The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Book Two
by ZexionLover411
Summary: The Sabrina Moore Chronicles continues with a new character, Ayami, to the mix. She's sassy, sarcastic and sexy, oh and did I mention she's demon? Will Ayami lead Sabrina and the Winchester brothers to their salvation or their damnation? Sam/OC/Dean Rated T Probably might wanna read Book 1 to understand some things. COMPLETE
1. Book Two: Highway to Hell

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_If you haven't read Book 1 you should. BUT if you don't want to I suggest just reading the first chapter and last two chapters of book 1 to understand who Sabrina is and who Ayami is._**

**_WAS going to post this when i got home after school but i figured I'd be too tired. Plus this gives people more to review about._**

**_Summary: The Sabrina Moore Chronicles continues with a new character, Ayami, to the mix. She's sassy, sarcastic and sexy, oh and did I mention she's demon? Will Ayami lead Sabrina and the Winchester boys to their salvation or their damnation? Sam/OC/Dean Rated T (Might change)  
_**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Book Two: Highway to Hell – Chapter 1 – In My Time of Dying **

* * *

**ROAD NIGHT**

The demon-possessing-a-truck-driver stepped out of his truck and walked over to the smashed Impala. John and Dean were both unconscious, Sabrina/Aya barley awake. Sam swallowed also barely awake. The demon pulled the driver's side door off its hinges to reveal Sam pointing the Colt at him.

"Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to god." Sam said.

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else." The demon said.

"You wanna bet?" Sam asked cocking the gun. It smiled; the black demon-ichor poured out of the man, who collapsed. Sam uncocked the gun, drops his head back in relief.

"Oh my god!" The man said.

"Dad?" Sam asked looking at him.

"Did I do this?"

"Dad! Dean? Dean!" Sam looked at Aya and saw the purple irises fading to blue before she passed out. "Bri!"

* * *

**CRASH SITE - DAY**

A rescue helicopter descended to the site, and all four were being loaded onto stretchers. John, Sabrina and Dean were still unconscious, Sam was awake.

"Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heartrate 95, 95." Said a male paramedic.

"Tell me if they're okay!" Sam said.

"You have to stay still!" Said a female paramedic.

"Are they even alive?"

* * *

**HOSPITAL - DAY**

In a room, Dean sat up, worked his jaw, then got out of bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue hospital pants, and nothing else. He went into the hallway.

"Sam? Dad? Anybody?" He asked. Dean went down the stairs to the front of the hospital and found a nurse's station. "Excuse me." He walked down the stairs. "Hi. I, uh, I think I was in a car accident, my dad and my brother and our friend; a girl, I just need to find them." The nurse was unresponsive. "Hello?" He asked snapping his fingers. He went back upstairs to the room he woke up in, panicked, and found his own body on a bed, incubated and dying. He stared in shock.

* * *

**DEAN'S ROOM - DAY**

Still reeling from the shock of seeing his unconscious body, Dean turned, relieved, as Sam entered. Sam stopped at the door and stared at his brother's body, breathing heavily.

"Sammy! You look good. Considering… Man, tell me you can hear me. How's dad? Is he okay? And Sabrina or Aya or whoever! Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something!" A doctor entered the room.

"Your father and your girlfriend are awake. You can go see them if you like."

"Thank god." Dean said. "Wait, why did you say she was _your_ girlfriend?"

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asked.

"Well, he sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up. If he wakes up."

"If?"

"I have to be honest —"

"Oh, screw you, Doc, I'm waking up." Dean said over him.

"-Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations."

"Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me, I'll be fine. Sam?" Dean asked. "Damn it, where's Sabrina's room?" He asked himself walking out.

* * *

**JOHN'S ROOM - DAY**

John was lying in a hospital bed, his arm in a sling. Awkwardly one-handed, he pulled something out of his wallet.

"Here. Give them my insurance." John said. Sam took the card John gave him, smiling as he read it.

"Elroy McGillicutty?"

"And his two loving sons and your girlfriend. So, what else the doctor say about Dean?"

"Nothing. Look. The doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him."

"We'll look for someone."

"Yeah."

"But Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone."

"Why not? I found that faith healer before."

"Right, that was, that was one in a million."

"So what? Do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?"

"No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone." There was a pause. "Where's the Colt?"

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?"

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card."

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off I-83."

"All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place."

"All right. You, you go meet up with Bobby. You get that Colt, and you bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security."

"I think I've got it covered." He got up to leave; John stopped him, picking up a sheet of paper.

"Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me."

"Acacia?" Sam said reading it. "Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

"Protection."

"Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for me, and children like me. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?"

"No, I don't." Sam went to leave again. "Sammy." Sam stopped and looked back. "Go check on Sabrina." Sam nodded shutting the door to reveal Dean, who had been leaning behind it.

"Well, you sure know something." Dean said.

* * *

**SABRINA'S ROOM – DAY**

Sabrina was sitting up on her bed; she had bandages around her middle, on her head and her wrist. She scratched her head.

_Finally._

Sabrina jumped her eyes widened. She looked around.

"Who there?" Sabrina asked quietly, not seeing anyone.

_Forget about me already?_

Sabrina frowned and kept looking around. Meanwhile Spirit Dean walked into the room. He saw her looking around and walked over.

"Tell me you can sense me or something. Come on, Princess."

"Ayami?" Sabrina asked.

_Bingo baby. Hey your boyfriend's here._

Sabrina frowned and looked towards the door.

"There's no one there."

_Of course not._

"What are you talking about? A-and how can I hear you?"

"What you hear Aya and not me?" Dean asked. "_Great_."

_For one thing I'm in you, I can talk to you._

"Why did you never talk to me before?"

_That stupid sigil kept me from doing anything. Basically I've been asleep the whole time but I know what you know._

"You do realize how creepy sounds, right?"

_No kidding. But seriously he's there._

"Who's here?"

"Me! I'm here!" Dean said. "Aya can _you_ hear me?"

_Dean. I sense him. I can't hear or see him but I know he's there._

"Wait-Wait.. All the gut feelings I've been getting.. That's because of you?"

_Yeah._

"Will I still get those feelings?"

_If I don't feel like talking._

"Ya know this is gunna get weird if I have to talk out loud; no one else can here you."

_Get a blue-tooth ear piece._

"Actually that's not a bad idea."

_Just a heads up Sammy's in the doorway and you look crazy._

Sabrina looked over and saw Sam looking at her a bit concerned.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked walking over.

"U-Uh Ayami."

"You're _talking_ to her?" Sabrina nodded.

"In my head."

"Hearing voices, I think you're going insane." Sam said with a light chuckle.

"Sammy." She rolled her eyes. "How is everyone?"

"Dad's awake. Dean…" He swallowed. "Isn't. They don't think he will." Sabrina opened her mouth but Aya cut her off in her head.

_Don't tell him._

"What?"

"What?" Sam asked.

_Don't tell him about Dean._

"Why?"

"Why what? Sabrina, feelin kinda left out here." Sam said with a soft chuckle.

"Uh Sorry."

_Just don't tell._

"Okay well… I'm glad you're okay." Sam said. He walked closer and handed her a small teddy. "I uh.. picked it up while you were out."

"Sam." She said taking it with a smile. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on." He said. "You got her a bear? I'm walking around like a ghost and you're-you're flirting and-and- come on man!" She looked up at him.

"I never knew.. about Ayami I swear."

"Don't worry, Bri." Sam said. "I believe you." He reached out and stroked her head. Dean glared. "I uh, I gotta go get some things for my dad."

"Wait can I come?" She asked.

"I don't think you're in any condition to leave."

"I'm fine. If I'm in too much pain I'll.. let Aya out."

"No." Sam said sternly.

_Sammy you hurt my feelings._

"She said you hurt her feelings." Sam gave her a look. "Why not?"

"Because she's not there to help us. She's there to keep you alive, the demon was right there and she did nothing."

_I couldn't_

"She couldn't."

"Why not?"

_You wouldn't understand._

"She said you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Sam said with a straight face. Sabrina nodded.

"She said he would've killed us. Her and me. She didn't help and he let us live."

"Why would he let you live?"

"Because of Ayami's father."

"Who is?"

"… She won't tell me. Sam please let me come with you." Sam sighed.

"I gotta sign you out then. You sure you're good?"

"I'm great." She went to get off the bed and held in a groan. He quickly put a hand on her side and one on her arm.

"Sure you are."

"Sammy please." She gave puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but if I gets to be too much I'm bringing you back."

"Deal."

* * *

**JUNKYARD – DAY**

Sam and Sabrina met Bobby at the junkyard and walked to where the Impala was. Sam and Sabrina looked down at the mangled car.

"Oh man, Dean is gonna be pissed." Sam said.

"Look, Sam. This... this just ain't worth a tow." Bobby said popping the hood. He went to close it and it came off. "I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap." Sam got his laptop from the back.

"No." The top of the top of his laptop broke off. "Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this." Sam put the laptop on the roof. Bobby walked around the car.

"There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging."

"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on..."

"Okay. You got it." Bobby said quietly.

"Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him." Sam handed over the list. Bobby looked at it, frowning.

"What's John want with this?"

"Protection from the demon?" Bobby gave him a look. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, um,"

"Bobby? What's going on?"

"Let me see?" Sabrina asked. Bobby handed the paper to her not thinking she'd know what it meant. Sabrina looked at the paper.

_Summon a demon._

Sabrina's eyes widened.

"What?" Sam asked. "What's wrong?" She handed the list back to Bobby.

"That stuff's used to _summon_ demons."

"How would you know that?" Bobby asked confused.

"Ayami told me." Sam sighed.

"Uh, Bobby, don't freak out, long story short. Bri was put in a coma, Jess made a deal, Bri has a demon, Ayami, in her to keep her alive."

"_What_?"

"She's in full control!" Sam said quickly. "We didn't even know about it until she got her ribs cracked. There was something on them that broke and let Aya-"

"Wake up." Sabrina said.

"Yeah wake up. If Aya leaves Bri she'll die." Bobby had a frown on his face.

"Your daddy and Dean know about this?" Sam nodded. Bobby looked uneasy.

* * *

**DEAN'S ROOM - DAY**

John was sitting by Dean's bed; Spirit Dean stood nearly.

"Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything?" He said louder. He started walking around the bed. "I've done everything you've ever asked me. _Everything_. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?" He paused, hearing something. "What is that?" Dean went into the hallway and a spirit whooshed past him. He jumped back. Dean looked at John. "I take it you didn't see that." Dean stalked the spirit down the hallways. He saw it go into a back hallway where a woman was lying on the floor, choking.

"Help! Help!" She choked out.

"Hey! I need some help in here!" Dean shouted.

"I can't... breathe!" She panted loudly, trying desperately to breathe, then went silent. Dean, leaning over her, looked on helplessly.

* * *

**JOHN'S ROOM - DAY**

Sam stalked into the room with a duffel bag, Sabrina followed behind him. Spirit Dean met him at the door and started trying to talk to him.

"Sammy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing. Sam!"

"You're quiet." John said. Sam turned, fuming, and hurled the bag onto the bed with a crash.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!"

"I have a plan, Sam."

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!"

"No, no, no, guys, don't do this!" Dean said over them.

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean."

"How? How is revenge going to help him?" Sam asked. "You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!"

"Come on guys, don't do this!"

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You _begged_ me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened."

"It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too."

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now."

"Shut up, both of you!"

"Go to hell." Sam said.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong —"

"I said SHUT UP!" Dean smacked a glass of water off the table and it went flying, crashing to the floor. Sabrina let out a yelp. Sam and John looked at each other, confused, Dean looked stunned. "Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother." Suddenly dean crumpled in pain, flickering. Nurses and doctors started running by in the hallway. "What the- What is it?"

"Something's going on out there." John said. He jerked his head indicating "Go find out" to Sam.

* * *

**DEAN'S ROOM - DAY**

Monitors were beeping, a doctor and some nurses were surrounding Dean, resuscitating him.

"All clear."

"No." Sam said huddling in the doorway, tears in his eyes. Sabrina stared, tears coming to her eyes as well.

"Still no pulse." A nurse said.

"Okay, let's go again, 360." The doctor said.

"Charging." Sam was crying and fidgeting. Dean came slowly behind him. He saw a ghostly figure floating over the body lying in the bed.

"You get the hell away from me." He shouted. He ran to the bed and faced the thing down, yelling. "I said get back!" Sam blinked, looked confused, as if he had heard something. Dean grabbed for the spirit; he latched on momentarily before it hurled him back and then soared out of the room. The monitors started beeping slow, quiet.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." The nurse said. Dean ran into the hallway, looking for the spirit; it had vanished. Sam sighed in relief and backed into the hallway, watching from there. Dean came back and stood by him.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it." Sam looked over to where Dean was, confused. Dean wandered the halls, then heard a girl yelling.

"Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?"

"Now what?" Dean asked.

"Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!" She was going up the stairs.

"Can you see me?" Dean asked. She turned around.

"Yeah."

"All right, just, uh, calm down." He said walking up the stairs. "What's your name?"

"Tessa."

"Okay, good, Tessa, I'm Dean."

"What's happening to me? Am - am I dead?"

"That sort of depends."

* * *

**TESSA'S ROOM**

Dean and Tessa stood outside a room, watching what was apparently Tessa's body, hooked up to tubes and machines. A woman sat by the bed, holding her hand.

"I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy." Tessa said.

"Well, I hate to bear bad news, but I think there were some complications." Dean said.

"It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream."

"Tessa. It's not a dream."

"Then what else could it be?"

"You ever heard of an out of body experience?"

"What are you, some new agey guy?"

"You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches... I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death."

"So we're gunna die?"

"No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up."

* * *

**JOHN'S ROOM - DAY**

"What do you mean, you felt something?" John asked.

"I mean it felt like, like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, it... But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around?" Sam asked.

"Anything's possible."

"Well, there's one way to find out." Sam turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta pick something up, I'll be back."

"Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's okay." Sam nodded and left. Sabrina walked up to him in the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"To uh, get a Ouija board."

"Did you sense him too?"

"Too? Bri have you sensed Dean?"

"Uh no.. Ayami did. She couldn't see or hear him but she knew he was there." Sam nodded.

"Come on."

* * *

**HALLWAY - DAY**

Dean and Tessa were walking down the hallway.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed." Dean said.

"With what?" Tessa asked.

"With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you've taken this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me."

"Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing."

"So you're okay with dying?"

"No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of my control, it's fate."

"Huh. Well, that's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what —" The was a sudden PA announcement.

"Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue."

"Where are you going?" Tessa asked.

"Just wait here." Dean ran down the hallway to another room in crisis. The same spirit was hovering over a little girl, who was being resuscitated. It reached a hand into her face. "Get away from her!" He lunged at the spirit, which vanished. The nurses stopped resuscitation.

"All right, let's call it." A male doctor said.

"Time of death, five eleven p.m." A female doctor said.

"At least she's not suffering anymore." Said a nurse. Dean looked stunned.

* * *

**DEAN'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam entered the room quietly, clutching a brown paper bag in his arms. Sabrina walked in behind him.

"Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk." Sam pulled out a box labeled 'Mystical Talking Board'. Spirit Dean was now behind him, arms folded.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Sam and Sabrina circled around the bed and sat cross legged on the floor. Sam opened the box and pulled out the board.

"Dean?" Sam looked around. "Dean, are you here?" Sam asked.

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party." Dean said sitting opposite Sam in front of the board. "All right, Sam. This isn't going to work." Sam had his hands poised on the pointer. Dean placed his fingers on it and slowly, concentrating, slid it to 'YES' on the board. Sam gasped. "I'll be damned." Sam laughed in relief and Sabrina smiled.

"It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean."

"Damn straight." Dean placed his fingers on the pointer again and started sliding it.

"Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What, are you hunting?" The pointer slid back to "YES" "Dean, It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?"

"One question at a time, dude." Dean said.

"Give him a chance." Sabrina said.

"What is it?" Sam asked. The pointer slid again during the following, to R, E, A, P.

"I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up."

"A reaper. Dean. Is it after you?" The pointer slid to YES. "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it."

"Yeah, you can't kill death."

"Man, you're, um,"

"I'm screwed, Sam."

"No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way." He stood and started pacing. "There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do." He left. Sabrina walked over to Dean's body and stroked his hair. She bit her lip.

"Ayami told me she sensed you." She swallowed stroking his face. "Dean… if you can't escape the reaper.."

"Don't even go there." Dean said.

_Touch the board._

"Why?" Sabrina asked confused.

"Wait can you hear me now?"

"What good would that do, it would take too long for him to really say anything."

"_Of course_ not, you're talkin to Aya." Dean sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it." Sabrina said walking over, sitting down and touched the board. Dean put his fingers on the piece and waited for her to speak.

"Well are you gunna say anything?" Dean asked. Sabrina's eyes widened and she looked at Dean but didn't see him.

"Dean?" She heard him sigh.

"We've established you know I'm here now say something."

"Where are you?"

"Alright, stupid question."

"Hey! It was not."

"Yeah alrigh- Can you hear me?"

"No I'm just imagining what you'd say to me."

"Oh my god. How can you hear me? Can you see me?"

"No I can only hear, Ayami did something. She said it's only when we're both touching the board."

"Sweet, thank you Aya."

"She says... No problem Casper."

"Hey I'm not dead yet. Are you alright?"

"You're lying in that bed barely alive and you're worried about me?" She smiled slightly. Suddenly her face went pink. "S-shut up." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Not you." Dean nodded then remembered she couldn't see him.

"Alright."

"You're gunna be okay….right?"

"I'm trying, Princess. There's a reaper."

"You can't die." Sabrina said quietly, tears coming to her eyes. "You can't."

"Hey, I'm fighting this. I'm not giving up so easily. I'm not leaving you any time soon." She smiled slightly.

* * *

**JOHN'S ROOM - NIGHT **

Sam entered and saw that the bed was empty.

"Dad." Sam whispered.

* * *

**BOILER ROOM - NIGHT**

John pushed the door open and entered, carrying the duffel bag. He walked through a dark and dripping hallway to a clear space, placed the bag down. He pulled out a box of white chalk and started drawing a large symbol on the floor.

* * *

**DEAN'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam returned carrying the journal. He sat on the edge of Dean's bed. He looked at Sabrina who had her hands on the piece. She wiped her tears away on her sleeve and looked up at him.

"A-Ayami's letting me talk to him."

"Letting you?"

"She did something, I dunno what but, I can hear him." Sam's eyes got wide.

"Does he sound okay?"

"He sounds just fine." She said with a smile.

"Alright then.. uh So Dad wasn't in his room." Sam said.

"Where is he?" Sabrina said repeating Dean's question aloud.

"I don't know. But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here." Sam flipped open the journal and leafed through it, glancing up at Dean's unconscious form occasionally.

"I'm getting up, might not be able to hear me." Dean said.

"Alright." Sam looked over at Sabrina.

"What did he say?"

"That he was standing up and I might not be able to hear him." Dean came to stand behind Sam.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy." Sam turned to a page that said 'Reapers', Dean leaned over and reads something. His eyes went wide. "Son of a bitch." He left, stalking down the hallway until he saw Tessa sitting on the edge of the bed in an empty. She was dressed differently.

"Hi, Dean." She said.

"You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, say, a, a pretty girl. You're much prettier than the last reaper I met."

"I was wondering when you would figure it out."

"I should have known. That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours is far too laid back for a dead chick. But the mother, and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"It's my sandbox, I can make you see whatever I want."

"What, is this like a turn-on for you? What, toying with me?"

"You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out. Kinda hurts a girl's feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"How death is nothing to fear." She touched his cheek. "It's your time to go, Dean. And you're living on borrowed time already."

* * *

**BOILER ROOM - NIGHT**

John had finished the chalk symbol, had placed several candles and a black bowl around it. He was incanting in Latin. He slid a knife across his palm, drawing blood and dripping it on the bowl. He lit a match and dropped it in; the sand in the bowl flared and went out. John stood, looking around. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?" Said a man.

"I can explain."

"Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me." John pulled out the Colt and cocked it.

"Hey. How stupid do you think I am?" The man's eyes went yellow.

"You really want an honest answer to that?" Two possessed men in lab coats stalked by and take positions behind John. "You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot f things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."

"I could always shoot you."

"You could always miss." He laughed. "And you've only got one try, don't'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't want to trap you." He lowered the gun. "I want to make a deal." The demon looked intrigued.

* * *

**DEAN'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam was standing on the window side of Dean's bed, hands in his pockets. Dean wasn't there.

"Dean, are you here?" Sam asked looking around. "I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here alone with dad, we'll kill each other, you know that." He paused. "Dean, you've got to hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me?" Sabrina walked back into Dean's room with a small cup of coffee. "Is he still here?"

"In this room? No." Sam nodded.

* * *

**EMPTY ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean was staring out a dark window.

"Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but... you've gotta make an exception, you've gotta cut me a break."

"Stage three: bargaining." Tessa said.

"I'm serious. My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, um, war, and they need me."

"The fight's over."

"No, it isn't."

"It is for you. Dean. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them."

"My brother. He could die without me."

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Nothing you can do about it. It's an honorable death. A warrior's death."

"I think I'll pass on the seventy two virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude chicks anyway."

"That's funny. You're very cute."

"There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what you do."

"Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent."

"What are you saying?"

"Dean. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt."

* * *

**BOILER ROOM - NIGHT**

The Demon, John, and the two minions were still in a circle around the summoning symbol.

"It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" The demon asked.

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean. You've got to bring him back."

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

"Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son." John lowered his head, raised his eyes. "You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children?"

"Yeah. I've known for a while."

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb."

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?"

"No. But I know someone who can. it's not a problem."

"Good. Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" John shook his head slowly. "Fine."

"So we have a deal?"

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?"

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more."

* * *

**EMPTY ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean was sitting on the bed, Tessa behind him. She stroked his hair tenderly.

"It's time to put the pain behind you." She said.

"And go where?"

"Sorry. I can't give away the big punch line. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?" As he turned to look at her, the lights started flickering, a familiar buzzing started.

"What are you doing that for?"

"I'm not doing it." The both turned to a vent in the floor and saw black demon ichor pour out of it.

"What the hell?"

"You can't do this! Get away!"

"What's happening?!" Tessa screamed as the demon flew into her mouth. She turned, eyes glowing yellow.

"Today's your lucky day, kid." The demon said inside Tessa. The demon placed a hand on Dean's forehead; he convulsed.

* * *

**DEAN'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam and Sabrina were still sitting on the bed as Dean gasped, waking suddenly and choking on the tube in his throat.

"Dean? Help! I need help!" Sam shouted into the hallway

* * *

**DEAN'S ROOM - DAY**

"I can't explain it." The doctor said. "The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you."

"Thanks, doc." Dean said. The doctor left and Dean turned to Sam and Sabrina. "So you said a Reaper was after me?"

"Yeah."

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No. All I remember is Aya can talk to Sabrina and… this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong." A knock at the door; John hovered in the doorway.

"How you feeling, dude?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific."

"Come on, Sam." Dean said.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked.

"No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight?" John said pleading. "You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Sam left, still frowning. John looked after him sadly.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say "It's okay, Dad"" He paused. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you."

"This really you talking?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really me."

"Why are you saying this stuff?" John came closer, put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay? And Sabrina."

"Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me."

"Don't be scared, Dean." John leaned over and whispered something into Dean's ear. Dean pulled back in shock, processing. John was crying. He left, and Dean stared after him. Sabrina, who had been sleeping until a few moments ago sat up. She quickly got up and went after him.

"John." He turned and looked to her.

"Sabrina… Could you stay with Dean I-"

"Ayami told me… about Sam and about..." He looked at her.

"Don't tell them."

"I won't."

"I was always worried about them being around you." Sabrina looked confused. They started walking down the hall. "I knew about Ayami… before. I found out you were working with the boys and I looked up everything about you. Missouri told me about Ayami. They obviously trust you."

"I trust _them _with my life."

"Put that demon to good use. I'm sorry about Jessica. But your sister just like my boys would do anything to bring their sibling back."

"I didn't try to bring her back.. I didn't know how."

"That's fine. It's much better than selling your soul to a demon."

"Do I still have one, since I died and.. you know."

"Of course you do. Think of it as Ayami's one of those horrible friends you let live with you for a few days."

"I- " She cleared her throat "Well I'm not relaying _that_ message." John chuckled. They stopped in front of an empty room.

"Take care of my boys." She nodded.

"I promise."

"And take care of yourself." She nodded again and surprised him by giving him a quick hug before leaving.

**HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY**

John entered and placed the colt on a small bed table.

"Okay."

**HALLWAY - DAY**

Sam walked back to the room carrying a cup of coffee. He looked into a room and saw John on the floor.

"Dad?!" Dropping the cup, Sam ran to John's side, kneeling over him and screaming for help.

* * *

**HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY**

Once again, a crowd of doctors and nurses attempted resuscitation, this time on John. Sabrina stood in the hall way watching. Dean and Sam hovered in the doorway, and a nurse tried to push them out.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean pleaded. "Come on."

"Okay, stop compressions." The doctor said.

"Come on, come on." Dean said.

"Still no pulse." A nurse said. They boys had tears in their eyes.

"Okay, that's it everybody." The doctor said. "I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am."

* * *

_**How was that for the 1st chapter? If you have any questions/comments please review. I will respond to comments in the next chapter as always. Next one out Monday since i don't post on weekends. (Gives me time to write more so i don't run out of chapters to post.) **_


	2. Chapter 1 Everybody Loves a Clown

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_I made covers for chapters 3-7 today I think some look really cool. I'm going to post them on my Facebook (Not my personal the one for ZexionLover411, looking it up if you want to see them before they're actually posted for the stories._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 1 Everybody Loves a Clown **

* * *

**CARNIVAL - DAY**

**Medford, Wisconsin**

Two clowns are entertaining a young girl. She is clearly enjoying herself. Her parents stand behind.

"God, I hate clowns. They always creep me out." The dad said.

"Shh. She likes them." The mom said. She leaned over the girl. "Last ride." The girl looked over to the side and saw a clown. She waved, it waved back a little creepy. She tugged on her mom's sleeve.

"Look, Mom, another clown!" When the mom looked over the clown had disappeared.

"What are you trying to do, scare your father?"

"Hey." He said.

* * *

**HIGHWAY - NIGHT**

The family was driving home from the carnival. The girl saw the clown again, on the side of the road, waving.

"Look, Mom, a clown!" The clown disappeared again as Mom looked over. "You missed him."

* * *

**HOUSE - NIGHT**

The girl was in bed and heard something. She got up and went to the window and saw the clown standing outside. Smiling, she went downstairs and waved at him, then opened the door to let him in. He took her hand and entered.

* * *

**WOODS - NIGHT**

Dean and Sam stood behind a funeral pyre – John's – hands in their pockets, Sabrina stood between them. The only light came from the wrapped, burning body. Sam was near tears and fidgeting, Dean stared into the flames silently.

"Before he... before, did he say anything to you? About anything?" Sam asked.

"No. Nothing." Dean said not looking at Sam. Sam looked at Sabrina, she shook her head slowly.

* * *

**Six Days Later**

**Bobby's House**

Sabrina walking into a room in Bobby's house, he was sitting at his desk looking thought some papers

"Hey bobby can I use your kitchen?"

"What for?"

"I wanna do something for the boys... The only thing I can think of is dinner since I can't help Dean with the car."

"Go right ahead, might have to go to the store though."

"That's alright. Do you know what they like for desert?" Bobby smirked with a chuckle.

"Pie." Sabrina gave a confused look.

"Alright then. I'll be back late." She went to leave but stopped and turned around. "Do you have a car I can borrow?" Bobby opened a drawer, walked over and handed her a key. He pointed out the window to a beat-up, poorly maintained minivan.

"See that minivan?" She nodded. "Only thing I got that runs"

"That'll work. Thanks Bobby." He nodded and she left.

* * *

She got back and about an hour later she was cooking in the kitchen. Sam walked into the kitchen while Sabrina was cooking. She had her headphones in, her phone in her hoodie pocket, and she was dancing slightly. Sam smiled slightly and walked over to her. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when she started humming before singing. He couldn't help but let out a light chuckle.

"_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last Need you by my side_." Sam looked down at her hips as she moved and swallowed." _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_." Sam reached out and put his hands on her hips. "_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sk_-Y!" She jumped and spun around taking out her ear buds. "Sam!" She gasped. "D-don't do that." She put a hand over her heart and let out a breath. She looked up at him as he laughed. She blushed when she noticed his hands were still on her hips. He noticed and took them away with a chuckle.

"Whacha doin'?"

"I'm making dinner."

"I can see that. Why?"

"So we can eat?" She chuckled.

"What are you making?"

"Well I didn't know what you guys like so I made pasta."

"Sounds good" He sniffed the air. "Are you baking too?"

"Yeah I'm making pie." He chuckled again.

"Here, I'll stir that," he said taking hold of the wooden spoon from her. "Why don't you tell Dean you're making dinner? Be sure to mention the pie."

"Um okay." She left the house and went over to where Dean was still working on the Impala. "Hey Dean." He looked at her slightly from under the car.

"Hey Princess. Little busy right now."

"I uh… I'm making dinner."

"Not hungry."

"I'm making _pie_ too." At the word pie Dean wheeled himself out from under the car and looked up at her.

"Did you just say pie?" She raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Yep."

"Call me when it's done." He said pointing up at her. She nodded.

"Will do." She said with a giggle before going back into the house. She walked up behind Sam and put her hand over his to take the spoon.

"Tell him?" she nodded.

"I take it he likes pie."

"You have no idea." Sabrina giggled.

* * *

The four sat at the table, eating, in a slightly awkward silence.

"This is uh- This is really good, Bri." Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks Sammy." She said with a smile.

"Can I have pie now?" Dean asked. Sabrina giggled.

"I'll go get it." Sabrina said getting up. Dean went to get up as well.

"I'll help."

"_Sit_." Sabrina said giving him a look. Dean pouted slightly, Sam chuckled, sitting back down. She walked into the kitchen and got the pie, which had cooled, and brought it to the table. Dean grinned. She cut a slice and put it on his plate.

"Thanks Princess." She smiled as he took a bite and smiled with his eyes closed. Sabrina gave a piece to Sam and Bobby before cutting one for herself. "You're the best." She smiled. "What's your desert of choice?"

"Cheese cake." He took another bite of pie.

"Well I," He said with his mouth full. "_defiantly_ see cheese cake in your future. This is so good." Sam and Sabrina laughed while Bobby chuckled.

**NIGHT**

Dean walked up to Sabrina. She looked at him and waited for him to talk.

"Uh… Since it's my turn in the guest bedroom I was thinkin', if you don't wanna sleep on the couch, I wouldn't mind sharing. I mean, that way Sammy doesn't have to sleep on the floor, we'd all be comfortable." Sabrina smile.

"Alright, lemme just get changed." She said before walking away. Dean smirked and walked to the guest room and sat on the bed, A few minutes later Sabrina came back in short shorts and a tank top that showed her tattoo. He swallowed.

"You gunna be warm enough in that?" He asked looking her up and down.

"You could always warm me up." Dean smirked. She got into bed and he took off his shirt, pants and socks before doing the same. She was facing away from him. He scooted closer and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. She blushed as his lips brushed against her ear.

"Warm enough?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good." She closed her eyes, feeling safe in his arms, and let sleep take over.

**Next Morning**

Sam walked into the guest bedroom and stopped when he looked at the bed. Dean and Sabrina were spooning in the bed. The covers had fallen down slightly to show Dean's arms around her, and her holding one close to her chest, their fingers intertwined. Sam frowned and found himself glaring.

"Dean..." The two didn't move. "_Dean._" Dean started to stir slightly. He pulled Sabrina closer, pushing his nose against her hair, breathing in her scent. "_Dean._" Dean opened his eyes and looked over at Sam. His eyebrows went up when he saw the glare Sam was giving him. He swallowed.

"Mornin' Sammy." He said with a sheepish smile. Sam rolled his eyes, with a sigh, and walked out of the room. Sabrina stirred and looked back at Dean.

"Morning."

"Mornin' Princess." She stretched and brushed against him. He sucked in a breath then swallowed. "I'm gunna get a head start on the car." Sabrina nodded and he got up before getting dressed and leaving the room. Sabrina got up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Morning Sammy." She said seeing him. She walked over and grabbed a cup. He looked her up and down when her back was to him. She went to the sink.

"Morning. Sleep well?" She looked at him, confused about the tone of his voice.

"Um, yeah, you okay?"

"Great." He said before leaving the room. Sabrina looked after him confused.

* * *

In a junkyard containing cars in various states of demolition Dean was underneath his car working on it, only his legs sticking out. It was little more than a rusted frame, but it looked considerably less crunched than last time. Sam approached.

"How's the car coming along?"

"Slow."

"Yeah? Need any help?" A piece fell off the car from underneath and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What, you under a hood? I'll pass."

"Need anything else, then?" Dean pushed himself out from under the car and stood.

"Stop it, Sam." Dean moved to a work bench in front of him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise."

"All right, Dean, it's just... We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once. You're avoiding it with pie and Sabrina." Dean looked at him.

"You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance."

"Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car."

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it - oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car." Dean crouched by the car again, getting back to work.

"Well, we've got something, all right?" He pulled out a cell phone. "It's what I came by here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this." Sam handed the cell phone to Dean, who stood and took it reluctantly.

"John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me." Said a woman's voice

"That message is four months old." Sam said.

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?"

"No. But I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address."

"Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

* * *

**ROADHOUSE - DAY**

In the beat up, squeaky, minivan the Dean, Sam and Sabrina pulled up to the _Roadhouse Saloon_.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!" Dean said getting out.

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sam said.

"I offered to drive." Sabrina said.

"Then I'd feel like the kid."

"Hello? Anybody here?" Sam asked as the three started looking around.

"Hey. " Dean said. "You bring the, uh,"

"Of course." Sam said. He tossed something to Dean, who caught it. They opened the door and went inside. The saloon was quiet except for a fly buzzing. A light bulb blew out. They went to the back and saw a man passed out on a pool table. "Hey, buddy?" Sam paused. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah." Sam and Sabrina went into a back room, looking around. Dean went down the steps, then paused as he felt the point of a gun touch his back.

"Oh god, please let that be a rifle." The gun cocked. Behind him, holding the gun, was an attractive blond girl.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move." She said.

"Not moving, copy that. You know, you should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back. Because it makes it real easy to do..." He turned fluidly, grabbing the rifle and cocking it. "That." The girl punched him in the face and took back the rifle. Dean doubled over, clutching his nose. "Sam Sabrina! Need some help in here. I can't see, I can't even see." He muttered. The back door opened to reveal Sam and Sabrina, both with their hands on their heads. They entered slowly.

"Sorry, Dean, can't right now. We're a... little tied up." Sam said. He nodded his head, indicating Ellen, who was behind them with a handgun pointed at his head.

"Sam? Dean? …Winchester?" She asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Son of a bitch."

"Mom, you know these guys?"

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys." Dean looked at her confused. She lowered the gun, laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo." Jo also lowered her rifle, and Dean smiled at her.

"Hey." She said.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" He asked.

"Uh Ellen this is our friend Sabrina. Dad probably wouldn't have mentioned her." Sam said.

"No he did." Ellen looked at her. Sabrina's eyebrows went up. "Said you two were traveling with her. Sorry 'bout your sister."

"Is that all he told you?" Sabrina asked. Ellen looked confused and nodded. "Oh okay." Jo gave her a suspicious look.

* * *

Ellen handed Dean a small towel filled with ice.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?"

"Well, the demon, of course." Dean looked at Sam. "I heard he was closing in on it."

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who-who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?

"You'd have to ask him that."

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if..." She stopped realizing. "He didn't send you." Dean looked down then back at Sam. "He's all right, isn't he?"

"No." Sam said. "No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um, it just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry." Ellen said.

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean said.

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really, lady, I'm fine."

"So look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get." Sam said.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?"

"Ash!" The man passed out on the bar jerked awake and sat up, flailing.

"What? It closin' time?"

"That's Ash?" Sam asked pointing.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius." Jo said.

* * *

A brown folder was slapped down on the bar by Dean; Sam, Sabrina and Ash were sitting, Dean standing behind them. Jo was on the other side of the bar pouring glasses of water.

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean said.

"I like you." Ash said.

"Thanks."

"Just give him a chance." Jo said. Dean sat and opened the folder.

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh," Dean slid the folder across to Ash. "let's see what you make of it." Ash pulled out the papers and started rifling through them. He shook his head.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this." Ash said.

"Our dad could." Sam said.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean.. damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun."

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uh, give me... fifty one hours." He got up to leave.

"Hey, man?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"By the way I, uh, I dig the haircut."

"All business up front, party in the back." As he left, Jo walked by, flirting a little with Dean. He checked her out tiredly, then got up to follow her. Sabrina rolled her eyes at him. Sam saw something behind the bar.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?"

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we..."

"No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder."

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But take a look, if you want." She took a folder from the wall and placed it in front of Sam. It had some newspaper clippings attached to the front, and on the front, in red marker:

COUPLE MURDERED

CHILD LEFT ALIVE

MEDFORD, WISC.

At the window, Dean sat down by Jo.

"How did your mom get into this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked.

"From my dad. He was a hunter. He passed away."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. I was just a kid. Sorry to hear about your dad."

Yeah. So. I guess I've got fifty one hours to waste. Maybe tonight we should, uh..." He looked up at her. "No, you know what? Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing, just, uh, wrong place, wrong time."

You know, I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pickup line." Dean chuckled embarrassed. "Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some... pizza, a six pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV."

"Well... what a bunch of scumbags."

"Not you."

"I guess not." He said with a half shrug.

"Dean, come here, check this out." Sam said. Dean got up and walked over.

"Yeah."

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I told her we'd check it out."

* * *

**HIGHWAY - NIGHT**

Back in the minivan, Dean was driving down the road; it was raining. Sam had the research open in his lap.

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually."

"And this family was at some carnival that night?"

"Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnivals."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?"

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course."

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?" Dean looked at him with a smile.

"Oh, give me a break." Dean laughed.

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"Sam afraid of clowns?" Sabrina asked. He didn't look back at her.

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash!" Dean said.

"And apparently clowns kill!"

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?"

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales."

"It's weird, though, I'm mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town."

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?"

"Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries it around with them."

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt."

"Well, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job."

"So?"

"It's just... not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do."

"What Dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothin'."

* * *

**FUNHOUSE - NIGHT**

A little boy and his father were going through the funhouse at the carnival. The boy was playing a hand-held videogame and not really paying attention.

"Check it out. Hey, look, Evan! Scary!"

"Yeah, dad. Scary."

"No, it's over here. Wow. You know, when I was your age this would have scared the pants off of me." The boy ignored him. He looked up and saw the creepy clown from earlier waving at him. He looked around, and the clown was gone. "Evan? Hey. What is it?"

"I... I saw a clown!"

"Don't be afraid of clowns. They're nice, they're your friends. Okay? Come on."

**EVAN'S HOME - NIGHT**

Evan's parents were asleep; he placed a hand on his dad's arm.

"Dad. Dad!"

"Evan? What is it?" He asked waking slowly.

"You were right! He is my friend!"

"Huh?" He looked up to see the Clown holding Evan's hand. It smiled. He screamed.

* * *

**CARNIVAL - DAY**

The squeaky minivan pulled up outside the carnival. They saw what appear to be detectives talking to some carnies.

"Check it out. Five-oh." Dean said.

* * *

Sam stood with his hands in his pockets with Sabrina, by the Ferris wheel as a three-foot-tall woman in a clown outfit passed him. He stared at her, nervous, and she stared back before moving on.

_Better hold Sammy's little hand, Sabrina._

Sabrina sighed.

"Isn't there a way to mute you?" Sam looked down at her confused.

_Sorry, sweetie, you're stuck with me._

Dean approached.

"Did you get her number?" He asked Sam.

"More murders?" Sam asked scowling.

"Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them.

"Who fingered a clown." Dean paused, giving Sam a weird look. "What?"

"Sammy, think that over in your head." Sabrina said. He looked down at her confused then a look of realization came across his face and he gave her another look. She smirked.

"Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air." Dean said.

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything."

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything.

"Oh, good, that's nice and... inconspicuous." Dean saw a 'Help wanted inquire with S. Cooper' sign.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in." He said.

* * *

**BLIND MAN'S TENT - DAY**

A man was throwing knives at a target; they all landed near but not quite on bulls-eye.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?" Dean asked.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" The man asked. He pulled of his sunglasses; he was blind.

"Oh. God, I'm, I'm sorry."

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?"

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean asked quietly.

"Not really." Sam said.

"Hey man, is there a problem?" Dean turned, then looked down to see an extremely short man in a red cape.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people."

"No, I don't, I..."

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding.

"Little?! You son of a bitch!"

"No, no, no, no! I'm just, could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?" Sam started laughing. "Please?"

"He didn't mean to offend you two." Sabrina said. "He's just an idiot, please forgive him." Dean gave her a look but it seemed to calm the two down.

* * *

**MR. COOPER'S OFFICE**

"You folks picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat." Mr. Cooper said. Dean looked at the available chairs; one was normal, the other was pink, with a giant clown face on it. He beat Sam to the normal chair. Sam scowled, fidgeting before sitting gingerly in the clown chair. "We've got all kinds of local trouble." Sabrina gave the two a look.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you three ever worked the circuit before?"

"Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Doing what? Ride jockies? Butcher? ANS men?"

"Yeah, it's, uh, little bit of everything, I guess."

"You three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?"

"Nope." Dean said after a shot pause. "But we really need the work. Oh, and uh, Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady." Dean laughed and Sam gave him a look.

"You see that picture?" He pointed to a picture behind him. "That's my daddy."

"You look just like him."

"He was in the business. Ran a freak show. Till they outlawed them, most places. Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress. I guess. You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you three? You should go to school. Find a couple of girls." He looked at Sabrina. "Meet a nice guy. Have two point five kids. Live regular." Dean was about to say something, but Sam leaned forward, eyes serious.

"Sir? We don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." Dean looked at Sam.

* * *

**CARNIVAL - DAY**

"Huh." Dean said as they left the trailer.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it? Sam?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State."

"I'm having second thoughts." The three stopped walking.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think. Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job."

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam."

"Since he died, okay? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Naw, I don't have a problem at all."

* * *

**LATER**

Sam and Sabrina were each wearing a red "COOPER CARNIVAL" jacket and picking up trash, while Samsurreptitiously scanning with the walkmen EMF reader. They went into the funhouse, still scanning. A plastic skeleton fell from the ceiling making the two jump; Sam scanned it, not getting a reading, but looked like he had an idea.

* * *

Wearing a similar uniform jacket, Dean was putting trash into a dumpster when his cell phone rang. He picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, man."

What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown."

"Very funny. Skeleton, actually."

"Like a real human skeleton?"

"In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking. What if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object, what if it's attached to its own remains?"

"Did the bones give off EMF?"

"Well, no, but..."

"We should check it out anyway. I'm heading to you." As he hung up the phone, the Blind Man grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"I'm... I was just sweeping."

"Bull. And what were you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?"

"Dude, your blind man hearing is out of control."

"We're a tight-knit group, we don't like outsiders, we take care of our own problems."

"We got a problem?"

"You tell me, you're the one talking about human bones."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"What?"

"My brother, my friend and me... we're writing a book about them."

* * *

**NEAR FUNHOUSE - DAY**

Having gotten away from Blind Guy, Dean approached Sam and Sabrina.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"Long story."

"Mommy, look at the clown!" A little girl said. The trio looked over to see a little girl pointing at something.

"What clown?" The mother asked. The three looked to where the little girl was pointing; there was nothing. "Come on, sweetie, come on." The three shared a look.

* * *

**FAMILY'S HOME - NIGHT**

The trio was on stakeout outside the family's home.

"Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown."

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown; I never said it was real." Dean pulled a gun and cocked it. Sam grabbed at it, pushing Dean's hands down.

"Keep that down!"

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what."

"What?"

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?"

"Something like that. I can't believe we keep talking about clowns." Sam turned to look back at Sabrina.

"You getting any feelings?"

"Ayami's not giving me anything."

"She might as well help; not like she's going anywhere."

_Oh now I'm really not helping._

"Well that made it worse." Dean turned to look back at her.

"Hey. Two things, 1 don't trust everything she says and two," He held out a single ear piece. "Put this in when you're talking to her you look like crazy person talking to yourself." She gave him a glare but took it, putting it in her pocket.

* * *

**LATER**

Dean was dozing as a light went on in the dining room. Sam shook him awake. Inside, the little girl went to the front door, where the phantom clown was waiting.

"Wanna come in and play?" She asked. The clown nodded, took her hand and was led inside. As the girl led the clown down the hallway, Dean and Sam were already hiding in wait, weapons ready. Sabrina stayed in the car, keeping it running. "Wanna see Mommy and Daddy? They're upstairs." Sam leaped out and grabbed the girl, who started screaming, as Dean shot the clown in the chest. It fell on its back, then got up as Dean was cocking the shotgun again.

"Sam watch out!" It leaped out the window, turning invisible as it ran away. The parents came rushing out.

"What's going on out here?" The dad asked.

"Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?!" Dean and Sam left the girl and ran away terribly fast.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Mommy Daddy they shot my clown!" The little girl said.

* * *

**BACKROAD – DAY**

Sabrina had parked the minivan off the side of a road and the three were digging out their belongings - including the license plates.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked.

"I don't want to take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway." Dean said. They started walking down the road. "Well, one thing's for sure."

"What's that?"

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid."

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?"

"Yeah, and dresses up as a clown for kicks? You see anything in Dad's journal?

"Nope." Sam pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash'll know something. Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"No way."

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out."

"Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Dean nodded casually. Sam lowered the phone. "Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this "strong silent" thing of yours, it's crap."

"Oh, god."

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

"You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to."

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this. But you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm going to start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!"

"What are you talking about?" They stopped walking.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?"

"I'm going to call Ellen."

* * *

Further down the road, Sam was hanging up the phone.

"Thanks a lot." He looked to Dean. "Rakshasa."

"What's that?"

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures, they appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite them in."

"Yeah."

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"What else'd you find out?"

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Nice."

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers' in '81"

"Right. Probably more before that."

"Hey Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?"

"Cooper?"

"Cooper."

"You know, that picture of his father that looked just like him."

"You think maybe it was him?"

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"Ellen say how to kill him?"

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass."

"I think I know where to get one of those."

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him."

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy. All right, I'll round up the blade, you go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

* * *

**CARNIVAL - NIGHT**

Sam picked the lock on Cooper's trailer and went inside. Elsewhere, the Blind Man was leading Dean and Sabrina.

"Well, I've got all kinds of knives. I don't know if I've got a brass one, though." He said.

* * *

In Cooper's trailer, Sam pulled out a pocket knife and started slicing open the mattress. A shotgun cocked behind him; Cooper was there, pointing the gun at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

In Blind Man's trailer, he led Dean and Sabrina in and tapped a trunk with his cane.

"Check the trunk." Dean opened the trunk and found a red clown wig. He paused, and stood.

"You?" The Blind Man dropped his cane, pulled off his glasses; his eyes looked normal, then went cloudy and his face began to melt in a creepy smile.

"Me." He waved, then disappeared.

"Well we're screwed now." Sabrina said.

* * *

Dean struggled with the door in Blind Man's trailer, trying to get out. A knife flew past his face to bury in the door. He jumped while Sabrina yelped. Another lands with a thunk a little higher.

"All right!" He managed to get the door open and pushed Sabrina out. The two booked it out of there, tumbling. Outside, Sam caught up with them.

"Hey!"

"Hey." The two stopped running.

"So, Cooper thinks I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him."

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere."

"Well, did you get the –"

"The brass blades? No, it's been one of those days."

"I got an idea. Come on." They entered the funhouse; as they went through, a door slammed between them, leaving Sabrina with Sam. They struggled to open it.

"Sam! Sabrina!"

"Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?" Sam found a pipe organ, which was giving off steam. He went to grab it but Sabrina stopped him.

"Dude, steam equals heat!" He nodded and took something from his pocket and started pulling off a pipe. Dean came around the corner.

"Hey."

"Hey! Where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" A knife flew past Dean, pinning his sleeve to the wall. Another one pinned his wrist. "Sam!" Sabrina ran over to Dean and started pulling at the knife pinning his wrist as Dean pulled at the other. Sam pulled the pipe all the way off and stalked forward slowly. A knife flew past his head; he dodged.

"Dean, where is it?"

"I don't know." Dean reached up and pulled a lever; more steam poured from the pipe organ, giving a vague shape to the invisible attacker, which Dean saw. "Sam, behind you! Behind you!" Sam stabbed the pipe behind him without looking. He turned and saw it buried in the still-invisible creature, blood pouring from the wound as it screamed. Dean and Sabrina managed to pull the knifes out. They looked to where it was fallen and see only empty clothes and a bloody pipe. "I hate funhouses."

* * *

**ROADHOUSE SALOON - DAY**

There were a few hunters sitting at a table. The trio was sitting at the bar; Ellen laid down a few of beers.

"Not for her." Sam pushed back Sabrina's beer. She huffed and glared at him.

"You boys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud."

"Thanks." Jo, sitting down on the other side of Dean, gave Sam a look.

"Oh yeah, um, I've gotta... uh, we've gotta go. Over there. Right now." Sam grabbed Sabrina's wrist and went away.

"Sammy." Sabrina whined as he pulled her over the pool table away from the two. She sat on the edge with a pout. She glanced back over at Jo and Dean with a sigh. Sam looked at her.

"Um…" She looked at him. "Uh so..." He let out a light chuckle. She gave him a smile. Suddenly she blushed and looked away. "What is it?" He asked with a confused smile.

"Nothing, Aya doesn't know when to stop talking." He chuckled.

"What'd she say?" Sabrina opened her mouth then closed it and raised her eyebrows.

"You don't wanna know." He chuckled again.

"Oh no I think I do." Her face turned redder.

"No I'm not going to do that." She muttered. Sam looked at her amused.

"Not gunna do what?" Sam asked.

* * *

"So." Jo cleared her throat.

"So." Dean said.

"Am I gonna see you again?"

"Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't hate it."

"Hmm. Can I be honest with you? See, normally I'd be hitting on you so fast it'd make your head spin. But, uh, these days... I don't know."

"Wrong place, wrong time?"

"Yeah. That and.." He glanced over at Sam and Sabrina. He noticed her blushing and the two smiling and felt himself glare.

"That and Sabrina?" He looked at her.

"Huh, n-no I-"

"It's okay, I get it." Jo said.

* * *

Sam smirked at Sabrina's face.

"What aren't you gunna do?" He asked.

"She wants me to let her out to have fun." His smirk faded.

"Don't let her out."

"_We_ can have fun, can't we? I don't need to let her out." She said with a small smirk. He smirked and moved closer, putting his hand on hers, slowly sliding his fingers up her arm. She blushed, looking up at him. He looked down at her almost shyly. The back door opened and Ash entered, carrying the folder and a bizarre looking laptop.

"Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya." He said.

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" Sam said.

"Clowns? What the f-"

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean asked. Ash set the laptop down on a table. It looked homemade, with exposed wiring.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world. my rig'll go off. Like a fire alarm." Dean reached for the laptop. Ash gave him a look.

"Do you mind...yeah." He took his hand back.

"Hey, what's up, man?"

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for... fighting."

"M.I.T.?"

"It's a school in Boston."

"Okay. You give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean said.

"Si, si, compadre." Dean took another sip of his beer, then set it down. Ash picked it up. The three got up to leave.

"Hey, listen," Ellen said. "if you need a place to stay I've got a couple beds out back."

"Thanks, but no. There's something I gotta finish." Dean said.

"Okay."

* * *

**JUNKYARD - DAY**

Dean was working on the car again, Sam pacing nearby.

"You were right." Sam said.

"About what?"

"About me and dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late." He paused. "I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell. And I'm not all right. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know." He paused again. "I'll let you get back to work." Sam left. Dean was still for a moment. He picked up a crowbar and smashed the window of a nearby car. Then he started slamming it into the trunk of his own car, over and over until there was a hole in it. He dropped the crowbar and It clattered to the ground. Dean looked after where Sam had gone, lip trembling.

* * *

**_Tell me how i did. I'm working on Chapter 11-13 currently. 3,4,5 and 6 will be posted this week. _**

**_If anyone has any requests, something they want to happen(Depending on what it is) i'll add it in(of course i will give credit to the requests at the start of the chapter.)_**


	3. Chapter 2 Bloodlust

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_I apologize for posting this so late in the day._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 2 Bloodlust_**

* * *

**Red Lodge, Montana**

**FOREST - NIGHT**

A young woman is running through a dark forest. She trips and falls. She stops behind a tree and her pursuer runs past. Relaxing, thinking she's safe, she steps out. A large hook appears, slices her head off.

* * *

**ROAD- DAY**

The Metallicar zoomed up a 2-lane, driven by Dean. He was in a good mood, grooving along to his music; AC/DC Black in Black was playing.

"Whoo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean asked.

"You know, if you two want to get a room, just let us know, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah we could get our own car." Sabrina said. "Preferably one I'm driver of."

"Oh, don't listen to them, baby. They don't understand us."

"You're in a good mood." Sam said.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason."

"Got my car, got a case, things are looking up."

"Wow. You hear a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine."

"How far to Red Lodge?"

"Uh, about another three hundred miles."

"Good." He floored it.

* * *

**SHERIFF'S OFFICE - DAY**

In Red Lodge, a sheriff with an impressive mustache was talking to Sam, Sabrina and Dean, who were posing as reporters.

"The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press at this time."

"Sure, sure, we understand that, but just for the record, you found the first, uh, head last week, correct?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, and the other, a uh, Christina Flanigan,"

"That was two days ago. Is there – " A young woman knocked on the door, pointed at her watch. "Oh. Sorry, time's up, we're done here."

"One last question – " Sam said.

"Yeah, what about the cattle?" Dean asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained... over a dozen cases."

"What about them?"

"So you don't think there's a connection?" Sam asked.

"Connection... with..."

"First cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kinda sounds like ritual stuff."

"You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff?" Dean said. The sheriff laughed.

"You - you're not kidding."

"No." Dean said.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You wanna know how I know?"

"How?" Sam asked.

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty eight hours the bloat will split it open so clean it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground and get soaked up because that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you work for?"

"World Weekly News..." Dean said.

"Weekly World News." Both Sam and Sabrina said.

"World – "

"Weekly World – "

"Weekly... I'm new." Dean said.

"Get out of my office."

**HOSPITAL - DAY**

The trio entered the morgue, the boys still wearing their shirts and ties but now also in white lab coats. The intern on duty had a name tag that reads "J. Manners." Dean looked at it, calculating.

"John."

"Jeff."

"Jeff. I know that. Dr. Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away."

"But Dr. Dworkin's on vacation."

"Well, he's back. And he's pissed, and he's screaming for you, man, so if I were you I would... okay." He said as the intern ran away. "Hey, those Satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?"

"Yeah, reversed pentacle on the forehead." Sam said.

"Yeah. So much f-ed up crap happens in Florida." Dean handed Sam a pair of latex gloves and put on a pair of his own; Sam opened a compartment and wheeled out a corpse; there was a box between its legs.

"All right, open it."

"You open it."

"Wuss." Dean carried the box over to another table and flipped off the lid, grimacing. Sam approached, cringing. "Well, no pentagram."

"Wow. Poor girl."

"Maybe we should, uh, you know, look in her mouth, see if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kinda like Moth in Silence of the Lambs."

"Yeah, here, go ahead."

"No, you go ahead."

"What?"

""Put the lotion in the basket.""

"Right, yeah, I'm the wuss, huh? Whatever." Sam steeled himself and started poking his fingers into the mouth. "Dean, get me a bucket?"

"You find something?"

"No, I'm going to puke."

"Wait, lift the lip up again?"

"What? You want me to throw up, is that it?"

"No, no, no, I think I saw something." He pulled back the lip. "What is that, a hole?" Dean pressed on the gum and a narrow, sharp tooth descended.

"It's a tooth."

"Sam, that's a fang. Retractable set of vampire fangs, you've got to be kidding me."

"Well, this changes things."

"Ya think?"

* * *

**BAR - NIGHT**

The three approached the bar; a man, Gordon, sitting at a table to one side was watching them.

"How's it going?" Dean asked.

"Living the dream. What can I get for you?"

"Two beers, please."

"So, we're looking for some people." Sam said.

"Sure. Hard to be lonely."

"Yeah. But um, that's not what I meant." He pulled out a $50 bill, fingering it, and dropped it on the bar; bartender took it. "Right. So these, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink..."

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night." Dean said.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot - drinkers. Noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice."

"Thanks." They left their half-finished beers on the table and left. The man who was watching them was gone, a smoldering cigarette left behind. As the trio leaf, the man watched, then stalked them. They went down an alley, he followed. He lost sight of them and turned. Dean and Sam were suddenly there, pinning him to the wall, Dean with a knife at his throat. "Smile." Dean said.

"What?"

"Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh, for the love of - you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire." Sam frowned. "Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked.

"How to kill them. Now seriously, bro. That knife's making me itch." Dean cocked his head. The man started to pull away, Sam pinned him harder. "Whoa. Easy there, chachi." He slowly brought his right hand to his lip, pulled it back, revealing normal gums. "See? Fangless. Happy?" Dean let up. "Now. Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**PARKING LOT - NIGHT**

At the man's car, he pulled out his arsenal, which included the large hook.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes. But from what I hear you guys fill 'em. Great trackers, good in a tight spot – "

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean said.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't, actually."

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?"

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Been here two weeks."

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Dean asked.

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest, then?"

"I've got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meetin' you fellas. But I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help."

"Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt."

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out." He got in his car. :It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." He drove off.

* * *

**MILL - NIGHT**

A man was sitting in the quiet mill, alone. He heard a noise, started investigating. He went up to the roof, pulled out a crowbar. A crow flew at his head, startling him. He relaxed, then turned around to find Gordon attacking him with a machete. The man extended his fangs. They struggled near an electric saw; the vampire turned it on, pinning Gordon down below it, nearly decapitating him until Sam pulled him to safety; Sabrina kicked the vampire, in the chest, back and Dean attacked him, getting him pinned under the electric saw. Dean lowered the saw, decapitating him.

"So uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink." Sam stared at Dean stunned.

* * *

**BAR - NIGHT**

Gordon, Dean, Sabrina, and Sam were sitting around a table in the bar. A waitress brought them another round, Dean reached for his wallet.

"No, no, I got it." Gordon said.

"Come on."

"I insist." He looked at the waitress giving her money. "Thank you, sweetie." He rose his shot glass. "Another one bites the dust."

"That's right." Dean said. Dean and Gordon drank a toast; Sam was sitting back, hands folded together, Sabrina was next to him.

"Dean." Gordon laughed. "You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

"Thank you."

"That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"Yep. You all right, Sammy?"

"I'm fine." Sam said.

"Well, lighten up a little, Sammy." Gordon said.

"They're the only ones who get to call me that."

"Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done. "

"Right. Well um, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess."

"Oh, come one, man, it's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job."

"See?" Dean said. "That's what I've been trying to tell him. You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

"Yeah, I bet I could. Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Sammy?" Dean jiggled the keys in his hand. "Remind me to beat that buzzkill out of you later, all right?" He tossed the keys to Sam and he turned to leave.

"I'm gunna go with him." Sabrina said standing up. "Not like I can drink anyway." She followed Sam outside.

"Something I said?" Gordon asked.

"No, no, he just gets that way sometimes. Tell you what. Match you quarters for the next round."

* * *

**MOTEL - NIGHT**

Sam and Sabrina returned to the motel room. Sam took off his jacket and dropped the keys on a little cactus hook. Sabrina walked over to one of the beds and let herself fall back on it. After a moment she sat up.

"So, I'm bored, Whacha wanna do?" Sam shrugged sitting on the other bed. "Your laptop have any games on it?" Sam shook his head.

"No, never really had time for games."

"Not even like pinball or solitaire?" Sabrina got up and got Sam's laptop, bringing it back to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored." She said in sing-song clicking and typing on the computer. He chuckled.

"I know that, I meant what are you doing on the computer?"

"Downloading a game."

"What game? Don't use up too much space or buy anything."

"Relax, I won't. I'm getting a Horror RPG."

"RPG?"

"Not Rocket Propelled Grenade. Role Play Game."

"I actually wasn't thinking of the first one. Why would you want to play a horror game?"

"It's fun." She said taking head phones out of her pockets pulling them into the computer then her ears. She looked over at Sam. "Wanna play?"

"Whacha playing?"

"Well it's still downloading but I'm playing The Crooked Man."

"The crooked man? The Mother Goose rhyme? How is that a horror game?"

"The little summary on the site says "David Hoover decides to move into a new apartment during a rough time in his life. After some odd occurrences, he decides to ask about the room's former owner, but learns little. So he sets off in search of him, strangely compelled to know more about this man...' "

"Sounds interesting. Sure." Sam said going to get up.

"No stay there." Sabrina said getting up with the laptop. She got on the bed Sam was on. "Move back to the headboard." He moved and sat against it. "Now spread your legs." Sam gave her a look. "Just do it." He moved and she sat between in legs. She put the laptop in her lap and leaned back against him. "Can you see?" Sam swallowed.

"Uh, yeah." She took out one of her ear buds and held it out to him.

"Here." He took it and put it in his ear. He moved his arms a bit not knowing where to put them. His hands hovered over her sides then settled on his own legs.

* * *

**BAR - NIGHT**

"... So. I pick up this crossbow." Dean said. "And I hit that ugly sucker with a silver-tipped arrow right in his heart. Sammy's waiting in the car, and uh, me and my dad take the thing into the woods, burn it to a crisp. I'm sitting there and looking into the fire, and I'm thinking to myself, I'm sixteen years old. Most kids my age are worried about pimples, prom dates. I'm seeing things that they'll never even know. Never even dream of. So right then, I just sort of -

"Embraced the life?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. How'd you get started?"

"First time I saw a vampire I was barely eighteen. Home alone with my sister. I hear the window break in her room. I grab my dad's gun, run in, try to get it off her. Too late. So I shoot the damn thing. Which of course is about as useful as snapping it with a rubber band. It rushes me, picks me up, flings me across the room, knocks me out cold. When I wake up, the vampire's gone, my sister's gone."

"And then?"

"Then... try explaining that one to your family. So I left home. And then bummed around looking for information: how you track 'em, how you kill 'em. And I found that fang - it was my first kill."

"Sorry about your sister."

"Yeah. She was beautiful. I can still see her, you know? The way she was. But hey, that was a long time ago. I mean, your dad. It's gotta be rough."

"Yeah. Yeah, you know. He was just one of those guys. Took some terrible beatings, just kept coming. So you're always thinking to yourself, he's indestructible. He'll always be around, nothing can kill my dad. Then just like that." He snapped. "he's gone. I can't talk about this to Sammy. You know, I gotta keep my game face on." He cleared his throat. "But uh, the truth is I'm not handling it very well. I feel like I have this – "

"Hole inside you? And it just gets bigger and bigger and darker and darker? Good. You can use it. Keeps you hungry. Trust me. There's plenty out there needs killing, and this'll help you do it. Dean, it's not a crime to need your job."

* * *

**MOTEL**

Sam and Sabrina jumped at the jump scare in the game. Sam took out his ear bud.

"I'm gunna call Ellen." He said handing her the ear bud.

"Alright. Want me to get up?" Sabrina asked. Sam contemplated for a moment then shook his head.

"Nah you're fine." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket. She nodded and put the ear bud in before continuing to play, leaning back against his chest. Sam swallowed, her hair brushing his nose slightly. He snapped out of it and dialed his phone.

* * *

**ROADHOUSE - NIGHT**

The roadhouse was crowded; Ellen was working behind the bar. She heard the phone ring and picked up.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse." She answered.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

"Hey, Ellen, uh, Sam Winchester." Sam said.

"Sam, it's good to hear from you. You all are okay, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Got a question."

"Yeah, shoot."

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?"

"Yeah, I know Gordon."

"And?"

"Well, he's a real good hunter. Why are you asking, sweetie?"

"Well, we ran into him on a job and we're kinda working with him, I guess."

"Don't do that, Sam."

"I - I thought you said he was a good hunter."

"Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job you boys just let him handle it and you move on."

"Ellen – "

"No, Sam? You just listen to what I'm telling you, okay?"

"Right, okay."

* * *

**BAR - NIGHT**

"Know why I love this life?" Gordon asked.

"Hmm?"

"It's all black and white. There's no maybe. You find the bad thing, kill it. See, most people spend their lives in shades of gray. Is this right? Is that wrong? Not us."

"Not sure Sammy would agree with you, but uh..."

"Doesn't seem like your brother's much like us." Dean stared at him startled. "I'm not saying he's wrong. Just different. But you and me? We were born to do this. It's in our blood."

**MOTEL**

Sabrina jumped at a jump scare with a yelp. Sam rubbed up and down her arm slightly.

"Relax Bri, it's just a game."

"I'm not _scared_ scared. It just keeps.. surprising me."

"Right." He said with a chuckled. She looked back at him with a playful glare. He laughed. She looked back at the screen. He slid his arms down to her side. She blushed and her heart skipped a beat as he rubbed his thumb up and down. "I'm gunna got get a soda, you want one?"

"Sure." She moved forward and Sam frowned at the loss of heat. He got up and left the room.

* * *

**MOTEL PARKING LOT - NIGHT**

Sam bought a soda from a vending machine and started walking back to the room. He paused as if hearing something, cautiously opened the door, looking around. He got inside and leaned against the door, relieved. He walked forward and put his soda down on the table. He looked at the bed and saw the bed but Sabrina was missing. He frowned.

"Bri?" Suddenly a dark figure jumped him from behind. He knocked his first attacker down, then the second; the first attacker rose up behind him and slammed a heavy telephone into the back of his head, knocking him out.

* * *

**FARMHOUSE - NIGHT**

Sam was bound to a chair and gagged, a sack over his head; it was pulled off by the bartender from earlier. He showed fangs and advanced on Sam, who struggled. As the vampire advanced on Sam, a woman, Lenore, appeared in the doorway.

"Wait! Step back, Eli." Eli pulled back, his fangs retracting. As the woman walked over he saw Sabrina bound to another chair. She looked at him and he saw annoyed purple irises. Lenore pulled off Sam's gag then Aya's.

"My name's Lenore, I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk."

"Talk? Yeah, okay, but I might have a tough time paying attention to much besides Eli's teeth." Sam said.

"He won't hurt you or her either, you have my word."

"Your word? Oh yeah, great, thanks. Listen lady, no offense but you're not the first vampire we've met."

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time."

"What is this, some kind of joke?"

"Notice you're still alive."

"Okay, uh, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?"

"We've found other ways. Cattle blood."

"You're telling me you're responsible for all the – "

"It's not ideal, in fact it's disgusting. But it allows us to get by."

"Okay, uh, why?"

"Survival. No deaths, no missing locals, no reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to this killer?" Eli asked.

"Eli!"

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight they murdered Conrad and they celebrated."

"Eli, that's enough."

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough." Sam said.

"Sam, shut up." Aya whispered.

"What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight."

"Then why did you bring us here? Why are you even talking to us?" Sam asked.

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent you'll keep tracking us, it doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So you're asking us not to follow you." Sam said.

"We have a right to live, we're not hurting anyone."

"Right, so you keep saying, but give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"Fine. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let you go." He looked at her, startled. "Take them back. Not a mark on them." Two vampires led Sam and Aya back to the truck, their heads covered in the sacks again. They drove off.

* * *

**MOTEL - NIGHT**

Dean and Gordon sat at the table, discussing strategy over a map.

"This is the best pattern I can establish. It's sketchy at best." Gordon said.

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town. Which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?"

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is, there's thirty five, forty farms out there. I've searched about half of them already, but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good."

"Then I guess we'll just have to search the other half." Dean looked at his watch. "What time is it? Where are they? His laptops on."

"Car's parked outside. Probably went for a walk. Sam seems like the take a walk type. Maybe they got another room." Dean frowned at the thought. The door opened and Sam and Aya entered. Aya kept her gaze downward to hide the color change. Sam gave Dean a look.

"Where you been?" Dean asked.

"Can we talk to you alone?" Sam asked.

"You mind chillin' out for a couple minutes?" Dean asked Gordon.

* * *

**PARKING LOT - NIGHT**

The trio exited the motel room and walked into the parking lot. Dean looked at Aya.

"Okay before you tell me what you're gunna tell me, why is _she_ out?"

"Complications." Aya said.

"Dean, maybe we've got to rethink this hunt." Sam said.

"What are you talking about? Where were you?"

"In the nest."

"You found it and you brought Sabrina alone?" Dean glared. "Is that why Aya's out? Did Sabrina get hurt?" Sam shook his head.

"They found us, man."

"How'd you get out? How many did you kill?"

"None."

"Well Sam, they didn't just let you go."

"That's exactly what they did."

"All right, well, where is it?"

"We were blindfolded, I don't know."

"Well, you've got to know something."

"We went over that bridge outside of town, but Dean, listen. Maybe we shouldn't go after them."

"Why not?"

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking. Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are."

"The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood."

"And you believed them?"

"Look at us, Dean. They let us go without a scratch."

"Without a scratch? Aya's out meaning Sabrina got hurt!" He turned to Aya. "By the way, bring her back!" She glared and huffed. She closed her eyes.

"Other than that they didn't hurt us." Sam said. "They knocked us both out." Sabrina opened her eyes again.

"Wait, so you're saying... No, man, no way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em." Dean said.

"Why?"

"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job."

"No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil!"

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them."

"No, Dean, I don't think so, all right? Not this time."

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man, he knows."

"Gordon?"

"Yes."

"You're taking his word for it?"

"That's right."

"Ellen says he's bad news."

"You called Ellen?" Sam nodded. "And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, Sam, no thanks, I'll go with Gordon."

"Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one."

"Shut up, Sam."

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day."

"You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this."

"You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it. Because I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead. And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory."

"Okay." Dean started to turn away, then punched Sam, hard. Sabrina yelped and put her hands over her mouth. Sam paused, turning back slowly, but not rising to the bait.

"You hit me all you want. It won't change anything."

"I'm going to that nest. You don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself."

"Dean?"

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean returned to the motel room, Sam and Sabrina following; Gordon was gone.

"Gordon?" Dean asked.

"You think he went after them?"

"Probably."

"Dean, we have to stop him."

"Really, Sam? Because I say we lend a hand."

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that."

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys." Sam pointed to the table where he'd set them earlier; they're gone.

"He snaked the keys."

* * *

**IMPALA - NIGHT**

Dean was hotwiring his car and grimacing.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too."

"See this is why 1, we should have spare keys." Sabrina said. "And 2, I should have my own car." Dean shot her a look. The car started. "So the bridge, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm."

"How do you know?"

"I counted." He started tracing a path on the map in his lap. "They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and we hit the bridge."

"You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass, but you're good."

**NEST - NIGHT**

Lenore was packing things into boxes; Eli came in and set a box on the table.

"In the truck, thank you." She said.

"We can't leave like this. Lenore. Listen to me, we need to stay and fight."

"They were my friends too, Eli, my family."

"That's not what I'm talking about. This is self-defense. Kill or be killed. They can't hunt us if they're dead."

"Killing those four wouldn't solve anything. There's more where they came from. We're outnumbered. This. This is all we can do. Try and reason – "

"You can't reason with these people. They're going to kill us all anyway. We should at least take a few of them with us."

"I'm not giving up hope. If we can change, they can change. Now go into town and gather the others. We leave before sunrise."

* * *

**BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Gordon's red car crosses the bridge and turns up a small road.

Some ways behind, Sam, Sabrina and Dean were in the Impala. Sam sighed, staring at the map. Dean glanced at him, then looked back to the road. Sam frowned at Dean.

**FARMHOUSE - NIGHT**

Lenore came out of the house with a box, set it on the flatbed of a truck. She turned and Gordon was there. He grabbed her, raised a knife that glistened with blood. He stabbed it into her chest; she went limp.

"Dead man's blood, bitch."

Gordon dipped the knife into a jar of blood. Lenore was tied to a chair nearby, covered in cuts, pale and sickly. He circled around her, sliced the bloody knife across her chest. She gasped. The trio arrived.

"Sam, Dean, Sabrina. Come on in." Gordon said.

"Hey, Gordon. What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Want to help?"

"Look, man,"

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." He dragged the knife across her arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?"

"I'm completely chill."

"Gordon, put the knife down." Sam said. Sam stepped towards Gordon, Dean stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Sounds like it's Sam here needs to chill."

"Just step away from her, all right?" Sam said.

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery." He pulled out a larger knife. "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane." He turned towards Lenore; Sam stepped to block him.

"Gordon, I'm letting her go." Sam said. Gordon pointed the knife at Sam's chest, stopping him.

"You're not doing a damn thing."

"Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean said.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean. No shades of gray."

"Yeah. I hear ya. And I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this one..." Gordon started laughing,

"Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down, and I killed her myself."

"You did what?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you."

"So you knew all along, then?" Sam asked. "You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle. And you just didn't care."

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it." He grabbed Sam's arm, sliced the knife across it, then laid the knife against his throat, dragging him towards Lenore. Dean pulled his gun.

"Let him go. Now!"

"Relax. If I wanted to kill him he'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point." Gordon held the cut on Sam's arm over Lenore, so the blood dripped on her face. She hissed, fangs extending.

"Hey!"

"You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same. Evil, bloodthirsty." Lenore controlled herself, retracting her fangs, and turned her face away.

"No. No!"

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam asked.

"No! No!" Sam pushed Gordon away.

"We're done here."

"Sam, Sabrina, get her out of here." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam picked Lenore up in his arms; Gordon took a step toward him, but Dean still had the gun trained on him.

"Uh-uh. Uh-uh! Gordon. I think you and I've got some things to talk about." Dean said.

"Get out of my way." Gordon said.

"Sorry."

"You're not serious."

"I'm having a hard time believing it too, but I know what I saw. If you want those vampires, you've gotta go through me." Gordon nodded, considering. He looked at his knife, then jammed it into the table.

"Fine." Dean looked at the knife, looked at his gun. He pulled the clip out of the gun and set it aside. Gordon punched him; they started fighting. Gordon grabbed the knife again; Dean groaned. They were fairly well matched. "What are you doing, man? You doing this for a fang? Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here."

"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard." Gordon threw Dean across the room.

"You're not like your brother. You're a killer, like me." Dean kicked Gordon down, hauled him up against the wall, and elbowed him in the face, knocking him out. Pinning him under his elbow, he slammed Gordon's head into another wall. He set him in a chair and tied him up.

"You know, I might be like you, and I might not. But you're the one tied up right now."

* * *

**FARMHOUSE - MORNING**

Sam and Sabrina returned to find Gordon tied to the chair, Dean pacing.

"Did we miss anything?" Sam asked.

"Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. All of them did."

"Then I guess our work here is done. How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet? All right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you." He jammed Gordon's knife into a table behind him.

"Ready to go, Dean?"

"Not yet. I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real." He hit Gordon, knocking him to the floor. "Okay. I'm good now. We can go."

* * *

**FARM - DAY**

As they exited the farmhouse, both winced at their recent injuries - Sam's left arm was wrapped in a bandage. Dean stopped, setting himself on his feet like a boxer.

"Sam? Clock me one."

"What?"

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go."

"No."

"Let's go, you can get a freebie. Hit me, come on."

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take a rain check."

"I wish we never took this job, just... jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about all the hunts we went on, Sammy, our whole lives."

"Okay."

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us..."

"Dean, after what happened to Mom, Dad did the best he could."

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore."

"No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill 'em all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't. And that's what matters."

"Yeah. Well, 'cause you're a pain in my ass."

"Guess I might have to stick around to be a pain in the ass, then."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sam and Sabrina got in the car; Dean stared off into the distance for a moment before climbing in and driving away.

* * *

**_Tell me how I did. Didn't spend too much time on editing this. Watching Psych little distracted. _**


	4. Chap3ChildrenShouldn'tPlayWith DeadThing...

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 3 Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things**

* * *

A guy, Neil, put down two beers on the table where a girl, Angela, sat. He walked around and put a chocolate bar on the table, sitting down.

"Okay. We've got booze, we've got chocolate, and, wait for it..." He clicked a button on a remote towards a sound system. "tortured emo rock. Guaranteed cure for any broken heart." Neil said.

"You didn't have to do all this. I'm fine." Angela said.

"Yeah, I can see that." She takes his hand in both of hers.

"Thanks, Neil."

"Yeah." There is a loud pounding at the door. They both look around. "Look..."

"It's probably him."

"I'll take care of it." He goes to the front door, opens it. Matt is standing there."

"Where is she?"

"Let's just chill out and think about this for a second, okay?"

"I need to talk to her."

"Some other time."

"You get out of my face, Neil." Matt shoves Neil and enters; Neil shuts the door behind him. They both go into the kitchen to find Angela gone.

* * *

**HIGHWAY - NIGHT**

Angela is driving down a dark road, crying. Her cell phone rings, and the display reads "Matt Cell Phone Calling". She picks up.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Angela, I'm sorry." Matt says.

"You're sorry?" She laughs. "You're sorry, oh, that's great."

"Angela, listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to you! I'm done listening!"

"Listen to me!"

"No - I... I loved you!" Crying and looking down, she doesn't see a turn in the road. She crashes into the barrier. Angela's face was staring lifeless, covered in blood.

* * *

**ROAD - DAY**

The Impala zoomed down a two-lane blacktop. Dean was driving.

"Come on, Sam, I'm begging you. This is stupid." Dean said.

"Why?"

"Going to visit Mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave, there was no body left after the fire."

"She has a headstone."

"Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met. So you want to go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger?"

"Dean, that's not the point."

"Well then, enlighten me, Sam."

"It's not about a body, or, or a casket. It's about her memory, okay?"

"Hmmm."

"And after Dad it just... just feels like the right thing to do."

"It's irrational is what it is."

"Look, man. No one asked you to come."

"I'll go with you Sammy." Sabrina said.

"Thank you, Bri." He said looking back at her.

"No problem Sammy." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead? I mean, we haven't heard anything about the demon lately, we should be hunting that son of a bitch down." Dean said.

"That's a good idea, you should. Just drop us off, we'll hitch a ride, and we'll meet you there tomorrow." Sam said.

"Right. To be... stuck with those people, making awkward small talk until you show up? No thanks."

* * *

**GRAVEYARD - DAY**

Sam kneeled before a headstone, digging in the ground with a folding knife. He pulled a set of dog tags out of his pocket. He sighed.

"I think, um, I think Dad would have wanted you to have these." He buried them. "I love you, Mom." Sabrina, put a flower on the headstone. Sam looked up at her with a small smile. She put her hand on his shoulder. He reached up and put his hand on hers.

Nearby, Dean was standing by another gravestone, marked as 'Loving Father' He saw a dying tree, and stopped, frowning. He walked over to it and noticed a perfect circle of dead grass surrounding a gravestone. He crouched down, fingering dead flowers.

Later, Dean took a card from a man in a suit, and then walked over to Sam and Sabrina.

"Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college; funeral was three days ago." They three started walking to the car.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And? You saw her grave. Everything dead around it, in a perfect circle? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"Maybe the groundskeeper went a little agro with the pesticide." Sam said.

"In a perfect circle?" Sabrina asked looking up at him, he shrugged.

"No, I asked him, I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it." Dean said.

"Okay, so what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. Unholy ground, maybe?"

"Un-"

"Does that exist?" Sabrina asked.

"What? If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the, the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, b-"

"Could be the sign of a demonic presence. Or the, the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough." Sam nodded, turning away. "Well, don't get too excited, you might pull something."

"It's just... stumbling onto a hunt? Here, of all places?"

"So?"

"So? Are you sure this is about a hunt, and not about something else?"

"What else would it be about?" Dean put his hands on the car.

"You know, just forget it." Sam opened the car door.

"You believe what you want, Sam, but I let you drag my ass out here, the least we could do is check this out."

"Yeah. Fine."

"Girl's dad works in town, he's a professor at the school."

* * *

**SCHOOL BUILDING - DAY**

Dean, Sabrina and Sam knocked on the door of Dr. Mason's office.

"Dr. Mason?" Dean asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Sabrina. We were friends of Angela's, we... we wanted to offer our condolences."

"Please, come in." They entered; he closed the door behind them. Sitting down, he showed them a photo album. In the corner, Dean was looking through an old book.

"She was beautiful." Sam said.

"Yes, she was."

"This is an unusual book." Dean said. He showed the cover of the book he had been paging through; it has carvings of Greek letters and a triangular symbol.

"It's ancient Greek; I teach a course."

"So a car accident, that's, that's horrible."

"Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh,"

"It's gotta be hard. Losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence." Sam looked at him concerned. "You ever feel anything like that?"

"I do, as a matter of fact.

"That's perfectly normal," Sam said still looking at Dean. "Dr. Mason. Especially with what you're going through.

"You know, I still phone her. And the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh... Family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I, I'm just lost without her."

"We're very sorry."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

"I'm telling you, there's something going on here, we just haven't found it yet." Dean said looking through a book. Sabrina sat on the bed watching him. Sam was in the bathroom washing his face.

"Dean, so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing."

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground." Sam turned around.

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash, that's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father."

"Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh?"

"You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore."

"So what, Sam? We just bail? Without even figuring out what's going on?"

"I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is about Mom's grave." Dean scoffed.

"That's got nothing to do with it."

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. Sabrina had the courtesy to be there and she's never even met Mom. Look. Maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom. Or Dad." Dean turned to look at him. "You wanna take another swing? Go ahead, if it'll make you feel better."

"I don't need this crap." He grabbed his jacket and keys and started for the door.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get a drink. Alone." He said before leaving. Sam looked back at Sabrina who looked at him sadly.

* * *

**MATT'S HOUSE - NIGHT **

Matt was sitting alone in his living room, watching home movies of him and Angela. He was drinking a beer. A small plant on the side table withered. Matt paused the tape on Angela smiling; he saw Angela's reflection in the screen and turned around, startled. He screamed, and blood splashed the screen.

* * *

**ANGELA'S HOUSE - DAY**

Dean broke into Angela's home and poked around. He picked up a picture of Anglea. He glimpsed a figure in reflection just before she saw him – it was the roommate, Lindsey.

"Who the hell are you?" She turned and shut herself in her bedroom.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on!"

"I'm calling 9-1-1!"

"I'm Angela's cousin!"

"What?"

"Yeah, her dad sent me over to, uh, pick up her stuff, my name's Alan? Alan Stanwick?"

"Her dad didn't say that you were coming." She said opening the door.

"Well, I mean," He held up a set of keys. "How else would I the key to your place?" He chuckled.

* * *

**LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Dean handed the girl a Kleenex. She was crying, and Dean looked slightly uncomfortable.

"So. I'm sure you got a view of Angela that none of the family got to see." Dean said. "Tell me, what, what was she like? I mean, what was she really like?"

"She was great. Just great. I mean, she was so..."

"Great."

"Yeah. Yeah." He handed her another tissue.

"Here you go. You two must have been really close, huh?"

"We were. But it's not just her, it's Matt."

"Who?"

"Angela's boyfriend."

"Right, Matt. What about him?"

"He killed himself last night. Cut his own throat. Who does that?"

"That's terrible."

"He was taking Angela's death pretty hard, and I guess... I mean, he'd been messed up about it for days."

"Messed up how?"

"He kept saying that he saw her everywhere."

"Well, I'm, I'm sure that that's normal, with everything that he was going through."

"No, he said that he saw her. As in, an acid trip or something."

"Were Angela and Matt a happy couple? I mean, is there any reason that Angela would be angry with him?"

"What? No, of course not, why do you ask?"

"Just asking. Where did Matt live?"

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - DAY**

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching television.

"Next, on the Skin channel, Casa Erotica Four. A tale of..." Dean opened the door, and Sam looked around, startled. He shut off the TV and tossed down the remote.

"Hey." Dean entered slowly, glancing between the television and Sam. "What?"

"Awkward."

"Where in the hell were you? And where's Bri?" Sam asked.

"Working my imaginary case. And… I actually don't know I thought she was here."

"Behind you." Dean jumped and turned around. Sabrina stood behind him with a small shopping bag. "I can go shopping every now and then can't I?"

"Sure, right… yeah." Dean said with a raised eyebrow at Sam who shrugged. Sabrina walked in and put her bag down on the other bed.

"Okay then, your case?" Sam asked Dean.

"Well, you were right, I didn't find much." Sam nodded, sympathetic. "Yeah. Except Angela's boyfriend died last night. Slit his own throat. But, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see, what else. Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But you know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings."

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry, maybe there is something going on here."

"Maybe? Sam, I know how to do my job, despite what you might think."

"We should check out the guy's apartment."

"I just came from there. Pile of dead plants, just like the cemetery. Hell, dead goldfish too."

"So, unholy ground?"

"Maybe. I'm still not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela." He got up, crossed the room to pick up a pink book. "I have been reading this, though."

"You stole the girl's diary?" Sam asked. Sabrina gave him a look.

"Yeah, Sam. And if anything the girl's a little too nice."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Keep digging, talk to more of her friends."

"You get any names?"

"Are you kidding me? I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"Dean you can't read someone's diary, dead or not." Sabrina said.

"What? It's not like it's gunna hurt any."

"Unless she comes after you." Sam said. Dean gave him a look. Dean looked at Sabrina.

"Do _you_ have a diary?"

"What?" She looked at him, her eyebrows went up slightly.

"You do don't you." He smirked.

"O-Of course I don't. Diaries are… things little girls have." Sabrina looked away. "Even if I did have one I wouldn't be able to write about everything we do, there's too much."

"Yeah but you'd be able to rant to it about us."

"If I have something I want to say to you two I'll say it." Sabrina said with a shrug.

"Where do you keep it?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Sabrina asked. "If I had one." She added quickly. Dean chuckled. "Don't you dare try looking for it, because you won't find it." She said.

"Challenge accepted."

"Dean." Sam said giving his brother a look.

"Oh you're dying to know too." Dean added.

"Sabrina rolled her eyes."

"Too scared to ask, Dean?"

"Ask what?" He asked.

"You tell me." She said going into the bathroom and closing the door. Dean looked at Sam then back to the bathroom door then back to Sam who snickered slightly.

* * *

**NEIL'S HOUSE - DAY**

"I didn't realize the college employed grief counselors." Neil said.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, you talk, we listen." Dean said. "Or maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage, whatever jump-starts the healing."

"Well, I think I'm okay. Thanks."

"Well, you heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. Grief can make people do crazy things."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him. I am. But if Matt killed himself it wasn't 'cause of grief."

"No? Then why?" Dean asked.

"It was guilt. Angie's death was Matt's fault and he knew it."

"How was Matt responsible?" Sam asked.

"Well, she really loved that guy. But the night of the accident she walked in on him with another girl. She was really torn up, that's why she crashed the car. Um, look, I gotta get ready for work, so thanks for the concern, but... seriously, I'll be okay." Dean turned and looked significantly at Sam.

* * *

**STREET - DAY**

Dean and Sam walked away from the house.

"Well, that vengeful spirit theory's starting to make a little more sense, I mean, hell hath no fury... "

"So if Angela got her revenge on Matt, you think it's over?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's one way to be sure."

"Yeah? What's that?" They get in the car.

"Burn the bones."

"Burn the bones? Are you high?" Dean thought about that. "Angela died last week!"

"So?"

"So, there's not gonna be bones. There's gonna be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin."

"Since when are you afraid to get dirty. Huh?"

* * *

**GRAVEYARD - NIGHT**

Dean and Sam dug at Angela's gravesite. Sabrina stood above holding a big flashlight. Standing on the coffin, Dean cleared the rest of the dirt off and turned to Sam.

"Ladies first."

"Hold that." Sam said handing Dean his flashlight. Sam opened the coffin, wincing in preparation. It was empty. The three looked at each other.

* * *

**NEIL'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Neil went down to the basement to find Angela waiting for him. She was pale. She turned and smiled at him.

"I missed you." She crossed the room and kissed him. He kissed her back.

* * *

**GRAVEYARD - NIGHT**

Dean and Sam were still in the freshly dug grave, staring at Angela's empty coffin.

"They buried the body four days ago." Dean said.

"Bodies don't just… disappear." Sabrina said.

"I don't get it." Sam saw something carved into the inside of the coffin. "Look."

"What is that?" Dean asked

"I'm not sure."

"I've seen these kind of symbols before."

"Looks _Greek_." Sabrina said giving a knowing look. The two brothers shared a look.

* * *

**DR. MASON'S HOUSE - DAY**

Dean pounded heavily on the door. He was very agitated.

"Dean. Take it easy, okay?" Sam said.

"Calm down." Sabrina said gently. Dr. Mason opened the door.

"You're Angie's friends, right?"

"Dr. Mason..." Sam said gently.

"We need to talk." Dean said harshly.

"Come in."

"Thanks." Sam said.

* * *

"You teach Ancient Greek. Tell me, what are these?" Dean asked showed Dr. Mason the paper on which he had copied the symbols from the grave.

"I don't understand. You said this had something to do with Angela."

"It does. Please, just humor me."

"They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual."

"Used for necromancy, right?"

"That's right."

"See, before we came over here we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life. Full-on zombie action."

"Yes. I mean, according to the legends. Now, what's all this about?" Sam, watching Dr. Mason's face, was having doubts. Dean pushed on.

"I think you know."

"Dean." Sam said.

"Look, I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?"

"Dean!" Sam said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean." Sabrina reached out to touch his arm, he ignored it.

"What's dead should stay dead!" Dean said.

"What?"

"Stop it!" Sam said.

"Dean stop!" Sabrina tried, tugging his sleeve. "_Please_."

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious, they're violent, they're so nasty they rot the ground around them. I mean, come on, haven't you seen Pet Cemetery?"

"You're insane."

"Where is she?"

"Get out of my house." He started dialing the phone; Dean knocked it out of his hand.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?!"

"Dean! Stop, that's enough! Dean, look!" Sam grabbed Dean's jacket, pointed to a row of plants by the window. "Beautiful, living plants." He turned to Dr. Mason. "We're leaving."

"I'm calling the police." Dean pulled out of Sam's grip and stormed for the door Sabrina followed him.

"Sir, we're sorry. We won't bother you again." Sam said before they left.

* * *

**SIDEWALK - DAY**

Dean strode down the steps and along the sidewalk, Sam and Sabrina following.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Back off."

"That man is innocent! He didn't deserve that!"

"Okay, so she's not here, maybe he's keeping her somewhere else."

"Stop it! That's enough, okay? Enough!"

"Sam, I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't. At all. Dean, I don't scare easy, but man, you're scaring the crap out of me."

"Don't be overdramatic, Sam."

"Overdramatic, Dean-" Dean looked at Sabrina, cutting her off.

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case. Because if it wasn't you would have just found something else to kill." Sam said.

"Wha-"

"You're on edge, you're erratic - except for when you're hunting, because then you're downright scary. You're tail-spinning, man. And you refuse to talk about it and you won't let me help you."

"I can take care of myself, thanks."

"No, you can't. And you know what? You're the only one who thinks you should have to. You don't have to handle this on your own, Dean, no one can."

"Sam, if you bring up Dad's death one more time I swear... " Sam spoke over him.

"Stop. Please, Dean, it's killing you. Please. We've already lost Dad. We've lost Mom. Sabrina and I've lost Jessica. And now we're going to lose you too?"

"We better get out of here before the cops come." Sam frowned at him. "I hear you. Okay? Yeah, I'm being an ass. I'm sorry. But right now we've got a friggin' zombie running around, and we need to figure out how to kill it." Sam laughed. "Right?"

"Our lives are weird, man."

"You're telling me? Come on."

* * *

**NEIL'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Angela was sitting on Neil's couch, Neil was standing nearby.

"Honey, is something bothering you?"

"It's about Matt."

"Haven't we already talked about that?"

"I know, but uh..."

"Haven't we wasted enough time on him already? Come sit down." He did. "You always said that he didn't deserve me. You were right."

"Angela, you didn't get out, and go see Matt, or..."

"I've been here the whole time. Neil. You really think I could do something like that?"

"No. I don't know. I can't help it, you just, you seem – "

"Different? Right. I am." She straddled his waist. "I've realized you're the only one who ever really loved me. You proved it. You brought me back. I'm with you now. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Dean was pacing, Sam sitting on the bed with John's journal, Sabrina sitting on the other bed.

"We can't just waste it with a head shot?" Dean asked.

"Dude. You've been watching way too many Romero flicks."

"You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em." He went to sit at the table by the window.

"How about burning, I mean that should kill almost everything." Sabrina said. Sam gave her a look.

"No, I'm telling you there's too much. I mean, there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them." He joined Dean at the table. "Some say setting them on fire, uh, one said, where is it? Right here. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite. I mean, who knows what's real and what's myth?"

"Is there anything they all have in common?"

"No. But a few said silver might work."

"Silver's a start."

"Yeah. But now how are we going to find Angela?"

"We've got to figure out the person who brought her back."

"Any ideas?"

"I think if it's not her dad it might be that guy Neil."

"Neil?"

"Yep." Dean stood and crossed the room to pick up the pink diary.

"How'd you come up with that?"

"Well, you've got your journal, I've got mine." He started reading. ""Neil's a real shoulder to cry on, he so understands what I'm going through with Matt." There's more in here where that came from, it's got Unrequited Ducky Love written all over it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead."

"Hmm. Did I mention he's Professor Mason's TA? Has access to all the same books."

* * *

**NEIL'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

The trio broke in; the house was dark and quiet.

"Hello?" Dean called. "Neil?! It's your grief counselors, we've come to hug." Sabrina chuckled. Dean pulled out a gun, Sam looked at it.

"Silver bullets?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, enough to make her rattle like a change purse." They started stalking through the house, Dean in the lead with the gun out. They saw wilted plants by a window. They found the entrance to the basement that had a lock on it. Dean nodded at it. "Unless it's where he keeps his porn... " Sam opened the door and Dean led the way down the stairs to the room. It was empty. "Sure looks like a zombie's den to me."

"Yeah. An empty one. You think Angela's going after somebody?" Dean found a loose grate and pulled it aside - it led out, somewhere.

"Nah, I think she went out to rent Beaches."

"Look, smartass, she might kill someone. We gotta find her, Dean."

"Yeah. All right, she, uh, she clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it takes two to, you know, have hardcore sex." Sam tilted his head at him.

"Did you have to phrase it like that?" Sabrina asked giving him a weird look.

"I don't know, it just seemed that, uh, Angela's roommate was broken up over Matt's death. I mean, like, really broken up." Dean said.

* * *

**ANGELA'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Lindsey was sitting in the dim house looking at a framed picture of Matt and Angela. She heard a noise, got up and went to the front door.

"Hello?" She opened the door, saw nothing. She turned, and Angela was there. She grabbed her by the hair; Lindsey screamed.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Lindsey broke away from Angela, screaming. She ran into the kitchen; following, Angela picked up a pair of scissors from the counter. "You know what you did!"

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry!"

"You're not sorry enough!" Angela stabbed with the scissors; Lindsey ducked making Angela stab a glass book case. She attacked again and Lindsey went down to the floor. As Angela advanced, Lindsey kicked out, knocking Angela forward down onto the scissors. She went still. Lindsey got up, cautiously shoved Angela's body over. The scissors were sticking out of her chest.

"God. Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... " Angela's eyes opened; she grabbed Lindsey by the hair and pulled the scissors out. As she pulled them both to standing, readying the scissors to stab Lindsey, several shots were fired and Angela convulsed. Sam and Dean entered; Dean fired the gun again, right in Angela's chest. She screamed and bolts out the window; Dean followed. Sam and Sabrina ran to Lindsey.

"Gotcha. I gotcha. " Sam said. Dean came back through the window.

"Damn, that dead chick can run."

"What now?"

"I say we go have a little chat with Neil."

* * *

**HIGHWAY - NIGHT**

Dean was driving the Impala, Sam in the passenger's seat with the Journal open.

"So the silver bullets, they did something, right?" He asked

"Yeah, something, but not enough. What else you got?"

"Um, okay, besides silver we have nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times. It's probably where the whole vampire staking lore comes from."

"Their grave beds?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious? And how the hell are we going to get Angela back to the cemetery?"

* * *

**NEIL'S OFFICE – NIGHT**

Neil was sitting in the dark, nervous. Dean, Sam and Sabrina entered.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You know, I've heard of people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you - you take the cake." Dean said.

"Okay. Who are you guys?"

"You might want to ask Angela that question."

"What?"

"We know what you did. The ritual? Everything." Sam said.

"You're crazy."

"Your girlfriend's past her expiration date and we're crazy?" Dean asked. "When someone's gone they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff."

"Angela killed Matt. She tried to kill Lindsey." Sam said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean stomped over to the other side of the desk and hauled Neil up by the collar.

"Hey! No more crap, Neil. This blood is on your hands. Now. Me and him can make this right, but you've gotta tell us where she is. Tell us!"

"My house. She's at my house." Dean let him go, then saw several potted plants by the window. They were dead. He looked at Neil

"You sure about that?" Neil nodded, looking around nervously. Dean looked past him to see a closet. He raised his voice slightly.

"Listen. It doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We've got to perform another ritual over her grave, to reverse the one that you did. We're going to need some black root, some, some scar weed, some candles... It's very complicated, but it'll get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple hours. I think you should come with us." I'm serious, Neil. Leave with us. Right now." He said significantly

"No. No." Dean leaned in, lowering his voice again.

"Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad." He turned to Sam and Sabrina. "Let's go." The three left. Swallowing hard, Neil went to the closet and opened it. Angela was there.

"You said you'd stay in the house."

"Sorry. I just needed to see you. Neil, please. You have to help me." She lowered her arms to show the stab and bullet wounds. He cringed.

"Oh, god."

"Come with me to the cemetery. Neil, they're trying to kill me. We have to stop them."

"You mean kill them." She nodded. "It's true. Matt and Lindsey."

"They hurt me! If you love me you'll make sure nobody hurts me again. Take me to the cemetery. And then all this will be over. We can start new lives, together."

"Okay." Neil nodded. "God help me, but okay. I'll go get the car. Just, just wait here." He left. He made it down to the parking lot. At his car, Neil was panting . He dropped the keys when he tried to open the car; as he stood, Angela was there.

"Neil, you look nervous."

"No, I'm, I'm fine."

"Were you going to leave me?"

"No, of course not."

"You were, weren't you?! How could you? Neil, I loved you!"

"Angela –" She grabbed his head and wrenched it; with a crunch, his neck broke and he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

**GRAVEYARD - NIGHT**

Around Angela's grave, Dean, Sam and Sabrina were lighting candles.

"You really think this is going to work?" Sam asked.

"No, not really. But it was the only thing I could come up with." They heard a noise, nodded to each other. Sam stood and pulled a gun from the small of his back. He stalked in the direction of the sound. Some distance away, he froze, hearing something behind him. He turned, and pointed the gun at Angela.

"Wait! It's not what you think. I didn't ask to be brought back. But it's still me. I'm still a person. Please." Sam fired the gun, hitting her square in the forehead. She screamed, her head snapping back. Then he bolted back towards the grave. She tackled him, and he landed hard on the ground; she twisted his head back. Dean fired at her, startling her back to standing. He shot her several more times until she fell straight back into the open grave, landing in the empty coffin. Dean grabbed a long metal stake and ran to the grave, sliding the last length on his knees and diving into the coffin. "Wait don't!" He buried the stake in her chest, pinning her in. She screamed, then went limp. Dean pulled back, panting.

"What's dead should stay dead."

* * *

**GRAVEYARD - MORNING**

Dean and Sam patted down the dirt over the grave.

"Rest in peace." Sam said.

"Yeah. For good this time, okay?" They turned away and the three headed for the car. Sam grunted as he lifted the shovel over one shoulder.

"You know, that whole fake ritual thing, luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp."

"Thanks."

"But did we have to use me as bait?"

"I figured you were more her type. You know, she had pretty crappy taste in guys."

"I think she broke my hand." Dean laughed.

"You're just too fragile. We'll get it looked at later." He turned back to Mary's grave, pausing.

"You want to stay for a while?"

"No." They dropped their things in the trunk of the car and got in, Dean in the driver's side. They pulled away. Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Sabrina. She had a frown on her face and seemed to be thinking hard. "What's wrong Princess?" She looked up a bit startled.

"I-I uh.." Sam looked back at her concerned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was just thinking… _I_…" She looked down. "I should be dead; I should've died almost three years ago." The brothers frowned. "I know it was wrong for Jess to save me in the way she did but…" She bit her lip searching for the right words. "I shouldn't even be here… i-is it wrong that I was brought back…"

"You didn't die." Dean said.

"There was no chance I was going to wake up. They were going to pull the plug I was as good as dead." She paused. "Should I have…stayed dead?" She looked up at Dean. He looked back a moment before looking back at the road.

"No." He said.

"But you've been saying what's dead should-"

"It doesn't matter what I've been saying." Dean said. "_You_… shouldn't be dead." She looked down again.

"Thanks Dean." She said quietly. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She sat back and he looked back at her with a small smile which she returned.

* * *

**HIGHWAY - DAY**

Driving along, Dean was scowling. Sam looked at him, concerned. Dean pulled the car across the road to stop in the opposite shoulder. He got out and sat on the hood. Sam looked back at Sabrina a bit confused.

"I'll stay here." She said. Sam nodded and followed.

"Dean, what is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"You - for what?"

"The way I've been acting." Sam crossed to sit on the hood, close but not touching. "And for Dad. He was your dad too. And it's my fault he's gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you've been thinking it - so have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I made a full recovery. It was a miracle. And five minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt's gone."

"Dean."

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved; I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly. But Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know."

"We don't know that. Not for sure."

"Sam." He started crying. "You and Dad... you're the most important people in my life. And now... I never should have come back, Sam. It wasn't natural. And now look what's come of it. I was dead. And I should have stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that's it." Sam nodded. "So tell me. What could you possibly say to make that all right?" Sabrina, still sitting in the car, was listening and felt herself crying.

* * *

**_Sorry this took me so long. Doing some last minute editing. Please tell me how I did._**


	5. Chapter 4 Simon Said

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 4 Simon Said******

* * *

**CITY STREET – DAY**

A smiling, late-middle aged man, Dr. Jennings, is walking down the sidewalk. His cell phone rings; he picks it up.

"Hello. Yeah." White-flash image of a gun barrel raising. "All right." Another image of Dr. Jennings cocking a shotgun. He lowered the phone slowly. A city bus with a triangular Blue Ridge logo on the front passed. He smiled, turned, and continued walking. Across the street he entered a sports equipment shop and approached a man leaning against a counter reading GUNS magazine.

"Afternoon, Dennis."

"Hey, Doc."

"I'd like to look at a gun." Dennis laughs.

"Yeah, right, doc." Dr. Jennings just looks at him "Seriously?" He crosses behind the counter in front of a display of guns. Dr. Jennings looks around, then points.

"That one." Dennis unlocks the display and pulls out the indicated gun.

"Okay. That's a turkey hunter, twelve gauge, pump action. Doesn't leave enough turkey behind, if you ask me."

"What sort of shells does it use?"

"Right here." Dennis says pulling a box from under the counter. "I'm taking the boys up to the cabin this weekend if you're uh... I mean if you think you might like to take up the sport."

"Thanks, but no. You know guns make me nervous, always have. This one goes in here, right?" He says taking a shell and starting to fit it into the gun.

"Whoa, Doc! No, you can't load a weapon on the premises, it's illegal!

"It's okay, Dennis."

"No, no."

"It's okay, Dennis. It's all gonna be okay." He turns the gun on Dennis and fires.

"Doc!" Dennis is hurled against the wall as the blast hits him. The other customers start to panic.

"No, no, it's, it's okay. It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." He presses the shotgun against his chin; pan up to a sample sink hanging on the wall above his head; the shotgun goes off again and the sink is splattered with blood.

* * *

**BATHROOM - NIGHT**

Sam gasped. He was leaning over the sink in a dingy bathroom, the water running. White flashes from the previous scene cut across his vision.

"No..." He ran a hand under the water and washed his face, scrubbing the hand through his hair. As he shut the water off and looks up into the mirror, the door burst open to reveal Dean.

"Sam, come on, zip it up. Let's hit the... road. What?" Sam was breathing heavily and blinking.

* * *

**HIGHWAY - NIGHT**

Dean was driving the Impala down a dark two-lane road. The radio was playing.

"Rockin' Nebraska. Your source for the classics, all night long."

"I don't know, man, why don't we just chill out, think about this." Dean said. Sam shut off the radio.

"What's there to think about?"

"I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea."

"Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where."

"Yeah, man, but..."

"Plus it could have some connection with the demon. My visions always do."

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there, I don't know if, if, if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a, a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?"

"So I'm a freak now?" Dean slapped Sam on the thigh.

"You've always been a freak."

* * *

**ROADHOUSE - NIGHT**

Jo was playing a shooter arcade game as an older man, Ed, watched. She hit every target, and he groaned.

"Damn, little lady, that was my room money."

"Well, I guess you're taking a truck nap tonight." She said taking the money he pulled out. As she walked away, pleased with herself, Ellen walked over.

"Oughta check the high scores before you put your money down." She said. She pressed a button on the game and a list of high scores - all reading "Player: Jo" scrolled across the screen. "You went and got yourself hustled, Ed."

Dean, Sabrina and Sam entered, passing two men at a table cleaning weapons. Dean almost ran into Jo, who stopped, smiling.

"Just can't stay away, huh?"

"Yeah, looks like. How you doin', Jo?"

"Where's Ash?" Sam said hurried.

"In his back room." Jo said.

"Great." He said brushing past her.

"And I'm fine..." She said.

"Sorry, he's, we're... kind of on a bit of a timetable." Dean said.

* * *

**BACK ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam approached a rough wooden door with a sign hanging on it that read:

DR BADASS IS: IN

"Ash? Hey, Ash?" Sam asked knocking on the door.

"Hey, Dr. Badass?" Dean asked also knocking. The door was unlatched and opened a crack to reveal Ash, who was naked. Dean averted his eyes and covered Sabrina's quickly.

"Sam? Dean? Sabrina? Sam and Dean."

"Hey Ash. Um. We need your help." Sam said.

"Well, hell then. Guess I need my pants." He shut the door. Dean lowered his hand from over Sabrina's eyes.

"Thanks." Dean nodded.

* * *

**ROADHOUSE - NIGHT**

Ash was sitting at a table with his laptop open, looking at the hand-drawn sketch of the bus logo from Sam's vision. Sam sat across from him; Dean stood behind.

"Well, I got a match. It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma." Ash said.

"Okay. Do me a favor - check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that." Sam said.

"You think the demon's there?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Why would you think that?"

"Just check it, all right?" Dean asked. Ash gave him a Look; Dean and Sam frowned at each other.

"No, sir, nothing. No demon."

"All right, try something else for me." Sam said. "Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday." Ash looked at him, startled, and Dean looked around to check for eavesdroppers. Jo, cleaning a table nearby, was watching them.

"Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that?" Sam pulled out a beer bottle and set it next to the laptop.

"'Cause there's a PBR in it for ya."

"Give me fifteen minutes."

* * *

**LATER**

Jo pressed a few buttons on the jukebox and the opening chords to REO Speedwagon "Can't Fight This Feeling" play. Dean, sitting at the bar, looked horrified. Jo carried a tray to the bar and set it down, catching his eye.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear..._

"What?" Jo asked

"REO Speedwagon?"

"Damn right REO. Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart."

"He sings it from the hair. There's a difference."

"That profile you've got Ash looking for?"

"Hmm."

"Your mom died the same way, didn't she? A fire in Sam's nursery?"

"Look, Jo, it's kind of a family thing."

"I could help."

"I'm sure you could. But we've got to handle this one ourselves. Besides, if I ran off with you I think your mother might kill me." Ellen, cleaning glasses behind the bar, looked at him. He smiled nervously.

"You're afraid of my mother?"

"I think so." Sam hurried over from behind Jo.

"We have a match. We've gotta go."

"All right, Jo. See you later."

* * *

**IMPALA – NIGHT**

Dean was singing the song from the bar in acapella.

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might..."

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked.

"I heard the song somewhere, I can't get it out of my head, I don't know, man. Whaddya got?"

"Andrew Gallagher." Sam said looking at a stack of papers. "Born in eighty three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You think the demon killed his mom?"

"Sure looks like it."

"How did you even know to look for this guy?"

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?"

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho."

"The point is he was killing people. And I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?"

"Don't know. No current address, no current employment. He still owes money on all his bills - phone, credit, utilities..."

"Collection agency flags?"

"None in the system."

"They just let him take a walk?"

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there."

* * *

**COFFEE SHOP - DAY**

Tracy poured coffee into a cup. Sam and Dean in suits, were sitting at a table.

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do." Tracy said.

""They"?" Sam asked.

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back."

"Actually we're, we're lawyers." Dean said. "Representing his Great Aunt Leta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate."

"Yeah. So are you a friend of his?" Sam asked.

"I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore."

"Andy? Andy kicks ass, man." Weber said.

"Is that right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once, it was beautiful, bro."

"How about bussing a table or two, Weber?" Tracy said.

"Yeah. You bet, boss."

"Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen?" Dean asked.

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss." Tracy said.

* * *

**ORCHARD STREET - DAY**

As Dean, Sabrina and Sam staked out Orchard Street, watching the aforementioned van-with-barbarian-queen.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet." Dean said. He looked at Sam. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. Demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, all right? He could be innocent."

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, I'm one of them."

"No, you're not."

"Dean, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan, maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks, maybe we're all supposed to be —"

"What, killers?"

"Yeah."

"So the demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it? Come on, give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones."

"No? Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things."

"Those things were asking for it. There's a difference." Dean looked out the window, away from Sam.

"Sam…" Sabrina said. He glanced back at her. "Max had a really tough childhood he could've just as easily not turned out to be a killer. Maybe something like that provoked Andrew too." Andy exited a building, wearing a pajamas and a long satin robe embroidered with dragons.

"Got him." A woman in a second-story window waved to Andy, who blew her a kiss. Andy greeted a man on the street, who smiled at him and handed Andy his coffee. Further along, Andy greeted Dr Jennings and shook his hand. "That's him. That older guy, that's him, that's the shooter."

"All right, you keep on him, I'll stick with Andy."

"I'm going with you." Sabrina said.

"Fine. Go." Dean said. Sam got out of the car and followed Dr. Jennings on foot. Sabrina climbed up and got into the front seat. "Use the door next time." She smirked at him. Andy gets in his van and drove off, Dean following in his car. A few minutes later, Andy stopped and got out of the van, walking back to Dean, who tucked a handgun into his jacket.

"Hey."

"Hey hey." Dean said.

"This is a cheery ride."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Man, the '67? Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic."

"Yeah. You know, I just rebuilt her, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight. Hey. Can I have it?"

"Sure, man." Dean said.

"Dean what the heck?" Sabrina asked as Dean got out of the car with a smile. Andy looked down into the car and saw her. He looked slightly surprised.

"Hey, you're pretty cute." He smirked.

"Uh thanks." Dean frowned.

"Come here and give me a kiss." Sabrina got out of the car.

_What are you doing?_

"I don't know." Sabrina said under her breath low enough that no one heard. She walked around and walked up to Andy.

_Snap out of it!_

Sabrina blinked and backed away a bit. Andy looked a little shocked but quickly got in the Impala.

"Hop right in there. There ya go." Dean said.

"Take it easy."

"All right." Andy drove off in the Impala, leaving Dean and Sabrina standing in the street, looking confused. Dean looked at Sabrina.

"You were gunna kiss him." Sabrina opened her mouth then closed it.

"Not like I wanted to." She crossed her arms.

* * *

**ANOTHER STREET - DAY**

Sam watched Dr. Jennings from a short distance; Dr. Jennings' cell phone rang, just like in the vision, and he answered it.

"Hello. Yeah."

Sam saw the Blue Ridge bus approach, and crossed in front of it towards the sporting goods store. He ran up the stepped and inside, looking around. He saw the clerk and bystanders from his vision. He turned and pulled the fire alarm. Dr. Jennings approached the store, but hearing the alarm go off he stopped, confused, then turned and walked away. Sam left the store and went down to the street, where he saw Andy drive by in the Impala. He stared in shock. Dr. Jennings got another cell phone call.

"Hello? Yeah? All right." Dr. Jennings said.

"Dean! Andy's got the Impala!" Sam said into his phone.

"I know! He just sorta asked me for it and I, I let him take it."

"You what?"

"He full-on Obi-Wanned me. It's mind control, man! He even tried to make Sabrina_ kiss_ him! Aya was able to snap her out of it." Sam watched in horror as Dr. Jennings walked in front of a bus, which slammed into him at full speed.

* * *

**STREET - DAY**

As paramedics put Dr. Jennings into a body bag, Sam sat on the curb nearby, Sabrina next to him. Dean crouched behind him, hand on his back.

"I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least... I should have stayed with him."

* * *

**DINER - DAY**

Weber was busing dishes as Andy entered, looking upset.

"Andy! Whassup, dog?" He raised a hand to high-five Andy, who ignored him and headed for Tracy.

"Andy! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Doctor Jennings.. he's dead."

"Oh no, I'm sorry."

"I don't know, I, I, was, I was upset, and I wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm glad you did." She put her hand on his. "I um, I missed you. Oh, you know what? Some guys were here this morning looking for you."

"What guys?"

* * *

**STREET - DAY**

The trio approached the Impala from across the street.

"Thank god!" Dean said. "Oh. I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again. Well, at least he left the keys in it."

"Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy."

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he's gotta use verbal commands."

"The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something."

"I don't know, maybe."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam."

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco and you have doubts about this?"

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. You know. And O.J. was guilty."

"Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?" Dean thought a moment.

"Not a problem."

* * *

**ANOTHER STREET - DAY**

The trio approached Andy's blue van from the back.

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let's have a look." Dean said. Dean pulled a small crowbar out of his jacket and pried open the back door. Sabrina let out a whistle. In the van was a disco ball, fur rugs, a tiger painted on the wall, several thick books, and an enormous bong. "Oh. Oh, come on. This is... this is magnificent, that's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though. There's no... clown paintings on the walls, or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger."

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein?" Sam asked looking at the books. "That's some pretty heavy reading, Dean."

"Yeah, and uh, and Moby Dick's bong."

* * *

**VACANT LOT - DAY**

Dean, Sam and Sabrina were sitting in the parked Impala. Dean was eating something in a foil wrapper as Sam studied a stack of papers.

"Ugh. You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a minimart."

"What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?"

"If it is Andy."

"Dude, enough."

"What?"

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math."

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all."

"Well, how the hell would you know? I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him?"

"'Cause you're not right about this."

"About Andy?" Andy appeared suddenly at Sam's open window, slamming his hands down and leaning in.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?" The last sentence reverberated strangely; Dean looked stunned.

"Well, we're lawyers." Sam said calmly. "See, a relative of yours has passed aw-"

"Tell the truth!" Andy said.

"That's what I'm – "

"We hunt demons." Dean said.

"What?"

"Dean!" Sam said.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother. That Sabrina she has a dem-"

"Dean, shut up!"

"I'm trying. He's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's going to become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And I hope to hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right."

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone." Andy said.

"Okay."

"All right?" Dean cringed, holding his head, as Sam gets out of the car, following Andy.

"What are you doing? Look, I, I said leave me alone. All right? Get out of here, just start driving and never stop."

"Doesn't seem to work on me, Andy." Sam said.

"What?"

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think." Dean had gotten out of the car; Sam held up a hand, warning him not to come closer.

"That... that's crazy."

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty two. Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities too. You see, we're connected, you and me."

"You know what? Just, just, just, just get out of here, all right?!"

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?"

"What?" Sam got a vision-flash of fire, and a hand holding a gas pump. He cringed. The vision continued in pieces as he tried to focus on Andy.

"Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't!" Sam cringed again as the vision hit with full force.

* * *

**GAS STATION - DAY**

A middle-aged blond woman, Holly, with leather gloves and a long black coat was pumping gas into an SUV. Her cell phone rang; she answered.

"Hello?" Flash of fire, a man shying away from it. "Sure. I can do that." She hung up the phone and leaned into the car, pressing down the cigarette lighter. She pulled out the gas pump and started drenching herself in gasoline. A gas station employee across the way saw her.

"Hey! Lady, what are you doing?!" Holly pulled the cigarette lighter out and stepped into the open, holding her arms out.

"It's gonna be okay." She lowered the cigarette lighter to her drenched arm.

"Lady, no! No!" She burst into flames as the man watched in horror. The vision ended. Sabrina ran up to Sam.

"Sam?" Sam, hands on his head, started to fall; Dean ran over to catch him and he and Sabrina lowered him gently to the asphalt.

"Sam? What is it?" Dean asked.

"Look, I didn't do anything to him." Andy said.

"No, it's not you this is what he got. You have mind control he gets this.

"A woman. A woman burning alive." Sam said.

"What else'd you get?" Dean asked.

"A gas station, a woman is gonna kill herself. "

"What does he mean, going to?" Andy asked. "What is he, what is – "

"Shut up!" Dean snapped.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell."

"When?"

"I don't know." Dean helped him stand. "But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her."

"I didn't hurt anybody."

"Yeah, not yet." A fire engine roared past, sirens blaring. They turned to watch it. "Go." Dean ran off to follow the siren; Andy tried to step past Sam, who stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"No, not you. You're staying here with me."

* * *

**GAS STATION - DAY**

The firemen were putting out the fire; Dean called Sam on his cell.

"Hey, it's me. She's dead. Burned up, just like you said."

"When?"

"Like minutes before I got here, I mean the smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with your visions, man? This wasn't even a head start."

"I don't know, all right? I can't control them, I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Listen, you were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it, it can't be him, it's gotta be somebody else doing this."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What else is new? Well, I'll dig around here, see what else I can find."

* * *

**VACANT LOT - DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Andy sat across from each other on an abandoned truck.

"So you get these premonitions of people about to die?" Andy asked. Sam nodded. "That's impossible." Sam laughed.

"A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do."

"But... death visions?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, that sucks. I mean, like, when I got my mind thing? It was like a gift, you know, it was, it was like I won the Lotto."

"But you still live in a van. I don't get it, I mean, you could, you could have anything you ever wanted."

"I mean, I, I got everything I need."

"So you're really not a killer, huh?" Andy laughed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"That's good. Means there's hope for both of us."

"Hey now, I understand why it doesn't work on him." Andy said to Sabrina. "But what about you? Do you have an ability too?" Sabrina looked at Sam.

"She's a special case." She gave him a look. "I mean that in the nicest possible way." Dean pulled up in the Impala, and the three stood. Dean got out of the car.

"Victim's name was Holly Becket, forty one, single."

"Who is she?" Sam asked Andy.

"I've never heard of her. "

"Called Ash on the way over here, he came up with a little something." Dean said. "Apparently Holly Becket gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy."

"Andy, were you adopted?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah."

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?" Dean asked.

"Never really came up. I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby - do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m-"

"I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office." Dean said.

"Well, screw that." Andy said.

* * *

**RECORDS OFFICE - NIGHT**

As Sam, Sabrina and Dean went through boxes of files. Sam was sitting at the table, Sabrina was sitting cross-legged _on_ the table and Dean was walking over. Andy walked an elderly security guard to the door.

"Probably shouldn't have left you kids in here."

"No, it'll all be fine. All right? Just go get a cup of coffee." As the guard left, he continued in a dramatic voice. "These aren't the 'droids you're looking for." Dean grinned and Sabrina giggled.

"Awesome." Dean said.

"You are brilliant." Sabrina said as Andy walked back over to the table. He leaned one hand, next to hers, on the table next to her.

"Think I can get that kiss now?" He asked with a hopeful smile. Sabrina smiled slightly, embarrassed.

"Not used to really asking for things you want, huh?" Andy smirked and slid his hand to hers.

"Thought if I asked nice enough," He moved a bit closer. "You might say yes." Dean shot him a look and when Andy noticed he put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, didn't know she was taken, bro." He moved away. Sabrina looked at Dean to see what he'd say. He looked at her, didn't say anything, then looked away.

"I got it." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Andy sat down. "Andy, it's true. Holly Becket was your birth mother."

"Huh. Does anyone have a Vicodin?" Andy asked.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too, I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I didn't kill them." Andy said

"We believe you." Dean said,

"Yeah." Sam said.

"But uh, who did?"

"I think I got a pretty good guess. Holly Becket gave birth to twins."

* * *

Andy sat with both hands on his head, staring straight ahead in shock. Dean was standing by a printer nearby, Sam is pacing with a folder in his hands and Sabrina was standing next to Dean.

"I have an evil twin."

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate." Sam said.

"Andy, how you doin'? Still with us?" Dean asked.

"Um. What was my brother's name?"

"Here. Um, Ansen Weems. He's got a local address." Sam said.

"He lives here?

"Let's get a look at him. Got his picture coming off from the DMV right now." Dean said. Dean pulled some papers out of the printer and looked at them in surprise. "Hate to kick you while you're freaked. Take a look at that." He showed one of the pages to Andy, who looked up in shock.

* * *

**COFFEE SHOP - NIGHT**

The coffee shop was nearly empty; Weber and Tracy were closing up.

"Hey, Trace?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Andy, you guys went together for a while, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Weber, why?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering. I, I was wondering how you felt about him these days. I mean, I've seen you guys together, it seems like there's still something there. Just... were you guys ever, like, serious?"

"Um, no."

"Come on, Trace." His voice echoed. "Tell the truth."

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT**

Dean drove the Impala down a dark road with Sam next to him and Andy and Sabrina in the back seat.

"All right, Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy." Sam said.

"Well, I mean, not much. I... Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like, trying too hard, you know?" Sam starts cringing, rubbing his eyes.

"Must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?" Dean asked.

"No idea."

"Aah!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam?" Flashes of another vision came together.

* * *

**BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Tracy, wearing only satin lingerie, walked slowly to the side of a ravine. Crying, she climbed onto the ledge and looked around. She paused, looking back, then leaped.

* * *

**IMPALA - NIGHT**

Sam yelled in panic, struggling with the door.

"Sam? Sam! Sam!" Dean stopped the car as Sam shoved the door open, leaning out. Dean got out and ran around the car to kneel beside him, grabbing his shoulders. "Hey. Hey!"

* * *

**BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Weber drove onto the bridge from the last vision and pulled to a stop; Tracy was in the passenger's seat. He ran a hand slowly up her thigh.

"I take my ladies here. They like it. Well, I mean, I like it, so of course they do too."

"Please, I just want to go home." She said crying.

"Stop crying." She did. "Hey. I get it. I see what you see in Andy, I mean, he's a genius. Books he reads? He's gonna be a great man someday. But he is my family, not yours. You can't have him. You're not gonna have anything after tonight."

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT**

Near the Bridge, the Impala pulled to a stop. Sam and Dean got out and circled around to the trunk, which Dean opens.

"Dean, you should stay back." Sam said.

"No argument here. Had my head screwed with enough for one day." Dean said.

Sam pulled out two handguns; as he walked forward he's stopped by Andy, who had gotten out of the car.

"I'm coming with you."

"Andy, no."

"Because it's Tracy out there, and I'm coming."

* * *

**WEBER'S CAR - NIGHT**

Crying again, Tracy was unbuttoning her dress as Weber watched.

"Hey. Slower. Tracy? I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay? When we're done here, I want you to head over to the edge of that dam, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

"And when you get there, you're gonna think you can fly. And you're just gonna step right off. You can fly, can't you?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"You might get scared, but I want you to say that it's okay. Just tell yourself, everything is okay." The window behind Weber's head shattered, and Sam shoved a handgun in his face.

"Get out of the car! Now!"

"You really don't want to do this." Weber said. Sam backhanded him, hard. On the other side of the car, Andy opened the door and pulled Tracy out.

"Tracy! Come here, come here, come here. It's okay."

"I can't control myself." She said. Sam opened Weber's door and pulled him out of the car. He pinned him facedown over the pavement with the gun aimed at his head.

"Don't move. Don't move!" Andy ran over to them and shoved a strip of duct tape over Weber's mouth. He reared back and kicked Weber twice, furious. Sam pushed him back. "No! No, Andy, let me handle this, all right?" Sabrina kept her eyes on Weber.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Andy shouted.

"No! I'll handle this, I'll handle this!" Weber stared at Sabrina. She stared back, straight faced. He glared.

"I will kill him!"

"Andy! Listen to me! Listen to me!" Weber stared at Tracy, who picked up a large stick and hit Sam on the back of the neck with it. He went down, unconscious. Sabrina rushed over to him.

"Sammy? Come on Sammy wake up." Andy turned to Tracy as Weber stood up.

"Tracy, stop! I said STOP IT!" She dropped the stick and backed away, terrified. Andy turned back to Weber, who pulled the duct tape off his mouth. "How did you do that?"

"Practice, bro. If you'd just practice, you would know. Sometimes you don't need to use your words. If you have to," He tapped his head. "all you need is this. Sometimes the headache's worth it."

"You're a twisted son of a bitch!" Andy said grabbing Weber.

"Back off, Andy. Or Tracy's gonna do a little flying." Andy turned in horror to see Tracy standing on the ledge. "Aren't you, Trace?" Sabrina stood up and was about to run over. Weber looked at her. "Take another step towards her she jumps!" He looked at Andy. "I'm stronger than you. I can do it."

"Okay, okay. Okay. All right, just... just please don't hurt her."

"Don't be mad at me, okay? I know, it's, it's all wrong. I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just... Tracy? She's trying to come between us."

"You're insane."

"She's garbage! Man, they all are! We can, we can push them, we can make them do whatever we want!"

"Are you really... are you really this stupid?"

"Wha-"

"I mean, you, you learn you've got a twin..." Sam started to wake up. "... you call him up, you go out for a drink, you don't start killing people!"

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, bro. But he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time was..."

"Who?"

"The man with the yellow eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

"He came to me. In my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait 'till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us! See, he's the one who told me I had a brother. A twin."

* * *

**WOODS - NIGHT**

Within shooting distance, Dean stalked to a hiding place with a sniper rifle.

* * *

**BRIDGE - NIGHT**

"Why did you kill our mother? Why, and why Dr. Jennings?"

"Because they split us up! They ruined our lives, Andy! We could have been together this whole time. Instead of alone. I couldn't, I couldn't let them do that, I couldn't let them get away with that. No."

**WOODS - NIGHT**

Dean crouched in the shadows and lined up the shot.

**BRIDGE - NIGHT**

Weber turned, hearing something. He peered into the distance, into Dean's hiding place. Sabrina looked from Dean to Weber. Her eyes widened.

"I see you. Bye-bye."

**WOODS - NIGHT**

Dean turned the rifle up and tucked the barrel under his chin.

**BRIDGE – NIGHT **

Suddenly a gunshot went off and Weber convulsed; Andy had shot him in the back. Weber fell; Andy lowered the gun, shaking.

* * *

**BRIDGE - MORNING**

Rescue and police crews had arrived on the scene. Andy was talking to three police officers, his stance confident. Sam was crouching by a wall, a paramedic tending to his shoulder. Dean and Sabrina stood at his side.

"He shot himself. And you all saw it happen." Andy said.

"Yeah. We did."

"Look at him. He's getting better at it." Sam said. Andy passed an ambulance where Tracy was sitting, a blanket around her shoulders. She avoided his eyes. Andy approached the trio.

"She won't even look at me."

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up." Sam said.

"No, it's, this is different. It's, uh, I never, I never used my mind thing on her before. Before last night. She's scared of me now."

"Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but um, we have to get out of here. Here. I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, just call me up."

"Wha- what am I supposed to do now?"

"You be good, Andy. Or we'll be back." Dean said.

"Looks like I was right." Sam said as they three walked away.

"About what?"

"Andy. He's a killer after all."

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life, he saved my life."

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody."

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just, he was pushed into that."

"Weber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death."

"What's your point, Sam?"

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us."

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it."

"You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am."

"That was mind control! I mean, it's like, that's like being roofied, man, that doesn't count."

"What?"

"No. I'm, I'm calling do-over."

"What are you, seven?"

"Doesn't matter. Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch and kill it."

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said. Sabrina tapped Dean's arm, he looked down at her.

"Hm?" Sam walked ahead to the car.

"I'm taken apparently?"

"You're bringing this up now?" Dean asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You're the one who said it." She said with a small shrug.

"I said it to get him to stop hitting on you."

"Jealous?" She smiled.

"Wha- No no, you kidding?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said turning to him and crossing her arms.

"N-no no no, I didn't mean anything-" Sabrina giggled. He looked at her confused then smiled slightly with a light chuckle.

"Any guy would be lucky to have me as his girlfriend."

"That he would." The two walked to Sam at the car. Sabrina went up to him and hugged him around his waist.

"Sammy wouldn't mind being my boyfriend." She looked up at him. "Would you?" Sam looked startled.

"U-uh I-I-" He looked at Dean. "Wha-" Sabrina started laughing and Dean chuckled slightly but was mentally glaring. Dean's cell rang. He picked it up.

"Hello? Ellen. What's going on? Yeah, we'll be right there."

* * *

**ROADHOUSE - DAY**

The trio were sitting at the bar, Ellen behind it and Jo walking around the outside.

"Jo?" Ellen asked.

"Hmm?"

"Go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom..."

"Now." As Jo left, Ellen leaned on the bar in front of the three. "So. You uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?" She asked.

"No. Not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing." Dean said.

"Not anymore." She said dropping a stack of papers on the bar. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so." Sam said.

"Sam..." Dean said.

"Why?"

"None of your business." Dean said.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here."

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me. And um, we all have some kind of ability." Sam said.

"Ability?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah. Psychic ability." Dean rolled his eyes, uncomfortable. "Me, I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure."

"These people out there, these psychics. Are they dangerous?"

"No. Not all of them." Dean said.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous." Sam said.

"Okay, how many of them are we looking at?"

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday." Dean said.

"That's not true." Sam said.

"What?"

"Weber? Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is, I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. Nothing out of the ordinary." Sabrina blinked and sat up straight. Dean looked at her.

"What?"

"Aya." She coughed and cleared her throat. "The only moms that've been killed are the ones who walked in on the demon in the nursery." Ellen gave her a suspisious look.

"Which breaks pattern. So if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down."

"And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there?" Dean asked.

"Jo honey?" Ellen called.

"Yeah?"

"You'd better break out the whiskey instead."

* * *

**_Sorry this is out so late in the night, had club, took accidental nap, then watched Doctor Who and The Big Bang Theory. Please tell me how I'm doing. I'm gunna post the next one either in a few minutes if I have time or just tomorrow as planned. _**


	6. Chapter 5 No Exit

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 5 No Exit******

* * *

**PHILADELPHIA - NIGHT **

In a city at night, apartment building, the lights in an upper window were flickering.

**APARTMENT - NIGHT **

A young blonde woman, Katie Burns, was talking on the phone while pacing under the flickering lights. She was annoyed.

"I checked the fuses. They're fine. It's the wiring. Look, you promised the place would be ready when I moved in. No. You come up now! Please. Thank you." She hung up. She grimaced at something on the table, reached out a finger and dabbed it. It was a thick black goo. "Gross" More goo dripped on her shoulder. She looked up, getting scared. She went over to the light switch by the wall, out of which the goo was oozing thickly. "What the hell?" She looked deeper into the light switch; a creepy, bloodshot eyes appeared. She screamed.

* * *

**HARVELLE'S ROADHOUSE - DAY **

The trio were getting out of the Impala, parked in front of the Roadhouse.

"Los Angeles, California." Dean said.

"What's in L.A.?" Sam asked.

"Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult."

"Yeah? Girl got a name?"

"Katie Holmes." Sam laughed.

"That's funny. And for you, so bitchy." From inside the roadhouse came the sound of breaking glass and shouting voices. Dean turned.

"Of course, on the other hand — catfight."

"Do you think we should go in?" Dean ignored Sabrina and went to the door, Sam shrugged at her.

* * *

On the upper levels, Ellen and Jo were shouting. Sam, Dean and Sabrina enter cautiously.

"I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable!"

"You can't keep me here!"

"Oh, don't you bet on that, sweetie."

"What are you going to do, are you going to chain me up in the basement?"

"You know what, you've had worse ideas than that recently. Hey, you don't wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school."

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection."

"Yeah, and getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?!" She turned and saw the boys and Sabrina. "Guys, bad time."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway." Dean said.

"Wait. I wanna know what they think about this." Jo said.

A mom, a dad, and two kids under three, all wearing bright yellow t-shirts that read "Nebraska is for Lovers" entered.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen said.

"Are you guys open?" The dad asked.

"No!" Jo shouted.

"Yes!" Ellen shouted.

"We'll just... check out the Arby's down the road." They left. The phone rang. Jo glared at it, then at Ellen, who stalked over to answer it.

"Harvelle's. Yeah, preacher."

"Three weeks ago a young girls disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." Jo said. "She shoved a file folder at Dean who looked at it. "Take it, it won't bite."

"No, but your mom might." She pinched her lips, still holding out the folder. He took it reluctantly.

"And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or —

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean asked.

"I did it myself.

"Hmm." Dean hummed impressed.

"I gotta admit. We hit the road for a lot less." Sam said

"Good. You like the case so much, you take it." Ellen said walking over.

"Mom!

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. And I won't lose you too. I just won't."

* * *

**PHILADELPHIA APARTMENT BUILDING - DAY **

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case." Sam said.

"Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out here working one of these things? I don't think so." Dean said. They both pulled out EMF readers.

"When am I gunna get one of those?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh, later, borrow Sammy's next time." Sam gave him a look. "You getting anything?"

"No, not yet." As Sam ran his reader over the light switch, it purred. He leaned over. "What's that?"

"What?"

"Holy crap." Sam said touching the black goo.

"That's ectoplasm." Dean said also touching it. "Well, Sam, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit."

"All right, let's find this badass before he snags any more girls." They exited the apartment and walked down the hallway; hearing voices, they hid around a corner. Dean frowned as he realized the woman's voice belonged to Jo.

"It's so convenient." She said.

"Yeah, it's a great building, fixed it up real nice. All the apartments come furnished, too." Said the landlord.

"It is so spacious. You know, my friend told me I absolutely have to come check it out, and I have to admit, she was right. You did a really good job with this place." Dean stepped out.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"There you are, honey." She said grabbing Dean around the waist. "This is my boyfriend Dean and his buddy Sam and_ his_ girlfriend Sabrina." Sabrina smiled and leaned closer to Sam. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Good to meetcha. Quite a gal you've got here." The landlord said to Dean.

"Oh yeah, she's a pistol." Dean said smacking her ass.

"So, did you already check out that apartment? The one for rent." Jo asked.

"Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Heh. Great flow." Dean said.

"How'd you get in?" The landlord said.

"It was open."

"Now, Ed, um, when did the last tenant move out?" Jo asked.

"Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stick me for the rent."

"Well. Her loss, our gain! 'Cause if Dean-o loves it, it's good enough for me."

"Oh, sweetie." Dean said hitting her ass again.

"We'll take it." Jo said pulling out a wad of cash.

* * *

**APARTMENT - DAY **

"I'll flip you for the sofa." Jo said. "Sam and Bri can have the bed, you said they share already." Both Sam and Sabrina looked slightly embarrassed.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean asked ignoring her comment.

"Told her I was going to Vegas."

"She'll let you go to Vegas but not a hunt?" Sabrina muttered.

"You think she's gonna buy that?" Dean asked.

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos." Dean shook his head.

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. Shouldn't be here either."

"Well, I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it."

"Where'd you get all that money from, anyways?" Sam asked.

"Working, at the Roadhouse."

"Hunters don't tip that well." Dean said.

"Well, they aren't that good at poker, either." Dean's phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah."

"Is she with you?"

"Oh, hi Ellen."

"She left a note she's in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second." Dean held the phone back and looked at Jo.

"I'm telling her." They had a furious, muttered argument.

"Dean?" Ellen asked.

"I haven't seen her."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, please. If she shows up, you'll drag her butt right back here, won't you?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay. Thanks, honey." Dean hung up the phone; Jo grinned cheerfully.

* * *

**LATER **

Dean was pacing, Jo sitting at the table with blueprints spread out. She was flipping a small knife around.

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago."

"Yeah? What was here before 1924?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Empty field."

"So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell." Sam said.

"I already checked. In the past eighty two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor." She paused a second. "Would you sit down, please?" She asked Dean who was behind her. He sat down.

"So, have you checked police reports, county death records..."

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing."

"I think the jury's still out on that one. Could you put the knife down?" She did.

"Okay! So, uh, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it." Sam said.

"Well, we've got to scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to, right?" Jo asked.

"Right. So. You and me, we'll take the top two floors." Dean said standing.

"We'd move faster if we split up." Jo stood as well.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable." Dean said.

* * *

**APARTMENT BUILDING - LATER **

Jo and Dean were walking down a dim hallway with EMF readers.

"So. You gonna buy me dinner?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just if you're gonna ride me this close it's only decent you buy me dinner."

"Oh, that's hilarious. You know, it's bad enough I lied to your mom, but if you think I'm letting you out of my sight... I don't know if you've noticed, but you're kind of the spirit's type."

"Exactly."

"You wanna be bait?"

"Quickest way to draw it out and you know it and Sam's not gunna let Sabrina be bait."

"Oh." He laughed.

"What?"

"I'm so regretting this."

"You know, I've had it up to here with your crap." They stopped walking.

"Excuse me?"

"Your chauvinist crap. You think women can't do the job."

"Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies. Women can do the job fine. Amateurs can't. You have no experience. What you do have is a bunch of half-baked romantic that some barflies put in your head."

"Now you sound like my mother."

"Oh, and that's a bad thing? Because let me tell you..."

"What?"

"Forget it."

"No, you started this."

"Jo, you've got options. No one in their right mind chooses this life. My dad started me in this when I was so young... I wish I could do something else."

"You love the job."

"Yeah, but I'm a little twisted."

"You don't think I'm a little twisted too?"

"Jo, you've got a mother that worries about you. Who wants something more for you. Those are good things. You don't throw things like that away. Might be hard to find later." They approached a grating near the floor. As Jo stood in front of it, a dark hand slides through the holes towards her legs. She turned around, gasping.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure."

"You smell that?"

"What is that, a gas leak?" She asked sniffing.

"No. Something else. I know it. I just can't put my finger on it. Jo crouched by the grating; her EMF reader purred. "Mazel Tov. You just found your first spirit."

"It's inside the vent." Dean crouched beside her, shining his flashlight. He handed it to her.

"Here." He pulled out a screwdriver and unscrewed the grating, pulling it off the wall. "There's something in there. Here." He reached his arm inside, feeling around. He pulled his hand out, holding a clump of blond hair. "Somebody's keeping souvenirs."

* * *

**ANOTHER APARTMENT - NIGHT **

Another young blonde woman, Teresa Ellis, entered her apartment, carrying mail. She dropped her bag on the counter and starts opening a letter, muttering to herself. Goo dripped from the ceiling onto the paper, which she tossed in the garbage. The lights flickered; looking up, she saw a large crack appear in the ceiling.

"This building, I swear to God..." A loud scraping sound pulled her eyes back up; a long crack was moving across the ceiling. Panicked, she picked up the phone, but got only static. "Screw it, I'm out of here."

She went to the door and tried to open it, but couldn't. She looked down by a grating near the floor; the creepy slimy hands from earlier reached out and grabbed her legs. She screamed as they pulled her to the floor.

* * *

**APARTMENT - MORNING **

Dean was twisted up in a very awkward sleep-position on a leather sofa. Sirens sound nearby and he woke, groaning. Jo was sitting at the table, twirling her knife and studying notes and blueprints.

"Morning, princess." She said.

"Where's Sam and Sabrina?"

"Went to get coffee." Dean got up slowly, grimacing.

"Ugh. My back. How'd you sleep on that big soft bed?"

"I didn't. Just been going over everything." He looked down at her, considering. He placed a bag onto the table and pulled out a Bowie knife, unsnapping it from the sheath and handing it to her, hilt-first.

"Here."

"What's this for?"

"Work a hell of a lot better than that little pig-sticker you're twirling around." Jo took the knife, then handed him hers. He studied it, and saw engraved on the blade: W.A.H. He looks up at Jo, getting it.

"William Anthony Harvelle."

"I'm sorry. My mistake." He took his knife back, sheathing it.

"What do you.. what do you remember about your dad? I mean, what's the first thing that pops into your head?" He shook his head. "Come on, tell me." Dean sat down.

"I was six or seven, and uh, he took me shooting for the first time. You know, balls on a fence, that kind of thing. I bulls-eyed every one of 'em. He gave me this smile, like... I don't know."

"He must have been proud."

"What about your dad?"

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but I remember him coming home from a hunt. He'd burst through that door like, like Steve McQueen or something. And he'd sweep me up in his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom, who was sour and pissed from the minute he left, she started smiling again. And we were... we were a family. You wanna know why I want to do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now tell me what's wrong with that."

"Nothing." Sam burst through the door with Sabrina behind him. "Where's the coffee?" Dean asked.

"There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared." Sam said.

* * *

Sam, Sabrina and Jo were studying the notes, a little more urgently than before. Dean returned, shutting the door.

"Teresa Ellis, Apartment 2F. Boyfriend reported her missing around dawn." Dean said.

"And her apartment?" Jo asked.

"Cracks all over the plaster, walls, ceiling. There was ectoplasm, too."

"Well, between that and that tuft of hair I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls." Sam said.

"But who is it? Building's history is totally clean." Dean said.

"Well, maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Jo said picking up a photograph.

"What do you mean?"

"Check this out."

"An empty field?" Sam asked looking at the photo.

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows."

"Bars."

"We're next door to a prison?" Dean asked.

* * *

"Thanks, Ash. And if you breathe a word of this to my mom... That's right. I will. With pliers." Jo said hanging up the phone. "Okay. Moyamensing prison. Built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this. They used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door.

"Well, then, we need a list. All the people executed there." Sam said.

"Ash is already on it."

* * *

Sam was scrolling down a very long list of names on his laptop.

"A hundred fifty seven names?" Sam asked.

"We've gotta narrow that down." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs." Sam scrolled down to the name Herman Webster Mudgett and clicked on it, frowning.

"Herman Webster Mudgett?"

"Yeah?" Jo said.

"Wasn't that H. H. Holmes' real name?"

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Dean said.

* * *

Dean was looking up a newspaper article

"Yep. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing, May 7, 1896."

"H. H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?" Sam asked.

"Who is this guy?" Jo asked.

"The term "multi-murderer." They coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer, before anybody knew what a serial killer was." Dean said.

"Yeah, he confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred.

"And his victim flavor of choice? Pretty petite blonds. He, uh, he used chloroform to kill 'em." There was a pause. "Which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains, bone fragments, and long locks of bloody blonde hair. Boy, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Well, we just find the bones, salt 'em and burn 'em, right?" Jo asked.

"Well, it's not that easy." Sam said. "His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete."

"What? Why?"

"The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse. 'Cause, you know, that's what he used to do." Dean said.

"You know somethin'. We might have an even bigger problem than that." Sam said.

"How does this get bigger?"

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. He called it the Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory, they had, uh, trap doors, acid vats, quick line pits... he built these secret chambers inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death." Sam said.

"So Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside _these_ walls." Jo said.

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars. We've got to smash these walls, anywhere thick enough to hide a girl." Dean said.

* * *

**APT. BUILDING WALLS - DAY **

Sam and Sabrina were squeezing through crawl-spaces inside the building walls.

"I don't understand why you're in here with me, you're huge, I'm small."

"You're blond he goes after blonds."

"Point being," She said ignoring him. "I fit, you don't. Especially up ahead." They looked ahead to see a narrower passage. "There's no way you can fit through there." She looked up at him. She moved forward and started to squeeze past him.

"B-Bri wait." She let out a sigh.

"I'm stuck." She looked up at him. "Your fault; you're too big." The two of them blushed, pressed against each other tightly.

"Well this is awkward." He chuckled, sending vibrations against her chest. She put her hands against his chest.

"This hurts." Sabrina whined quietly.

"Your fault _you're_ so big." Sam chuckled. She blushed.

"V-very funny, Sammy." He chuckled a bit more.

"Try going back." She tried moving and Sam sucked in a breath and held it. She looked up at him.

"What's wro-" She stopped. "S-Sam, a-are you..?"

"I can't exactly help it." He said looking away.

"Getting a little uncomfortable." She said with a nervous laugh.

"You're telling me." He muttered. He put his hands on her hips. "Okay you try moving again, I'll try to push you." She nodded. They tried and he grunted. "Okay this isn't helping." He groaned.

"I have an idea." She said and reached up.

"What is it?" She put her arms around his neck. "H-How exactly is this helping?"

"Lift me up."

"Uh okay." He reached down and put his hands on her ass and lifted her up. She spread her legs and pressed them against his sides to keep herself up. Her chest was basically in his face. He swallowed.

"Now turn us and put me down." He did so carefully. They both sucked in a breath as their backs scraped against the walls. He put her down. She looked down. "Uh… Quite the problem you have there." He cleared his throat. He leaned down putting his mouth by her ear.

"Your fault." He stood a big straighter. She leaned up and kissed him. His hands still on her sides, gripped her hips as he kissed her back. They pulled away after a moment and she chuckled. "Never get tired of that." He smirked sliding a hand up then back down her side.

"L-Let's go meet up with Dean and Jo." She said walking forward a bit. "Although it might take a while for us to get out, Gigantor."

"I might have a bigger problem." She looked back at him with a smirk.

"Am I supposed to help you with that?" She tilted her head. Sam hesitated a moment then moved closer to her. She was still facing away from him; he put his hands on her hips and leaned down to her ear.

"You could, it _is _your fault." He said boldly. She turned her head to look at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose." She said with an innocent voice. He leaned down more and pressed his lips to her neck. "S-Sammy I think we should meet up with Dean and Jo." He stopped and stood up straight.

"I…Bri I…" He removed his hands and closed his eyes a moment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't- I really shouldn't have-"

"Sammy, Sammy… it's okay. I encouraged you…"

"We'd better go."

"You're right." Sabrina walked forward a few feet then stopped and turned around.

"Bri?" She leaned up quickly and kissed him. He kissed back before she pulled away. He chuckled lightly. "Y-you really need to stop doing that." She giggled and he rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

**APT. BUILDING WALLS - DAY **

Dean and Jo were squeezing through crawl-spaces inside another part of the building walls. Jo was on the phone.

"Okay. Call us after you check the southeast wall." She hung up. "Sam and Sabrina almost done with the first floor. Hasn't found jack squat either." Dean stopped. "What is it?"

"It's too narrow. Can't go any further." Dean said.

"Let me see."

"What are you-" She squeezed past him. "Ugh. Shoulda cleaned the pipes."

"What?"

"I, uh, I wish the pipes were cleaner."

"Shut up. I can fit in there."

"You're not going in there by yourself."

"You got a better idea?"

"You- "

"Uh-huh." She continued down the tight space past Dean. After she went out of sight, he called her on the phone.

"Where are you?"

"On the north wall." She found an air duct and started climbing down it. "I'm heading down some kind of air duct."

"No, no, no, no, stay up here."

"Look, we've gotta find this girl, don't we? I'm okay."

"All right. I'm heading to you." Dean said looking at the blue prints. She came out into a similar space on a lower level and pressed on. Goo started pouring out from the wall cracks.

"Oh god."

"What is it? Jo? Jo!" Jo screams. Dean ran down to the lower level, trying to hear where she was. "Jo!" He took the sledgehammer he was carrying and smashed a large hole in the wall. He poked his head in and found where JO was, her cell phone lying on the floor. She was gone.

* * *

Dean rushed back up the hallway, running headlong into Sam and Sabrina.

"Whoa."

"He's got Jo."

"What? How'd that happen?"

"I wasn't with her, I left her alone. Damnit!"

"Hey, hey, look, we'll find her, all right?"

"Where?"

"Inside the walls."

"We've been inside the walls all night. None of the other girls were there, she won't be either." They entered the apartment.

"Look. We've just gotta take a beat and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, we'd better friggin' think fast." Dean's cell phone rang and he answered. "Yeah."

"You lied to me. She's there." Ellen said.

"Ellen."

"No - Ash told me everything. Man's a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. Now you put my damn daughter on the phone."

"She's gonna have to call you back, she's taking care of, uh, feminine business."

"Yeah, right. Where is she? Where is she?!"

"Look, we'll get her back."

"Get her back? Back from what?"

"The spirit we're hunting, it took her."

"Oh my god."

"She'll be okay, I promise."

"You promise. That is not the first time I've heard that from a Winchester."

"What?"

"If anything happens to her..."

"It won't. I won't let it. Ellen, I'm sorry, I really am."

"I'm taking the first flight out. I'll be there in a few hours." She hung up.

"Damnit!"

"Don't beat yourself up, Dean. There's nothing you could have done."

"Tell me you've got something."

"Uh, maybe. Look. You look at the layout of the Holmes murder castle, there's all the torture chambers inside the walls, right?"

"Right."

"But there's one we haven't considered yet. The one in this basement."

"This building doesn't have a basement."

"You're right, it doesn't. But I just noticed this. Beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system that hasn't been used for —"

"Let's go." Dean grabbed his jacket and booked; Sam and Sabrina followed.

* * *

**CREEPY SEWER - NIGHT **

Jo woke in a small, dark place, lying on her back. She still had her flashlight; she shined it around to reveal a wall wood a few inches above her face - it had long scratches gouged in it. She sobbed with a hand over her face, then collected herself. To her right was another wood panel with a slit; looking through she could see a larger, round chamber with similar compartments to the one she's in around it. She heard a noise.

"Hello?"

"Is - is anybody there?" Teresa asked from another compartment.

"Your name's Teresa?"

"Yes."

"This won't make you feel better, but I'm here to rescue you."

"Oh god. He's out there, he's gonna kill us!

"No, he won't. We're getting out. My friends are looking for us, they'll find us." Quiet footsteps fell nearby: the spirit approached.

"Oh god, it's him!"

"Shh! Just be quiet!" All was very quiet. Then the Creepy Hand busted through into Jo's prison and grabbed her by the head. She screamed as it ripped off a chunk of her hair.

* * *

**STREET - DAY **

Sam, Sabrina and Dean, with a metal detector and a shovel, searched the streets of Philadelphia. They followed the trail into an open field until Sam stopped over one spot, the metal detector whining.

"Here." He said. Dean dropped his bag and started digging furiously. After some shovel work, they dug with their hands to uncover a metal trap door, which they pulled open. Dean handed Sam a shotgun and took one, and a flashlight, then started descending.

* * *

**CREEPY SEWER PRISON - DAY **

Jo was kicking steadily and furiously on the wall of her wooden cell. She dropped back in exhaustion. She heard footsteps approaching and turned; a scraggly-bearded mouth appeared at the opening.

"You're so pretty. So beautiful." It said.

"Go to hell!" He reached his Creepy Hand through the opening and fondled her. She turned away and groaned in disgust and horror. Suddenly she turned, stabbing into the hand with her knife. The spirit fled, screaming. "How do you like that? Pure iron, you creepy-ass son of a bitch!"

* * *

**SEWERS - DAY **

Dean, Sabrina and Sam crawled along on elbows and knees through the narrow sewer tunnels.

"You guys owe me new clothes."

"Quit complaining." Dean snapped.

"Dean." Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes. Sabrina shook her head slightly to Sam as if to say 'it's okay.'

* * *

**CREEPY SEWER PRISON - DAY **

Jo lay very still, listening.

"Is he gone?" Teresa asked.

"I don't know." He wasn't. Holmes grabbed Jo by the arm again, pulling her back, and clamped a hand down over her mouth.

"Shhh." Jo struggled, trying to scream but gagged by Holmes' hand.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. He fired his gun into Holmes' chest, sending him flying backwards and out of sight. "Jo?!"

"I'm here!" Dean found an iron bar leaning against a wall and started to pry open Jo's prison with it. Sam and Sabrina investigated the other compartments; one contained gruesome body parts. They found Teresa.

"We're gonna get you out of here, all right? " Sam said.

"Sam!" Dean said handing the crowbar to Sam. "Hang on." He opened the compartment to let Jo out. "You all right?"

"Been better. Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back."

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet."

"What?"

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we got. He turned to Sam who had a terrified Teresa in his arms. He shrugged. Dean looked at Sabrina. "Who can resist two pretty blonds?" She gave him a look.

* * *

Jo and Sabrina were sitting alone, silently, in the middle of the chamber. Jo had her arms wrapped around her knees and was trembling, but breathing deeply and steadily. Holmes appeared behind them. He walked forward. When he got very close:

"Now!" Dean shouted. Jo and Sabrina dived forwards as Sam and Dean fired at something on the walls; several bags unrolled and spilled salt in a perfect circle around Holmes, trapping him. Dean pulled Jo to safety and Sam grabbed Sabrina as Holmes circled, gibbering and screaming in terror.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo shouted. A grate slammed shut, sealing off the room.

* * *

**STREET - DAY **

Jo, Sabrina and Sam were standing at the entrance to the sewers, looking down.

"So? This job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked.

"Well, except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah. Sure. But that Teresa girl's gonna live a life because of us. It's worth it, isn't it?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washes the salt away?"

"Both very fine points. Which is why we're waiting here."

"For what?" The loud beeping of Large Truck Backing up was heard. Sam smiles and looked over his shoulder: a cement mixer was backing into the field, stopping just over the sewer entrance. Dean was driving.

"For that." He waved at him to stop the truck. "Whoa!" Dean got out of the cab; he and Sam set up the cement mixer right over the entrance.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked.

"I'll give it back." Dean said before walking over to pull a lever. "Well, that oughta keep him down there till hell freezes over." He said watching the cement pour down.

* * *

**HIGHWAY - NIGHT **

The Impala zoomed quietly down a dark road. Dean was revealed first; Jo, Sam and Sabrina squeezed in back. Dean glanced nervously to his right at Ellen, who stares at the road with a set jaw. Dean glanced at her again before he spoke.

"Boy, you, you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" Ellen gave no reaction whatsoever; the trio in the back exchanged a look. "How about we listen to some music?" He flicked the radio on."

"You're as cold as ice...-" Ellen reached forward and flicked the radio off. Jo, Sabrina and Sam exchanged another look, and Dean glanced back as if for assistance. He sighed.

"This is gonna be a long drive."

* * *

**ROADHOUSE - DAY **

Ellen stormed in, dragging Jo by the elbow. Dean, Sabrina and Sam followed.

"Ellen? This is my fault. Okay? I lied to you and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there, I think her dad would be proud." Dean said.

"Don't you dare say that. Not you. I need a moment with my daughter. Alone." The trio went outside.

"You're angry. I understand." Jo said.

"Angry? Angry doesn't begin to touch it."

"Let's just think about this. Everything's okay, I'm alive..."

"Not after I'm through with you."

"Is this about me hunting, or something else?"

"You let those boys use you as bait!"

"They were right there, backing me up the whole time beside Sabrina was in the same situation."

"That is why you do not have the sense to do this job, you're trusting your life to them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like father, like sons, that is what I'm talking about." She trailed off starting to cry putting a hand over her mouth.

"John? I thought you and John were friends."

"Yeah, we were, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Mom? What aren't you telling me?"

* * *

**OUTSIDE ROADHOUSE - DAY **

Sam Sabrina and Dean were leaning on the Impala as Jo came storming out. She glared at Dean and kept stalking, so he followed.

"That bad, huh?"

"Not right now."

"What happened? Hey, talk to me." He reached out to touch her arm.

"Get off me!"

"Sorry. See you around." He turned to leave.

"Dean." He stopped. She walked over. "It turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone; this guy did too, but... I guess my father figured he could trust him. Mistake. Guy screwed up, got my dad killed."

"What does this have to do with— "

"It was your father, Dean."

"What?"

"Why do you think John never came back? Never told you about us? Because he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why."

"Jo."

"Just... just get out of here. Please, just leave." She said before walking away. Dean looked down.

* * *

**_Tell me how i did, i'm technically posting this at 12 (hopefully) so that counts for Friday's post._**


	7. Chapter 6 The Usual Suspects

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 6 The Usual Suspects**

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland  
POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

Background chatter as a man is led down a dim police-station hallway in cuffs. Peter Sheridan is on his cell phone in a bustling office, a mug of coffee in hand.

"Under what name? Oh, yeah, that's my favorite so far. Possible ID's in three states that we know of." He pulls a paper from the fax machine and stares at it. "I gotta call you back."

**MOTEL - NIGHT  
**A SWAT team approaches a motel room from the outside.

**POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

Sheridan enters an interrogation room; the prisoner is chained to a chair. He sits down.

"Well, first I thought you were just stepping up your game. Credit card fraud, breaking and entering, and this one... puzzled me. Grave desecration. But still these are a long way from murder. Then we get a fax from St. Louis. Where you're suspected of torturing and murdering a young woman. However, no one could prove anything, of course, because supposedly you died there."

**MOTEL - NIGHT**

Sam has his hands on Sabrina's waist, hers on his chest when the SWAT team breaks open the door with a battering ram; Sam and Sabrina stop, moving away from each other, holding their hands up. Both look embarrassed as well as confused.

**POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

"But I gotta tell you something. You look pretty healthy to me."

**MOTEL - NIGHT**

Diana Ballard advances on Sam and Sabrina, her gun forward. She nods to one of the SWAT guys who then goes over to Sabrina and leads her out. Sabrina looks back at Sam, confused, as he watches with the same expression.

**POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

"So now we know Karen Giles wasn't the first person you murdered."

**MOTEL - NIGHT**

"Going somewhere, Sam?"

**POLICE STATION – NIGHT**

"But I guarantee you she's the last." He stands and walks out; Dean looked after him.

* * *

**POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

The policewoman from earlier entered another interrogation room, where Sam was looking the window. She placed a coffee cup on the table.

"Thought you might be thirsty."

"Okay, so you're the good cop. Where's the bad cop?"

"Oh, he's with your brother."

"Where's Sabrina?"

"Safe. She's being questioned."

"Okay. And you're holding us why?"

"Well, your brother's being held on suspicion of murder. And you, we'll see. Sabrina's fine though one of our theories is she was kidnapped by you two."

"Murder?!" Sam asked, leaning forward shocked. "And kidnap?"

"You sound genuinely surprised. Or are you that good of an actor?"

"Who was he supposed to have murdered?!"

"We'll get around to that."

"You can ask Sabrina we didn't kidnap her. You can't just hold us here without formal charges!"

"Well actually, we can, for forty eight hours, but you being a pre-law student, would know that. I know all about you, Sam." She read from a file. "You're twenty three years old, no job, no home address. Your mother died when you were a baby, your father's whereabouts are unknown. And then there's the case of your brother Dean. Whose demise was, well, just a little bit exaggerated. Feel free to jump in whenever you like." Sam leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "Shy? No problem. I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid. Despite that, you were a straight-A student. Got into Stanford with a full ride." She closed the file. "Then about a year ago there was a fire in your apartment. One fatality. Jessica Moore, your girlfriend. After she died, you and her sister, Sabrina, fell off the grid. Left behind everything."

"We needed some time off. To deal. So we're taking a road trip with my brother."

"How's that going for you?"

"Great. I mean... we saw the second largest ball of twine in the continental US. Awesome." He pulled a chair up to the table and straddled it.

"We ran Dean's fingerprints through AFIS."

"Okay."

"Got over a dozen possible hits."

"Possible hits. Which makes them worthless."

"But it makes you wonder. What are we gonna find when we run your prints?"

"Yeah, well." He pounded his fist on the table sarcastically. "You be sure to let me know, all right." He pointed at the cup. "May I?"

"Please."

"Great." He sniffed the cup and sipped it as she leaned over him, intently.

"Sam, you seem like a good kid. It's not your fault Dean's your brother. We can't pick our family. Right now detectives in St. Louis are exhuming a corpse. They're trying to figure out how your brother faked his own death. After torturing all those young women, Sabrina could've been next. You don't want that for her. Dean's a bad guy. His life is over. Yours doesn't have to be." Sam looked at her, incredulously.

"You want me to turn against my own brother?"

"No. We already caught him cold. Red-handed at the Karen Giles murder scene. We just need you to fill in some missing pieces."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I can talk to the DA. Make a deal for you. You can get on with your life. Dean's as good as gone." Sam thought for a moment, looking distraught, then began speaking quietly.

"My dad and Tony Giles were old friends. They were in the service together. We've known him since we were kids, you know? So we came as soon as we heard about his death."

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

**CAFE - DAY**

Dean was sitting at a cafe table reading a newspaper; the headline read _Man's Throat Slit Without A Trace_. Sabrina sat next to him on her phone. Sam approached with three cups of coffee and set two down. As he sat, Dean handed over the paper.

"There you go." Sam said.

"Anthony Giles."

"Who's Anthony Giles?"

"He's a Baltimore lawyer. Working late in his office, check it out."

"Uh..." He read muttering. "throat was slit, room was clean. Huh. No DNA, no prints."

"Keep reading, it gets better."

"Security cameras failed to capture footage of the assailant."

"So I'm thinking either somebody tampered with the tapes,"

"Or it's an invisible killer."

"My favorite kind. What do you think, Scully? You wanna check it out?"

"I'm not Scully, you're Scully."

"No, I'm Mulder. You're a red-headed woman."

"Who does that make me?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh you can be… Covarrubias."

"Laurie Holden? She was only in like… 10 episodes." Dean shrugged.

* * *

**POLICE STATION**

Sam was continuing his story.

"Woulda been kinda hard for Dean to kill Tony, considering we weren't in town at the time."

"So tell me what happened next."

"Okay, uh, that's when we went to see Karen. She was barely holding it together. We just wanted to be there for her. You know?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

**GILES HOUSE - DAY**

Karen, a young woman with dark hair and dark-framed glasses, was sitting in her home, on the verge of tears. She was looking at some forms that Sam, Dean and Sabrina, dressed as insurance company employees, had given her.

"Insurance. I totally forgot about the insurance." She said.

"We're very sorry to bother you right now, but the company is required to conduct its own investigation. You understand." Sam said.

"Sure."

"Okay. Um. If you could just tell us anything you remember about the night your husband died."

"Uh, Tony and I were just supposed to have dinner. He called and said he was having computer troubles and that, that he had to work late. That was it."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this to him?"

"No. No, it's like I told the police, I, I have no idea."

"Did Tony mention anything, you know, unusual to you? In the days before his death?" Dean asked.

"Unusual..."

"Yeah, like strange?" She shook her head.

"Strange?"

"You know, Karen, weird? Weird noises, uh, visions, anything like that?" Sam cleared his throat and gave Dean a look; Karen turned to Sam, who turned on his concerned-face again, then shot Dean another look as she glanced down.

"He had a nightmare the day before he died."

"What kind of a nightmare?" Sam asked.

"Uh, he said that he woke up in the middle of the night and there was a woman standing at the foot of the bed, he blinked and she was gone, I mean, it was just a nightmare."

"Did he say what she looked like?" Dean asked.

"What the hell difference does it make what she looked like?"

"Uh, it's just, our, our company's very thorough."

"He said she was pale, and she had dark red eyes."

* * *

**POLICE STATION**

"So I gave Karen a hug, told her to call me if she needed anything,... and that was it. End of story." Sam said.

"Sam, I am trying to help you here. But you have got to be honest with me. Now we have an eyewitness. Someone who saw two men and a woman fitting your, your brother's and Sabrina's description breaking into Giles' office."

"Okay, look, Karen called us later, said that there was some stuff that she wanted from Tony's office, but the police weren't letting her in. I, like, a picture of the two of them in Paris, and some other stuff. Look, it was wrong to enter a crime scene, but she gave us the key!"

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

**GILES' OFFICE - NIGHT**

Sam picked the lock on Giles office and he, Sabrina and Dean entered, ducking under the police tape. Sam shined his flashlight on a pool of blood on the floor.

"Hey. Anthony Giles' body was found right about here." He looked at a paper and read. ""Throat slit so deep part of his spinal cord was visible."" Dean whistled.

"What do you think? Vengeful spirit? Underlining vengeful?"

"Yeah, maybe. I mean he did see that woman at the foot of his bed." Dean picked up a sheet of paper lying on the desk.

"Take a look at this." Sam took the paper. It contained small-font printing of the word "danashulps" repeated over and over to fill the page.

"Dana Shulps. A name?" Dean found another paper.

"I dunno, but it's everywhere." He grinned. "Well, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Sam shines his flashlight down on the glass table in front of him, pausing. He breathed on the glass, revealing the same letters - "DANASHULPS" — impressed in the surface.

"Wow. I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird."

"Maybe Giles knew her."

"Or maybe it's the name of our pale red-eyed mystery girl."

"Well. Let's see what we can see."

* * *

They were frustrated and had found nothing after searching through all accessible paper and computer files in the office. Sam was at the desktop computer.

"There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere. There's not a D. Shulps. Or any other kind of friggin' Shulps."

"Great."

"What have you got?"

"Nothing. No Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last fifty years at least."

"So what now?"

"Well, I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his personal files, you know?"

"By close you mean..."

"Thirty minutes, maybe?" Dean glanced at his watch.

"Awesome. So I guess I just get to, uh, hang out. Awesome." He muttered. Sabrina sighed and sat in a chair. Sam typed, concentrating. Dean sat down, annoyed, and started making clicking and mouth-fart noises.

"Dude, seriously."

"All right, I'm gonna go talk to Karen again, see if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps, huh?"

"Great."

"Keep going, Sparky."

* * *

**POLICE STATION**

"Then Dean went back to Karen's place to check up on her. I mean, you know, she had been pretty upset earlier."

"So why didn't you or Sabrina go with him?"

"We uh we just went back to the motel to- uh..." He paused and looked away slightly embarrassed. He cleared his throat and looked back at her. "How'd you know we were there, by the way?"

"We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him. Let's quit fooling around. Now you and Sabrina were with your brother the whole time you were in Baltimore. Why separate now? Because your brother left you. To go murder Karen."

"He didn't kill anyone."

"I heard the 911 call!" She hit the table. "Karen was terrified. She said someone was in the house."

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

**GILES HOUSE - NIGHT**

Karen was sitting on the sofa in pajamas, crying. The TV was on, low. As she blew her nose, she heard a figure pass by. She took off her glasses to rub her eyes; she paused, then put them back on. Across the room in a mirror she saw a ghostly figure. She yelped. She turned on the light and the figure was gone. She got up, panicked, and went into the hallway, up the stairs then into the bedroom and shut the door. She called 911.

"Hello, emergency services."

"Hello? I think I saw someone in my house."

"What is your address?"

"It's 421 Clinton Avenue. Please, can you – " There was a click, and the call was disconnected. "Hello?" The printer on her desk flicked on and starts printing out the same repeated pattern as before: "danashulpsdanashulpsdanashulps". Karen fumbled for a flashlight, turned, and saw the ghost behind her – it was a young blond woman with dripping red eyes. Karen screamed.

* * *

**OUTSIDE GILES HOUSE - NIGHT**

Dean arrived at Karen's and knocked on the door.

"Karen, you in there?" Dean looked around, then picked the lock and entered. He tried the light by the door, but it didn't work. He went further into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom. He pushed open the door and saw Karen lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Her throat was slit deeply. He saw the pages from the printer and frowned.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Dean kneels down by Karen's body, noticing bruises on her wrists. He took one wrist in his hand.

"Freeze." Behind Dean, two cops had their guns trained on him. "Stay on your knees. Hands where I can see them. Now!" He complied. "Cuff him."

* * *

**POLICE STATION**

Sheridan was sitting in an observation room from which he could see Dean, handcuffed to a table. Ballard entered.

"You getting anywhere with him?" She asked.

"No. Just a lot of wise-ass remarks. You?"

"Sam's story matches Dean's to the last detail."

"Hmm. Yeah, well, these guys are good. I'll give 'em that." He stood up and grabbed his coat before the two left the room. "Get anything from the girl?"

"No, he story matches exactly. If we don't get one of them to flip we have nothing but a lot of circumstantial evidence."

"Hey. We've got Dean at the crime scene with blood on his hands. Juries have convicted for less.

"Yeah, but, I mean, where's the murder weapon? What's the motive? You talk about reasonable doubt."

"Diana." He touched her face. "Do you have reasonable doubt? We keep leaning on these guys, one of them will tumble. And don't forget about St. Louis. I'm telling you. This Dean guy is our guy."

"I know Tony Giles was a friend of yours."

"Yeah. He was, he was a good friend."

"Look, and I know you want to clean this mess up quick. But come on, Tony knew a lot of criminal types, I mean, maybe we're just..."

"Criminal types? He was a defense lawyer, for godsakes, of course he knew criminal types."

"All right, let's get back at 'em."

"No, you know what? Let 'em stew in their juices for a bit. Come here." He kissed her.

* * *

**DEAN'S INTERROGATION ROOM**

Dean, still handcuffed to the table, was muttering to himself, thinking.

"Dana Shulps, Dana Shulps, Dana _Shulps_ Dana, _Dana_ Shulps..."

**SAM'S INTERROGATION ROOM**

Sam pulled file folder and a pen to him and wrote "DANA SHULPS" in block letters, frowning in thought.

**DEAN'S INTERROGATION ROOM**

"Maybe it's not a name. Maybe it's not a name."

**SAM'S INTERROGATION ROOM**

"Anagram, maybe?" He wrote "ANDA SH..." underneath the first line, then continued.

**DEAN'S INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY**

Head down, Dean continued to mutter to himself. There was a knock on the door; he looked up. A smiling middle-aged man poked his head in.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Jeffrey Kraus. I'm with the public defender's office. I'm your lawyer."

"Oh. Thank god. I'm saved." Dean deadpanned. "Hey, could I, uh, steal a pen from you? Some paper?" Dean asked as Kraus sat down.

"Sure." He handed over the items and Dean started scribbling. "Uh, well, the police haven't found a weapon yet. So that's good. But, uh, they got your prints. And literally blood on your hands. And with your police record, uh..." He noticed Dean was ignoring him. "Mr. Winchester? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I think it's an anagram."

"A what?"

"An anagram. Same letters, different words. "

The pad of paper now read:  
_DNA SHULPS  
DAN SHULPAS  
LAND PUSHAS  
SUPASH LAND  
PUSH LANDAS  
PLUSH DANAS_

"Uh, do me a favor? See if you recognize any of these words, you know, local names, places, anything like that?"

"Do you understand how serious these charges are?"

"I'm handcuffed to a table. Yeah, I get it. Humor me. Take a quick look." Kraus pulled the pad over to him.

"Well, S-U-P, I don't know about that, but Ashland is a street name. Not far from here."

"A street." Dean took the pad back, tore off a sheet of paper and started writing again.

"Let's start with where you were the night Anthony Giles died."

"Can you get in to see my brother and Sabrina?"

"Mr. Winchester, you could be facing the death penalty here."

"Hey, thanks for the law review, Matlock. But. If you want to help me..." He held up the folded note he'd just finished. "I need you to see my brother."

* * *

**POLICE STATION - DAY**

Ballard was writing an email at her computer. Suddenly the repeating string _DANASHULPS_ started scrolling across the screen. She looked around, nervous.

**SAM'S INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY**

Sam was looking at the note Dean sent him, which read:

_HILTS —  
IT'S A __STREET__  
ASHLAND.  
-MCQUEEN_

"I hope that's meaningful. But I'd like to discuss your case now." Kraus said.

"Sure thing, Matlock." Sam gestured to the chair.

"You two really are brothers, aren't you?" He asked sitting. "Now. As you know, the DA might be interested in..." A knock on the door was quickly followed by Ballard, who addressed Kraus.

"We need you. With the other one."

* * *

**DEAN'S INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY**

Several others have crowded into the observation room outside where Dean was being held; across from his seat a digital camera had been set up. Ballard and Kraus entered.

"Counselor? Your boy decided to confess." Sheridan said.

"Mr. Winchester? I'd advise against that strongly."

"Talk directly into the camera, first stating your name for the record." Dean cleared his throat and leaned forward, looking into the camera.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. And I did not kill anyone _Or _kidnap my friend. But I know who did kill. Or rather what did. Of course it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory was that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit.

"Excuse me?" Ballard asked.

"You know, Casper the bloodthirsty ghost?" In the observation room, the spectators started laughing.

"Tony Giles saw it. I'll bet you cash money Karen did too. But see, the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason it's trying to tell us something. But communicating across the vale, it ain't easy. You know, sometimes the spirits, they, they get things jumbled. You remember "REDRUM". Same concept. You know, it's, uh, maybe word fragments... " He held up the note paper and showed the camera. "other times, it's anagrams. See, at first we thought this was a name, Dana Shulps. But now we think it's a street. Ashland. Whatever's going on, I'll bet you it started there." Dean spread his hands and smiled.

"You arrogant bastard. Tony and Karen were good people, and you're making jokes."

"I'm not joking, Ponch."

"You murdered them in cold blood just like that girl in St. Louis."

"Oh, yeah. That wasn't me either. That was a shape-shifter creature that only looked like me." He smiled at the camera. Sheridan lost his temper and hauled Dean up by the collar, slamming him against the wall.

"Pete, that is enough!" Ballard said.

"You asked for the truth." Dean said.

"Lock his ass up." Another cop took over, shoving Dean face-first against the wall and handcuffing him.

* * *

**SAM'S INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY**

Sheridan and Ballard returned to find Sam gone; the coffee and the note were still on the table.

"What the hell? Where is he?" Sheridan went to the window, which was open, and looked out - it's a three/four story drop with no visible fire escape nearby. Ballard saw the note on the table and picked it up. "What'd he do? The fire escape's way over... what?"

"These two guys." She handed him the note.

"Hilts and McQueen, what is that?"

"Hilts is Steve McQueen's character in the Great Escape." A man walked into the room. "You, bring me Sabrina; she might know where he went."

"Uh the girl's gone too." Ballard gave him a look. "We didn't have anything to hold her. She was only supposedly kidnapped." Ballard let out a sigh and left the room.

* * *

**BATHROOM - NIGHT**

Ballard entered the bathroom and the lights flickered. She sighed. As she approaches the sink, it turned on by itself. She recoiled. All the faucets started pouring out hot water, steam rising. In the fogging mirror the letters _DANASHULPS_ were formed; Ballard scrubbed them away to reveal the ghost. Her throat was slit deeply, her eyes deep red. She struggled to talk.

* * *

**DEAN'S LOCKUP ROOM**

Dean was handcuffed to another table as Ballard enters, nervous. She shut the door.

"Can we make this quick? I'm a little tired, it's been a long day, you know, with your partner assaulting me and all." Dean said.

"I want to know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier."

"Time Life. Mysteries of the Unknown. Look it up."

"Let's pretend for the moment you're not entirely insane."

"Mmm."

"What would one of these things be doing here?"

"A vengeful spirit? Well, they're created by violent deaths. And then they come back for a reason, usually a nasty one. Like revenge on the people that hurt 'em."

"And uh, these, they're capable of killing people?" As she rubbed her neck, Dean noticed something on her wrist.

"Where did you get that?" She pulled up her sleeves to reveal deep bruises, like those on Karen's wrists.

"I don't know. It, it wasn't there before."

"You've seen it, haven't you? The spirit?"

"How did you know?"

"Because Karen had the same bruises on her wrists. And I'm willing to bet that if you look at Giles' autopsy photos he's got 'em too, it's got something to do with this spirit, I... I don't know what." She turned away, looking into the mirror. "I know. You think you're going crazy. But let's skip that part, shall we? Because the last two people who saw this thing? Died, pretty soon after. You hear me?"

"You think I'm going to die."

"You need to go to Sam and Sabrina. They'll help."

"You're giving your brother and Sabrina up."

"Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim Rockford - it's how we find each other when we're separated. Now you can arrest them if you want. Or you can let them save your life."

* * *

**MOTEL – NIGHT**

Sam had been at the motel for about 10 minutes when someone knocked on the door. He got up and opened it.

"There you are." He said. Sabrina walked in and he closed the door behind her. "Took you long enough."

"Well sorry. I took me a little longer to get out. I had to give a statement that you two _didn't _kidnap me." She said. "Is it that hard to believe I went willingly with you two?" Sam shrugged.

* * *

Sam and Sabrina were sitting at a motel desk, going through files. There was a knock on the door; Sam opened it to find Ballard; he hesitated, she shrugged and came in. She showed Sam her wrists.

"These showed up after you saw it?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"All right. You're going to have to tell me exactly what you saw."

"You know, I must be losing my mind. You're fugitives. I should be arresting you.

"All right. Well, you know what? You can arrest me later, all right? After you live through this. But right now you've gotta talk to me. Okay?" She nodded. "Okay, great. Now, this spirit. What did it look like?"

"She was, um, really pale, and her throat was cut, and her eyes, they were like, this deep dark red? It appeared like she was trying to talk to me. But she couldn't. It was just... a lot of blood."

"You know what? Here. I've been researching every girl that's ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street." He led her over to a table, where he gathered up a stack of crime scene photos.

"How'd you get those? Those are from crime scenes, and booking photos."

"You have your job, I have mine. Here. I need you to look through these, tell me if you recognize anyone." Ballard sat and flipped through the stack. On the third photo, a young woman's booking photo, she stopped.

"This is her. I'm sure of it."

"Claire Becker? Twenty eight years old, disappeared about eight or nine months ago."

"But I don't even know her. I mean, why would she come after me?"

"Well, before her death, she was arrested twice. For dealing heroin. You ever work narcotics?"

"Yeah, Pete and I did. Before Homicide."

"You ever bust her?"

"Not that I remember."

"It says that she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. Police searched the place, didn't find anything. Guess we gotta check it out ourselves. See if we can find her body." Sam stood putting his coat on.

"What?"

"Well, we gotta salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest."

"Of course it is."

* * *

**2911 ASHLAND STREET - NIGHT**

Sam and Sabrina led Ballard into a dark and creepy warehouse.

"So what exactly are we looking for?"

"I'll let you know when we find it." Sam said. They split up, Sam checking up a flight of stairs and Sabina and Ballard continuing on the lower level. She turned towards a window and saw Claire, standing by the window. The ghost struggled to talk.

"Sam? Sam? Sam!" As Sam and Sabrina ran down the stairs to Ballard, the ghost disappeared.

"Hey! Hey, I'm here, what is it? What happened?"

"Claire..."

"Where?"

"She, she was here."

"Did she attack you?"

"No. No, she was just like, reaching out to me. She was over there by the window." The window was blocked by a shelving unit. "Here, help me move this."

"All right." They shoved the shelves aside, revealing the window. It was labeled from the outside: _ASHLAND SUP(plies)_ "Our little mystery word." They turned to see a shadow on the opposite wall, casting the words into clear reflection.

"Now the extra letters make sense." Sam said. Sam pulled out his EMF reader and approached the opposite wall.

"What is that?"

"Spirits and certain remains give off electromagnetic frequencies."

"So if Claire's body was here, that would indicate that?"

"Yeah. Well, that's the theory." The EMF reader purred as he waved it over the brick wall. He turned. "Bri, get me a hammer."

* * *

Sam started breaking through the wall with a sledgehammer. When he'd knocked out a sizable hole, he poked his flashlight inside.

"Yeah. Yeah, there's definitely something in there." He started breaking through the wall with elbows and fists. "You know? This is bothering me."

"Well, you are digging up a corpse."

"No, not that. That's, uh, that's pretty par for the course, actually."

"Then what?"

"It's just, I mean, no vengeful spirit I've ever tussled with wanted to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe there's two." Sabrina suggested. Sam'd broken open most of the wall. "All right, here. Give me a hand." Together, they pulled out a shroud-wrapped body and placed it on the ground. Sam pulled out a pocket knife and cut the ropes holding the shroud together, uncovering her. Ballard held out her wrists. "Her wrists. Yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours?" Ballard noticed a necklace on the corpse and touched it cautiously.

"That necklace mean something to you?" Sam asked.

"I've seen it before. It's rare. It was custom made over on Carson street." She reached into her neckline. "I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me."

* * *

**2911 ASHLAND STREET - NIGHT**

"Now this all makes perfect sense." Sam said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah. You see, Claire is not a vengeful spirit, she's a death omen."

"Excuse me?"

"Claire's not killing anyone. She's trying to warn them. You see, sometimes spirits, they don't want vengeance, they want justice. Which is why she led us here in the first place. She wants us to know who her killer is." There was a pause. "Detective, how much do you know about your partner?" She thought for a moment.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lockup. Obviously it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need someone to fence their product."

"Someone like a heroin dealer. Somebody like Claire."

* * *

**HIGHWAY - NIGHT**

Sheridan was driving an armored van with Dean in the back.

"So I'm being extradited to St. Louis, huh? And you just decided to transfer me yourself, eight hundred miles? At two in the morning? This can't be good."

* * *

**HIGHWAY - NIGHT**

Ballard was driving Sam and Sabrina down a similar stretch of road, finishing a call on her cell phone.

"All right. Thanks."

"What is it?"

"Pete just left the precinct. With Dean."

"What?"

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling but he won't answer the radio."

"Radio? He took a county vehicle?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then they should have a lo-jack, you've just gotta get it turned on."

* * *

**CLEARING - NIGHT**

The armored van pulled off the road and stopped.

"Pee break? So soon? You might want to get your prostate checked." Dean said. Sheridan got out and circled to the back. "Son of a bitch." Sheridan opened he van. "Hey, I'm cool in the van, you go do what you gotta do." He hauled Dean out and threw him to the ground.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch. You think those people in St. Louis are gonna buy that crap you're peddling? Here's the thing. You're not gonna make it to St. Louis. You're gonna die trying to escape." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dean's head.

"Wait! Wait. Let's, let's talk about this. I mean, you don't want to do something that you're gonna regret later." He cocked the gun. "Or maybe you do."

"Pete! Put the gun down." Ballard said arriving.

"Diana? How'd you find me?"

"I know about Claire."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Put the gun down!"

"Oh, I don't think so. You're fast. I'm pretty sure I'm faster."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't do anything, Diana."

"It's a little late for that."

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was trying to turn me in, I had no choice."

"And Tony? Karen?"

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything." Dean glanced at Sam, who was giving him "How do we get out of this" looks. Dean shook his head, Sam gritted his teeth. "It was a mess; I had to clean it up. I just panicked."

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?"

"There's a way out. This Dean kid's a friggin' gift. We could pin the whole thing on him. Right? No trial, nothing. Just, just one more dead scumbag."

"Hey!" Dean said. Sheridan raised the gun; Dean backed off.

"No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you." She lowered the gun. "Thank you. Thank you." As he turned back to Dean, Ballard brought her gun up and fired, hitting Sheridan in the stomach. He went down; Dean rolled out of the way.

"Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass?" He tackled her legs, knocking her down; she lost her gun and Sam tried to go for it, but Sheridan got there first.

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" Ballard stared past Sheridan, who turned to see the ghost behind him, staring through her bloody hair. She smiled. A gunshot went off: Ballard had recovered a weapon and shot Sheridan in the back. He went down, more permanently this time.

* * *

**CLEARING - MORNING**

Ballard was kneeling by the body of her late partner. She got up and approached Sam and Dean, standing nearby.

"You doin' all right?" Sam asked.

"Not really. The death omen Claire. What happens to her now?"

"Should be over. She should be at rest."

"So, uh. What now, officer?" Dean asked.

"Pete did confess to me. He screwed up all your cases royally. I'd say that there's a good chance that we could get your cases dismissed."

"You'd take care of that for us?" Sam asked.

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I can't help you. Unless... I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away. I could just tell them that the suspects escaped. "

"Wait, are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's sure, Sam." Dean said.

"No, it's just, I mean, you could lose your job over something like that."

"Look, I just want you guys out there doing what you do best. Trust me, I'll sleep better at night." She turned to go. "Listen, you need to watch your back. They're gonna be looking for both of you right now. Get out of here. I gotta radio this in."

"Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is, by chance?" Dean asked.

"It's at the impound yard down on Robertson. Don't... even think about it." She said seeing Dean's calculating look.

"It's okay, it's all right, don't worry. We'll, uh, we'll just improvise. I mean, we're pretty good at that." Sam said.

"Yeah. I've noticed." The trio walked off down the road.

"Nice lady." Sam said.

"Yeah, for a cop. Did she look familiar to you?"

"No, why?" Sam shoved Dean playfully.

"I don't know. Anyway, are you hungry?"

"No."

"For some reason I could really go for some pea soup."

* * *

**_Tell me how I did. ^_^_**


	8. Chapter 7 Crossroad Blues

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 7 Crossroads Blues**

* * *

**Greenwood, Mississippi ****August 1938**

**SALOON - NIGHT **

Robert Johnson is seated on a small stage, playing. His head is down, and a cigarette dangles from his mouth. The room is sparsely populated with people listening intently. One woman near the front stares at him, smiling as if the show is just for her, and occasionally he looks up and catches her eye.

He hears the growling of a dog, outside. He pauses, then resumes. Again, he stops, hearing eerie barking that nobody else seems to notice, and seeing a dark shape flitting past the window. The cigarette falls from his mouth; he is terrified. He stands, clutching his guitar, and bolts from the room in terror. The woman and several others follow.

* * *

**CLEARING - NIGHT**

Robert stops, listening for the dog. He hears it, drops the guitar, and runs into a wooden house and bolts the door behind him. He hears the scrabbling and barking of the dog and draws a chair across the floor, wedging it under the door. He backs up slowly, then sinks to his knees, weeping. The door rattles violently until it flies open; two men and the woman from earlier enter to find Robert on the floor, convulsing.

"What is going on?" An old man asks.

"Oh my God!" The woman says She goes to Robert, runs her hands over him. "Get a doctor. Run!" The old man runs. The woman leans over Robert, patting his face. "What happened? Talk to me!"

"Dogs..."

"Stay with us, baby!"

"Dogs... Black dogs..."

"Robert? Robert, don't you die on me!"

* * *

**DINER - DAY (PRESENT)**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were sitting at a table, Sam with his laptop open. Onscreen was a mugshot of Dean from the St. Louis Police Department.

"So much for our low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database."

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something." Dean said grinning.

"Dean, it's not funny. Makes the job harder, we've gotta be more careful now."

"Well, what do they got on you two?"

"I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet." Sam muttered.

"No accessory? Nothing?"

"Shut up." Dean laughed.

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not!"

"Uh-huh. All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?" Sabrina giggled. Sam shut his computer, annoyed, and pulled out several pages of research.

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed."

"Hmm. Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control?"

"Two days earlier."

"Did he actually say 'black dog'?"

"Yeah. A vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it; in fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work, two days later he takes a swan dive."

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual Black Dog?"

"Well, maybe."

"What's the lore on it?" Sam pasted Dean the pages.

"It's all pretty vague. I mean, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but... some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty,"

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg, look at that one, huh?" He held up a picture and smirked; Sam glared; the smirk slipped. "What? They could."

* * *

**APARTMENT - DAY**

In a posh, well-lit room, Sam and Dean were wearing suits and interviewing a man.

"So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?" Sam asked.

"That's right. Now one more time, this is for...?"

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden. Architectural Digest." Dean said. The man laughed. "This funny to you?"

"No, it... it's just, a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind... well, he gets another tribute."

"Right. Any idea why he'd do such a thing?"

"I, I have no clue, I mean he lived a charmed life."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, I... and it wasn't always that way, either."

"No?" Dean asked.

"You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyds. A complete dive."

"Right. So what changed?" Sam asked.

"You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing... he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh, and Mozart..." He cut off abruptly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's funny. True geniuses, they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent? Why... why just throw it away?"

* * *

**STREET - DAY**

Dean exited a building designated Animal Protection Agency, still wearing the suit. Sam was waiting in the car with Sabrina. Dean got in the driver's side.

"So." Sam said.

"Secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty three, she, uh, kayaks, and they're real."

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs lately, did you?" Dean held up a page.

"Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog-like. There's nineteen calls in all. And, uh," He pulled off a Post-it note. "I don't know what this thing is." Sam took it, read it, and laughed. He glanced at Dean

"You mean Carly's MySpace address?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, MySpace, what the hell is that?" Sam and Sabrina laughed. "Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?"

* * *

**DR. PEARLMAN'S HOUSE - DAY**

Dean, Sabrina and Sam approached, yet another, white suburban door and knocked.

"I swear, if this is another freakin' Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard..." The door opened to reveal a young woman.

"Afternoon, ma'am." Dean pulled out an ID. "Uh, Animal Control.

"Oh, someone already came yesterday." She said.

"Oh, we're just following up. We're looking for Dr. Sylvia Pearlman?" Sam asked.

"The Doctor, well, she, I don't know exactly when she'll be back, she left two days ago." The woman said.

"Okay. And you are...?"

"I'm Ms. Pearlman's maid."

"So where did the Doctor go?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. She just packed and went, she didn't say where. That stray dog, did you find it finally?"

"Oh, not yet. You know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?"

"Well, no. I never even heard it."

In the background, Dean took a photograph off the wall: it showed Dr. Pearlman at a bar with two friends. "I was almost starting to think the Doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that, so..."

"Hey, you know I read she was, uh chief surgeon at the hospital. She's gotta be what, forty two, forty three? That's pretty young for that job." Dean said.

"Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position... ten years ago?"

"Huh.

"Huh. An overnight success. Ten years ago." Sam said. Sabrina frowned. Sam glanced at her.

"Yeah, we know a guy like that. Oh, look at this." He held up the photo, flipped it over to show writing on the back. "Lloyd's Bar."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - DAY**

In a rumpled hotel room with red curtains and sheets, a forty-something woman. Dr. Pearlman was huddled on the bed. Her hair was frazzled and she was terrified, flinching at the slightest noise and hugging her arms around herself. She stood, pacing.

"Oh god." She heard a loud pounding at the door. She whirled to face it, frozen.

"Ms. Pearlman? I've been calling for hours. You need to vacate the room or you gotta pay for another night!" A man said. She opened the door and poked her head out.

"Okay. No problem." She went to the bed and opened her wallet, pulling out some cash. As she turned back to the door, she saw the man's face stretch hideously, mouth opening wide and eyes rolling back in his head. She gasped, tossed the money down at his feet, shut the door and chains it. She leaned against it, panting.

* * *

**CROSSROADS - DAY**

Dean, Sabrina and Sam pulled up outside Lloyd's Bar and got out. Sam walked up to Sabrina.

"When she said ten years you had this look on your face." He said quietly.

"Uh.. Ayami made a comment."

"What?" As they walked towards the bar, Dean noticed some yellow flowers growing by the side of the road. He stopped.

"Hey." Hey said

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"That's weird." On more than one corner, the yellow flowers were growing.

"What?"

"Think someone planted these?"

"Middle of all these weeds?"

"These are, uh, what do you call 'em."

"Yarrow flowers?"

"Yeah. Used for certain rituals, aren't they?"

"Yeah, actually. Summoning rituals."

"Heh. So, two people become sudden successes about ten years ago. Right around the time they were hanging out here at Lloyd's."

"Where there just happens to be a crossroads. You think?"

"Let's find out." He walked to the center of the crossroads and looked around, measuring.

"This seem about the dead center to you?" Dean asked. Dean dug a few inches into the hard soil and hits something solid. He stopped. "Yahtzee." He dropped the shovel and dug with his hands, pulling out an old rusted box. He opened it. It contains, among other things, several small bones and a small stoppered jar that Sam took out.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt. And a black cat bone."

"That's serious spellwork. I mean, that's Deep South Hoodoo stuff."

"Used to summon a demon."

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing. You know, 'cause that always ends good." Dean glanced at Sabrina. "You're an exception."

"They're seeing dogs, all right. But not Black Dogs, they're seeing Hellhounds. Demonic pit bulls."

"Yeah, whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's running? She ain't running fast enough." Sam looked at Sabrina.

"You heard 10 years and knew it was a deal."

"Ayami told me."

"And you didn't tell us?" Dean asked. "I mean it would've helped to know sooner."

"She doesn't want me to tell you guys everything."

"Screw what she wants. You're on _our_ side you help _us_."

"I'd rather have _her_ on our side for when we need her." Sabrina said. "If I tell you everything she tells me she'll stop telling me." Dean let out a sigh.

* * *

**MOTEL - NIGHT**

Inside Dr. Pearlman's hotel room, the door was rattling violently. She crouched by the window, screaming. The rattling stopped and she got up warily. Suddenly something invisible burst through the window, knocking her to the ground. She scrabbled backwards along the floor, away from the scratching and growling; something, still invisible, with sharp claws grabbed her leg and shred it, leaving bloody trails. She was pulled across the floor, grasping at the bed sheets and screaming.

* * *

**ROSEDALE, MISSISSIPPI****1930  
CROSSROADS - NIGHT**

Robert Johnson's "Crossroad Blues" played in the soundtrack as the man himself knelt in the dust at the dead center of the crossroads. He buried a rough sack tied with a string. He wore a hat and a brown blazer and has a guitar slung around his back. He stood. Suddenly behind him was a beautiful young woman in a white dress; he turned and saw her.

"Holy..."

"Holy?" Her eyes turned red. "Guess again." She walked slowly towards him on bare feet.

"I want to play guitar. I want you to make me the best blues man ever lived." She placed a hand gently on his cheek.

"If that's what you want." He nodded. She smiled.

"So... how do we... do we shake on it?"

She shook her head, still smiling, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When she pulled back, his eyes were closed for a moment. He opened them slowly, and he was alone. He pulled his guitar into his hands and caressed it.

* * *

**CROSSROADS - DAY (PRESENT)**

"So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music." Dean said. Sam shrugged. "You don't know Robert Johnson's songs? Sam, there's, there's occult references all over his lyrics, I mean, Crossroad Blues? Me And The Devil Blues? Hellhound On My Trail?" Sam frowned, and Dean rolled his eyes. "The story goes, he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating, and muttering about big evil dogs."

"And now it's happening all over again."

"Yeah."

"We've gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here."

"Great. So we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Let's Make A Deal." Dean said.

"So what, we should just leave them to die?" Sam asked.

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?"

"Dean."

"All right. Fine." Dean paused. "Rituals like this, you've got to put your own photo into the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing, let's go and see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive."

* * *

**DARROW HOME - DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were walking up a set of wide, wooden stairs to the fourth floor of an apartment building.

"What's this guy's name again?" Sam asked.

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. Though this house probably ain't up next on MTV Cribs, is it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. So whatever kind of deal he made,"

"Wasn't for cash. Oh, who knows. Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis." Sam sighed. "No, I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun." They reached the landing and stop in front of apartment 4C. The floor was dusted with a fine black powder.

"Look at that." They crouched down, fingering it.

"What is that, pepper?" Dean asked. The door opened to reveal George - a middle-aged man with graying hair, wearing a grimy t-shirt and open button-down.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"George Darrow?" Dean asked.

"I'm not buying anything."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. Heh. Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt."

"I don't know what you talkin' about."

"Talkin' about this." He held up the small picture. "Tell me. You seen that Hellhound yet?"

"Look. We want to help. Please. Just five minutes." Sam said.

* * *

**GEORGE'S APT - DAY**

George showed them in and poured himself a glass of whisky. The studio apartment was filled with paintings, completed and half-finished, and a table holds painting supplies.

"So what is that stuff out front?"

"Goofer Dust." They looked at him blankly. "What, you boys think you know somethin' about somethin' but not Goofer dust?" He tossed Dean a brown sack, tied close with twine. He caught it.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous." Dean turned to Sabrina. "This stuff work?" He whispered. She nodded with a shrug.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons."

"Demons we know." Dean said.

"Well, then. Maybe it'll do you some good." He walked over to a chair. "Four minutes left." Dean glanced at Sam, who took the lead.

"Mr. Darrow. We know you're in trouble." Sam said.

"Yeah, that you got yourself into." Dean said.

"But it's not hopeless, all right? There's gotta be something we can do." Sam said half-directed at Dean.

"Listen. I get that you boys want to help. But sometimes a person makes their bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place."

"What'd you do it for?"

"I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just... I just never thought about the price.

"Was it worth it?" Dean asked.

"Hell no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Shoulda gone for fame. I'm still broke, and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want. But that wasn't the worst."

"Go on." Sam said.

"Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week. Just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but, I mean who's goin' to listen to an old drunk?"

"How many others are there?" Sam asked.

"Uh, the architect, that doctor lady — I kept up with them, they've been in the papers. Least they got famous."

"Who else, George? Come on, think." Dean said.

"One more. Uh, nice guy too. Hudson. Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for."

"No. No, there's gotta be a way." Sam said.

"You don't get it! I don't want a way!"

"Look, you don't – "

"I called that thing! I brought it on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to hell, one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold them off 'till then. Buy a little time. Okay, boys. Time you went, go help somebody that wants help."

"We can't just —"

"Get out! I got work to do."

"You don't really want to die."

"I don't? I'm... I'm tired." They left as George started painting.

* * *

**HUDSON HOUSE - NIGHT**

Evan Hudson was working at his computer when he heard a familiar loud barking outside his window. He stood and pulled back the curtain, peering out. His wife Julie entered.

"Evan? You spying on the neighbors?"

"No, I uh, I thought I heard something in the yard, but it's nothing. You all ready to go?"

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you want me out of the house."

"Of course not. It's just, you, you've barely seen your sister since she had the baby."

"Well, what are you going to do all weekend?"

"Um, not much, I, I got some bills to pay." He turned and looked at her sadly, crossed the room to take her in his arms. "Come here. I'll miss you."

"You'd better."

"You know I love you, right? Forever."

"Of course — Evan, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Now get going." He kissed her again.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get there." She went to the door, stopped and turned back. "Hey, sweetie?" Suddenly her face twisted horribly, her skin going gray and cracked, eyes white. Evan recoiled; she returned to normal.

"I love you too."

* * *

**HUDSON HOUSE - NIGHT**

Dean, Sabrina and Sam approached Evan's front door. Sam knocked. A moment later, Evan opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? Would have been about ten years ago." Dean said. Terrified, Evan slammed the door and latched it. "Come on, we're not demons!"

Inside, Evan bolted into a back room.

"Any other bright ideas?" Sam asked. Dean stepped back, set himself, then kicked the door down in one go. They entered. Outside the back room Evan had just entered, Dean prepared to kick down that door too. Sam caught his leg, stopping him.

"What —" Looking at Dean pointedly, Sam turned the handle and pushed the door open gently. The room was quiet as they entered.

"Evan?"

"Please! Don't hurt me." Even said jumping out from behind a book shelf. Sam held his hand out pacifying.

"We're not going to hurt you, all right? We're here to help you."

"We know all about the genius deal you made." Dean said.

"What? How?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is, we're trying to stop it." Sam said.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, you don't, but you're kinda running low on options there, buddy-boy." Dean said. Evan swallowed and started pacing.

"Can you stop it?" He asked.

"Don't know. We'll try." Sam said.

"I don't want to die."

"Of course you don't, not now." Dean said.

"Dean. Stop." Sam said quietly.

"What'd you ask for anyway, Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?"

"My wife."

"Right." Dean laughed. "Gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for."

"Dean, stop." Sam said.

"No. He's right, I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm, that... woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know how to— I was desperate."

"Desperate?" Sam asked.

"Julie was dying."

"You did it to save her?" Dean asked.

"She had cancer, they'd stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice, they kept saying... a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot."

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" Dean asked.

"I did this for her."

"You sure about that?" Dean asked advancing on him. "I think you did it for yourself. So you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now. But what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?" Sam put a hand on Dean's chest, pulling him back.

"Okay, that's enough. You just sit tight, all right? We're going to figure this out." He followed Dean into the hallway. "You all right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Hey, I got an idea." He pulled out the Goofer dust. "You throw George's hoodoo at that Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

"Summon— are you nuts?"

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent."

"Yeah, but how much time?"

"I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from hell and into the sunshine."

"No. No way."

"You're not allowed to say no, Sammy, not unless you've got a better idea." Sam turned to Sabrina.

"Sabrina, can't Aya-?" She gave him a look shaking her head.

"Dean, you can forget it, all right? I'm not letting you summon that demon."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why."

"We don't have time for this." He brushed past Sam, but was stopped by a single word."

"Dad. You think maybe Dad made one of these deals, huh? Hell. I've been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it too."

"It fits, doesn't it?" Dean asked quietly. "I'm alive, Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul?" Sabrina looked away. "You know don't you? Lemme guess, Aya told you but you couldn't tell!"

"Dean, don't take it out on Sabrina." Sam said.

"I think I hear it! It's outside!" Evan shouted from inside.

"Just keep him alive, okay?" Dean asked.

"Dean..."

"Go!"

* * *

**CROSSROADS - NIGHT**

Dean was placing a photo of himself in George's box of Hoodoo Magic. He buried dead center at the crossroads, scraping the dirt over it with his hands. As he stood, a beautiful young woman in a black dress appeared behind him.

"So. What brings a guy like you to a place like this?" He looked at her appraisingly. "You called me?

"I'm just glad it worked."

"First time?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester." Her eyes glowed red for a moment.

"So, you know who I am."

"I get the newsletter."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?"

"Well, I heard you were handsome. But you're just edible. What can I do for you, Dean?"

"Maybe we should do this in my car. Nice and private."

"Sounds good to me." They strolled to Dean's car.

* * *

**HUDSON HOUSE - NIGHT**

Sam and Sabrina were sprinkling the dust in a line before the windows, then started making a circle of it around Evan, who stood in the middle of the room.

"What is that stuff?" Evan asked.

"Goofer dust." Sam said.

"You serious?"

"Yeah. 'Fraid so. Look. Believe me, don't believe me, whatever you want. Just whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?" Evan nodded.

* * *

**CROSSROADS - NIGHT**

Dean and the demon were still strolling towards the Impala.

"So I was hoping we could strike a deal." Dean said.

"That's what I do."

"I want Evan Hudson released from his contract."

"Hmm. So sorry, darling. That's not negotiable."

:I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh really? What are you offering?"

"Me."

"Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like father, like son." Dean eyed her warily. "You know… Ayami can still make deals."

"She wouldn't help me-"

"Because your girlfriend wouldn't let her." Dean frowned.

* * *

**HUDSON HOUSE - NIGHT**

Evan was hugging himself, standing in the middle of the circle, next to Sabrina, that Sam was just finishing. He shook the bag to get out the last grains.

"That's the last of it."

* * *

**CROSSROADS - NIGHT**

"You did know about your dad's deal, right? His life for yours? Oh, I didn't make the deal myself, but... boy, I wish I had." Dean gritted his teeth and opened the passenger side door.

"After you."

"Such a gentleman." As she started to get into the car, she looked down and saw the edge of a symbol extending from below the car. "A Devil's Trap? You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

**HUDSON HOUSE - NIGHT**

Evan whirled around at an unheard sound.

"You hear that?" He asked.

"No, where?" He heard the demonic growling.

"Right outside the door." The doors began to rattle violently; Sam stepped inside the circle. Side by side inside the circle of dust, Evan, Sabrina and Sam stared tensely at the rattling door.

"Just don't move, all right? Stay where you are."

* * *

**CROSSROADS - NIGHT**

"You stupid, stupid... I should rip you limb from limb." She slammed the car door shut and advanced on Dean, who backed up towards a wooden structure.

"Take your best shot." Dean said more pleading than defiant

"No. I don't think so. I'm not going to put you out of your misery."

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because your misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you, how he sold his soul. I mean, that's gotta hurt." Dean was backed up against a wooden railing. "It's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, "I can't do this anymore." You're all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him so much. And it's all your fault." Dean recoiled as she got more in his face. "You blew it, Dean! I could have given you what you need."

"What do I need?" Dean asked.

"Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. See ya, Dean. I wish you a nice long life."

"Hold on." She stopped, smiling.

* * *

**HUDSON HOUSE - NIGHT**

The rattling became louder, more violent, then stopped suddenly.

"Do you still hear it?" Sam asked.

"No. Is it over?" A rumbling sound came from a grating by the wall. They both whirled to stare at it; it burst outward, kicking dust into the room. "It's here!"

* * *

**CROSSROADS - NIGHT**

The Demon stopped and turned back; Dean was standing beneath the wooden structure, head down.

"You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces. I just can't leave you like this. Besides. You didn't call me here to bargain for Evan. Not really."

"Can you bring him back? My dad?"

"Of course I can. Just as he was. Your dad would live a long and natural life, like he was meant to. That's a promise."

"What about me?"

"I could give you ten years. Ten long good years with him. That's a lifetime. The family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy. The Winchester boys all reunited. " She advanced towards him. "Look. Your dad's supposed to be alive. You're supposed to be dead. So we'll just set things straight, put things in their natural order. And you get ten extra years on top. That's a bonus." She was very close to him; he turned and walked farther back. "For eight years, I could even make Sabrina fall in love with you." Dean's eyebrows went up. "Or for five I can heal her." Dean stared at her a moment and glanced down. He swallowed.

"You think you could..." he turned to face her "... throw in a set of steak knives?" The demon took a few steps forward.

"You know, this smart-ass self-defense mechanism of yours..." She stopped and looked up. Above her head, on the ceiling of the wooden structure, was a Devil's Trap. She glared at him. "Dean!"

"Now you're really trapped. That's gotta hurt."

"Let me out. Now."

"Sure. We just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your Hellhounds and let Evan go. Then I'll let you go."

"I can't break a binding contract."

"Hmm. And by "can't" you mean "don't want to"? Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going, going..."

"Let's talk about this."

"Okay, gone." He circled around her, pulling out Dad's Journal.

* * *

**HUDSON HOUSE - NIGHT**

The barking was growing louder and closer; invisible Hellhounds surround Sam and Evan.

"No! Back inside the circle!" Deep claw marks were gouged into the floor in a path towards the circle; they stopped just before the edge.

* * *

**CROSSROADS - NIGHT**

Dean had opened the journal; he held a rosary in one hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're just gonna go on a little trip. Way down South."

"Forget Evan. Think of your dad."

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo..." Dean continued the exorcism, circling the Demon, who began to flinch and convulse.

* * *

**HUDSON HOUSE - NIGHT**

Sam, Sabrina and Evan backed away slowly, wind was starting to eat away at their protective circle.

"Circle's broken. Come on!" Sam said. He pulled Evan out of the room and down the hall. They darted into a storeroom and slammed the door behind them. Sam braced himself against it and the Hellhounds started to pound it down.

* * *

**CROSSROADS - NIGHT**

"... in potentis Magnife!"

"Wait!"

* * *

**HUDSON HOUSE - NIGHT**

The violent pounding stopped; everything went quiet. Sam, Sabrina and Evan looked around, panting.

* * *

**CROSSROADS - NIGHT**

Dean and the Demon were locked in a passionate kiss. She broke it; he stepped back and blinked.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked.

"Sealing the deal."

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue."

"You have no problem with _Sabrina._" Dean glared. "Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"My word is my bond."

"Oh, really?"

"It is when I make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now let me go." Dean stepped back, glancing up at the Devil's Trap. He fingered the rosary.

"You're gonna double-cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one." Dean shrugged. "You know, you renege? Send me to hell? Sooner or later I'm gonna climb out, and skinning Evan Hudson's gonna be the first thing that I do." Dean smiled, stashed the rosary away. He climbed up and broke the protective circle above her head. She stepped out. "I gotta tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Where your dad is. You should have made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

"Shut your mouth, bitch."

"If you could see your poor daddy? Hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream?"

"How about I send you back there?" Dean asked advancing. She threw her head back; black ichor poured out of her mouth as she screamed. Dean backed up until he was against the wooden structure again. The demon was gone, and the girl who had hosted it slumped to the ground, confused.

"What... how did I get here?"

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT**

Dean was driving down a dark road as Sam brooded beside him Sabrina in the back.

"Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying." Sam said.

"Come on. That really what you think?" Sam looked down. "How could he do it?"

"He did it for you."

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him... wherever he is right now. I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that... yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy. You know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this."

"How many people do you think Dad saved? Total?"

"That's not the point, Sam."

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what Dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. But we're still here, man. So we gotta keep going, for him." He paused. "Dean?"

"Yeah."

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't... I mean, it was all a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?" Sam asked nervously. Dean glanced back at Sabrina who looked like she'd fallen asleep.

"She said she could heal her…"

"Dean, you were considering it?" Dean stared straight ahead, then glanced out the window. He reached forward and turned the radio on full blast and didn't say a word. Sam flinched.

* * *

_**Tell me how I did. ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 8 Croatoan

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 8 Croatoan******

* * *

**CLINIC - NIGHT**

Dean, in a dim hallway, grimly turning towards a door and pulling out a gun. He slides out the clip, taps it on the gun, then replaces it. Inside the room, there is a Crater Lake poster on the wall. Below it is a young blond man, Duane, tied to a chair. Nearby are a young woman, Pam, a middle-aged woman, Dr. Lee, and a tough-looking black man, Mark. Duane looks up as Dean opens the door and enters, raising the gun. Duane begins babbling.

"No, no, no, no, no, you're not gonna... no, I swear! It's not in me!" Duane pleads.

"Oh God. We're all gonna die." Pam says.

"Maybe he's tellin' the truth." Mark says.

"He's not him, not anymore." Dean says advancing, cocking the gun.

"No, stop it! Stop it! Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!" Duane pleads.

"I just . . . I can't tell." Dr. Lee says.

"No, please, don't. Don't. I swear, I,"

"I got no choice." Dean says.

"I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me! Don't, don't. Please!" Duane sobs. Dean fired twice.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam, who was lying on the floor beside a motel bed and coming out of the vision. The door opened and Dean entered, chewing on jerky and carrying a six-pack of beer. Sam sat up, panting.

"Sam?"

* * *

**BLACKTOP - NIGHT**

Dean was driving, Sam navigating with a GPS device which spoke directions.

"Continue on O-R Two-Two-Four West."

"There are only two towns in the US named Rivergrove." Sam said.

"How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Sam had a flashback to the vision — the Oregon poster on the wall.

"There was a picture. Crater Lake."

"Okay, what else?"

"I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair."

"And I ventilated him?"

"Yeah. You thought there was something inside him."

"What, a demon? Was he possessed?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow . . . so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?"

"No. Nothing, you just plugged him, that's it."

"Well, I'm sure I had a good reason."

"I sure hope so."

"What does that mean?" There was a paused. "I mean, I'm not gonna waste an innocent man." Sam raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't!"

"I never said you would!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it. So let's find him, and see what's what."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

**RIVERGROVE STREET - DAY**

The trio pulled into town past a large billboard advertising Crater Lake. They pulled up in front of a wooden shop; out front the older man from the vision, Mark, was cleaning a rifle; he wore a short-sleeved blue shirt with a multi-pocket brown vest. Sam, Sabrina and Dean get out and approached him.

"Morning." Dean said.

"Good morning. Can I help you?"

"Yeah." Dean pulled out a badge. "Uh, Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard, Daisy Jones. U.S. Marshals.

"What's this about?"

"We're looking for someone."

"A young man, early twenties." Sam said. "He'd have a, a thin scar right below his hairline."

"What'd he do?"

"Well, nothing. We're actually looking for someone else, but we think this young man could help us."

"Yeah, he's not in any kind of trouble or anything; well, not yet." Dean said. He glanced down at Mark's left arm, which showed a distinctive tattoo. "I think maybe you know who he is . . . Master Sergeant." Dena smiled. "My dad was in the Corps, he was a Corporal."

"What company?

"Echo-2-1."

"So can you help us?" Sam asked. Mark hesitated

"Duane Tanner's got a scar like that. But I know him. Good kid, keeps his nose clean."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. Um. You know where he lives?" Dean asked.

"With his family, up Aspen Way."

"Thank you." They left; Mark frowned as he watched them go. Across the street, Sam bumped into a telephone pole and glanced at it in passing. He stopped; carved into the wood was a single word:

_CROATOAN_

They approached the pole and Sam pointed at the word with a significant look.

"Hey."

"Croatoan?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Dean looked at him blankly. "Roanoke? Lost colony? Ring a bell? Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?"

"Yeah! Shots heard 'round the world, How bills becomes a laws . . ."

"That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock." Sabrina giggled.

"Whatever."

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I do remember that. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. Croatoan."

"Yeah. And I mean, there were theories — Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight."

"You don't think that's what's going on here, I mean . . ."

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?"

"Well, I mean, like I said, all of your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow, so . . ."

"We should get help. Bobby, uh, Ellen maybe?

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dean pulled out his cell phone, then frowned at it. "I don't have a signal." Sam and Sabrina did the same, then shook their heads.

"I don't either." Sam said. They walked to a pay phone, which Dean picks up; the "out of service" beeping, and Dean clicked the receiver several times.

"Line's dead." He hung up. "I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step."

* * *

**TANNER HOUSE - DAY**

The Impala was parked outside a cabin-like house in the middle of nowhere, and Sam, Sabrina and Dean approached the front. By the door was a small, tacky plaque that reads "BORN TO FISH; FORCED TO WORK". Sam knocked on the door, and a teenaged boy with dark spiked hair, Jake, opened it.

"Yeah?" Dean flashed his badge.

"We're looking for Duane Tanner; he lives here, right?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Can we talk to him?"

"Oh, he's not here right now."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake."

"Your parents home?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they're inside."

"Jake? Who is it?" Mr. Tanner said from inside before coming into view.

"Hi, U.S. Marshals, sir, we're looking for your son Duane." Dean said.

"Wh-why? He's not in trouble, is he?"

"No, no, no, no. We just need to ask him a couple of routine questions, that's all."

"When's he due back from his trip?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, maybe your wife knows."

"No, I don't know, she's not here right now."

"Your son said she was." Dean said.

"Did I?" Jake asked.

"She's getting groceries. So, when Duane gets back, there's a number where he can get a hold of you?"

"Oh no, we'll just check in with you later." They turned and walked down the steps as the Tanners shut the door behind them. "That was kind of creepy, right? A little too Stepford?"

"Big time." Sam said. Looking furtively about, they snuck around to the back of the house, crouching below a window.

* * *

**TANNER HOUSE - DAY**

Beverly Tanner was tied to a chair and gagged; Jake came around behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay, Mom. It's not gonna hurt." Mr. Tanner came out of the next room with a kitchen knife. Jake stood in front of his mother and casually rolled up one sleeve; his father cut into his arm and let the blood drip onto a wound in Beverly's shoulder.

Outside, Sam, Dean and Sabrina armed themselves and kicked down the back door. As they rushed in, handguns raised, Mr. Tanner rushed at them with a knife; Dean shot him thrice in the chest. Jake jumped out the window, shattering glass, and darted off into the woods. Sam aims at him through the window but hesitated, giving him time to get away. Sabrina looked at him and he looked away.

* * *

**HOSPITAL - DAY**

Beverly was in the back seat of the Impala with Sabrina; as they pulled up in front of the clinic Sam and Sabrina helped her out and led her to the door. Dean opened the trunk and looked around furtively.

**CLINIC - DAY**

Sam and Sabrina led Beverly inside; the clinic was quiet, dim, and empty.

"Hello? Hello? We need a doctor here!" Sam called. The young woman from the vision, Pam, rushed out, concerned.

"Mrs. Tanner, what happened?"

"She's been attacked.

"Doctor Lee?" Dr. Lee rushed in.

"Bring her in." She said.

"Okay." Pam led Sam, Sabrina and Beverly into a back room, and Dr. Lee went to follow. Dean entered carrying the, canvas-covered, body of Mr. Tanner hoisted over his shoulders. Dr. Lee looked at him.

"Is that —"

"Mr. Tanner?" Dean asked.

"Was he attacked too?"

"Uh . . . no, actually, he did the attacking and then he got himself shot."

"Shot?"

"Yeah."

"And who are you?"

"U.S. Marshal. I'd show you my badge, but uh . . ."

"Oh. Sorry. Bring him back here."

* * *

**LAB - DAY**

Beverly was seated on a stool with her shirt off; Dr. Lee sat across from her, treating the wound on her left shoulder.

"Wait, you said Jake helped him? Your son Jake?"

"They beat me. Tied me up." She said nodded.

"I don't believe it." Pam said.

"Pam. Beverly . . . do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?"

"No, of course not. I don't know why. One minute they were my husband and my son. And the next, they had the devil in them." The trio was listening to this, and they shared a look at her last words.

"We gotta talk." Dean said. They exited the lab. "Those guys were whacked out of their gourds."

"What do you think? Multiple demons, mass possession?"

"If it is a possession there could be more. I mean, God knows how many, it could be like a friggin' Shriner convention."

"Great."

"Of course, that's one way to wipe out a town; you take it from the inside."

"I don't know, man. We didn't see any of the demon smoke with Mr. Tanner, or any of the other usual signs." Dean looked at Sabrina.

"Can Aya tell if someone's possessed?"

"She can, I can't."

"And she's not telling you." He sighed. "Well, whatever. Something turned him into a monster. And you know if you woulda taken out the other one there'd be one less to worry about." He said to Sam.

"I'm sorry, all right? I hesitated, Dean, it was a kid!"

"No, it was an "it". Not the best time for a bleeding heart, Sam." Dr. Lee stalked out of the lab, her heels clicking loudly on the floor.

"How's the patient?" Sam asked.

"Terrible! What the hell happened out there?"

"We don't know." Sam said.

"Yeah? Well, you just killed my next door neighbor."

"We didn't have a choice." Dean said.

"Maybe so, but we need the county Sheriff. I need the coroner . . ."

"Phones are down." Sam said.

"I know, I tried. Tell me you have a police radio in the car?"

"Yeah we do. But it crapped out just like everything else."

"I don't understand what is happening."

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked.

"It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder."

"All right, I'm gonna go down there, see if I can find some help." Dean said clapping Sam on the shoulder. "My partners'll stick around, keep you guys safe."

"Safe from what?"

"We'll get back to you on that."

**BLACKTOP - DAY**

Dean pulled up behind a wrecked car with Oregon plates that read "WTF 4C7"; he stopped to investigate, carrying a gun. The windows on the car were smashed and blood covers the seats; on the ground by the driver's side was a large bloody knife. He picked it up.

* * *

**CLINIC - DAY**

Sabrina was sitting on the counter next to Sam who was leaning against a counter, staring at the body of Mr. Tanner. He began pacing; Dr. Lee was nearby, looking at something in a microscope.

"Huh."

"What?" Sam asked.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high. His body was fighting off a viral infection."

"Really? What kind of virus?"

"Can't say for sure."

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?"

"None that I've ever heard of. I mean, some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And besides, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood."

"Did what?"

"There's this . . . weird residue. If I didn't know better I'd say it was sulfur."

"Sulfur." Sam and Sabrina shared a look.

* * *

**BLACKTOP - DAY**

Dean drove along the road to a bridge, which was blocked by a roadblock consisting of several cars and a half-dozen locals with guns. One was Jake. He stopped the car, frowning. Something banged down on the roof of the car and he jumped; a man leaned over into frame.

"Oh-ho-ho. Hey."

"Sorry. Road's closed."

"Yeah, I can see that. What's up?"

"Quarantine."

"Quarantine? What is it?"

"Don't know. Something going around out there."

"Uh-huh. Who told you that?"

"County Sheriff."

"Is he here?"

"No. He called. Say, why don't you get out of the car and we'll talk a little?" Dean laughed nervously.

"Well, you are a handsome devil, but I don't swing that way, sorry."

"I'd sure appreciate it if you got out of the car, just for a quick minute."

"Yeah, I'll bet you would." Dean put the car into a quick reverse; the man grabbed his collar and was dragged along. The men at the roadblock began firing, and Dean swings the car around, shaking the man off and zooming away.

* * *

**CLINIC - DAY**

Sam was staring intently at Beverly, still huddled on the stool in the lab.

"I don't understand. Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. Now, during the attack, do you remember . . . did you have any direct contact with their blood?" Dr. Lee said.

"Oh my God. You don't think I've got this virus, do you?

"Beverly, I don't know what to think. But with your permission, we'll take a blood sample." Beverly nodded and laid her hand gently on Dr. Lee's. Suddenly she grabbed Dr. Lee's wrist and yelled in rage, lashing out with her other hand. Sam advanced on her and she tossed him against a glass cabinet, which shattered. She picked up a scalpel as he took a fire extinguisher from the wall; she advanced on him, still yelling. He knocked her out.

* * *

**TOWN ROAD - DAY**

Dean was driving back into town; Mark stepped into his path brandishing a rifle, and he stopped the car.

"Hands where I can see 'em!"

"Okay!"

"Get out of the car! Out of the car!"

"All right, easy there, big guy." Dean said opening the door and getting out slowly. As he stood, Dean pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Mark. "All right, put it down!"

"Lower it now!"

"Put it down!"

"Are you one of 'em?"

"No! Are you?"

"No!"

"You could be lying!"

"So could you!"

"All right! All right. We could do this all day, all right? Let's just uh, let's take it easy before we kill each other."

"What's going on with everybody?" Mark asked relaxing slightly.

"I don't know."

"My neighbor . . . Mr. Rogers, he —"

"You've got a neighbor named Mr. Rogers?"

"Not anymore." Dean shook his head. "He came at me with a hatchet. I put him down. He's not the only one, I mean, it's happening to everyone."

"I'm heading over to the Doc's place, there's still some people left."

"No, no way. I'm getting the hell out."

"There's no way out, they got the bridge covered, come on."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, stay here, be my guest." Mark hesitated, then changed his mind. He pulled out a handgun and kept it pointed towards Dean as he got into the passenger's side; Dean still had his gun up as well. "Well, this ought to be a relaxing drive." Dean muttered.

* * *

**CLINIC - DAY**

Dr. Lee was again looking through the microscope; Pam huddled against the far wall.

"What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?"

"You've got to stay calm. All we can do is wait. The Marshal's bringing help."

"I can't, I . . . I've got to go."

"Pam!"

"No, you don't understand. My boyfriend's out there, I gotta make sure he's okay." She hurried out of the lab, and Sam followed her all the way to the lobby.

"All right, wait, wait. Please. Look, I know you're upset, all right? But it's safer if you stay here for now. Help is coming." Sam said. They heard the Impala pulled up outside. "There they are."

"Sammy? Open up!" Sam opened the door to let in Dean and Mark; both are still armed.

"Did you guys, uh, get to a phone?"

"Road block." Dean looked at Mark. "I'm gonna have a word. Doc's inside."

"What's going on out there, Dean?"

"Man, I don't know, I feel like Chuck Heston in the Omega Man, I mean, Sarge is the only sane person I could find. What are we dealing with, do you know?"

"Yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus."

"Okay, great. What do you think?"

"I think she's right."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact. Oh, but it gets better. The uh, the virus? Leaves traces of sulfur in the blood."

"A demonic virus?"

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why I've been having visions."

"It's like a Biblical plague."

"Yeah. You don't know how right you are, Dean. I've been poring through Dad's journal, found something about the Roanoke colony."

"And?"

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name. Sometimes known as Deva or sometimes Reesha. A demon of plague and pestilence."

"Well, that, that's terrific. Why here, why now?"

"I have no idea. But Dean, who knows how far this thing can spread? We gotta get out of here, we gotta warn people."

"They've got one! In here!" Mark shouted.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he entered the room.

"The wife. She's infected." Sam said.

"We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors, they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get." Mark said. Dean barely hesitated before pulling out his gun and stalking into the lab.

* * *

**LAB - DAY**

"You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asked.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure for this?" Sam asked.

"Can you cure it?" Dean asked.

"For God's sake, I don't even know what "it" is!"

"I told you, it's just a matter of time before she breaks through." Marko said.

"Just leave her in there, you can't shoot her like an animal!" Pam said.

"Sam." Dean said. They went to the door of the utility room, where Beverly was being held. Dean and Mark held their guns ready; Sam carefully opened the door, and Dean and Mark took up offensive positions. Inside, Beverly was huddled on the floor, knees drawn up. She jumped at their approached.

"Mark, what are you doing? Mark, it's, it's them! They locked me in here, they, they tried to kill me! They're infected, not me! Please, Mark! You've known me all your life! Please!"

"You sure she's one of 'em?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, his face twisted in distress. As Mark pulled back, near tears, Dean stepped forward and fired twice.

* * *

**CLINIC - NIGHT**

The shades were drawn, and Marl peered through them cautiously. A few people were gathered outside. Behind him, Sam pulled out a hunting knife and checked the blade as Dean loaded a gun. In the lab, Pam had just dropped a vial of blood; she screamed.

"Oh god! Is there any on me? Am I okay?"

"You're clean, you're okay." Dr. Lee said.

"Why are we staying here? Please, let's just go!"

"No, we can't, because those things are everywhere." Dean said.

"Oh god . . ." Pam said sinking down

"Hey, shh, shh."

"She's right about one thing." Sam said quietly. "We can't stay here. We've gotta get out of here, get to the Roadhouse? Somewhere. Let people know what's coming."

"Yeah, good point. Night of the Living Dead didn't exactly end pretty."

"Well, I'm not sure we've got a choice." Mark said. "Lots of folks up here are good with rifles — even with all your hardware we're, we're easy targets. So unless you've got some explosives . . . " Sam glanced up at a shelf of medical supplies and got an idea.

"We could make some." He went to the shelf and took down a bottle of Potassium Chloride; just then, someone started pounding frantically on the front door. The boys and Sabrina ran out.

"Hey! Let me in, let me in! Please!" Duane shouted.

"It's Duane Tanner!" Mark said. He opened the door and let Duane in. He had a backpack and was limping.

"Thank god."

"Duane, you okay?" Dean turned to Sam and spoke quietly.

"That's the guy that I, uh," He clicked his tongue.

"Yeah."

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, chief." Dean said grabbing his arm. "Hey Doc! Give Duane a good once-over, would you?"

"Pam?" Dr. Lee asked leading the group to the lab.

"Who are you?" Duane asked Dean.

"Never mind who I am. Doc."

"Yeah, okay."

"Duane. Where you been?" Mark asked.

"On a fishing trip up by Roslyn. I came back this afternoon. I . . . I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know! They started cutting him with knives! I ran, I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?

"Awkward . . ." Dean said to Sam and Sabrina attempting a joking tone.

* * *

Duane was sitting on a stool; his left leg had a deep gash in it.

"You're bleeding." Dr. Lee said.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked

"I was running, I must have tripped."

"Tie him up, there's rope in there."

"Wait . . . "

"Sit down!" Dean said pulling his gun on him.

"I'm sorry, Duane, he's right. We've gotta be careful." Mark said.

"Careful? About what?"

"Did they bleed on you?" Dean asked.

"No, what the hell? No!"

"Doc? Any way to know for sure, any test?" Sam asked.

"I've studied Beverly's blood work backwards and forwards."

"My mom!"

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. The sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so . . . no, there'd be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane turns."

"Dean, Bri, I gotta talk to you. Now." Sam said. Dean glanced at Mark, who nodded. The trio left the lab.

"Sit in that chair." Mark said.

* * *

**ANOTHER ROOM - NIGHT**

"This is my vision, guys. It's happening."

"Yeah, I figured."

"You can't kill him, all right? Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not."

"Well, I think we're pretty damn sure. Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected?"

"All right, then we should keep him tied up, and we should wait and see."

"For what?" Dean asked. "For him to Hulk out and infect somebody else? No thanks, can't take that chance." He started to push past Sam, who stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Hey look, man, I'm not happy about this, okay? But it's a tough job and you know that."

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean. We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point."

"What does that buy us?"

"A clear conscience, for one!"

"Well, it's too late for that."

"What the hell's happened to you?" Sam asked stopping him again.

"What?"

"You might kill an innocent man, and you don't even care! You don't act like yourself anymore, Dean. Hell, you know what? You're acting like one of those things out there."

"Mm-hmm." Dean pushed past Sam a third time; Sam tried to stop him again but Dean hurled him against the far wall. He went back into the hall and locked the door behind him.

"Hey!" Sam rattled the lock. "Open the damn door, Dean! Don't do it, Dean! Don't!" Dean was now in the hallway from the vision. He dropped the clip out of the gun and tapped it against the butt, then replaced it. He opened the door to the lab and shut it behind him; Duane was tied to the chair and Mark, Pam and Dr. Lee stood nearby.

"No, you're not gonna . . . No, no, I swear it's not in me!"

"Oh God. We're all gonna die." Pam said.

"Maybe he's telling the truth." Mark said.

"No, he's not him, not anymore." Dean said.

"Stop it! Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!"

"I . . . I can't tell." Duane started sobbing.

"Please, don't. Don't, please. I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me, I swear, I, I swear it's not in me. No, don't."

"I got no choice." The moment stretched on: Dean pointing the gun at Duane with his finger hovering over the trigger, Duane sobbing, the others watching in tense silence. Dean trembled, hesitated, and finally lowered the gun with a grimace. "Damn it!" Duane panted in relief as Dean left the room.

* * *

Sam turned to Sabrina.

"Make Aya open the door."

"I can't make her do anything."

"Let her out!"

"Okay okay! Jeez!" She said holing up her hands. She closed her eyes. When she opened them they were purple. "You miss me Sammy?"

"Open the door."

"Why should I?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Because an innocent kid is about to die?"

"No he's not."

"You know that for a fact."

"Uh _ye-ah_."

"Why didn't Bri just tell me?"

"She doesn't know when to tell."

"Don't you tell her?"

"No I tell her when she defiantly can't tell you. Other than that I leave her to decide if you should know."

"I think it would've been important to know if Duane is clean or not _before_ Dean left."

"I don't tell her _everything_, silly. That would be no fun." Sam scoffed. "Speaking of fun." She said walking close to him. She reached up and twirled a lock of his hair. He caught her wrist.

"Seriously?"

"I've been asleep for two years." She whined.

"Only Bri can…uh." He trailed off realizing what he was about to say.

"Only Sabrina can have fun?" Sam looked away shaking his head. "This _is_ still her body." She pushed herself against him.

"No." He said pushing her away.

"You're no fun." She said looking away. She smirked and Sam looked wary.

"What are you smirking at?" She chuckled and suddenly jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His eyes widened and his hands held her up instinctively. She closed her eyes and kissed him. A second later she opened them; they were blue again. She pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sam blinked.

"U-Uh no it's fin- um." He put her down, keeping his hands on her sides while hers were still around his neck. He swallowed. Dean suddenly walked up to the door. He opened it and crossed his arms.

"Seriously?" The two looked at him before breaking away.

"We weren't-"

"A-Aya-"

"She was-"

"Alright!" Dean said, eyebrows raised. "I'll forget I saw this." Sam and Sabrina looked at each other shyly embarrassed. Dean glared at Sam.

* * *

**LATER:**

Dean, Sabrina and Sam were preparing explosives with rags and glass bottles. Dr. Lee entered, hands in her pockets.

"It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right." Dean and Sam shared a look; Sam nodded, Dean lowered his head.

"Sure. Yeah." She left. "You know I'm gonna ask you why."

"Yeah, I know."

"So why? Why didn't you do it?" Sam asked.

"We need more alcohol." Sam got up and left the room. Dean glanced at Sabrina. "Do you like Sam?" She looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Do you _like_ Sam?" He repeated.

"To be honest I think of him as an older brother, it's just fun to tease him; Aya takes it a little too far." She said with a sheepish smile. He nodded. "Why do you ask? Because you found us…?"

"Uh yeah."

"Don't worry."

"Why would i worry?"

"Uh I-I dunno." She said. They got back to work.

* * *

Sam went into the dispensary and found Pam already there.

"How you holding up, Pam?" He asked.

"Good. It'll all be over soon." She shut the door and locked it; Sam, his back turned, didn't notice. "In fact, I've been waiting for this the whole time."

"For what?"

"To get you alone." She lashed out and knocked him to the ground. She straddled his chest and hit him, hard, across the face. Outside the room, Dean and Mark heard the commotion and arm themselves. Pam had a scalpel in one hand, which she sliced across Sam's chest and then across her own palm, placing her wound over his. Dean kicked the door open and shot her three times in the back. She convulsed and fell to the floor. Sabrina stood in the doorway. Sam reached out a hand to Dean who started to lean over to take it; Mark pulled him back.

"She bled on him. He's got the virus." He said. Sam pulled his hand back, realizing it was true; Dean and Sabrina's faces were stunned, looking from Sam to Pam.

* * *

**LAB - NIGHT**

Sam was now sitting on the stool, a bandage pressed to his chest. His eyes were down, and he looked near tears. The others surround him, Dean pacing angrily. Sabrina stood next to him holding his hand, though it was more for her comfort.

"Doc, check his wound again, would you?" There was a pause. "Doctor!"

"What's she need to examine him for? You saw what happened." Mark said.

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Come on, of course it did!" Mark said.

"We don't know that for sure."

"We can't take a chance." Duane said.

"You know what we have to do." Mark said.

"Nobody is shooting my brother."

"He isn't gonna be your brother much longer. You said it yourself." Duane said.

"Nobody is shooting anyone!"

"You were gonna shoot me!"

"You don't shut your pie-hole, I still might!"

"Dean, they're right. I'm infected; just give me the gun and I'll do it myself." Sam said.

"Forget it."

"Dean, I'm not gonna become one of those things."

"Sam, we've still got some time,"

"Time for what?" Mark asked. "Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this." Mark pulled out his handgun.

"I'm gonna say this one time — you make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You understand me? I mean, do I make myself clear?!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Dean tossed Mark his keys.

"Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You two go with him. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now."

"What about you?" There was a pause.

"Dean, no." Sam said. "No. Go with them. This is your only chance!"

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy."

"Me neither." Sabrina said squeezing his hand. Sam looked at her.

"No, he's right. Come with us." Mark said. Dean and Sabrina didn't say anything. "Okay, it's your funeral." He led Duane and Dr. Lee out the door.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for everything, Marshals."

"Oh, actually we're not really Marshals." Dean said.

"Um. Oh." She left, and Dean shut the door behind her. He turned slowly to face Sam, who started to cry.

"Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something." Dean said.

"Dean, Bri, don't do this. Just get the hell out of here."

"No way."

"Give me my gun, and leave."

"For the last time, Sam. No." Sam slammed his hand on the table.

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever done."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Remember that waitress in Tampa?" He shuddered.

"Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you."

"No?"

"No, you two can keep going."

"Who says I want to?"

"What?" Dean crossed to the other wall and pulled a handgun out of his waistband before sitting on the file cabinet.

"I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life . . . this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it."

"So what, so you're just going to give up? You're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has —"

"You're wrong. It's not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but . . . "

"What is it about?" They heard a noise outside; a moment later there was a knocking on the door. Dean picked up both handguns and crossed to it; Dr. Lee was there. He opened the door.

"You'd better come see this."

**CLINIC - NIGHT**

All six survivors were standing just outside the clinic; everything else in sight was deathly silent.

"There's no one. Not anywhere. They've all just . . . vanished." Dr. Lee said.

* * *

**CLINIC - MORNING**

Dr. Lee was looking through the microscope; Sam was seated on the exam table.

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood's still clean. I don't understand it but I think you dodged a bullet."

"But I was exposed. How could I not be infected?"

"I don't know. But you're just not. I mean, you compare it with the Tanner samples . . ." She looked through another microscope. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing."

* * *

**CLINIC - DAY**

Mark and Duane were loading up a truck; Dr. Lee stood in the doorway of the clinic.

"Hey, the Sarge and I are getting the hell out of here, heading south. You should come." Duane said.

"I'd better get over to Sidewinder, get the authorities up here. If they'll believe me. Take care." She said. Mark waved to her and to Dean, Sabrina and Sam, who were leaning against the Impala.

"What about him?" Dean asked.

"He's going to be fine. No signs of infection." Dr. Lee went back inside as Mark and Duane pulled away in the truck. Dean turned to Sam.

"Hey man, don't look at me. I got no clue." Sam said.

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here, why now? And where the hell did everybody go? It's like they just friggin' melted."

"Why was I immune?"

"Yeah. You know what? That's a good question. You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away?" They got in the car and pulled away from town.

* * *

**BLACKTOP - NIGHT**

Mark drove his pickup down a dark two-lane road; Duane was in the passenger's seat.

"You mind pulling up ahead there?" He asked.

"All right." Mark pulled onto the shoulder and stopped the truck.

"I gotta make a call."

"No phone out here."

"I got it covered." He pulled out a small knife.

"What the hell is that?" In a quick motion, Duane lashed out, slitting Mark's throat; he caught the blood in a metal bowl, just like the one Meg used to use. He sat back and dipped his hand in the blood, swirling it around.

"It's over, you'll be pleased. I don't think any more tests are necessary." A pause. "The Winchester boy, definitely immune, as expected." Another pause. "Yes, of course. Nothing left behind." Duane's eyes had gone demonic-black.

* * *

**BRIDGE - DAY**

The Impala was parked by the side of a road, overlooking a river. Sam was sitting on a fence while Dean leaned against it, drinking beer. Sabrina was sitting next to Sam.

"So. Last night. You want to tell me what the hell you were talking about?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of Dad."

"Forget it."

"No, I can't. No way."

"Come on man, I thought we were both going to die, you can't hold that over me."

"No, no, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking until you do."

"I don't know, man. I just think maybe we ought to . . . go to the Grand Canyon."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J. Or Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsey Lohan."

"You're not making any sense."

"I just think we should take a break from all this. Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you saying all this?" Dean shook his head, turning away. "No, no, no, no, Dean. You're my brother, all right? So whatever weight you're carrying, let me help a little bit."

"I can't. I promised."

"Who?"

"Dad."

"What are you talking about?" Dean looked down.

"Right before Dad died, he told me something." He took a breath and looked at Sam. "He told me something about you."

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?"


	10. Chapter 9 Hunted

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 9 Hunted**

* * *

**PSYCHIATRIST'S OFFICE - DAY**

Dr. George Waxler, M.D., according to the business card on the table, was sitting across from his patient, Scott Carey. A tape recorder sat on the table between them.

"Don't be afraid, Scott. You can tell me anything, you know that. Whatever you say won't leave this room."

"It started a little over a year ago. Migraines at first. Then I found I could do . . . stuff." Scott said.

"What do you mean, "do stuff"?"

"I have this ability. When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want."

"How do you know?"

"I did it to the neighbor's cat. Its insides fried up like a hamburger." Dr. Waxler frowned and took a note, his face passive. "You don't believe me."

"I believe that you believe it." Scott leaned forward, extending his hand.

"Then here. Wanna shake on it?"

"Why would you want to kill the neighbor's cat?"

"I don't. He wants me to, and he doesn't want me to stop there."

"Who?"

"The yellow-eyed man. He comes to me in my dreams. Tells me to do things, awful things. But I tell him no, no, I don't want to!"

"What else does the yellow-eyed man tell you?"

"He . . . he has plans for me."

"What kind of plans?"

**PARKING LOT - NIGHT**

Scott was walking alone under a dark and creepy train track. He heard something.

"Hello?" As he got to his car, he saw a dark figure reflected in the window. Scott turned slowly and saw that it's a man holding a knife. The man stabbed Scott twice, killing him. Blood flew from his mouth.

* * *

**LAKESIDE - DAY**

The Impala was parked under a tree, and Sam and Dean were drinking beer by the fence around a small lake. Sabrina was sitting up on the fence.

"Before Dad died he, he told me something — something about you." Dean said.

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?"

"He said that he wanted me to watch out for you, to take care of you."

"He told you that a million times."

"No, this time was different. He said that I had to save you."

"Save me from what?"

"He just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered; and that if I couldn't, I'd . . ."

"You'd what, Dean?"

"That I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy."

"Kill me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, he must have had some kind of reason for saying it, right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go Darkside or something? What else did he say, Dean?"

"Nothing, that's it, I swear."

"How could you not have told me this?"

"Because it was Dad, and he begged me not to."

"Who cares?! Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!"

"You think I wanted this? Huh? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day." Sam turned and took a few steps away, fuming.

"We've just got to figure out what's going on, then, what the hell all this means."

"We do? I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low. You know? At least for a while. It'd be safer. And that way I can make sure —"

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?"

"I never said that."

"Jeez, if you're not careful you will have to waste me one day, Dean."

"I never said that! Damnit, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control. All right? You're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore. And you're pissed at me, I get it. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?"

"Forget it."

"Sam, please, man. Hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay? I'm begging you here, please. Please." Sam nodded reluctantly.

* * *

**VELVET INN MOTEL - NIGHT**

Sam left a motel room alone, a bag over his shoulder. He walked quietly past the Impala to a small black car; he opened the door with a coat hanger, looked around, and got in. He drove away.

**CABIN - NIGHT**

Sam was standing outside a dark house, holding a piece of motel stationary from The Blue Rose Motel, with an address written on it. He approached the house cautiously. He picked the lock and entered; the house was dark. As he passed through the doorway he tripped a wire at floor level, which triggered a grenade. It exploded; he screamed.

**BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Ava, a young woman woke up from the vision/nightmare, gasping. The man behind her stirred.

"Hey, honey?" He asked.

"Oh".

"You okay?"

"No, I just had another nightmare. It's fine, it's nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She laid down again, still panting.

* * *

**ROADHOUSE – NIGHT**

Sam entered the Roadhouse, and heads turned. Ellen was behind the bar, and looked up as he approached. She smiled knowingly.

"Sam."

"Hey, Ellen." He grinned sheepishly. "You don't seem that surprised to see me."

"Well, your brother's been calling, worried sick, looking for you."

"Yeah. Figured he might."

"What's going on between you two?"

"So, um, how's Jo?"

"Well, I don't really know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't seen her in weeks. She sends a postcard now and again."

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, after she worked that job with you boys she decided she wanted to keep on hunting. I said "not under my roof", and she said "fine"."

"So I'm probably the last person you want to see right now." Ellen gave a throaty chuckle.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I wish I could blame the hell out of you boys. It'd be easier. Truth is, it's not your fault. Sam. None of it is. I want you to know that I forgave your daddy a long time ago for what happened to my Bill. I just don't think he ever forgave himself."

"What did happen?"

"Um, so, why did you come here, sweetie?"

"I need help."

* * *

**LATER**

Ellen and Sam were talking to Ash, who was looking around furtively.

"What am I looking for, Sam?" He asked.

"Other people, other psychics, like me. As many as possible, and I need a nationwide search."

"But I thought there was no way to track them all down. Not all of them had nursery fires like you did." Ellen said.

"Well, no, but some had to. Start there."

* * *

**LATER**

Ash emerged from his back room with a piece of paper in his hand. He gave it a flourish.

"Done, and done."

"That was fast." Sam said.

"Well, apparently, that's my job. Make the monkey dance at the keyboard."

"Just tell us what you got, Ash." Ellen said.

"Four folks fit the profile nationwide. Born in '83, mother died in a nursery fire, the whole shebang."

"Four? That's it?" Sam asked.

"Sam Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas, Max Miller from Saginaw, Michigan, Andrew Gallagher from Guthrie, Oklahoma, and uh, another name. Scott Carey."

"You got an address?"

"Kind of. The Arbor Hill Cemetery in Lafayette, Indiana. Plot four-eighty-six."

"So he's dead?"

"Killed, about a month ago."

"Killed how?"

"Stabbed. Parking lot. Fuzz don't have much, no suspects,"

"All right. Thank you."

As he got up to leave, Ash slapped him on the back; when he was out of eyeshot Ash picked up Sam's half-full beer and started drinking it.

"Where are you going?" Ellen asked.

"Indiana."

"Sam? I've gotta call Dean and Sabrina, I've gotta let them know where you are."

"Ellen. I'm trying to find answers, about who I am. And my brother and Bri mean well, but they can't protect me from that. Please." Ellen nodded reluctantly.

* * *

**CAREY HOUSE - DAY**

Sam was sitting with Scott's father in his living room, talking.

"So you say you went to high school with Scott?"

"Uh, yes sir, I did. I just heard about what happened, I'm so sorry."

"Scotty was a good boy. He changed a lot since you knew him."

"What do you mean?"

"It started about a year ago with these headaches. And then he got depressed, paranoid, nightmares."

"Nightmares? Um, did he ever talk to you about his nightmares? What he saw, or,"

"No, no. He closed up with me. I tried to get him help, but nothing took. He'd just lock himself in his room for days."

"You think maybe I could see his room?"

* * *

**SCOTT'S ROOM - DAY**

Sam poked around. The room contained a bare bed with a sleeping bag, some bookshelves covered in books and cassette tapes. On the bedside table he saw several bottles of pills, prescribed by Dr. George Waxler. Sam looked behind him, then pocketed one bottle. He opened Scott's closet and shoved aside the clothes to reveal a collage of yellow eyes cut out of photos or magazines, glued to the wall. He stared.

* * *

**BLUE ROSE MOTEL - NIGHT**

Sam walked across the parking lot. As he got to the door he sensed he was being followed; he turned and grabbed the figure behind him, shoving her against the wall. It was Ava.

"Who are you?"

"Please! You're in danger. "

* * *

Ava was pacing, talking somewhat frantically.

"Okay, look, I know how all this sounds, but I am not insane and I am not on drugs. Okay? I am normal, and this is way, way off the map for me."

"All right, all right, just, just calm down. Okay? What's your name?"

"Ava."

"Ava?"

"Ava Wilson."

"Ava, I'm Sam Winchester, all right? Now, you were telling me about these dreams of yours?"

"Uh, yeah, uh, okay, about a year ago I started having these, like, headaches, and just, nightmares, I guess. And I really didn't think much of it until I had this one dream where I saw this guy get stabbed in a parking lot."

"When was this?"

"Uh, about a month ago. But, anyway, a couple of days later, I found this." She pulled out a newspaper clipping and hands it to Sam; it read: "LOCAL MAN STABBED TO DEATH IN PARKING LOT" next to a picture of Scott Carey. Sam took the clipping. "I saw this guy die, days before it happened. I don't know why, I don't know, it's just for some reason, my dreams are coming true. And last night I had another one."

"Okay."

"About you. I saw you die."

* * *

"How did you find me?" Sam asked.

Oh, uh, you had motel stationary, and I Googled the motel, and it was real, and so I just thought that I should warn you."

"I don't believe this."

"Oh, oh, of course you don't. You think I'm a total nutjob."

"Wait, no, no, no, I mean, you must be one of us."

"Sorry, one of, one of who?"

"One of the Psychics. Like me. Look, Ava, I have visions too, all right? So we're connected." Ava laughed.

"Okay, so, you're nuts. That's great."

"Okay, okay, look. Did your mother happen to die in a house fire?"

"No, my mother lives in Palm Beach!"

"So you don't fit the pattern either." Ava frowned at him in confusion.

* * *

**BLACKTOP - NIGHT**

Dean as driving, Sabrina in the passenger's seat, his cell phone rang. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"It's Ellen." Ellen said.

"Hey, have you heard from Sam?" Sabrina looked over.

"I have, but he made me promise not to tell you where he is."

"Come on, Ellen, please. Something bad could be going on here, and I swore I'd look after that kid."

"Now Dean, they say you can't protect your loved ones forever." There was a pause. "Well, I say screw that. What else is family for? He's in Lafayette, Indiana."

"Thanks." He hung up and Sabrina looked at him. "Lafayette, Indiana."

"What are you waiting for? Step on it."

* * *

**BLUE ROSE MOTEL - NIGHT**

"Why can't you just leave town? Please? Before you blow up?" Ava asked.

"No, I can't."

"Oh, god. Why not?"

"Because there's something going on here, Ava. With you, with me. I mean, there are others like us out there. And we're all a part of something, and I've got to figure out what."

"Okay. you know what? Screw you, buddy. Okay? Because I'm a secretary from Peoria and I'm not part of anything! Okay? Do you see this?" She fingers her engagement ring. "I am getting married in eight weeks. I am supposed to be at home addressing invitations, which I am way behind on, by the way. But instead, I drove out here to save your weirdo ass. But if you just want to stay here and die, fine. Me? I'm due back on Planet Earth."

"Don't you want to know why this is happening? I mean, don't these visions scare the hell out of you? Because if you walk out that door right now you might never know the truth. I need your help."

* * *

**DR. WAXLER'S OFFICE - DAY**

Ava was sitting in Waxler's office in a therapy session, to cover for Sam's mission of covert theft.

"So, Ms. Wilson, you're new in town."

"That's right."

"And what made you decided to seek out therapy?"

"I have no idea."

"No?"

"No. I mean, I'm feeling really super anxious right now,"

"Okay, anything else?"

"Um . . ." She saw Sam inching by on the window ledge outside. "Holy crap!"

"What?" He turned to the window as a few pigeons fly off.

"I just remembered, when I was a kid, I swallowed like, eight things of pop rocks and then drank a whole can of coke, you don't think that that counts as a suicide attempt, do you?"

* * *

**BLUE ROSE MOTEL - DAY**

Ava and Sam returned to the motel room with Scott's files. Ava looked stunned.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Am I okay?"

"Yeah."

"I just helped you steal some dead guy's confidential psych files. I'm awesome!"

**LATER**

The voice recorder from Scott's session was sitting on the table, next to an open file folder. A record from the therapy session was playing.

"It started a little over a year ago. Migraines, at first. Then I found I could do . . . stuff."

"What do you mean, do stuff?"

"I have this ability. When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want."

* * *

**BLUE ROSE MOTEL - DAY**

Dean pulled into the parking lot in the Impala; when he saw Sam through the window of his room he sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god you're okay." Sam moved aside, revealing Ava through the window. Dean smiled. "Oh, you're better than okay. Sam, you sly dog!"

"Why do you assume they're hooking up?" Sabrina asked.

"What else would she be doing there?" Sabrina shrugged.

* * *

**BLUE ROSE MOTEL - DAY**

The recording continued; Sam was leaning over the table, looking more concerned.

"What else does the yellow-eyed man say?"

"He has plans for me. He says there's a war coming. That people like me, we're going to be the soldiers. Everything's about to change." The recording ended.

"He's not talking about us, right?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, I think he is."

"But how can we turn into that?"

"I don't –" The window above Sam's head shattered as it was hit with a bullet. He dived to the floor with Ava, shielding her body with his. "Get down!"

"Oh my god!" Across the street, Gordon was on a rooftop with a sniper rifle; he continued to take aim and fire at the motel room. "What's happening?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**OUTSIDE MOTEL - DAY**

As Gordon was about to take another head-shot at Sam, Dean jumped him from behind.

"Gordon!" Dean kicked Gordon hard, and then pinned him down on his back, hitting him over and over again in the face. He grabbed him by the collar. "You do that to my brother, I'll kill you!"

"Dean, wait." Gordon managed to grab the rifle and slam it into Dean twice, knocking him out. He stood over Dean, panting and gushing blood from his lip. Sabrina walked over. "I don't want to have to knock you out too." Gordon said.

"No you don't." She said.

_Let me at him._

"I'm trusting you, Aya." Sabrina let out a breath and with a gulp she closed her eyes. Gordon looked at her confused. Suddenly her composure changed and she opened her purple eyes.

"What the?" Gordon leaned forward to see her eyes. Aya smirked.

"You wanna put that away?" She looked at his gun. "Not that I can't handle it." Gordon glared. Aya raised her hand and pushed Gordon to the ground.

"You're a-!" She walked over.

"What else would I be?" He glared up at her. Suddenly he flung a flask of holy water at her. She gasped and held her arm. He kicked her legs out from under her. "Ugh! Man I'm outta practice. This is what you get for not letting me out more often." She said to Sabrina. Suddenly Gordon put something against her forehead and she couldn't move. "You're kidding me!" She growled through her teeth glaring up at the sticker. He quickly turned her over and tied her hands using rope that had a ribbon with a devil's trap on it woven into it.

"Made it myself." He said.

"It's lovely." She growled.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOF - DAY**

Ava and Sam investigated the roof from which Gordon was shooting at them.

"Wait, I don't understand. Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?" ava asked.

"Trust me, that wouldn't do us much good." Sam said picking up a shell. "These are .223 caliber. Subsonic rounds, the guy must have put a suppressor on the rifle."

"Dude, who are you?"

"Oh. I just, uh, I just watch a lot of TJ Hooker." He pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"My brother and a friend. I think we definitely need help."

* * *

**CABIN - DAY**

Dean was tied to a chair, Aya was standing in a devil's trap and Gordon was holding the phone to Dean's ear.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"Sam, we've been looking for you."

"Yeah. Look, I'm in Indiana, uh Lafayette."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I talked to Ellen. Just got here ourselves. It's a real funky town. You ditched us, Sammy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, right now there's someone after me."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know; that's what we need to find out. Where are you?"

"We're staying at, uh, 5637 Monroe St., why don't you meet us here?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sam said and hung up.

"Now, was that so hard?" Gordon asked.

"Bite me."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOF - DAY**

Sam was putting his phone away, looking worried.

"What is it?" Ava asked.

"My brother and my friends're in trouble."

"What?"

"My brother gave me a codeword. Someone's got a gun on him."

"Codeword?"

"Yeah. Funkytown." There was a short pause. "Well, he thought of it. It's kind of a . . .long story, I, come on."

* * *

**CABIN - DAY**

Gordon had his back to Dean; he opened a canvas bag and started pulling out weapons.

"So Gordy. I know me, Sabrina and Sam ain't exactly your favorite people, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" Dean asked.

"What, you think this is revenge?"

"Well, we did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days." Dean laughed. "Which was awesome. Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"Yeah. I was definitely planning on whuppin' your ass for that."

"Mm-hmm."

"But that's not what this is. This isn't personal. I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter. And your brother's fair game." He slammed a knife into its sheath. "And now that I know Sabrina's possessed she is too. Don't worry though I'll get that demon out." Dean had a shocked face.

"You do that and she'll die!"

"Better than being possessed." Dean glared.

* * *

**STREET - DAY**

Sam and Ava approached her blue VW beetle.

"I don't think I should leave." She said.

"I want you out of harm's way, Ava."

"What about you?"

"Harm's way doesn't really bother me."

"No, but you are walking right into my vision. I mean, this is how you die."

"Doesn't matter. It's my brother."

"Maybe I could help!"

"You've done all you can. Just, just go back to your fiancé."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go home, Ava. You'll be safe there." Ava got into the car.

"Well, just, promise me you'll call, then. I mean, when you get your brother, just to let me know that everything's all right."

"I promise."

* * *

**CABIN - DAY**

Gordon was leaning against a pillar, cradling a rifle and speaking casually.

"See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. But between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something. About a coming war. And I don't think it meant to, it just kind of slipped out. But it was too late. Peaked my interest. And you can really make a demon talk, you got the right tools.

"And what happened to the girl it was possessing?"

"She didn't make it." Dean shook his head.

"Well, you're a son of a bitch." Gordon stared, stood and slapped him.

"That's my momma you're talking about." There was a pause. "Anyway. This demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans, fighting on hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still. What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race?" Dean glared. "But you know the biggest kick in the ass? This demon said I knew one of them. Our very own Sammy Winchester." Dean chuckled.

"Oh, this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you."

"Yeah? Come on, Dean. I know. About Sam's visions. I know everything."

"Really? Because a demon told you?" Dean laughed. "Yeah, and it wasn't lying."

"Hey, Dean. I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you've got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place." He crossed to the corner and sat. "About a month ago I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them."

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?"

"Well, besides Mr. Tinkles the cat? No. But he was working up to it. They're all going to be killers, Dean. We've got to take them all out. And that means Sammy too." He cocked the rifle.

"You think Sam's stupid enough to walk through that front door?"

"No, I don't. Especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. Ha. You really think I'm that stupid?" Dean raised his eyebrows meaningfully; Gordon stood and started pacing. "No. Sammy's going to scope the place, see me covering the front door, so he's going to take the back. And when he does he'll hit the tripwire. Then," He took a grenade from his bag. "Boom."

"Sam's not gonna fall for a friggin' tripwire."

"Maybe you're right. That's why I'll have a second one." There was a pause. "Hey, look. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really do. But for what it's worth, it'll be quick." He looked at Aya who was sitting the middle of the Devil's trap, crisscross, eyes closed. "Her though… I gotta get more information about what's coming."

"Don't you touch her!"

"Dean, she's not Sabrina anymore."

"I swear to god if you touch her-"

"What are you gunna do? She's a demon!"

"You're gunna kill her!"

"And if I don't more people might die!" Dean glared.

"A-Aya can't you do something?!"

"Look where I am kid." She growled. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"You're supposed to protect her…"

"When I can." She opened her eyes to look at him. She let out a breath. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**CABIN - NIGHT**

Gordon was setting up the tripwire across the back doorway; he returned to the room where Dean was tied up and straddled a chair.

"Come on, man. I know Sam, better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience than I do, I mean, the guy feels guilty surfing the internet for porn."

"Maybe you're right. But one day he's going to be a monster."

"How? Huh? How's a guy like Sam become a monster?"

"Beats me. But he will. I mean he _was_ traveling with a demon."

"No, you don't know that!"

"I'm surprised at you, Dean. Getting all emotional. I'd heard you were more of a professional than this. Look, let's say you were cruising around in that car of yours and, uh, you had Little Hitler riding shotgun, right? Back when he was just some goofy, crappy artist. But you knew what he was going to turn into someday. You'd take him out, no questions, am I right?"

"That's not Sam."

"Yes it is. You just can't see it yet. Dean, it's his destiny. Look, I'm sympathetic. He's your brother, you love the guy. This has got to hurt like hell for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out a scarf, before standing. "But here's the thing." He gagged Dean with the scarf. "It would wreck him. But your dad? If it really came right down to it, he would have had the stones to do the right thing here. But you're telling me you're not the man he is?" Dean glared furiously.

* * *

**CABIN - NIGHT**

Just like Ava's vision Sam approached the cabin, holding up the sheet of motel stationery. He saw Dean, and Gordon, through the boarded-up window. He went to go around back but saw Sabrina tied to a chair, bloodied, beaten and cut up. Her head was hanging down and she wasn't moving. He felt anger course through him then ran around back. He tried the door and found it locked; he pulled out his lock-pick and worked it open.

* * *

**CABIN - NIGHT**

The clicked from the door can be heard in the front room; Dean looked around wildly.

"You hear him?" Gordon asked. In the back room, Sam got the door open and crept in. "Here he comes." Dean flinched helplessly as the first grenade exploded. He screamed at Gordon. "Hold on. Not yet. Just wait and see." As the second grenade went off, Dean struggled violently, choke-sobbing through the gag. Gordon crossed the room and stopped beside him. "Sorry, Dean."

He went into the back room, rifle ready. He saw Sam's smoking boots on the ground, just like in the vision; he smiled but was still wary. As he turned away from the back door, Sam rose a gun to the back of Gordon's head and cocked it.

"Drop the gun." He said low, in warning.

"Shouldn't take your shoes off around here. You might get tetanus."

"Put it down now!" Sam shouted. In the front room, Dean turned, hearing Sam's voice, and grunted in relief. Out back, Gordon slowly lowered the rifle to the floor.

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you, Sammy? Because your brother, he thinks you're some kind of saint."

"Yeah? Well, I saw what you did to Sabrina and I wouldn't be so sure."

"See, that's what I said." He turned quickly, knocking the gun out of Sam's hand and attacking him methodically until he went down. In the front room, Dean heard the scuffle and struggled against the ropes. Out back, Gordon slowly approached Sam, who was flat on his back, coughing. Gordon pulled out his knife. "You're no better than the filthy things you hunt. Including that _demon _girl." As Gordon raised the knife, Sam lashed out, flipping Gordon over. He punched him twice, then grabbed the rifle and pointed it at his head. "Do it. Do it! Show your brother the killer you really are, Sammy." Sam hesitated, then slammed the butt of the rifle into Gordon's head, knocking him out.

"It's Sam." He said fuming.

* * *

**CABIN (FRONT ROOM) - NIGHT**

Sam shuffled exhaustedly into the room where Dean was tied up; Dean struggled and grunted as he watched Sam approach. Sam clapped him on the shoulder as he kneeled beside him, untying the ropes. Dean pulled off his own gag frantically, then pulled Sam up to standing. He cupped his hand around Sam's neck, staring at him, and Sam clapped a hand to Dean's shoulder. Dean pushed away and began to stagger towards Sabrina.

"Sabrina? Aya? Sabrina!" He got over to her and fell to his knees in front of her. He lifted her head. "Come on Princess, wake up." She opened her eyes weakly. He looked into her purple eyes.

"Her… body's too…weak." She said softly. Dean got up and started staggering to the back room.

"That son of a . . ."

"Dean. No." Sam said.

"I let him live once, I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Trust me. Gordon's taken care of. Come on." He reached out and fisted Dean's jacket, pulling him towards the front door. He pushed him forward. "Go to the car I'll get her." Dean left reluctantly and Sam went over to Aya.

"Hey Sammy." She said weakly as he undid her bonds. "M-My hero. I'll have to thank you lat-" She coughed up some blood.

"Don't talk." He said. He threw the rope to the floor and picked her up out of the chair. He put his arm under her legs and carried her out of the cabin.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked down the steps from the cabin and away from it; moments later Gordon emerged, a gun in each hand, and began firing. They ducked and ran for cover.

"Come on! You call this taken care of?" Dean asked. They dived into a ditch by the side of the road and huddle, watching him approach. "What the hell are we doing?"

"Just trust me on this, all right?" Sam asked putting Aya down. As Gordon approached, three police cars, sirens blaring, pulled into the clearing and surround Gordon. Cops emerged, weapons ready.

"Drop your weapons, get down on your knees!"

"Do it, now!" Sam and Dean grinned at each other as Gordon dropped to his knees. "Put your hands on your head. Easy now." The cop cuffs Gordon and patted him down, then led him to a squad car. Another opened the back door of Gordon's red car and pulled out the weapons rack.

"Anonymous tip." Sam said.

"You're a fine upstanding citizen, Sam." Dean said.

* * *

**HARVELLE'S ROADHOUSE - NIGHT**

Inside, Ellen was on the phone, talking to Dean and keeping her voice down.

"Gordon Walker was hunting Sam?"

**ROAD – NIGHT**

**"**Yeah, he almost killed us both because somebody over there can't keep their friggin' mouth shut."

"And you honestly think that it was me? Or Ash? Or Jo? No way."

"Well, who else knows about Sam? Huh? I mean, you must have been talking to somebody."

"Hey, you can say a lot of things about us. But we are not disloyal. And we're not stupid. We haven't breathed a word of this."

"Gordon said he had Roadhouse connections, Ellen."

"And this roadhouse is full of other hunters. They're all smart. They're good trackers. Each of them with their own patterns and connections. Look, hell, I could name twelve of them right now that are capable of putting this together." She sighed. "I am sorry about what happened, Dean. But I can't control these people. Or what they choose to believe."

* * *

Dean was driving; Aya was slouched in the back, awake and looking forward. Sam was talking on his phone.

"Hey, Ava, it's Sam, again. Um, call me when you get this, just want to make sure you got home okay. All right. Bye."

"Everything all right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least."

"Yeah. If they pin Scott Carey's murder on him. And if he doesn't bust out."

"Dude, you ever take off like that again . . ."

"What? You'll kill me?"

"That is so not funny." Sam laughed.

"All right. All right. So where to next, then?"

"One word: Amsterdam."

"Dean!"

"Come on, man, I hear the coffee shops don't even serve coffee."

"I'm not just gonna ditch the job."

"Screw the job. Screw it, man, I'm sick of the job anyway. I mean, we don't get paid, we don't get thanked. The only thing we get is bad luck."

"Well, come on, dude, you're a hunter. I mean, it's what you were meant to do."

"Oh, I wasn't meant to do anything, I don't believe in that destiny crap."

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Look, Dean, I've tried running before. I mean, I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this. And you can't protect me."

"I can try."

"Thanks for that." Sam said quietly. Dean nodded. "Look, Dean, I'm gonna keep hunting. I mean, whatever is coming, I'm taking it head-on; so if you really want to watch my back, then I guess you're gonna have to stick around."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." They both grinned. After a pause, Sam frowned and picked up his phone again.

"You calling that Ava girl again? You sweet on her or something?"

"She's engaged, Dean."

"So? What's the point in saving the world if you can't get a little nookie once in a while, huh?" Sam hung up scowling in thought. "What?"

"Just a feeling. How far is it to Peoria?"

"Not far." Dean said. He looked in the rear view mirror. "How ya doin' back there?"

"Give me about an hour and Sabrina can wake up." Aya said weakly.

"Take all the time you need." Sam said. "Just don't let her wake up in pain."

"I'll do my best." She sighed.

* * *

**AVA WILSON'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Sam and Dean did their breaking and entering thing, with flashlights. Aya stayed in the car.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Sam asked. They went into the bedroom to find Ava's fiancé dead, face-up on the bed; his shirt and the sheets were soaked in blood. "Oh my god." Dean ran a finger along the windowsill, staring at the powdery substance collected there.

"Hey. Sulfur. Demon's been here." Sam saw something on the floor and knelt, picking it up. It was Ava's engagement ring.

"Ava…" Sam said shocked.


	11. Chapter 10 Playthings

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 10 Playthings**

* * *

**PIERPONT INN - NIGHT**

A slow wind blows, creaking in an ancient sign that reads "Pierpont Inn, Est. 1930". A large van pulls up in front of the beautiful mansion/hotel. A large, friendly man follows a young woman, Susan, down the dim hallway inside and up a set of stairs.

"Most of the stuff is up here."

"I still can't believe you're closing this house. You know my parents got engaged here? My grandparents, too."

"Yeah, a lot of people did." Susan says reaching the top of the stairs. "The boxes are at the end of the hall. Need any help?"

"Oh, no ma'am, I've got it." Two little girls — Tyler and Maggie — in old-fashioned schoolgirl outfits are sitting in the railing that overlooks the entryway.

"He's gonna take our toys?" Tyler asks

"Only the ones you don't play with anymore. It's not like you don't have enough already."

"Son of a bitch." Maggie says quietly.

"Son of a bitch." Tyler repeats.

"Watch your mouth!" Susan says to Tyler.

"Maggie said it first!"

"Watch your mouth too, Maggie." Susan says long suffering.

* * *

**PLAYROOM - NIGHT**

Tyler goes into a large room filled with, rather creepy-ass, dolls and a large dollhouse - an exact replica of the hotel. She begins placing dolls into their beds.

"Good night, Tabitha." She looks over, confused, when a doll isn't where she had just placed it. She leans over and sees it lying on the floor of the dollhouse, body facedown but head twisted up; its head backwards. She picks it up slowly. Below, her mother screams.

"Oh god. Yes, yes, are you there?" Susan says into the phone. "Oh, you have to send someone right now, right now!" She starts babbling. "I don't know, he," On the floor at her feet is the man, lying in a pool of blood and contorted like the doll. As Tyler comes to the railing, Susan sees her and gasps. "Tyler, don't look! Don't look!" She continues babbling into the phone as Tyler looks down calmly; the man's eyes are staring, his mouth still pulsing in a horrifying gape.

* * *

**PEORIA, ILLINOIS**

**MOTEL ROOM - DAY**

Blues music played on the radio. The motel room walls were covered in maps, hand-written notes, and a missing poster showing Ava's face. The whole scene was eerily reminiscent of John's middle-of-a-hunt wallpaper.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Ellen." Sam said on the phone. Dean entered.

"What'd she have to say?"

"Oh, she's got nothing. Me, I've been checking every database I can think of — federal, state, and local. No one's heard anything about Ava, she just . . . into thin air, you know?"

"Huh." He handed over one of the three cups of coffee he was carrying to Sam before giving one to Sabrina who was sitting on the bed.

"What about you?"

"No, same as before. Sorry, man."

"Ellen did have one thing."

"Hmm?"

"A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut, two freak accidents in the past three weeks."

"Yeah? What's that have to do with Ava?"

"It's a job. I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub; then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete one-eighty. Which isn't exactly normal, you know? Look, I don't know, Dean, it might be nothing, but I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Dean sat down on the other bed. "You seem surprised."

"Well yeah, it's just, you know not the patented Sam Winchester way, is it?"

"What was is that?" Sam asked mildly challenging.

"I just figured after Ava there'd be, uh, you know, more angst and droopy music and staring out the rainy windows, and," Sam gave him a look. "yeah, I'll shut up now." Sam stood up and walked to the bed before sitting down.

"Look. I'm the one who told her to go back home. Now her fiancé's dead and some demon has taken her off to God knows where. You know? But we've been looking for a month now, and we've got nothing. So I'm not giving up on her, but I'm not going to let other people die either. We've got to save as many people as we can."

"Wow. That attitude is just way too healthy for me, and I'm officially uncomfortable now. Thank you." Sam ducked his head and he and Sabrina laughed. "All right, call Ellen. Tell her we'll take it."

* * *

**PIERPONT INN - DAY**

It was not raining, but the roads were wet and the air misty as Sam, Sabrina and Dean parked the Impala in front of the inn. Dean got out of the driver's side.

"Dude, this is sweet. I never get to work jobs like this." He said.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways, sissy British accents."

"Aya takes offence to that." Sabrina said. He looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Not gunna apologize."

"She doesn't expect you to." Dean nodded.

"Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." He closed his eyes briefly. "Mmm. Daphne. Love her." As they went up the steps, Sam noticed an urn on the side of the porch. He inspected it more closely.

"Hey wait a sec." Dean and Sabrina stopped and walked back over. "I'm not so sure haunted's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You see this pattern here?" He tapped a five point symbol engraved in the urn. "That's a quincunx, that's a five-spot."

"Five-spot."

"Yeah."

"That's used for hoodoo spellwork, isn't it?"

"Right, yeah. You fill this thing with bloodweed and you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies."

"Yeah, except I don't see any bloodweed. Don't you think this place is a little too, uh, whitemeat for hoodoo?"

"Maybe." Sam turned to Sabrina. "Bri can you get the bag on the floor behind the driver's seat for me?"

"Why didn't you ask me when we were at the car?" She asked, annoyed, walking down the steps.

"I think Aya's rubbing off on you, not a good look Princess." Sabrina chuckled.

* * *

**PIERPONT INN - DAY**

As they entered, looking around at the quiet interior, Susan entered briskly.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, yeah, I'd like a room for a couple of nights."

As Sam moved in, Tyler darted in front of his legs, chased by Maggie, who ran behind her.

"Hey!" Susan said before turning to Sam. "Sorry about that."

"No problem."

"Well, congratulations, you could be some of our final guests."

"Well. Sounds vaguely ominous."

"No, I'm sorry, I mean we're closing at the end of the month." She appraised them. "Well, let me guess. You guys are here antiquing?" Dean shared a why not look with Sam.

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, you just look the type." Dean looked vaguely uncomfortable.

"So, uh, king-sized bed?"

"What? No, uh, no, we're, we're . . . two singles, we're just brothers." Sam said as Sabrina walked in. She laughed over-hearing.

"Oh. Oh, I'm so sorry." Susan said.

"What'd you mean that we look the type?" Dean asked.

"You know um, speaking of antiques, you have a really, really interesting urn on the front porch. Where did you get that?" Sam asked. Sabrina walked to stand next to Dean and nudged him with a smirk. He looked down at her with a frown.

"Oh, I have no idea, it's been there forever." She handed Dean his card then a key. "Here you go, Mr. Mahagov."

"Thanks."

"You'll be staying in room 237." She said ringing the bell. "Sherwin, could you show these gentlemen to their rooms?" As she said this, Dean turned to see an old, balding man in a black blazer shuffling up behind him.

"Let me guess. Antiquers?" He asked.

"Um I'm with them too." Sabrina said holding up a hand. Sherwin dragged Dean's clunking duffel bag behind him, up the steps, as the brothers and Sabrina followed.

"I could give you a hand with that bag." Dean said.

"I got it."

"Okay."

"So the hotel's closing up, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Miss Susan tried to make a go of it, but the guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame."

"Oh yeah?"

"It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace. Two different vice presidents laid their heads on our pillows. My parents worked here, I practically grew up here. Gonna miss it. Here's your room." He slipped the key in the lock and opened the door, handing the key to Sam as he brushed past. Dean turned to shut the door and Sherwin was standing there, hand extended expectantly. "You're not gonna cheap on me, are you, boy?" Dean looked annoyed and pulled out his wallet.

* * *

**LATER**

Sam was sitting, sifting through papers, and Dean was pacing. He chuckled as he approached what appeared to be an antique wedding dress displayed on a wall like a ghost.

"What the —"

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's normal. Why the hell would anyone stay here? I'm amazed they kept in business this long." Dean sat down on one of the bed and sunk in, he flailed his arms slightly.

"All right. Victim number one: Joan Edison, forty three years old, a realtor handling the sale of the hotel; and victim number two was Larry Williams, moving some stuff out to Goodwill."

"Well, there's a connection, they're both tied up in shutting the place down."

"Yeah. Maybe somebody here doesn't want to leave, and they're using hoodoo to fight back."

"Who do you think our witch doctor is, that Susan lady?"

"No, doesn't seem likely. I mean, she is the one selling."

"So what then, Sherwin?"

"I don't know."

"Of course, the most troubling question is why do these people assume we're gay?"

"Well, you are kinda butch. Probably think you're overcompensating."

"Right." Dean said forcing a laugh. He looked to Sabrina. "From now on you enter _with _us." She laughed and Sam chuckled.

* * *

**HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Sam, Sabrina, and Dean poked around the hallways, Sam saw another urn and picked it up. It too, had a quincunx inscribed on the inside.

"Hey. Look at that. More hoodoo." He said. They approached a door marked "PRIVATE" and Dean knocked. Susan opened the door.

"Hi there."

"Hi. Everything okay with your room?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's great." Dean and Sam said talking over each other.

"Well, I was, I was just in the middle of packing so."

"Hey!" Dean said looking past her. "Are those antique dolls? Because this one, this one here, he's got a major doll collection back home. Dontcha? Huh?" Dean looked at Sam.

"Big time." Sam said after shooting Dean a look.

"Big time. You think he could come — or we could come in and take a look?"

"I don't know," Susan said.

"Please? I mean, he loves them. He's not gonna tell you this, but he's, he's always dressing 'em up in these little outfits and, um, you'd make his day. You — she would, huh? Huh?"

"It's true." Sam said. Sabrina turned away to hide her huge smile and giggle.

"Okay. Come on in."

"All right. All right!" Dean slapped Sam on the back and followed him in; Sam shot him a death glare. Dean looked back at Sabrina, in the hall still.

"I'm not all that into dolls." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Come on, I won't let 'em bite ya." She shot him a look and he chuckled. She walked into the room reluctantly. "Wow. This is a lot of dolls. I mean, they're nice, you know. Not super creepy at all." Dean said.

"Yeah, I suppose they are a little creepy. But they've been in the family forever. A lot of sentimental value." Susan said.

"What is this? The hotel?" Sam asked looking at the giant doll house.

"Yeah, that's right. Exact replica, custom built." Sam leaned down and picked up the broken doll from earlier. He frowned.

"His head got twisted around. What happened to it?" He asked.

"Tyler, probably." Tyler ran in.

"Mommy! Maggie's being mean."

"Tyler, tell her I said to be nice, okay?"

"Hey Tyler. I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?" Sam asked.

"I didn't break it. I found it like that."

"Oh. Well, uh, maybe Maggie did it."

"No, neither of us did it. Grandma would get mad if we broke 'em."

"Tyler, she wouldn't get mad." Susan said.

"Grandma?" Dean asked.

"Grandma Rose, these were all her toys."

"Oh. Really. Where's Grandma Rose now?"

"Up in her room."

"You know, I'd, I'd really love to talk to Rose about her incredible dolls —" Sam said but was cut off by Susan.

"No. I mean, I'm afraid that's impossible. My mother's been very sick and she's not taking any visitors."

* * *

**HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean exited the room, talking in hushed voices.

"Well, what do you think? Dolls, hoodoo, mysterious shut-in grandma?" Dean asked.

"Well, dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses, and binding spells, and,"

"Yeah, maybe we've found our witch doctor. All right, I'll see what I can go dig up on (?) Granny, you go get online, check old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing, see if she's whacked anybody before."

"Right."

"Don't go surfing porn, especially with Sabrina in the room, that's not the kind of whacking I mean." Sam rolled his eyes and Sabrina giggle. He looked at her before he turned back to the room as Dean left. Sabrina followed.

* * *

**LOBBY - DAY**

Susan signed a wordy legal document with the word "AGREEMENT" at the top. A weak-chinned Lawyer stood nearby.

"I've been meaning to ask. What sort of renovations are you planning?" Susan asked.

"They never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Uh, Ms. Thompson we plan on demolishing the hotel."

"Oh. I see. Excuse me."

* * *

**PLAYROOM - NIGHT**

Tyler hummed to herself over the following as she played a tea party with several dolls. In an upper room of the dollhouse, a dark-suited figure sat at the edge of a bed. Upstairs, in the parallel room of the real hotel, the lawyer sat at the edge of his bed. The door behind doll-lawyer creaked open; the door behind real-lawyer creaked open. Tyler hummed and poured tea. She heard a creak and went over to the dollhouse. Doll-lawyer was hanging by the neck from the ceiling fan. Upstairs, Real-lawyer was hanging from the neck from the ceiling fan, twitching.

* * *

**PIERPONT INN - NIGHT**

Sam stared through a lace-curtained window. He watched the coroner cart away the lawyer's body; Dean and Sabrina were outside, and met Susan as she came back towards the inn.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Oh, the maid went in to turn down the sheets and he was just . . . hanging there."

"That's awful. He was a guest?"

"He worked for the company that bought the place."

"Hmm."

"I don't understand."

"What?"

"Had a lot of bad luck around here. Look, if you'd like to check out I'll give you a full refund."

"No thanks. We don't scare that easy."

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Sam was sitting alone in the dark, framed by the half-open door with the key askew in the lock. Dean and Sabrina entered and shut the door behind them, all business-mode.

"There's been another one. Some guy just hung himself in his room." Dean said.

"Yeah. I saw." Sam said darkly. Sabrina looked at him.

"We've gotta figure this out, and fast. What'd you find out about Granny?"

"You're bossy." Dean looked around him in surprise.

"What?"

"You're bossy. And short." Sam laughed sloppily.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah. So? Stupid." Dean looked around and saw several empty bottles.

"Dude, what are you thinking? We're working a case."

"That guy who hung himself. I couldn't save him." Sam said tearful, staring at nothing.

"What are you talking about? You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything."

"That's an excuse, Dean." He said shifting his gaze to Dean. "I should have found a way to save him. I should have saved Ava too." Dean approached Sam.

"Yeah, well, you can't save everyone, even you said that."

"No," Sam said slammed the table. "Dean, you don't understand, all right? The more people I save, the more I can change!"

"Change what?"

"My destiny, Dean!" Sam said leaning forward, hand to his chest.

"All right. Time for bed. Come on, Sasquatch." He leaned over and hauled Sam up by the shoulders. "Come on."

"I need you to watch out for me."

"Yeah. I always do."

"No! No, no, no. You have to _watch out_ for me, all right? And if I ever turn into something that I'm not," A pause. "You have to kill me."

"Sam." Dean said dismissively.

"Dean!" Sam shoved Dean to face. "Dad told you to do it, you have to."

"Yeah, well, Dad's an ass." Sam frowned in confusion. "He never should have said anything, I mean, you don't do that, you don't, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids."

"No. He was right to say it! Who knows what I might become? Even now, everyone around me dies!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not dying, Sabrina's not dying, okay? And neither are you. Come on. Sam." He pushed Sam onto the bed, but Sam stayed seated, reaching up and clutching Dean's jacket. Dean's right hand curled in the fabric at Sam's shoulder.

"No, please! Dean, you're the only one who can do it. Promise."

"Don't ask that of me."

"Dean, please. You have to promise me." There was a pause.

"I promise."

"Thanks." Sam reached up and grabbed Dean's face with both hands. "Thank you."

"All right. Come on." He batted Sam's hands away and shoved him back on the bed. Sam fell back, then turned over on his belly to plant his face in the pillow, hugging it with both arms. Dean rubbed a hand over his face. He looked up at Sabrina who looked at him sadly.

"I'll stay here." She said quietly.

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS - NIGHT**

Dean went down to the antique, empty bar. Sherwin was behind the bar, and Dean sat down.

"Find any good antiques?"

"Um, no!" Dean said remembering. "No, I got distracted."

"Have a drink."

"Yeah, thanks." Dean sat down. Sherwin poured a drink. "So, poor guy, huh? Killing himself?"

"That kind of thing seems to be going around lately."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard about the other ones. It's almost like this hotel is cursed or something."

"Every hotel has its spilled blood. If people only knew what's gone on in some of those rooms they've checked into."

"You know a lot about the place, don't you?"

"Down to the last nail."

"I'd love to hear some stories." Sherwin smiled.

"Boy, you should never say that to an old man."

* * *

**ENTRANCEWAY - NIGHT**

Sherwin led Dean up the wide staircase, showing him old framed photographs on the walls.

"This is little miss Susan, and her mother Rose. Happier days."

"They're not happy now?"

"Well, would you be, leaving the only home you ever knew?"

"I don't know, I never really knew one."

"Well, this is Rose's home, been in the family over a century. Used to be the family estate. And now she gets to live in some senior living graveyard, and they tear this place down."

"Yeah, that's too bad." They started down the stairs. "I hear Rose isn't feeling well, either."

"No, she isn't."

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's not my business to say."

"Oh." He looked at another photo. "Who's this?" Sherwin picked up a yellowing photograph of a girl sitting on a chair with young black woman; the woman had a quincunx necklace.

"That's Rose, when she was a little girl."

"Who's that with her?"

"That's her nanny, Marie. She looked after Rose more than her own mother." Dean frowned in concern as Sherwin replaced the photo.

* * *

**BEDROOM - MORNING**

Sam was kneeling miserably in front of the toilet, his hair hanging in his face. Sabrina was rubbing his back. Dean entered and grinned at the sight.

"How you feeling, Sammy?" Dean laughed. Sam groaned again. "I guess mixing whisky and Jager wasn't such a gangbuster idea, was it? I'll bet you don't remember a thing from last night, do you?" Dean said hopefully. Sam groaned.

"I can still taste the tequila." Dean smiled in relief.

"You know, there's a really good hangover remedy, it's a, it's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray."

"Oh, I hate you." Sam said heaving.

"I know you do. Hey, turns out when Grandma Rose was a tyke she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace."

"So you think she taught Rose hoodoo?"

"Yes I do."

"All right." Sam stood painfully with Sabrina's help. "I think it's time we talked to Rose, then."

"Oh. You can brush your teeth first." Dean said grimacing.

* * *

**HALLWAY - DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean approach the door marked "PRIVATE" and knocked.

"Hello? Susan?" Sam asked. Dean looked around furtively. "Clear?"

"Mm-hmm." Sam knelt before the door and picked the lock.

* * *

**PLAYROOM - DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean entered the creepy doll room and went to the door in the back; it was open, and they went through to find a dimly lit staircase. They crept upstairs and to the end of another hallway, into a small room whose door was ajar. Rose was seated in a wheelchair facing the rainy window, her back to them. They approached cautiously.

"Mrs. Thompson? Mrs. Thompson?" Sam asked. She was trembling, staring at nothing. "Rose? Hi, Mrs. Thompson, we're not here to hurt you, it's okay —" She did not respond, just trembled harder. "Rose?" Sam said gently. She looked at him. Sam stood up and walked to Sabrina and Dean. "This woman's had a stroke."

"Yeah, but hoodoo's hands-on, I mean, you've got to mix herbs, and chant, and build an altar."

"Yeah. So it can't be Rose. Hey, maybe it's not even hoodoo."

"Or she could be faking."

"Yeah, what are you gonna do, poke her with a stick?" Dean frowned, nodding. "Dude! You're not gonna poke her with a stick!" Sam said as Sabrina hit Dean's arm.

"What the hell?!" Susan asked entered. "What are you doing in here?" She walked over to Rose.

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to Rose-"

"Well, the door was open-" Dean said over Sam.

"Look at her, she is scared out of her wits. I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops." They left without hesitation.

**PIERPONT INN - DAY**

The Impala rumbled out of the hotel parking lot. Susan stood on the porch and watched them leave.

* * *

**BALCONY - DAY**

Tyler and Maggie were playing jacks.

"Your turn. Eightsies." Maggie said.

"Have you started packing yet?" Susan asked.

"No." Tyler said.

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna move."

"Yes, I know, but we have to."

"But Maggie says we're not allowed to move."

"Yeah." Maggie said.

"Tyler, enough. Maggie is imaginary. You're too old to have an imaginary friend and I am done pretending."

"I don't like her." Maggie said sinisterly shaking her head slightly.

* * *

**INN - DAY**

Susan walked outside and placed a box in the trunk of a small red car parked outside. Sherwin pulled up in a red pickup truck.

"I can lug those boxes for you."

"I got it, Sherwin, thanks."

"Okay then. See you later." He drove off.

* * *

**PLAYROOM - DAY**

Tyler winded up a toy and watched it go back and forth. The miniature swing set beside her started moving on its own. She stared at it.

**PLAYGROUND - DAY**

A creepy wind blew, and Susan stared as the full-sized swing set also began moving on its own. She approached the playground cautiously; all the play sets were moving, and the car started behind her. She laid a hand on the teeter-totter to stop it. Everything started moving faster, and suddenly the car revved its engine and came straight at her. At the last moment Sam appeared, tackling her out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I think so."

"Come on, come on. Let's get inside, let's go." Dean said. They helped her into the inn.

* * *

**INN - DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean guided Susan into the bar and to a table.

"Whisky." Susan said.

"Sure. I know the feeling." Sam said.

"What the hell happened out there?"

"You want the truth?" Dean asked.

"Of course."

"Well, at first we thought it was some sort of hoodoo curse, but that out there? That was definitely a spirit."

"Here." Sam said handing her a glass of whisky.

"You're insane."

"Yeah, it's been said." Dean said.

"Look, I'm sorry, Susan." Sam said. "We don't exactly have time to ease you into this, but we need to know when your mother had the stroke."

"What does that have to do with any—"

"Just answer the question."

"Uh.. About a month ago."

"Right before the killings began." He turned to Dean. "See? So what if Rose was working hoodoo, but not to hurt anyone. To protect them."

"She was using the five spot urns to ward off the spirit." Dean said.

"Right, until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore." Sam said.

"I don't believe this."

"Listen, sister, that car didn't try to run you down by itself, okay? I mean, I guess it did, technically, but, but the spirit can — forget it." Dean said.

"Look, believe what you want." Sam said interrupting. "But the fact is you and your family are in danger, all right? So you need to clear everybody out of here: your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone."

"Um, I only have one daughter."

"One?"

"I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie." Dean asked.

"Maggie's imaginary."

"Where's Tyler?" Sam asked.

* * *

**ROSE'S ROOM - DAY**

Maggie was standing in front of a terrified Rose.

"She's going to stay here with me. And you can't stop me. There's nothing you can do about it." Maggie said.

"Maggie, don't!" Tyler said entering. "You're not supposed to bother grandma."

"I know. Come on. Let's play." Maggie said.

"Can we have a tea party?"

"We can have lots of tea parties. Forever and ever and ever."

* * *

**PLAYROOM - DAY**

Susan led Sam, Dean and Sabrina up to the playroom.

"Tyler!" Susan called. They went into the room; the floor was littered with broken dolls. Susan started to panic. "Oh my god. Tyler. Tyler! She's not here!"

"Susan. Tell us what you know about Maggie." Sam said.

"Uh, not much. Um, Tyler's been talking about her since Mom got sick."

"Okay, did you ever know anyone by that name?"

"Uh, no . . ."

"Think, think, I mean, somebody that could have lived here, might have passed away?" Dean asked.

"Oh my god. My mom. My mom had a sister named Margaret. She barely spoke about her."

"Did Margaret happen to die here when she was a kid?" Sam asked.

"She drowned in the pool."

"Come on." Dean said.

* * *

**POOL - DAY**

Maggie and Tyler were hanging on the ledge above the pool.

"I don't like it up here. I'm scared." Tyler said.

"It's okay. All you have to do is jump."

"I can't swim."

"I know. But it won't hurt. I promise. And then we can be together forever. And no one will bother us."

"Why don't you just come with me and mommy?"

"Because _I_ can't leave here. And _you_ can't leave me. Please. I don't want to be alone."

* * *

**INN - DAY**

Susan, Sam, Sabrina and Dean ran through the gardens to the pool house. They reached the door and pounded on it. It was locked tight, and Sam and Dean started pounding at the glass to break it.

"Tyler!" Tyler looked behind her and saw them.

"Mommy!" Maggie grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward; she fell into the pool with a scream.

"Is there another entrance?" Dean asked.

"Around back."

"All right, let's go." He turned to Sam and Sabrina. "Keep working." As they ran around the building, Sam continued to pound at the door; he looked back and saw a large potted plant. He pulled the plant out, picked up the heavy pot, and started pounding the door with it.

"What am I doing? Bri get Aya to break down the door!"

"Please help." Sabrina said before closing her eyes. She opened them and her eyes were purple. "And why exactly do you think I'll take orders?" She said crossing her arms. Sam glared and kept pounding at the door.

Inside, Tyler floundered in the water. She came up for air but Maggie held her head down.

"It'll all be over soon." Dean approached the back door and held Susan aside.

"Stand back." He front-kicked the door, twice, but it hardly budged. "Son of a bitch!" As Maggie held Tyler's head under the water, a wavering voice called her from above.

"Margaret. Margaret!" Maggie faded away.

"Jeez you take forever, move." Aya pushed Sam out of the way. She put her hand out and the glass of the door broke out. Sam quickly wriggled through the opening. Without hesitation he leaped over the railing and into the pool. He pushed past the plastic covering the pool to reach Tyler, lifting her in his arms. She was unconscious. Dean broke through the back door and he and Susan rushed in to meet Sam as he exited the pool. After a tense moment, Tyler coughed and woke up.

"Thank god! Thank god!" Susan said.

"Mommy!"

"Yeah, baby, I'm here."

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" Sam said.

"No, she's gone. Mommy." Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked over at Aya who stood in the doorway.

* * *

**ROSE'S ROOM - DAY**

"You'd really do that for me?" Maggie asked. There was a pause. "Yes. If you did, I'd let them go. But I don't understand. You kept me away for so long. I thought you didn't love me anymore." Another pause. "Okay. Little sister."

* * *

**HALLWAY - DAY**

Susan held Tyler close to her as they went up towards Rose's room.

"Don't worry, honey, we're leaving in two minutes, we've just got to get Grandma."

"I don't get it, did Maggie just stop?" Dean asked.

"Seems like it." Sam said.

"Well, where the hell did she go?"

"To Rose." Aya said.

Upstairs, Susan screamed. They went running up to Rose's room to find her slumped in her wheelchair, dead.

* * *

"Paramedics said it was another stroke. Do you think Margaret could have had something to do with it?" Susan asked.

"We don't know." Dean said.

"But it's possible."

"Yeah."

"Susan, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything." Susan turned to Tyler, as she came out. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yeah."

"Now Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure. I'd see her."

"I guess whatever's going on must be over." Dean said. Sam held the taxi door for Susan.

"You two take care of yourselves, all right?" Sam said. Before getting in the taxi, she turned and gave Sam a full-body hug. Dean smirked.

"Thank you. All of you." Sam shut the door behind her. The three started to walk away.

"Think you could have hooked up some MILF action there, bud. I'm serious, I think she liked you." Dean said.

"Yeah, that's all she needs."

"Well, you saved the mom, you saved the girl. Not a bad day. 'Course you know, I could have saved them myself, but I didn't want you to feel useless."

"All right, I appreciate it."

"Feels good getting back in the saddle, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. But it doesn't change what we talked about last night, Dean."

"We talked about a lot of things last night."

"You know what I mean."

"You were wasted."

"But you weren't. And you promised." They got into the car; Sam in a full-on brood, Dean flicking his eyes towards Sam in worry. They pulled away from the inn.

"Hey, Aya, let Sabrina back out, huh." She leaned up and put her arms around him from behind his seat.

"You're no fun Dean." She said before sitting back and closing her eyes.

"Bri?"

"Yeah." She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Sam."

"What for?"

"Aya… she didn't help." Sam let out a sigh.

"Didn't really expect her too, not right away. But she did so.. Don't be sorry."

* * *

In the upstairs bedroom, Maggie and Rose, now appearing about Tyler's age, were skipping rope and counting.

* * *

_**Tell me how I did. ^_^**_


	12. Chapter 11 Nightshifter

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 11 Nightshifter **

* * *

**8 - BREAKING NEWS**

**BANK - NIGHT**

A bank surrounded by police cars, press, and an ambulance —through a handheld news camera. The tagged "BANK ROBBERY - Milwaukee, WI" appeared in the lower left corner and "RECORDED EARLIER" in the upper right. A female reporter spoke off camera.

"We're here downtown in front of the City Bank of Milwaukee, and though a short exchange of weapons fire occurred just minutes ago, police and SWAT teams maintain position as we enter the third hour of this intense standoff." She appears on camera. "Authorities estimate as many as ten hostages are being held inside the bank; no word as yet on the identity of the suspects, or, uh," There was a commotion behind her." Something's happening. I think they're opening the door. Roger, are you getting this?" Police and others nearby shout over each other as the camera refocuses to the front door of the bank.

"No, don't shoot, don't shoot!" A man shout.

"No, no, no, don't even think about it! Get the hell back!" Dean's voice said. The camera closes in on two men exiting the bank: a terrified security guard, and Dean, pushing the other man in front of him and holding a rifle. Dean looked over and into the camera and had an 'oh shit' face.

* * *

**Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
ONE DAY AGO**

**JEWELRY STORE - NIGHT**

An attractive young woman, Frannie came out of the back with some papers in her hand. Dean turned to face her as she spoke. He was dressed in a dark suit.

"So what's it like, being an FBI guy?"

"Well, it's dangerous. And the secrets we've gotta keep, oh. God, the secrets. But mostly it's, it's lonely."

"I so know what you mean."

"Yeah." Elsewhere in the store Sam, also dressed in a suit with slicked hair, was interrogating the manager, a middle aged man. Sabrina stood beside him in a pants-suit.

"Helena was our head buyer." Said the manager. "She . . . she was family, you know? She said it herself, every year at the Christmas party. She said we were the only family she had."

"So there were never any signs that she'd do something like this?" Sam asked.

"No. Still can't believe it, even now. That night, Helena came back to the store after closing. Cleaned out all the display cases, and the safe. Edgar — our night watchman — he caught her in the act. He didn't know what to do, he'd known her for years. He called me at home."

"And that's when she took his gun?"

"She shot him in the face. I heard him die. Over the phone."

"Any idea what her motive could have been?"

"What motive? It makes no sense. Why steal all those diamonds, all that jewelry, and then what? Just dump it somewhere, just hide it, and then go home and,"

"She killed herself?" Dean asked.

"Well, the cops said. She dropped the hair dryer in the bath and fried herself. They should know, right?"

"Yeah. Well, thank you, Frannie, I think that's all I need."

"Really? Because I've got more. You know," She looked around shyly. "if you wanted to interview me sometime. Sometime in private?" Dean eyed Sam and Sabrina guiltily across the room.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think that's a good idea. You're a true patriot, you really are. Why don't you write your number down there for me?"

"So you never saw the security camera footage yourself, then?" Sam asked.

"No. The police, they took all the tapes, first thing."

"Yeah, of course they did." Dean said he waved Frannie's number at Sam. Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked away making the small smirk that was appearing on Dean's face vanish.

* * *

**STREET - NIGHT**

Leaving the jewelry store, Sam, Sabrina and Dean drove down a dark street and pulled up in front of a small house.

"Five, this is it." Sam said.

"Friggin' cops." Dean said.

"They're just doing their job, Dean."

"No, they're doing our job, only they don't know it, so they suck at it. Talk to me about this bank." They got out of the car and approached the house.

"Uh, Milwaukee National Trust, it was hit about a month ago."

"Same M.O. as the jewelry store?"

"Yep, inside job, longtime employee, the never-in-a-million-years type. Dude robs the bank, then goes home and supposedly commits suicide."

"The guy Resnick, he was the security guard on duty?"

"Yeah. He was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place."

"God."

"Yeah." Sam knocked on the screen door. "Mr. Resnick? Ronald Resnick?" A bright floodlight turned on, and they shielded their eyes.

"Son of a b-" A youngish man came to the door warily.

"FBI, Mr. Resnick." Sam said.

"Let me see the badge." Sam, Dean and Sabrina pulled out badges and slap them against the screen door in unison. Ronald squinted at them carefully. "I already gave my statement to the police."

"Yeah, listen Ronald, uh . . . just some things about your statement we wanted to get some clarification on." Dean said.

"You read it?"

"Sure did."

"And you want to listen to what I've got to say?"

"Well, that's why we're here."

"Well. Come on in." He opened the door and led them through a narrow hallway to a cluttered room; the walls were covered with alien photos and Conspiracy Theory paraphernalia. "None of the cops ever called me back. Not after I told them what was really going on. Uh, they all thought I was crazy. First off, Juan Morales never robbed the Milwaukee National Trust, okay? That I guarantee. See, we and Juan were friends, he used to come back to the bank on my night shifts and we'd play cards."

"So you let him into the bank that night, after hours." Sam said.

"The thing I let into the bank . . . wasn't Juan. I mean, it had his face, but it wasn't his face. Uh, every detail was perfect, but too perfect, like, you know, like if a doll-maker made it, like I was talking to a big Juan-doll."

"A Juan-doll?" Sam asked.

"Look. This wasn't the only time this happened. Okay?" Ronald said handing Sam a file folder. "There was this jewelry store, too. And the cops, and you guys, you just won't see it!"  
Sam looked in the folder; it looked like a Hunter's profile of the jewelry case. "Both crimes were pulled by the same thing."

"What's that, Mr. Resnick?" Ronald picked up a copy of a magazine called "Fortean Times" and held it to his chest. The headline at the bottom read "BIRTH OF THE CYBERMEN".

"What are we in Doctor Who now?" Sabrina muttered.

"Chinese have been working on 'em for years. And the Russians before that. Part men, part machine. Like the Terminator. But the kind that can change itself, make itself look like other people."

"Like the one from T2." Dean said smirking.

"Exactly! See, so not just a robot, more of a, uh, a Mandroid."

"A Mandroid?"

"Why not stick with Cyberman?" Sabrina wondered aloud.

"And what makes you so sure about this, Ronald?" Dean asked. Ronald held up a finger, smiling a little wildly.

* * *

Ronald inserted a VHS tape labeled "M.N.T. Camera 4 - Juan" into a player.

"See, I made copies of all the security tapes. I knew once the cops got them they'd be buried. Here." He fast-forwarded it. "Now watch. Watch. Watch him, watch, watch! See, look! There it is!" He paused the tape. "You see? He's got the laser eyes." Videotape showed Juan, facing the camera, with a light-flare in his eyes. The trio shared a knowing look. "Cops said it was some kind of reflected light. Some kind of "camera flare". Okay? Ain't no damn camera flare. They say I'm a post-trauma case. So what? Bank goes and fires me, it don't matter!" Sam eyed him cautiously as he continued to rant. "The mandroid is, is still out there. The law won't hunt this thing down, I'll do it myself. You see, this thing, it, it kills the real person, makes it look like a suicide, then it sorta like, morphs into that person. Cases the job for a while until it knows the take is fat, and then it finds its opening. Now, these robberies, they're, they're grouped together." He said gesturing at a map on the wall. "So I figure the mandroid is holed up somewhere in the middle, underground, maybe. I don't know, maybe that's where it recharges its, uh, mandroid batteries." Dean nodded, apparently impressed. Sam stared intently; the three stood.

"Okay. I want you to listen very carefully." Sam said. "Because I'm about to tell you the God's honest truth about all of this. There's no such thing as Mandroids. There's nothing evil or inhuman going on out there. Just people. Nothing else, you understand?" Dean was mostly keeping a straight face, but was clearly startled. He started to say something.

"The laser eyes." Ronald said desperate.

"Just a camera flare, Mr. Resnick. See, I know you don't want to believe this. But your friend Juan robbed the bank and that's it." Sam said. Ronald frowned then glared at Sam.

"Get out of my house! Now!"

"Sure. First things first." Sam said calmly. Dean and Sabrina frowned at Sam in further confusion.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

The trio returned to their motel room, which had the obligatory Tacky Wall Decorations. They were dressed in ordinary clothing again.

"Man, that has got to be the kicker, straight up. I mean, you tell that poor son of a bitch that, what did you say, remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation? That's messed up." Dean asked.

"What are you, pissed at me or something?" Sam asked sitting down to watch the tape. Dean sat down at the table with Sabrina.

"No, I just think it's a little creepy how good of a Fed you are. I mean, come on, we could have at least thrown the guy a bone. He did some pretty good legwork here."

"Mandroid?"

"Except for the mandroid part. I liked him. He's not that different from us, people think we're crazy."

"Yeah, except he's not a hunter, Dean. He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing he'd get torn apart. Better to stay in the dark, and stay alive."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean placed tracing paper over the map and started marking it with a red pen.

"You do realize he's going to try and find it anyway." Sabrina said sitting on a bed.

"Yes but if we'd told him the truth it would've motivated him." Sam said as he paused the tape on the flaring eyes. "Shapeshifter. Just like back in St. Louis. Same retinal reaction to video." Sam said.

"Eyes flare at the camera. I hate those friggin' things." Dean said.

"You think we don't?"

"Yeah, well, one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder and possibly molest Sabrina." Sabrina blushed and Dean noticed with a frown. "My point."

"Well, look. If this shifter's anything like the one we killed in Missouri,"

"Then Ronald was right. All right, they like to layer up underground, preferably the sewer. And all the robberies have been connected so far, right?" Dean put the red lines over the map.

"Yeah."

"With the, uh, sewer main layout. There's one more bank lined up on that same sewer main."

* * *

**BANK - NIGHT**

The sign above the door read:

CITY BANK OF  
MILWAUKEE  
FINANCIAL SERVICES & INVESTMENT

**INSIDE**

A security guard led Sam and Dean, now uniformed as technicians, down the main hall. Sabrina was walking with them.

"Well, we haven't had any flags go up on our system yet." The guard.

"No, this is a glitch in the overall grid, we just want to make sure the branch monitors are kosher." Dean said.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry, I guess."

"That's the plan."

"Don't they normally only send two guys."

"Little hands on training." Dean said patting Sabrina on the back. "A bit more training and she car wear the uniform." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You pull it off way better than i would." She said was subtle sarcasm that he picked up on. He gave her a playful glare.

* * *

**GUARDROOM - NIGHT**

The guard opened the door to an observation room with several TV screens showing security footage.

"All righty. You guys need anything else?"

"Oh, no, no, we'll be, uh, we'll be in and out before you know it, just a routine check." Sam said.

"Okie-dokie."

"I like him. He says "Okie-dokie."" Dean said.

"What if he's the shifter?" Sam asked.

"Well, then we follow him home, put a silver bullet through his chest plate." They sat down to watch the screens.

"Okay. Well, you got any popcorn?" Dean asked.

* * *

**LATER **

Still reviewing the screens; the guard was on one, and his eyes were normal.

"Well, it looks like mister okie-dokie is . . . okie-dokie." Dean said.

"Maybe we jumped the gun on this, Dean. I mean, we don't even know it's here." Sam said.

"Mm-hmm." Dean said distracted.

"Maybe we should just go back to the sewers and . . and . . . " Dean was zooming one of the cameras in on the ass of an attractive young woman who was bending over.

"Seriously Dean?" Sabrina asked.

"Dean, we're supposed to be looking for eyes." Sam said exasperated.

"I'm getting there."

"Oh yeah?"

"Wait a minute." On another screen, a middle-aged man turned towards the camera; his eyes flared. "Hello, freak."

"Got him." Sam headed for the door, but Dean and Sabrina lingered behind, looking at another screen.

"Sam!"

"What?" They watched as Ronald scurried up to the outer door with a chain and a padlock, chaining the door shut.

"Hello Ronald."

"Told you he'd come on his own." Sabrina said looking at Sam.

* * *

**MAIN BANK HALL - NIGHT**

Ronald ran inside and down the stairs. He had an assault rifle, and he brandished it and fired once as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"This is not a robbery! Everybody on the floor now!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Sabrina said shaking her head.

* * *

**BANK MAIN HALL**

Ronald fired again into the air, and people began screaming and ducking for cover.

"Get down, damnit! Come on! On the floor, on the floor! In the middle! On the floor in the middle! In the middle, on the floor, come on! Hurry up, come on!"

* * *

**HALLWAY **

Dean, Sam, Sabrina walked down a hallway towards the main hall; a few panicked people brushed past them, running the other way.

"And you said we shouldn't bring guns." Dean said.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen, Dean." Sam said.

"Just let me do the talking. I don't think he likes you very much, Agent Johnson."

* * *

**BANK MAIN HALL **

"Now, there's only one way in or out of here, and I chained it up." Ronald said holding up a key. "So nobody's leaving, do you understand?"

"Hey, buddy." Dean said entered. "Calm down. Just calm down,"

"What the- You! Get on the floor, now."

"Okay, we're doing that." The three got on their knees. "Just don't shoot anybody, especially us."

"I knew it. As soon as you three left. You ain't FBI. Who are you? Who are you working for, huh? The men in black?" Sam rolled his eyes. "You working for the mandroid?"

"We're not working for the mandroid!" Sam said.

"You, shut up! I ain't talking to you, I don't like you." Dean gave Sam an 'I told you so' look.

"Fair enough." Sam said.

"Get on 'em." Ronald said to one of the hostages. "Frisk them down, make sure they got no weapons. Go!" A middle-aged black man went over to Sam and Dean and frisked them; he found a knife in Dean's boot. "Now what have we here?" Dean looked at Sam who looked shocked.

"I'm not just gonna walk in here naked!"

"Check her." Ronald said nodding towards Sabrina.

_Let me out, in case something goes wrong, I don't trust that guy with a gun._

Sabrina let out a sigh and closed her eyes briefly. Sam and Dean stared at her, Aya rolled her eyes at them. The man walked up and frisked her. He pulled out a small knife from her pocket and a switch blade from her boot.

"See she had stuff too." Dean said, Sam rolled his eyes. The man handed the knives to Ronald.

"_Check her._" He said pointing to her shirt.

"He touches me he's going to lose a limb." She snapped. Ronald looked a little taken back.

"Get back there." Ronald said. He dropped the knives in the deposit box. They clattered.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Dean winced. "We know you don't want to hurt anybody. That's exactly what's gonna happen if you keep waving that cannon around, and why don't you let these people go?"

"No! I already told you. If nobody's gonna stop this thing, then I've got to do it myself."

"Hey, we believe you! That's why we're here." Dean said.

"You don't believe me. Nobody believes me! How could they?"

"Come here."

"What? No."

"You're holding the gun, boss, you're calling the shots. I just want to tell you something. Come here." Ronald approached cautiously and leaned in. "It's the bank manager." Dean said quietly.

"What?"

"Why do you think we've got these getups, huh? We've been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw the bank manager, we saw his eyes."

"His laser eyes?"

"Yes. No. No! No, look, we're running out of time, okay? We've got to find him before he changes into someone else."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you. You're a damn liar." Dean stood cautiously, hands out. "I'll shoot you! Get down!"

"Take me. Okay? Take me with you, take me as a hostage. But we've gotta act fast. Because the longer we just sit here the more time he has to change." A pause. "Look at me, man. I believe you. You're not crazy. There really is something inside this bank."

"All right. You come with me. But everyone else gets in the vault!"

* * *

**BANK**

A policeman paced outside, then went around the corner where several police cars were waiting.

"Come on, move, move!"

* * *

**VAULT ROOM**

Ronald ushered the hostages, including Sam and Aya, into the vault.

"Come on, move, move! Move, move!" He turned to Dean. "And you lock it up." Dean started moving the heavy door shut.

"It's okay, everyone. Just stay cool." He shrugged at Sam and Aya in apology, then slammed the door shut. A young redhead, Sherry, stared after him.

"Who is that man?"

"He's my brother." Sam said worried.

"He is so brave." Sam very nearly rolled his eyes while Aya did.

"I should warn you Sammy." Sam looked down at Aya. "I don't do well in confined spaces." She crossed her arms and let out a breath.

"You're claustrophobic?" Sam asked looking at her incredulously.

"Not claustrophobic… just… I just don't like being trapped." Sam leaned down to speak quietly.

"Then let Bri back out."

"I'm out for her protection." She said looking up at him. "Who says I don't care?" She smiled sweetly. "Maybe you can take my mind off of it." She said moving closer to him. Sam quickly glanced around at everyone else in the vault then to Aya as if to silently say. 'We're in a room of people.' "But otherwise you would?" She asked with a smirk

"No."

"You hurt my feelings, Sammy." She said putting a hand over her heart with mock sadness. Sam sighed.

* * *

**OFFICE **

Ronald preceded Dean into a series of offices; Dean had removed his uniform jacket to reveal a flannel shirt.

"Check behind the desk." Dean said. As Dean checked a back room, Ronald fell, yelling. Dean came back out, eyes darting. Ronald was lying on the floor next to a slimy pile of skin. He screamed and stood, pointing his gun at it.

"What the hell is that?" Dean turned a lamp on the pile.

"Oh, great." A pause. "When it changes form it sheds its old skin. So now it could be anybody again."

"It's so, it's so weird. Its robot skin is so lifelike." Ronald said picking up a piece of skin and smelling it.

"Okay, let's get something straight. It's not a mandroid. It's a shapeshifter."

"Shapeshifter?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's human, more or less. Has human drives, and in this case it's money. But it generates its own skin, it can shape it to match someone else's features, you know, taller, shorter, male,"

"So it, it kills someone and then takes their place."

"Kills them, doesn't kill them, I don't think it really matters."

"What are you doing?" Dean picked up a letter opener from the desk and examined it. He sighed in relief.

"Nice." He turned to Ronald. "You remember the old werewolf stories? Pretty much came from these guys. Silver's the only thing I've seen that hurts them." Dean said striding out the door. "Come on, Ronald." Ronald grimaced at the skin, then followed Dean, grinning.

* * *

**BANK **

A helicopter, a S.W.A.T. police vehicle, and the Channel 8 News van joined the scene outside. A red car pulled up, and a middle-aged man in a suit and long coat got out. He went into the command van, where several other officers are seated around monitors. A uniformed officer was stirring a cup of coffee.

"How we doing?" The detective asked.

"Another day in paradise." An officer said.

"No one's come out yet?"

"This guy locked himself in. First thing he did." The detective chuckled.

"All right. Cut the power."

* * *

**BANK HALLWAY**

Ronald was following Dean down a wider hallway, still chuckling.

"What are you, nuts?" Dean asked.

"That's just it. I'm _not_ nuts. I mean, I was so scared that I was losing my marbles. But this is real! I mean, I, I was right! Except for the mandroid thing. Thank you."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Suddenly, the power cut out; a few emergency lights clicked on. "Damnit! No, no, no, no, no."

"What? What is it?"

"They cut the power. Probably their way of saying hi."

"Who?"

"The cops."

"The cops?!" Dean stopped.

"Well, you weren't exactly a smooth criminal about this, Ron. I mean, you didn't even secure the security guard. He probably called them."

"Well, I, I didn't think to – "

"All right, hang on, hang on, let's just take a breath here for a second, all right? They — they've probably got us surrounded. They've cut the power to the cameras so there's no way of telling who the shapeshifter is." Dean took a breath. "It's not looking good, Ron." Ronald flinched at a noise, bringing the rifle up. "Did you hear that?"

* * *

**VAULT**

It was now dark in the vault as well, and a few of the hostages were fanning themselves. Sherry was still babbling at Sam; he continued to roll his eyes.

"Has your brother always been so, um, wonderful? I mean, staring down that gun. And you know, the way he played right into that psycho's crazy head, telling him what he wanted to hear, I mean," Sam stared at her. "He's like, a real hero or, or something."

"He's not that brave, that Ronald guy's a wimp." Aya said. The door opened to revealed Dean; he now had a handgun.

"Oh my god, you saved us! You saved us!" Sherry said.

"Actually, I just found a few more. Come on, everybody, let's go. Let's go." Dean said. Sherry stared in confusion as several more people, including the guard from earlier, are herded inside.

"What are you doing?" Sherry asked.

"Sam, Sabrina, look, uh, Ronald and I need to talk to you." Dean said. Sam and Aya left the vault and Dean shut the door behind him, shrugging apologetically. "It's shed its skin again. We don't know when - it could be in the halls, it could be in the vault."

"Great. You know, Dean, you are wanted by the police."

"Yeah."

"So even if we do find this damn thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"Well, one problem at a time. All right, I'm gonna do a sweep of the whole place, see if we can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together we've got to play a little game of find-the-freak, so . . . here." Dean handed Sam a silver letter opener. "Found another one of these for you." He looked at Aya. "I-" He stopped when she reached into her shirt and pulled out a silver switch blade. "Where-"

"She comes prepared." She said with a shrug.

"Whatever, Now stay here, make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody, okay? Help him manage the situation."

"Help him manage? Are you insane?" Sam asked. Dean looked past Sam and gave Ronald a grinning thumbs-up.

"Look, I know this isn't going the way we wanted," Dean said quietly.

"Understatement!" Sam shouted.

"But if we invite the cops in right now, Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, the shifter gets away, probably never find it again, okay?" Ronald was peering out the window, in plain view, and Sam gestured at him in exasperation.

"Ron! Out of the light!" Dean snapped.

"Seriously?!" Sam said.

"Yeah, Ron's game plan was a bad plan, I mean, it was a bit of a crazy plan, but right now crazy's the only game in town, okay?" Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder and left. Sam sighed, leaned back, and rolled his eyes at Ronald.

"Hi, Ronald." Sam said. Aya snickered. "Shut up." He muttered.

"Hey." She whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "We're not in the vault anymore." She said in sing song.

"No."

"Aw Sammy you're no fun a'tol ." She said her English accent a bit thicker.

* * *

**HALLWAY**

Dean crept along the dark hallways with a flashlight, listening for sounds and watching for movement.

* * *

**VAULT **

The hostages were fanning themselves again, and Sherry looked angry. The guard began clutching his chest and breathing hard. Sam opened the vault

"I'm going to leave this open. Give you guys some fresh air, all right? But no one leaves this vault." Sam said. The phone rang, and Ronald spun around, panicked.

"I don't understand, why are you helping him?" Sherry asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Hello?" Ronald picked up the phone.

"I think I gotta get out of here!" The guard said pained.

"Look, I'm very sorry, but you're just going to have to stay put, all right?" Sam said.

"What? What do you mean, demands?" Ronald asked.

"Ronald! Hang up!"

"No, I, I'm not a bank robber, I,"

"I've got to really get out of here." The guard said.

"Sir, you can't leave!" Sam said.

"Kind of a crime fighter, I guess."

"Ronald!" The guard was struggling to the door; several other hostages including a well-built middle-aged man, helped him.

"Look —" Sam said to the hostages.

"No, I'm acting alone." Aya rolled her eyes, grabbed the phone and closed it. Sam sighed.

"Thank you." He said to her before looking at Ronald. "Ronald? The less the cops know, the better."

"Hey! I think this dude's having a heart attack!" A man said.

"Get a doctor!" A woman said.

"Great. Could be our guy. Could be a trick."

"You just going to let the man die?" The man asked.

"No one's dying in here." Sam said he turned to Ronald. "Cover the door." Sam snatched the phone.

* * *

**COMMAND CENTER**

The plainclothes detective was on the phone with Sam; the officer was in the foreground, listening.

"Can you tell me how many hostages this guy's taken?"

"Look, one of the people could be having heart trouble, you need to send in a paramedic." Sam said.

"Just stay calm, we'll have you folks out of there,"

**VAULT ROOM**

"Just send in a paramedic, okay?" Sam shouted. "And don't try anything else. Please.

"Paramedic? We don't have time for that, man!" A man said.

"Listen, I, I'm sorry, okay? I am. But nobody's getting out." Ronald said.

"He's dying right in front of you."

"Help!" The guard said.

* * *

**HALLWAY**

Dean stopped and looked up, seeing a ceiling panel askew. He picked up a coat rack and began poking it. He dislodged it and a naked body fell to the floor. He turned it over; it was the Man who had been helping the guard.

* * *

**VAULT ROOM**

The Shape shifter was still holding up the guard, who was panicked and breathing painfully.

"Come on, man, you've got to open up the door. We've got to get him out of here."

"Both of you stay where you are." Ronald said cocking the rifle. Dean returned and whispered to Sam and Aya. The shape shifter watched them warily.

"You know, Ronald?" Sam said going into the vault. "He's right, we've got to get this man outside. Come on. I've got you." He took the guard from the shape shifter.

"I'll help you."

"Oh, I got him, it's cool. Thanks." Sam got the guard out of the way; Dean glared at the shape shifter and approached the vault.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked.

"You got the gun, man. I mean, whatever." The shape shifter said coming out. As he got close enough, he attacked Dean, knocking him to the ground and running into the dark of the hallways. Aya pulled Dean up and they chased after him. Sam was helping the guard up some stairs and turned hearing Ronald.

"Stop! Come back here!" Ronald said. Ronald raced after the shape shifter, which put him in the open again. Sam saw a laser sight on his back; Sam shouted at him.

"Get down! Now!" Sam shouted. The sniper fired, hitting Ronald squarely in the chest. As he fell, Dean ducked behind a low wall, pulling Aya with him, and Sam watched in horror. Ronald slumped to his knees, then to the floor. He was dead.

* * *

**VAULT ROOM**

The hostages ran out of the vault as Dean crawled behind another low wall nearer where Ronald fell. Sam ducked down beside him, both panting. Sam pulled out the key and handed it to Dean.

"Here. Take care of the guard. We're going after the 'shifter." Sam said. He and Aya ran off, and Dean crawled over towards Ronald.

"Sorry, Ron. You did a real good job tracking this thing, you really did." Dean said. He took the rifle and, looking around furtively, ran off towards the guard.

* * *

**HALLWAY**

Sam and Aya approached a broom closet and opened it suddenly; it was empty. He heard something behind him and turned. Sherry screamed; she and the other hostages had gathered, trying to escape.

"Please don't hurt us!" Sherry screamed.

"You shouldn't be back here right now! You're in danger, now go back to the vault! Now!" Sam said. They ran back.

* * *

**BANK**

Holding the guard in front of him and the rifle in his other hand, Dean approached the front door slowly. Outside, several paramedics pulled a stretcher out of an ambulance.

"Everything's going to be all right." Dean said.

"No, don't shoot! Don't shoot! Please!" The guard said.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't even think about it!"

"Please! Don't shoot!"

"Son of a-" Dean looked around at all the cops, SWAT and cameras. "I said get back! Now!" Dean shouted.

* * *

**COMMAND CENTER**

"One of the hostages. He seems to have taken over the situation." An officer said.

"Excuse me?" The detective asked.

* * *

**BANK**

"Okay, go, go!" Dean said. The guard stumbled out as Dean drew back inside, shutting the door and latching it. "We are so screwed." Dean muttered.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

Sam and Aya had found another shed skin. He called Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Slipped his skin." Sam said.

"What?"

"Yeah, bastard shifts fast. A lot faster than the one in St. Louis."

"God, it's like playing the shell game. It could be anybody. Again."

"Yeah, I think most of the employees are out of the vault by now."

"All right, you search every inch of this place, I'm gonna go round everybody up."

* * *

**OUTSIDE BANK **

A black sedan and several black trucks pulled onto the scene.

* * *

**COMMAND CENTER**

"Crap." An officer said.

"What?" The detective asked.

"The feds are here."

"Oh, crap." A mousy, bespectacled man in an FBI jacket entered and stared at them; then a tall, commanding, shaven-headed black man pushed past.

"Lieutenant Robards." An agent said.

"Yeah."

"Special Agent Henriksen."

"Let me guess. You're lead dog now, but you would just love my full cooperation."

"I don't give a rats ass what you do, you can go get a donut and bang your wife for all I care. What I do need is your S.W.A.T. team locked and loaded."

"Listen, _Agent_. Something's not right about this. It's, uh, it's not going down like a usual heist."

"That's because it isn't one. You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you? There is a monster in that bank, Robards."

* * *

**VAULT ROOM**

Dean herded the hostages back into the vault.

"And I thought you were one of the good guys." Sherry said.

"What's your name?"

"Why would you care?"

"My name's Dean."

"I'm Sherry."

"Hi, Sherry. Everything's going to be all right. This will all be over soon, okay?." Dean shut the vault door and spun the lock as the landline rings. He set down his handgun and answered it.

"This is Special Agent Victor Henriksen."

"Yeah, listen, I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now.

"Good. Me neither. It's my job to bring you in; alive's a bonus but not necessary."

"Whoa. Kinda harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?"

"Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you, Dean?" Dean looked horrified. "I want you and Sam out here, unarmed. Or we come in. And yes, I know about Sam. Bonnie to your Clyde. I also know about Sabrina Moore, the girl you two supposedly kidnapped, your brother's deceased girlfriend's sister."

"Yeah, well, that part, minus the kidnapping, is true, but how'd you even know we were here?"

"Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you, Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad."

"Hey, you don't know crap about my dad." Dean said darkly.

"Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwoods cabins. Real paramilitary survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of whacko he was. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, to-may-to, to-mah-to."

"You got no right talking about my dad like that. He was a hero."

"Yeah. Right. Sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic." Dean pounded his forehead in frustration as he hung up the phone.

* * *

**COMMAND CENTER**

"Scramble your men, five minutes, then we go in." Henriksen said.

"What? Henriksen, they've let out one hostage so far. They've hurt no one as far as we can tell."

"You don't know these Winchesters. They're dangerous, smart, and expertly trained."

"We can't risk the lives of all those people."

"Trust me, Dean's a greater risk to them than we are."

"This is crazy."

"Crazy's in there. And I just hung up on it."

* * *

**HALLWAY**

Sam saw blood on the floor in front of a closet; he opened it quickly, and the half-dressed body of Sherry falls out. Her throat was slit.

"Damnit."

"I knew it." Aya said. Sam looked at her. "I didn't mean I knew for certain but she seemed off. Liked Dean too much." Sam rolled his eyes. "Must have changed into her when everyone got out of the vault."

* * *

**VAULT ROOM**

Sam and Aya returned to the vault room, where Dean was waiting; the vault was shut.

"Hey. We've got a bit of a problem outside." Dean said

"We've got a problem in here." Sam said. They opened the vault; the hostages flinched and looked around.

"Sherry? We're going to let you go." Dean said.

"What? Why me?"

"Uh, as a show of good faith to the feds, come on."

"Uh, I think I'd, I'd rather stay here, with the others."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist." Dean said approaching. She looked at them warily; Sam was fingering the silver blade.

* * *

**HALLWAY **

The trio pushed Sherry back to the hallway.

"I thought you were letting me go." She asked. Dean shoved her forward, holding her head and forcing her to look at the body. She began screaming hysterically.

"Is that community theater, or are you just naturally that good?" Dean asked.

"This is the last time you become anybody. Ever." Sam said.

"Oh god! Oh." She fainted. Dean and Sam stared at her, baffled, then back at the other body. Dean removed rifle from his shoulder and kneeled over the dressed Sherry. He raised the blade with a shrug, but Sam put out a hand to stop him.

"Dean, wait, wait, wait. What's the advantage of this plan? I mean, fainting now wouldn't help it survive."

"Huh." Dean looked back at the other body. Dean kneeled over the other body, then looked up, distracted by a noise. The body opened its eyes; it was the shape shifter. It lashed out and grabbed Dean by the throat. As he struggled, stabbing at it, Sherry woke up. She screamed again; Sam went over to her, gathering her in his arms. The shape shifter kneed Dean in the chin and bolted.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

The S.W.A.T. team crept through broken glass and into the bank. Dean ducked around a corner to avoid one. In another hallway, they found Sherry, who backed against the wall, terrified.

"Don't shoot Don't shoot! I work here! Get me out, get me out of here." Several of them guided her out; two others continue down the hallway. They see Sam and Aya who stopped.

"Freeze! Let me see your hands."

* * *

**BOILER ROOM**

Dean looked around. He turned and got slammed in the face by the Shifter's hand; he went down.

* * *

**HALLWAY**

Sam and Aya both turned abruptly Sam was about to take out the two police men when Aya raised her hand and the two went flying into the wall. Sam looked at her.

"I can help if I want to." She said with a shrug. "Plus i haven't done that in a while, it's fun." She smiled.

* * *

**BOILER ROOM**

Dean recovered and settled into a fighting stance. He swiped at it, and it avoided the attack, retaliating. They tussled; he got in two good head-butts. He slashed at her again; she grabbed his wrist and wrenched it up, and he grasped her forearm; her skin slipped off stickily.

"Gross." Dean said. She kicked him hard between the legs, then several times in the face. He grabbed her leg and wrenched it back, shoving her against the wall. They struggled like that for a moment before he managed to ram the silver blade into her chest. He heard a sound and flinched, then turned and kneeled in front of her. A uniformed man entered the room and stopped. Dean looked back, panting.

* * *

**HALLWAY**

Preceded by several officers, Henriksen entered the building, gun out. He strode down the main hallway; they found the body of the first man.

"Male, African American. Goner."

* * *

**BOILER ROOM**

Another officer was kneeling in front of the shapeshifter's body.

"I'm telling you, man. I just walked her out of the bank. She must have a twin sister or something."

* * *

**HALLWAY**

"Sir?" An officer came up behind Henriksen. "My team said it's secure. They're gone."

"You tell your team to tear it apart. The ducts, the ceilings, the furnace, everything."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Why not?" The officer took Henriksen to a broom closet, where three men were stripped to their underwear and handcuffed back-to-back on the floor.

* * *

**BANK - MORNING**

Three people in S.W.A.T. armor ran out of the bank and through a leveled parking lot. They approached the Impala taking off their helmets and head gear; the three people were Sam, Dean and Aya. They got in and pulled off their helmets and hats, panting heavily.

"We are so screwed." Dean said. Aya started humming. The two looked back at her. She smirked, amused. Dean rolled his eyes and the two looked forward again. Dean started to the car as Aya started singing.

"The jig is up the news is out they finally found me. The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty. Never more to go astray. Judge will have revenge today on the wanted man." They pulled out of the parking lot and out of town.

"You're friggin' hilarious." Dean said sarcastically.

"I try." Aya said with a laugh.

* * *

**_I'm sorry I HAD to keep the song in, 1 I love that song and 2 I thought it would be funny if Aya sang it considering she's just amused by this and not worried at all. Tell me how I did ^_^ Sorry it's so late in the day, had to do some last minute edits. I have 1 and 1/2 more days of school then i get Thursday and Friday off so i'll work more then._**


	13. Chapter 12 Houses of the Holy

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 12 Houses of the Holy**

* * *

**Providence, Rhode Island**

A young woman, Gloria, is sitting in a dark room, watching television, it appears to be "The Drew Carey Show", and smoking. She wears smudged hooker makeup and the table to her left holds several small angel statues and an ashtray filled with cigarette butts.

"_How little?"_

_"How about "a little eyeshadow"?" _A laughtrack plays._ "You know, all this stuff, it's just very unprofessional."_

_"Don't touch the troll!"_

_"Is that what your mom used to say to your dates?" _Another laugh track plays.

_"Put the trolls down or I'll put a staple right between your-"_ Gloria sighs heavily and lifts the remote control. She flips to a televangelist station.

"Now I know it's hard. It's hard to look up when you're down. It's hard to look up and see the light. But I'm here to tell you folks, the Lord is with you." Gloria turns off the television; the lamp to her right begins sputtering and flickering. She looks around, frowning, and stamps out her cigarette. The television suddenly turns on again, and Gloria gasps in shock. "You don't have to suffer, you don't have to be lost. The lord is talking to you right now; he's saying, you are my child and you have a purpose! You think God forgot about you? I tell you no! All you got to do is listen! Can't you just hear those angels singing? Isn't it beautiful? It's time. It's time to receive the message he's sending. It's time to listen to the Word of God! Do you hear the glory? I said, can you hear it? I said, can you just hear the glory?" The lamp is still flickering and the entire room begins to shake. Gloria clutches at the couch, looking around in panic. Behind her, a blinding light glows, and she turns to face it in horror, then awe.

"Oh my god."

* * *

**PSYCH WARD - DAY**

Gloria was seated quietly on her bed in a psych ward. Her hair was straight and her face clean; she was wearing a bathrobe and reading a book held in her left hand. The door opened behind her and she turned.

"Good morning. You're not the usual guy." Sam, in white scrubs and holding a clipboard, stood in the doorway.

"No, uh, just filling in. So how you feeling today, Gloria?"

"I've never felt better."

"So, no disturbances lately?"

"You mean am I stark raving cuckoo for coco puffs?"

"I didn't say that."

"It's all right. I know what people must think."

"What do you think?"

"I think what I saw was real."

* * *

Sam looked around, pulled up a chair and sets the clipboard down. He leaned forward, elbowed on knees, and gave her an intensely earnest look.

"I'd like to know what you saw." Sam said.

"It was all over the news. I stabbed a man in the heart."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it was God's will."

"Did God talk to you?"

"No. I get the sense God's a little busy for house calls. No, he, he sent someone."

"Someone?"

"An angel. It came to me in this beautiful white light, and it filled me with this feeling. It's, it's hard to describe."

"And this angel..."

"Spoke God's Word."

"And the Word was to kill someone?"

"I know, it sounds strange. But what I did was very important. I helped him smite an evil man. I was chosen. For redemption."

"This man you stabbed, did the angel give you his name?"

"No, he just told me to wait for the sign. And the very next day I saw it, right beside the man's doorway. And I knew.

"Why him?"

"I just know what the angel told me: that this man was guilty to his deepest foundations. And that was good enough for me."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - DAY**

Dean was lying on the motel bed, which was vibrating, as he listened to music on his phone. Sabrina was on the other bed reading a magazine. As Sam enters, Dean didn't notice him. Sabrina looked up and waved.

"Hey." Sam said. He walked over and smacked Dean on his boot. "Hey!"

"Hey. Man, you gotta try this, I mean there really is magic in the Magic Fingers."

"Dean, you're enjoying that way too much, it's kind of making me uncomfortable."

"Making _you_ uncomfortable?" Sabrina asked.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, you've got me on lockdown here, I'm bored out of my skull." Dean said.

"Hey, you were the bank robber on the eleven o'clock news, not us. We can't risk you just walking into a government facility."

"Hmm." Sam waved a dismissing hand at Dean as he turned to go into the bathroom. The bed shuttered to stillness.

"Aw, damnit! That was my last quarter. Hey! You got any quarters?" Dean pulled his headphones out and got up, crossing the room and leaning on the doorway to the bathroom where Sam was washing his face.

"No." Dean looked back at Sabrina.

"I do but I'm not gunna let you waste them." Dean frowned and turned back to Sam.

"So did you get in to see that crazy hooker?"

"Yeah. Gloria Sitnick. And I'm not so sure she's crazy."

"But she seriously believes she was touched by an angel?"

"Yeah. Blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy, the works."

"If she saw an angel she'd be blind." Sabrina said. The two looked at her. Her eyebrows came together. "I think Aya was trying to make a joke just then." She waved her hand dismissively.

"She's living in a locked ward and she's totally at peace." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, you're right, that sounds completely sane. What about the dude she stabbed?" Dean asked.

"Uh, Carl Gully. She said she killed him because he was evil."

"Was he?"

"I don't know. I mean, I couldn't find any dirt on him. I mean, he didn't have a criminal record, he worked over at the campus library, had lots of friends, he was a churchgoer,"

"Hm. So then Gloria's just your standard-issue wacko. I mean, she wouldn't be the first nutjob in history to kill in the name of religion, know what I mean?"

"No, but she's the second in town to murder because an angel told them to. Little odd, don't you think?"

"Well, odd yes, supernatural maybe. But angels? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because there's no such thing, Sam." Dean said as if it was obvious.

"Dean, there's ten times as much lore about angels as there is about anything else we've ever hunted."

"Yeah, you know what? There's a ton of lore on unicorns too. In fact, I hear that they, they ride on silver moonbeams, and they shoot rainbows out of their ass."

"Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?" Sam asked sitting down, total deadpan. Sabrina laughed.

"That's cute. I'm just saying, man, there's just some legends that you just, you file under "bullcrap"."

"And you've got angels on the bullcrap list."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I've never seen one."

"So what?"

"So, I believe in what I can see."

"Dean! You and I have seen things that most people couldn't even dream about."

"Exactly. With our own eyes, that's hard proof, okay? But in all this time I have never seen anything that looks like an angel. And don't you think that if they existed that we would have crossed paths with them? Or at least know someone that crossed paths with them? No. This is a, a demon or a spirit, you know, they find people a few fries short of a happy meal, and they trick them into killing these randoms."

_Don't you dare tell them what I just told you._

"Wasn't going to." Sabrina muttered turning a page of her magazine. Sam looked at Sabrina, one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Can we just — I'm going stir-crazy man. Hey, let's go by Gloria's apartment, huh?"

"I was just there. Nothing. No sulfur, no EMF,"

"You didn't see any fluffy white wing feathers?" Dean asked. He turned to Sabrina. "Hey prove me right will you? Ask Aya if there're angels."

"My lips are sealed." She said 'zipping' her lips, locking them and throwing away the key, without looking up. "I am not getting involved." Dean sighed.

"But Gloria did say the angel gave her a sign, right beside Carl Gully's doorway." Sam said.

"Could be something at his house, worth checking out." Dean said eagerly

* * *

**GULLY HOUSE - DAY**

Dean was driving as they pulled up in front of Carl Gully's house. It was a moderate single-family home with steps leading up to the front door; to the left of the door was a plastic angel figure. Dean mounted the steps and saw it.

"Oh hey, Sam. I think I found it. It's a sign from up above." He peered in the window. "Well, I think I learned a valuable lesson: Always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's, or you might get filleted by a hooker from God. Ha."

"I'm laughing on the inside." Sam said. Sam wandered around back, through a gate, and Dean and Sabrina followed; they found a wooden storm cellar. "You know, Gloria said the guy was guilty to his deepest foundations."

"You think she literally meant the foundation?" Dean asked.

* * *

**STORM CELLAR - NIGHT**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean opened the creaking door and went down the steps, shining flashlights.

"Hmm." Sam noticed scratches on a wall near the floor; he leaned over to get a closer look.

"Hey."

"You got something?" Sam dug at the wall and pulled something out.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's a fingernail." Dean pulled two shovels from the wall and they began to dig.

* * *

A deep pit had been completed to reveal a pile of skeletons.

"So much for the innocent churchgoing librarian." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, whatever spoke to Gloria about this knew what it was talking about, I'll give you that."

* * *

**ZACH'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

A young man, Zach, was lying on a single bed, staring at the ceiling. He drank from a bottle of liquor; a comic book entitled "THESEUS" rested open on his chest. The room began to shake violently, the lights flickering. More bottles tumbled to the floor from the night stand, and the television toppled with a crash. Zach scrambled out of bed frantically; a blinding light appears in front of him and he held up a hand in terror; then awe washed over his features.

* * *

**STREET - NIGHT**

Zach walked down the sidewalk calmly, hands in his pockets; he saw the blinding light beside a house and stopped, nodding and smiling. He approached the house and knocked. A middle-aged man, Frank, opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi. My name is Zach."

"Can I help you?" Zach pulled out a knife and stabbed Frank through the heart. There was a stone angel to the left of the door - approximately where the blinding light had come from.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - DAY**

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed with a police radio in hand, listening. Sabrina lay on the other bed. Dean looked painfully bored.

"We've got a minor TA, involving a motorcycle and a, uh van, this is at the corner of 28th and Pine, 28th and Pine" A woman said on a police radio. As Sam entered, Dean sighed and looked back at the "Magic Fingers" controller.

"Did you bring quarters?" He asked. Sam frowned at the controller.

"Dude, I'm not enabling your sick habit." He tossed a sandwich to Dean. "You're like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies."

"What are you talking about? I eat. And I got news."

"Me too."

"All right, you go first."

"Three students have disappeared off the college campus in the last year. All of them were last seen at the library."

"Where Carl Gully worked."

"Yep."

"Sick bastard."

"So Gloria's angel —"

"Angel?"

"Okay. Whatever this thing is . . ."

"Okay, well, whatever it is, it's struck again."

"What?"

"We were listening to the police radio before you got here; there was this guy, uh, Zach Smith, some local drunk; he went up to a stranger's front door last night, stabbed him in the heart."

"And then I'm guessing he went to the police and confessed?"

"Yep. Roma Downey made him do it." Dean crossed the room to take a post-it note off the mirror. "Now, I, uh . . . I got the victim's address."

* * *

**VICTIM'S HOUSE - DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean climbed over the fence into the yard and snuck in through the window. Sam sat down at the computer as Dean and Sabrina searched the house.

"Find anything?" Sam asked.

"Well, Frank liked his catalogue shopping, but that's about all I got." Dean said.

"Not much here. Except he's got this one locked file on his computer, I can't . . . . hold on." He presses a few buttons, then grinned in triumph. "Not anymore. God."

"What?

"Well, he's got all these emails. Dozens, to this lady named Jennifer." A pause. "This lady who's thirteen years old."

"Oh, I don't want to hear this." Dean said and Sabrina made a disgusted face.

"Looks like they met in a chat room. These emails are pretty personal, Dean. Look at that. Setting up a time and place to meet."

"Great."

"They were supposed to meet today."

"Huh. Well, I guess if you're gonna stab someone, good timing. I don't know, man, this is weird, you know? I mean, sure, some spirits are out for vengeance, but this one's almost like a do-gooder, you know? Like a,"

"Avenging angel?" Dean turned away. "Well, how else do you explain it, Dean? Three guys, not connected to each other, all stabbed through the heart? At least two were world-class pervs, and I bet if you dug deep enough on the other guy —"

"Hey." Dean picked up something.

"What?"

"You said Carl Gully was a churchgoer, right?"

"Yeah,"

"What was the name of his church?"

"Uh, Our Lady of the Angels?"

"Of course that'd be the name." He held up a church flier. "Looks like Frank went to the same church."

* * *

**OUR LADY OF THE ANGELS CHURCH - DAY**

Dean, Sabrina and Sam walked through the sanctuary of the church, speaking to a friendly-looking priest, Father Reynolds

"So you're interested in joining the parish?"

"Yeah, well, you know, we just don't feel right unless we hit church every Sunday." Dean said.

"Where'd you say you lived before?"

"Uh," Sam hesitated.

"Fremont, Texas." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"Really? That's a nice town. St. Teresa's parish, you must know the priest there."

"Sure, yeah, no it's uh, Father O'Malley." Dean said.

"Hmm, I know a Father Shaughnessy."

"Shaughnessy, exactly. What'd I say?"

"You know, we're just happy to be here now, Father." Sam said.

"And we're happy to have you; we could use some young blood around here."

"Hey, listen, I gotta ask — no offense, but uh, the neighborhood?" Dean said.

"Well, it's gone to seed a little, there's no denying that, but that's why what the church does here is so important. Like I always say, you can expect a miracle, but in the meantime you work your butt off."

"Huh. Yeah, we heard about the murders."

"Yes. The victims were parishioners of mine; I'd known them for years."

"And the killers said that an angel made them do that?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Misguided souls, to think that God's messenger would appear and incite people to murder. It's tragic."

"So you don't believe in those angel yarns?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no, I absolutely believe. Kind of goes with the job description."

"Father, that's Michael, right?" Sam asked pointing to a painting.

"That's right. The archangel Michael, with the flaming sword. The fighter of demons, holy force against evil."

"So they're not really the Hallmark card version that everybody thinks? They're fierce, right? Vigilant?"

"Well, I like to think of them as more loving than wrathful; but yes, a lot of Scripture paints angels as God's warriors. "An angel of the Lord appeared to them, the glory of the Lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified."" Sam nodded and Dean looked confused. "Luke. Two nine." Dean nodded.

* * *

**CHURCH - DAY**

"Well, thank you for speaking with us, Father." Sam said as the three left the church.

"Oh, it' s my pleasure. Hope to see you again."

"Hey, Father, what's, what is all that for?" Dean asked seeing a collection of tribute items at the bottom of the steps

"Oh, that's for Father Gregory. He was a priest here."

"Was?"

"He passed away right on these steps. He's interred in the church crypt."

"When did this happen?"

"Two months ago. He was shot for his car keys."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too. He was a good friend. I didn't even have time to administer his last rites. But like I said, it's a tough neighborhood. Ever since he died I've been praying my heart out."

"For what?"

"For deliverance, from the violence and the bloodshed around here. We could use a little divine intervention, I suppose."

"Well, Padre, thanks. We'll see you again." Dean said. The father went back inside. The trio investigated the shrine. "Well, it's all starting to make sense. Devoted priest dies a violent death? That's vengeful spirit material right there." Dean said. Sam shifted uncomfortably. "And he knew all the other stiffs, because they went to church here, in fact I'm willing to bet that because he was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew."

"Then again, Father Reynolds started praying for God's help about two months ago, right? Right about the time all this started happening?"

"Aw, come on, man, what's your deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'll admit I'm a bit of a skeptic, but since when are you all Mr. 700 Club? No, seriously. From the get-go you've been willing to buy this angel crap, man. I mean, what's next, are you going to start praying every day?"

"I do."

"What?"

"I do pray every day. I have for a long time." Dean looked startled.

"The things you learn about a guy. Huh. Come on, let's go check out Father Gregory's grave."

* * *

**CHURCH CRYPT - EVENING**

The crypt was a maze of stone hallways, with numerous stone angel figurines. They wandered through slowly, Dean and Sabrina a little ahead of Sam. As Dean and Sabrina went into another room, Sam stopped, looking back at one of the angels. He frowned as it, and then the entire room, began to shake. A brilliant light appeared behind him and he turns, confusion washing away to a look of awe.

Dean and Sabrina hurried back into the room.

"Sam, come on, get the lead out." They saw Sam in a dead faint on the floor, and rushed over.

"Sammy? Sammy! Hey!" Sam jerked awake, groaning. "You okay?" Sam stared at the stone angel, stunned.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay."

"Come on." He hauled Sam to his feet and guided him into the sanctuary, a hand on his arm, and shut the door behind them.

"You saw it, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Dean, I saw an angel." Sabrina shook her head as Aya started ranting in her head.

"You..." Sam saw as Dean pulled out a flask, unscrewed it and handed it to him. "All right. Here."

"I don't want a drink." Dean shrugged and took a swig.

"So. What makes you think you saw a, uh, angel?"

"It just, it appeared before me and I just, this feeling washed over me, you know? Like, like peace. Like grace."

"Okay, Ecstasy Boy, maybe we'll get you some glowsticks and a nice Dr. Seuss hat, huh?"

"Dean, I'm serious. It spoke to me, it knew who I was."

"It's just a spirit, Sam. Okay? And it's not the first one to be able to read people's minds." He sat down on another pew. "Okay, let me guess. You were personally chosen to smite some sinner, you've just got to wait for some divine bat signal, is that it?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Great. I don't suppose you asked what this alleged bad guy did?"

"Actually I did, Dean. And the angel told me. He hasn't done anything. Yet. But he will." Dean stood and started pacing.

"Oh, this is, this is . . . I don't believe this."

"Dean, the angel hasn't been wrong yet! Someone's going to do something awful, and I can stop it!"

"You know, you're supposed to be bad too, maybe, maybe I should just stop you right now."

"You know what, Dean? I don't understand! Why can't you even consider the possibility —"

"What, that this is an angel?"

"Yes! Maybe we're hunting an angel here, and we should stop! Maybe this is God's will!"

"Okay, all right. You know what? I get it. You've got faith. That's — hey, good for you. I'm sure it makes things easier." He sat again. "I'll tell you who else had faith like that — mom. She used to tell me when she tucked me in that angels were watching over us. In fact, that was the last thing she ever said to me."

"You never told me that."

"Well, what's to tell? She was wrong. There was nothing protecting her. There's no higher power, there's no God. I mean, there's just chaos, and violence, and random unpredictable evil that comes out of nowhere and rips you to shreds. You want me to believe in this stuff? I'm going to need to see some hard proof. You got any?" There was a pause. "Well, I do. Proof that we're dealing with a spirit."

* * *

**CRYPT - EVENING**

Father Gregory's tombstone was covered in creeping vines; Dean and Sam crouched before it.

"That looks like—"

"It's wormwood." Dean said. "Plant associated with the dead; specifically the ones that are not at rest. I don't see it growing anywhere else, except over the murdered priest's marker. It's him, Sam."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Dean, I don't know what to think."

"Okay. You want some more proof? I'll give you more proof."

"How?"

"We'll summon Gregory's spirit."

"What? Here? In the church?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we just need a few odds and ends, and that séance ritual in Dad's journal."

"Oh, a séance, great. Hope Whoopi's available."

"That's funny, actually." Dean deadpanned. "Seriously. If Father Gregory's spirit is around, a séance will bring him right to us. If it's him, then we'll put him to rest."

"But if it's an angel, it won't show. Nothing will happen."

"Exactly. That's one of the perks of the job, Sam: we don't have to operate on faith. We can know for sure. Don't you want to know for sure?"

* * *

**STREET - NIGHT**

Dean Sabrina and Sam left a small grocery store, Sam holding a paper sack and smiling.

"Dude. I'll admit we've gone pretty ghetto with spellwork before, but this takes the cake. I mean, a Spongebob placemat instead of an altar cloth?" Sam said.

"We'll just put it Spongebob side down." Sam laughed, then stopped in shock, staring at something across the street: a young man holding a bunch of flowers; a bright white light glows behind him.

"Dean, that's it."

"What?" Dean asked.

"That's the sign!" Sam pointed.

"Where?"

"Right there, right behind that guy! That's him, Dean. We have to stop him." The young man crossed the street; Sam started to go after him but Dean stopped him.

"Wait a minute."

"What are you doing? Let me go."

"You're not going to go kill somebody because a ghost told you to, are you insane?"

"Dean, I'm not insane, I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to stop him."

"Define "stop", huh? I mean, what are you going to do?"

"Dean, please, he's going to hurt someone, you know it."

"All right, come on." The young man had gotten into a car and started it up, pulling away. Dean got in the driver side of his car and started it; Sam tried to get in the other side but the door was locked, so was Sabrina's door

"Dean. Unlock my door."

"You're not killing anyone, Sam. I got this guy, you go do the séance. Sabrina you watch him."

"Dean!" Dean pulled away, following the young man at a short distance.

"Sammy please, Dean will handle it if he needs to." Sam looked at her before letting out a breath. The man stopped at a corner and got out with the bunch of flowers, handing them to a woman waiting on the corner. They got in the car and drove off again.

* * *

**CHURCH CRYPT - NIGHT**

Kneeling before Gregory's grave, Sam had the spell materials spread out: a circle of small white candles, a large black candle, the placemat, Spongebob side down, and the Journal. Sabrina was beside him. He lit the candles, picked up the Journal, and read.

"Amate spiritus obscure  
te quaerimus, te oramus  
nobiscum colloquere  
aput nos circita"

_(Loose translation)_

_(Beloved hidden spirit  
We seek you, we beg you  
Come speak with us  
Join our circle)_

He sprinkled some herb on the black candle and it flared once, brightly.

"What are you doing?" Farther Reynolds asked entering. "What is this?"

"Uh, Father, please. I can explain. Um . . . actually, maybe I can't. Um. This is a, a séance."

"A séance? Young man, you are in the House of God."

"It's based on early Christian rites, if that helps any."

"Enough. You're coming with me."

"Father, please, you, just wait a second!" As Father Reynolds pulled Sam and Sabrina to the exit, a familiar bright glow built up behind them. They turned, Father Reynolds in awe, Sam in disappointment.

"Oh my god! Is that, is that an angel?"

"No, it's not. It's just Father Gregory." Sam said. The bright glow dimmed and coalesced to reveal a young, handsome priest, Father Gregory.

"Thomas?!"

"I've come in answer to your prayers."

* * *

**STREET - NIGHT**

Dean continued to follow the supposedly evil young man.

* * *

**CHURCH CRYPT - NIGHT**

Sam approached the Gregory-spirit cautiously.

"Sam. I thought I sent you on your path. You should hurry." Father Gregory said to him.

"Father, I'm sorry. But you're not an angel."

"Of course I am."

"No. You're a man. You're a spirit. And you need to rest."

"I was a man. But now I'm an angel. I was on the steps of the church. And I felt that bullet pierce right through me. But there was no pain. And suddenly I could see . . .everything. Father Reynolds, I saw you, praying and crying here. I came to help you."

"Help me how?"

* * *

**STREET - NIGHT**

The supposedly evil young man turned down a dark alley and Dean temporarily lost sight of him. He slammed the steering wheel in frustration.

"Damn it!"

* * *

**CHURCH CRYPT - NIGHT**

"Those murders — that was because of you?"

"I received the Word of God. He spoke to me, told me to smite the wicked. I'm carrying out his will."

"You're driving innocent people to kill."

"Those innocent people are being offered redemption. Some people need redemption. Don't they, Sam?"

"How can you call this redemption?"

"You can't understand it now. But the rules of man and the rules of God are two very different things."

"Those people. They're locked up." Sam said.

"No, they're happy. They've found peace, beaten their demons. And I've given them the keys to heaven."

"No. No, this is vengeance, it's wrong. Thomas, this goes against everything you believe. You're lost, misguided." Father Reynolds said.

"Father. No, I'm not misguided."

"You are not an angel, Thomas. Men cannot be angels."

"But . . . but I don't understand. You prayed for me to come."

"I prayed for God's help. Not this. What you're doing is not God's will. "Thou shalt not kill". That's the word of God."

* * *

**ALLEY - NIGHT**

The supposedly evil young man stopped the car; the young woman holding the flowers looked confused, and smiled nervously.

"How come we stopped?" She asked. The supposedly evil young man smiled back more nervously, his eye twitching. He leaned over suddenly and kissed her. She fended him off with a laugh. "Um, weren't we going to go to the movies? We should go, or we're going to be late." Suddenly the supposedly evil young man hit her, hard, across the face. She yelped in shock.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it's just, I've never done this before." She tried to get out of the car, but he had locked the door and she scrabbles uselessly at the handle. "I said I was sorry!"

"Please!" He pulled out a knife. "What?" He lunged at her with the knife; she tried to fight him off. They struggled for a few seconds.

"No. Stop it!" The window shattered behind his head; Dean reached in, punched in, and slammed his face into the steering wheel. Dean unlocked the doors and the woman got out; he tumbled over the hood to reach her, grabbing her shoulders frantically.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?!"

"Thank god!" The woman cried. Behind them, the evil young man had come to and started the car; he drove off.

"Damn it! Are you sure you're okay? Do you have a cell phone?" She nodded, still sobbing. "Call 9-1-1!" Dean ran off and got in his car to chase after the evil young man again.

* * *

**CHURCH CRYPT – NIGHT**

Father Gregory was staring, bewildered, at his own headstone. He turned to face Reynolds, Sam and Sabrina.

"Let us help you." Sam said.

"No."

"It's time to rest, Thomas, to be at peace." Reynolds said. "Please, let me give you Last Rites." Father Gregory nodded in resignation; Father Reynolds lifted his hands in prayer. "Oh Holy Host, I call upon thee as a servant of Christ to sanctify our actions this day, in fulfillment of the will of God." Reynolds gasped as Gregory flickered like a distorted image.

"Father Reynolds?"

"Rest." Gregory kneeled; Reynolds held a hand over Gregory's forehead "I call upon the archangel Gabriel, Master of the Air, to make open the way. Let the fire of the Holy Spirit now descend; that this being might be awakened to the world beyond." Father Gregory did the bright holy glow again then vanished. Reynolds lowered his hand in awe.

* * *

**STREET - NIGHT**

Chasing the evil young man at a more frantic rate now, Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly. They cut across lanes, over grass, and generally cause mayhem; at a cross-street, a small pickup truck carrying long metal pipes screeched to a halt in front of the man's car. A pipe spun off the truck bed, bouncing once on the ground and plowing straight through his windshield. It impaled him straight through the chest. Dean stopped the car in shock and got out.

"Holy . . ." He walked around the car and saw the pole sticking put the back of the seat then walked to see the guy dead.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM - DAY **

"How was your day?" Dean asked going into the room

"You were right. It wasn't an angel, it was Gregory." Sam said. Dean pulled the flask from his inner pocket, took a drink, then, considering, offered it to Sam. Sam took it. "I don't know, Dean, I just . . . " He sat on the bed. "I wanted to believe, so badly. It's so damn hard to do this, what we do. All alone, you know? There's so much evil out there in the world, Dean, I feel like I could drown in it. And when I think about my destiny, when I think about how I could end up," Dean sat beside him.

"Yeah, well, don't worry about that. All right? Sabrina and I are watching out for you."

"Yeah, I know you are. But you're just two people, Dean. And I needed to think that there was something else watching too, you know? Some higher power. Some greater good. And that maybe . . ."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I could be saved." He let out a nervous laugh. "But, uh, you know, that just clouded my judgment, and you're right. I mean, we've gotta go with what we know, with what we can see, with what's right there in front of our own two eyes."

"Yeah, well, it's funny you say that."

"Why?"

"Gregory's spirit gave you some pretty good information. That guy in the car was bad news. I barely got there in time."

"What happened?"

"He's dead."

"Did . . . you?"

"No. But I'll tell you one, thing. If . . .the way he died, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes I never would have believed it. I mean, I don't know what to call it."

"What? Dean, what did you see?"

"Maybe . . . God's will."

* * *

**_Next one out tomorrow review please =( (If anyone likes the anime Inuyasha I posted a new story.)_**


	14. Chapter 13 Born Under a Bad Sign

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 13 Born Under a Bad Sign **

* * *

**UNDERPASS - DAY**

Dean is on his cell phone, leaning against his car. He is fidgeting, clearly upset. Sabrina stands beside him, looking worried.

"Ellen, it's me again. Any chance you've heard from him?" A pause. "I swear, it's like looking for my dad all over again. I'm losing my mind here." Another pause. "No, I've called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went, or why. Sam's just gone." His cell beeped. "Hang on." The phone shows another incoming call - SAM'S CELL. He answers it. "Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" Sabrina looked up and over to him. A short pause. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you? All right, don't move, we're on our way."

* * *

**MOTEL - DAY**

Sam hung up the phone slowly, looking numb. His knuckles were bloody. Dean drove to reach Sam, passing a sign reading TWIN LAKES; he arrived at the hotel and parked and he and Sabrina got out.

* * *

**MOTEL - DAY**

Dean and Sabrina walked frantically down a narrow hallway, checking door numbers until they reached room 109. Dean knocked.

"Sam, it's us. Sam!" He tried the door – it was open. Inside, Sam hasn't moved, still sitting numbly on one bed. "Sam? Hey."

"Hey, Dean…B-Bri." Dean and Sabrina kneeled beside him on either side

"Are you bleeding?"

"I tried to wash it off."

"Oh my god." He said seeing Sam's shirt covered in blood; he groped at it, searching for a wound.

"I don't think it's my blood."

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know."

"Sam, what the hell happened?"

"Dean. I don't remember anything." Sam said looking up. Sabrina stroked his cheek gently. He looked down at her.

"Oh Sammy."

* * *

Dean returned to the room, carrying a grocery bag. Sam had changed clothes and was looking a little less out of it.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan,"

"Dean."

"Your room's been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual."

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?"

"Yeah. That's what I mean."

"Then how the hell did I get here, Dean? What happened to me?"

"I don't know. Alright But you're, you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with."

"Oh really? 'Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse?"

"Sam . . ."

"What if this is what Dad warned you about?"

"Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man, let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?" Sam sat down on a bed.

"Just the three of us, just, in that motel room in West Texas, going out to grab some burgers, and..."

"West Texas? That was, that was over a week ago."

"That's it." Dean and Sabrina looked stunned. "Next thing I knew I was sitting here. Bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month."

"Okay. Retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back, so," Dean pulled back the curtain; he found a bloody fingerprint on the window handle. "Hey."

* * *

**MOTEL - DAY**

The trio walked outside the motel. It was daylight, but raining.

"Recognize anything?" Dean asked.

"Not really." They went towards a parking garage out back. "Wait."

"What?"

"I think I was here."

"You remember?"

"Not really, it just feels familiar, you know?" Dean shrugged, went to the nearest garage. Sam looked over to the second and pointed. "Try that one. Yeah." Dean tugged on the padlock.

"Okay."

"Wait." Sam dug in his pocket, frowning. He pulled out a key, giving Dean a significant look. Dean opened the padlock with the key, raising his eyebrows at Sam. He pulled the garage door open to reveal a filthy, beat-up VW Beetle.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't steal this." Sam fidgeted. They went into the garage and opened both doors of the car, Sam on the driver's side. He touched the wheel, showed Dean his stained finger.

"More blood." Dean pointed.

"Sam. Back seat." Sam reached down, picked up a blood-stained knife that stuck to the floor of the backseat. He stared at it.

"You think I used this on someone?" Sam asked.

"I'm not thinking anything."

Sam looked around, rubbed the knife handle off on the inside of his jacket. Dean picked up a pack of cigarettes.

"Okay now, this is disturbing. Come on, man, this couldn't have been you. Had to have been someone else, someone who," He sniffed the pack. "smokes menthols."

"Here. Gas receipt. Few towns over."

* * *

**GAS STATION - DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean pulled up in front of a small gas station.

"All right. Receipt's for ten gallons at pump number two. You getting any, uh, any goosebumps yet? God, this looks familiar, deja vu vibes?" Sam shook his head quietly. "Maybe someone inside will remember you. Come on." They went into the convenience store; the clerk looked up in shock, then anger.

"You. Outta here now, I'm calling the cops."

"You talking to him?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging it."

"This guy? You're drinking malt liquor?"

"Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at my head."

"This guy?" Dean asked again.

"What, am I speaking Urdu?"

"Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything," Sam said.

"Tell your story walkin', pal. Po-po will be here in five."

"Wait, wait, put the phone down. Sam, go wait in the car." Dean said.

"But Dean,"

"Go wait in the car!" Sam sighed and left. "Okay, look, man. I just want to talk to you, that's it. Okay?" The clerk hung up. "Now, when he took off yesterday, where did he go?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"'Cause I'm asking you. Now please, you'd be doing me a huge favor."

"Oh, do you a favor? Well, that is what I live for. You know, your buddy didn't pay for the booze. Okay? Or the smokes, which he also illegally lit up."

"You saw him smoking?"

"Yeah. Guy's a chimney." Dean cleared his throat and pulled his wallet out, places some bills on the desk.

"This, uh, ought to cover it."

"Hmm. It's, uh, it's coming back to me now. He took two packs."

"Of course he did." Dean took out more money.

"He went north. Route 71, straight out of town." Dean nodded, grabbed two candy bars, handing one to Sabrina, and left with a smirk.

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT**

Dean was driving down a dark road, and Sam was staring out the window.

"What's going on with you, Sam? Hm? 'Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like me than you."

"Dean, wait, right here. Turn down that road."

"What?"

"I don't know how I know, I just do." Dean turned down a back road and onto a private property. It was a large house with plenty of emergency lighting and security cameras outside. A light came on with a camera above it. "Whoever lives here, I'd say they don't like surprises."

"Should we knock?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dean knocked on the front door while Sam poked around the corner.

"Hey Dean." Sam waved his flashlight at a window; it was broken, the ledge covered in shattered glass.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show. Place like this you'd think it'd have an alarm."

"Yeah, you would." Sam said finding a disabled alarm on the wall.

* * *

**HOUSE - NIGHT**

They went into the house; the floor was covered in broken glass and scattered items. In a back room, they come across a body on the floor.

"Get the lights." Dean said. Sam turned the lights on as Dean kneeled behind the body. He placed a hand on it and turned it over; it is a middle-aged man with a deeply cut throat; he was dead, his eyes staring. Dean put a hand over his own mouth; Sam looked horrified.

"Dean, I did this."

"We don't know that."

"What else do you need? I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood,"

"I don't know, man, why don't you tell me?" There was a pause. "Look, even if you did do this I'm sure you had a good reason; you know, self-defense, uh, he was, he was a bad son of a bitch, something." He patted down the body. "He doesn't have any ID."

"I need your lockpick."

"What?"

"I need your lockpick." Sam took the lockpick and opened a double-door closet in the room. Inside the room, one wall was covered in firearms, the others in charts and clippings.

"Either this guy's a Unabomber,"

"Or a hunter. Dean, I think I killed a hunter." Dean noticed a security camera.

"Let's find out."

* * *

Sam was sitting in front of the desktop computer, Dean and Sabrina standing behind. He cued up the security tape.

"Here we go." Dean said. On the tape, Sam was fighting the same man who lay dead on the floor behind them. The fight moved off camera and Sam dragged the man back into the frame; he kneeled, the man pulled up against his legs, and slit his throat. Sam stared in shock as Dean pulled back from the screen and stood straight. Sabrina had a hand over her mouth. Sam had his eye downcast.

* * *

Sam was sitting at the computer desk staring at a letter, addressed to 'dad' presumably the hunter, in his hand; Dean and Sabrina bustled around behind him, cleaning up.

"How do you erase this? Huh? Sam, come on, I need your help."

"I killed him, Dean. I just broke in and killed him."

"Listen to me. Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. Which means that other hunters are going to come looking for his killer, which means we've got to cover our tracks, okay?"

"His name was Steve Wandell. This is a letter from his daughter." Dean looked from Sam to the letter, then made a decision. He grabbed the CPU, lifted it above his head, and smashed it to the floor, stomping it with his boots for good measure.

"Wipe your prints, then we go."

* * *

**Motel Room - EVENING**

Sam preceded Dean and Sabrina into the motel room.

"All right, we get a couple hours sleep and then we put this place in our rearview mirror. Look, I know this is bad, okay? You've gotta snap out of it. Sam, say something!"

"Just get some sleep and leave in the morning? Murder, Dean. That's what I did."

"Maybe." Dean said and Sam scoffed. "Okay? Hey, we don't know... shapeshifter!"

"Oh, come on. You know it wasn't, you saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion,"

"Yeah, but it wasn't you! All right? I mean, yeah, it might have been you, but it wasn't you."

"Well, I think it was." Sam sat down on the bed. "I think maybe more than you know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"For the last few weeks I've been having... I've been having these feelings."

"What feelings?"

"Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it. It just gets worse. Day by day it gets worse."

"You never told us this."

"I didn't want to scare you."

"Well, bang-up job on that."

"Dean, the yellow-eyed demon, you know he has plans for me. And we know that he's turned other children into killers before, too."

"No one can control you but you."

"It sure doesn't seem like that, Dean, it feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm, I'm just becoming..."

"What?"

"Who I'm meant to be. I mean, you said it once yourself, Dean. I gotta face up to who I am."

"I didn't mean this!"

"But it's still true. You know that. Dad knew that too, that's why he told you, if it ever came to this . . ."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Dean, you promised him. You promised me."

"No. Listen to me. We're going to figure this out. Okay? I mean, there's got to be a way, right?"

"Yeah, there is." Sam took a handgun from his duffel and shoved it at Dean. "I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you or Bri."

"You won't. Whatever this is, you can fight it."

"No." Sam said tearing up. "I can't. Not forever. Here, you gotta do it." They stared at each other for a long moment; then Sam grabbed Dean's right hand and placed the gun in it. Dean didn't move, just stared as Sam in shock.

"You know, I've tried too hard to keep you safe."

"I know." Sam said nodding.

"I can't. I'd rather die." Dean dropped the gun on the bed and shouldered past Sam.

"No. You'll live." Sam picked up the gun as Dean turned to face him. "You'll live to regret this." He pistol-whipped Dean, who fell to the floor unconscious. Sabrina stood up.

"Sam?!"

_Let me out!_

Sabrina closed her eyes quickly and Aya came out. Sam grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed. She found herself unable to move.

"Seriously?!" He left the room and Aya growled. "I'm gunna kill that boy."

* * *

Dean awoke to the sound of knocking. Dean opened his eye and realized that he was on the floor of the motel room.

"Dean, help me." Aya hissed.

"Aya?" He asked, hearing the accent. Dean got up, very groggy. "Help you what?"

"Pull me off the bed." He gave her a look but pulled her up. She stood up and folded back the covers of the bed to show a devil's trap. "I'm going to kill him." She growled covering it again. The motel manager, who has been knocking, opened the door.

"Hey. It's past your checkout." The manager said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's past checkout, and I've got a couple here needs your room."

"Yeah, I'll bet they do." Dean said seeing an embarrassed businessman with a hooker. "What time is it?

"Twelve-thirty."

"That guy who was with us, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he left before dawn in your car, and you should have gone with him, because now I'm going to have to charge you extra."

"Oh, son of a..." Dean muttered.

"It's just policy, sir."

"I need to use your computer."

"Now, why would I let you use my computer?"

* * *

**MOTEL LOBBY - DAY**

The manager was counting a stack of cash, as Dean talked on the phone behind him, in front of a desktop computer. Aya leaned against the counter, arms crossed.

"Hi, uh, so sorry to bother you, but uh, my son snuck out of the house last night and, uh, went to a Justin Timberlake concert." There was a pause. "What? Yeah. No, Justin is quite the triple threat. Uh, anyway, he's not back yet, and, and I'm just, I'm starting to worry." Another paused. "Right. Yeah, boys will be boys. But see, Sammy is a diabetic, and uh, if he doesn't get his insulin, I just, I have to find him. Please, I'm begging you. Yeah, no, no, no, I'm on the web site right now, I just need to activate the GDS in his cell phone." Dean entered a password. "Yeah, right there. Duluth, Minnesota. Yeah, that is a long way to go for a concert. I appreciate your help."

* * *

**JO'S BAR- NIGHT**

Jo was scrubbing the bar and saying goodnight to some customers.

"Good night, thank you." Sam entered and cleared his throat. "Sorry, we're closing up." Jo said, her back to him.

"How about just one for the road?" She turned to face him.

"Well, you're about the last person I'd expect to see."

"Well, I guess I'm full of surprises. So can I get a beer?"

"Sure. One beer." Jo brought a bottle of beer over and set it down on the bar firmly, then turned away, bustling over cleaning up the bar. "So how'd you find me?"

"Well, uh, it's kind of what we do, you know?"

"Speaking of 'we', where're Dean and Sabrina?"

"Couldn't make it."

"So what are you doing here, Sam? I mean, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"Right. Um, well, that's why I'm here. I kind of, I wanted to see if we could square things, you know?" As Sam took off his jacket, Jo noticed a circular burn mark with a short line through it on Sam's forearm.

"That looks like it hurts."

"No. No, just, just had a run-in with a hot stove."

"So you were saying something about squaring things?"

"Yeah. Um. Look, I know how you feel about my dad. And I can't say I blame you. He was obsessed. consumed with hunting; and he didn't care who got caught in the cross-fire. And I guess that included your dad. But that was my father, that's not me."

"What about Dean?"

"Well, Dean's more like my father than I am, but . . ." He noticed the look she had on her face. "Boy. You're really carrying a torch for him, aren't you?" Jo scoffed, uncomfortably. "I'll take that as a yes. It's too bad. 'Cause see, Dean, he likes you, sure, but not in the way you'd want. I mean, maybe as kind of a . . . a little sister, you know? But romance — that's just out of the question, he" Sam laughed. "he kind of thinks you're a schoolgirl, you know? He's much more into Sabrina. I mean the looks he gives her when she's not looking." A pause. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Jo, I, I'm telling you because I care."

"Well, that's real kind of you, Sam."

"I mean it." He placed a hand over hers on the bar, possessively. "I care about you a lot."

"Sam, what's going on?"

"I can be more to you, Jo."

"Maybe you should leave."

"Okay." He shoved her hand away and stood to leave; she turned to face the bar, leaning on it heavily. Suddenly Sam reappeared, grabbing her from behind and manhandling her.

"Sam, get off me! Sam, get off me! Sam!" She closed her right hand on a beer bottle, but before she could hit him with it he grabbed her wrist and slammed it onto the bar, shattering the bottle.

"Jo, Jo, Jo." He shoved her around until she faced the bar and pinned her there, left hand over her wrist, right hand stroking her hair.

"Sam, no, no! Please! Please!" He slammed her forehead into the bar; she was knocked out, and he lifted her carefully to lie on the bar, stroking her hair in a disturbingly gentle manner.

"It didn't have to be this way. Or maybe it did."

* * *

**BAR - NIGHT**

A clunky record player switched on and started playing The Doors' "Crystal Ship". Nearby, Sam was tying Jo in a sitting position to a wide wooden post. She slowly woke up.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing?"

"So what exactly did your mom tell you about how your dad died?"

"You're not Sam."

"Don't be so sure about that. Answer the question." Jo said nothing; Sam sighed heavily and went around to the other side; he sat in front of her, leaning in, his expression shifting to one of open concern. He pulled out a large knife and stroked her face with it. "Come on. It's me. You can tell me anything, you know that. Answer. The question."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Our dads were in California: Devil's Gate Reservoir. They were setting a trap for some kind of Hell spawn. John was hiding, waiting, and my dad was bait." Sam laughed.

"That's just like John. Oh, I'll bet he dangled Bill like meat on a hook. Then what?" He got up and went around to stand behind her.

"The thing showed up. John got too eager, jumped out too soon, got my dad exposed out in the open. The thing turned around and killed him." Sam leaned in.

"Hmm. Not quite."

"What?"

"What? Oh. See, it hurt him. It didn't kill him. You really don't know the truth, do you? I'll bet your mom doesn't either." Sam sat facing her again, leaned in close.

"Know what?"

"You see, Bill was all clawed up. Holding his insides in his hands. He was gurgling and praying to see you and Ellen one more time. So my dad . . . killed him. Put him out of his misery like a sick dog."

"You're lying."

"I'm not, it's true." Sam said then said in quiet sing-song. "My daddy shot your daddy in the head. . ."

"How could you know that?"

"I hear things." He stood and stabbed the knife into the pillar, just above head level.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Like Daddy like daughter. You're bait. Open up." He shoved a knotted rag in her mouth and tied it around her neck. "That's a girl." The door burst open and Dean entered, gun out with Aya behind him.

"Sam!" Sam grabbed the knife from the pillar, his calm expression shifting to one of desperate panic, and placed the knife at Jo's throat.

"I begged you to stop me, Dean." Sam said.

"Put the knife down, damnit."

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill her. Please. You've be doing me a favor! Shoot me." He turned to face Dean, arms spread. "Shoot me!"

"No, Sammy, come on." He turned away, lowering the gun.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die? What if I go after Sabrina next?!" Dean turned suddenly, flinging water from a flask at Sam; the water hissed and steamed as it struck him.

"That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!" Sam raised his head; his eyes were the solid black of a demon's. Dean flung more holy water at him; Sam growled, turned and ran, bursting through a window and fleeing. Aya took off after him. Dean took the knife and cut Jo free; she pulled the gag out of her mouth as Dean ran towards the shattered window.

"He was possessed?!" Dean turned and stared at her for a moment, then leaped through the window. "Dean!"

* * *

**WAREHOUSE - NIGHT**

Dean, Aya and Possessed-Sam stalked each other through a dim, crowded warehouse, each brother with a handgun. They never see each other directly, instead hiding stealthily behind piles and boxes and shouting at each other.

"So who are you?" Dean asked.

"I got lots of names."

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?"

"You should have seen your faces when you thought he murdered that guy. Pathetic."

"Why didn't you kill me or Sabrina? You had a dozen chances." Possessed-Sam threw something to throw Dean off.

"No, that would have been too easy. Where's the fun in that? See, this was a test. Wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam. Should have known you wouldn't have the sac. Anyway. Fun's over now."

"Well, I hope you got your kicks. Because you're gonna pay hell for this, I'm gonna make sure of that."

"How? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting your little brother. See, I think you're gonna die, Dean. You, _Sabrina,_ and every other hunter I can find." Dean put away his gun and took out his flask. "One look as Sam's dewey, sensitive eyes? They'll let me right in their door." Possessed-Sam led Dean outside, to an open-air dock. Once he was out in the open, looking around, Sam stepped out, took aim, and shot Dean, hitting him in the shoulder. Dean collapsed into the water with a splash; Sam stalked to the edge and peered over where Dean fell; he smiled. Aya suddenly lunged at him. He turned around and grabbed her wrists. "Ayami, nice to see you again. We didn't get to chat last time." She glared at him.

"You fuc-"

"Hey _language_." She glared at him. "Now what to do with you." Suddenly he got an idea after looking through Sam's memories. "They have a seal on their trunk, huh?" He smirked and she snarled at him.

* * *

**DOCKS - NIGHT**

Jo was walking quickly through the docks, a flashlight in one hand and her cell phone in the other; she was calling Dean, and his voicemail picked up:

"This is Dean. Leave a message."

Jo hung up the phone with a sigh and continued searching. Moments later she called again, and this time heard Dean's ringtone coming from below her, by the water. She ran down to where he was lying unconscious at the bottom of a ramp.

"Dean! Dean!" He woke with a groan. "Take it easy."

"Where's Sam?" He asked shuddering and groaning in pain. "And Sabrina."

"I don't know, I've been looking for you. Come on, get up." She helped him to stand, and he leaned on her heavily, clutching his shoulder, as they walked back to the bar.

* * *

**BAR - NIGHT**

Dean was seated at a table, gripping the edge with his right hand as Jo dug the bullet out of his left shoulder. He was groaning loudly."

"Don't be a baby!"

"God!"

"Almost. All right, got it. Got it." She dropped the bloodstained bullet in a glass of clear alcohol. Dean took a few healthy swigs from a bottle of whiskey.

"God, you're a butcher."

"You're welcome." She said sarcastically.

"All right, are we done?"

"Would you give me two minutes to patch you up? You can't help Sam if you're bleeding to death." She continued layering gauze and tape over the wound. "So, how did you know? That he was possessed?"

"Uh, I didn't, Ay- Sabrina figured it couldn't have been him."

"Do you think she's okay? Do you think he has her?"

"She's fine; even if he did she'd be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's… got something to protect her."

"Hey, Dean."

"Yeah?"

"I know demons lie, but do they ever tell the truth too?"

"Uh, um, yeah, sometimes, I guess. Especially if they know it'll mess with your head. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Doesn't matter. So do you have any idea where he's headed to next?"

"Well, so far he's been going after the nearest hunter, so . . . closest one I know lives in South Dakota."

"Okay good, I'm done. Let's go."

"Yeah. You're not coming."

"The hell I'm not. I'm a part of this now."

"I can't say it more plain than this. You try to follow me and I'll tie you right back to that post and leave you here. This is my fight. I'm not getting your blood on my hands. That's just how it's gonna be."

"Wait." He turned back, and she handed out a prescription pill bottle. "Here. Take these, they'll help with the pain."

"Thanks. I'll call you later, okay?"

"No you won't." She said after Dean was gone.

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT**

It was raining as Dean drove down a dark stretch of road; he dialed a number on his cell. Elsewhere a phone rang several times, until Possessed-Sam cut the phone line running outside the house. Dean looked at his phone and sighed.

"Damnit."

* * *

**HOUSE - NIGHT**

Sam walked slowly up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Sam!" Bobby said grinning.

"Hey, Bobby."

"It's been a while." Sam grinned sheepishly. "Well, come on in." Sam entered slowly, glancing at the ceiling, and Bobby shut the door behind him. They walked together into Bobby's study, which was dimly lit and covered wall to wall with stacks of books and papers. "So what brings you?"

"Working a job nearby, and thought I'd stop in and say hey."

"Well, where's Dean and Sabrina?" Sam laughed.

"I thought I'd give them some _alone time_." Bobby went into the back room; Sam, left alone, eyed the ceiling again.

"Oh yeah?"

"You ask me, he's in way over his head." His eyes clouded over black for a moment. Bobby returned with a beer in each hand; he handed one to Sam.

"Well, it's good to see you." He raised his bottle. "To John."

"To Dad." They toast and swig the beer, Sam turning to look up at the ceiling again; as he swallowed the beer he choked suddenly, falling to his hands and knees and hiss-coughing painfully. Bobby sipped his beer, unconcerned. "What'd you do?!"

"A little holy water in the beer. Sam never would have noticed. But then, you're not Sam are you. Don't try to con a con man." He slammed his fist into Sam's face, knocking him out. Suddenly Sam's phone made a noise. Bobby frowned, reaching into his pocket and pulling it out.

_-Sabrina.M-_

_Left me with Sabrina's phone dumbass. I already called Dean to get me out of the f-ing trunk! _

Bobby's eyebrows went up.

"Huh." Bobby got to work and a few minutes later Dean showed up. He looked at Sam then Bobby. He made a 'gimmie' motion with his hand.

"Keys. I got a _very_ pissed demon-chick in the trunk of my car."

"I know." Bobby said before tossing Dean the keys.

* * *

Sam-demon was tied to a chair, before a fire and under the very same protective circle used on Meg. Dean smacked him in the face to wake him.

"Hey." Sam looked up, saw the painted Devil's Trap.

"Dean. back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it? Like a cockroach."

"How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?"

"Oh, careful, now. Wouldn't want to bruise this fine packaging."

"Oh don't worry, this isn't gonna hurt Sam much." Turned to pick up a bucket. "You, on the other hand," Dean tossed a bucketful of holy water on Sam, who sizzled and screamed. "Feel like talking now?"

"Sam's still my meat puppet. I'll make him bite off his tongue."

"No, you won't be in him long enough. Bobby."

"_Exorcisamus te, omnes in mundus spiritus omnes satanica potestas, omnes incursio ..."_

"See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up?" Dean said over Bobby. "You're not getting Sam. You understand me? Because I'm gonna kill every one of you first."

Sam struggled painfully, then threw back his head and cackled. Bobby cut off in surprise.

"You really think that's what this is about? The master plan? I don't give a rat's ass about the master plan." Bobby continued.

"Humiliares sub potente magnu dei..."

"Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks." Sam said. He lowered his head and began growling Latin. "_Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram domine ... _" The fire behind him flared and the room shook as he continued.

"This isn't going like I pictured! What's going on, Bobby?" Dean asked. Bobby noticed the burn mark on Sam's arm.

"It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

"What the hell do we do?"

"I don't know!"

"Aya!" Dean called and she ran inside – she was outside the room so the exorcism wouldn't affect her, they didn't know if it could but just to be sure –. Sam threw back his head and screamed; the shaking walls and ceilings began to crack, breaking the protective circle. Sam's eyes were black as he lowered his head.

"There. That's better." He jerked his head left; Bobby went flying. He jerked his head right; Dean went flying, landing heavily against the far wall. The holy water flask fell from Dean's hand. Sam jerked his head up and Aya hit the ceiling with a yelp before hitting the floor. Sam ripped free of the restraints and stalked over to Dean. "You know when people want to describe the worse possible thing? They say it's like hell." Sam kneeled in front of Dean, fisting his left hand in Dean's shirt and clocking him hard with a right jab. Dean grabbed onto Sam's shirt with his right hand. "You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um," He hit Dean again. "Well, it's like hell. Even for demons." He hit him again; Dean was groggy and bleeding heavily from his nose. "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear;" He hit him again; then grabbed Dean's head, holding it steady. "And you sent me back there."

"Meg." Dean sneered.

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam." He hit him one last time; then dug his right thumb into Dean's bullet wound. "By the way. I saw your Dad there - he says "howdy". " He dug in further; Dean tried to pull Sam's hand away, groaning in pain. "All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you, nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect." He shoved Dean's grasping hand away. "But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you'll do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. You couldn't save your Dad, and deep down you know that you can't save your brother. They'd have been better off without you." Sam reared back to hit Dean again; suddenly Bobby and Aya were there. Aya grabbed Sam's arm while Bobby pressed a hot poker into the mark on Sam's arm; he screamed in pain, then again as black demon smoke billowed out of him and up the chimney. Sam fell back, scrabbling and looking around in confusion, then grabbed his arm in sudden pain. Dean pulled himself up painfully.

"Sammy?

"Did I miss anything? Dean reared back and right-hooked Sam in the cheek then rolled his eyes and collapsed. Sam grabbed his cheek in confusion. Aya let out a breath and put her hands on her knees.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Sam was sitting behind Bobby's table with an icepack on his arm; Dean was on the other side of the table groggily holding an icebag to his face while Aya held one to the back of her neck –when Meg threw her up to the ceiling she slammed pretty hard, of course Aya felt fine but she figured she'd be nice to Sabrina.

"By the way, you really look like crap, Dean." Sam said cautiously.

"Yeah, right back atcha." Bobby walked in slowly, looking concerned.

"What is it, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"You boys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandell?

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked.

"Just heard from a friend. Wandell's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that."

"No sir, never heard of the guy."

"Dean." Sam said.

"Good. Keep it that way. Wandell's buddies are looking for someone or something to string up, and they're not going to slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I'm saying?"

"We'd better hit the road."

"Here. Take these." He handed each of them a small metal charm.

"What are they?" Sam asked.

"Charms. They'll fend off possession. That demon's still out there; this'll stop it from getting back up in you."

"That sounds vaguely dirty, but uh, thanks." Dean said. Aya chuckled.

"You're welcome. You boys be careful now."

"You too." Sam said. At the door, Dean tossed the icebag back to Bobby.

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT**

Dean was driving down a dark stretch of highway; REO Speedwagon's "Back on the Road Again" played. Sam was frowning quietly, and Dean glanced over in concern.

"You okay? Sam? Is that you in there?"

"I was awake for some of it, Dean. I watched myself kill Wandell with my own two hands; I saw the light go out in his eyes."

"That must have been awful."

"That's not my point. I almost carved up Jo too. But no matter what I did, you wouldn't shoot."

"It was the right move, Sam, it wasn't you."

"Yeah, this time. What about next time?"

"Sam, when Dad told me that I might have to kill you, it was only if I couldn't save you. Now, if it's the last thing I do I'm going to save you and I'm sure Sabrina will agree with me." He looked back at Aya.

"Mhm." She hummed nodding.. After a pause, Dean laughed softly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"Dean, what?"

"Dude, you, you like, full-on had a girl inside you for like a whole week." He laughed. "That's pretty naughty." Sam's frown cracked, and he laughed with Dean.

"I could give you a go." Aya said to Dean.

"No offence Aya, I like Sabrina more than you."

"I know you like her." She teased.

"Plus that would kill her so I suggest you don't." He said ignoring her last comment.

"She wouldn't object to me using her body." He looked in the rear view mirror and looked at Aya who was smirking. She winked and Dean swallowed. He pushed a few images out of his head and looked back at the road. Sam glanced back at her and she flashed him a smile.

* * *

**_I hope everyone has a very Happy safe Thanksgiving tomorrow. Next one out tomorrow. (I don't not post on holidays lol)_**


	15. Chapter 14 Tall Tales

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Angel JJK: In this the mark thing on Sam's arm made it so Aya couldn't sense Meg._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 14 Tall Tales **

* * *

**CRAWFORD HALL - NIGHT**

A middle-aged man in a suit and overcoat walks towards an impressive university building. Outside, a young attractive woman in a white dress is posed seductively, fixing her shoe.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" The professor asks.

"No. I've been waiting for you, professor."

"Oh, are you in one of my classes?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

"We-ell, they're big classes. Anyway, my office hours are Tuesday and Thursday mornings."

"Really? I was hoping I could see you now."

"Um, well, since you asked so nicely. Come on." She smiled and they headed inside.

* * *

**OFFICE – NIGHT**

The woman flipped over a book written by the professor.

"Such a handsome photo." The girl says.

"Oh, that old thing. So, what can I do for you? How's the anscombe paper coming?"

"Um, professor, I, uh, I have a confession to make."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm not really one of your students."

"Really? Then why are you here?"

"Maybe I should just go." She says and looks at him suggestively, then gets nervous. She turned around.

"Wait. I get it. I understand how you're feeling, and it's only natural." He came over to her. "You are young and wide-eyed, and I'm somewhat of a celebrity around here. Don't get me wrong, you're a very beautiful girl, but it would be wrong of me to take advantage of you." He brushed some hair from her face. "I just, um, I just respect you too much." He kisses her; her face turns hideously grey and rotted; he pulls back in horror. "Oh my god." He backed up.

"What? Don't you like me anymore?" He backed up to the window. "Don't you want me?"

* * *

**CRAWFORD HALL OUTSIDE - NIGHT**

A janitor locks the front door and walks away. A body falls behind him with a heavy crunch. He flinches at the sound and turns back to see the Professor dead on the steps.

* * *

**HOTEL - DAY**

_One Week Later_

Sam was sitting on the couch looking through books; he rubbed his face tiredly. Dean was sitting up on the bed behind him, listening to the radio and eating something messy, possibly chili cheese fries, from a disposable plate.

"Dude." Sam said annoyed. "You mind not eating those on my bed?"

"No, I don't mind." He kept eating.

"Dude that's my bed too." Sabrina said.

"Wanna share mine?" She sighed.

"Sure."

"How's research going?" Dean asked.

"You know how it's going? Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer."

"Hmm." Dean nodded sarcastically.

"Can you turn that down please?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Dean turned the music up louder.

"You know what? Maybe, uh, maybe you should just go somewhere for a while." Dean shut off the radio

"Hey, I'd love to. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell." Dean snapped.

"Dean, I told you, I have nothing to do with-" He was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Sam stood and went to the door; he looked through the peephole and then back at Dean, then opened the door. Outside was Bobby. "Hey, Bobby."

"Boys." He said entering with his hands in his pockets. "Sabrina." He added noticing she was in the room.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said standing and walking over.

"It's good to see you again so soon." Bobby said.

"Yeah, thanks for coming. Come on in." Sam said.

"Thank god you're here." Dean shook Bobby's hand firmly.

"So um, what didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?" Bobby asked.

"It's this job we're working. We weren't sure you'd believe us." Sam said.

"Well, I can believe a lot." Bobby said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, no, no, it's just, we've never seen anything like it,"

"Not even close —" Dean said.

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes."

"Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?"

"Yeah, um, all right." Sam gestured to the bed; Bobby picked up the empty takeout tray and peered at it, set it aside, and sat down. "So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So we pretexted as reporters from the local paper."

* * *

**FLASHBACK 1A (SAM POV) - INT. BAR - NIGHT**

Sam was sitting at a table with a cocky jock boy, Curtis, and a dippy attractive girl, Jen; he set a voice recorder down on the table.

"Yeah, we both had the professor for Ethics and Morality." Curtis said.

"Yeah? So why do you think he did it?" Sam asked.

"Who knows? I mean, he was tenured, wife and kids. His book is like a really big deal. Then again..." Jen leaned in conspiratorially. "Who's to say it was suicide?" Curtis scoffed.

"Jen, come on."

"Well, what else could it be?" Sam asked feigning surprise.

"Well, you know about Crawford Hall?" Jen asked.

"No, I don't, actually."

"It's a bunch of crap, it's a total urban legend." Curtis said.

"Yeah well, Heather's mom went to school here, and she knew the girl?" Jen said.

"Wait, what girl?" Sam asked.

"Like Thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off, she jumped out the window and killed herself."

"You know her name?"

"No. But they say she jumped from room six-six-nine. Get it? You turn the nine upside down?" Sam nodded and Curtis laughed. "So now she haunts the building. And anyone who sees her? They don't live to tell the tale."

"Well if no one lives to tell the tale then how does the tale get told?"

"Curtis! Shut up!"

"You know what? Uh, thanks a lot guys. Excuse me." Sam said.

Elsewhere in the bar, There were three shot glasses filled with dark bluish-purple liquid on the table. Dean's took one; he slammed all three in succession. Sam approached noticing Sabrina sitting alone looking bored and sad, occasionally looking at Dean.

"Dean. Dean, what are you drinking?" Dean burped.

"I don't know, man, I think they're called purple nurples?"

"Okay, well listen. I think maybe we should go check out the professor's office."

"Oh, no, no, no, I can't right now, I've got some... feisty little wildcat on the hook, I'm about to - zzzzp - reel her in. I'll introduce you." The girl was sloppy drunk, very heavily made up blond in fishnet stockings and a tight miniskirt.

"De – "

"Starla! Starla, hey. This is my shuttle co-pilot Major Tom. Major Tom, Starla." She draped an arm around Dean.

"Enchante." She said.

"Hi." Sam said. Starla gagged, covering her mouth, then looked up grinning.

"Sorry. Just trying to keep my liquor down!"

"Yeah! Good job." Dean said. Dean looked at Sam. "Hey. Good news. She's got a sister." He leaned back into Starla's arm again, both of them grinning suggestively.

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - DAY**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Come on, dude, that's not how it happened."

"No? So you never drank a purple nurple?"

"Yeah, maybe that, but I don't say things like "feisty little wildcat". And her name wasn't Starla."

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know." Dean turned to Bobby, taking up the story. "But she was a classy chick. She was a grad student, anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories."

* * *

**FLASHBACK 1B (DEAN POV) - INT. BAR - NIGHT**

The feel of the scene was very different- this time the girl was in black heels and a sleek black cocktail dress. She and Dean each held a purple nurple and toasted with them.

"Here's to..."

"Here's to us." Dean said. They both drank their shots.

"My god. You... are attractive."

"Thanks. But no time for that now. You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please. Lives are at stake."

"Sorry, I just . . . can't even concentrate. It's like staring . . . into the sun." She reached up and pulled his head towards her for a slow kiss. Sabrina, sitting at another table, looked over and rolled her eyes before taking a drink of a soda, looking like she didn't care. Sam approached behind Dean and the girl with an extreme Bitchface and his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Dean! What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked in an exaggerated prissy tone.

"Sam, please." Dean said smooth and casual. "If you wouldn't mind, give me five minutes here."

"Dean, this is a very serious investigation. We don't have any time for any of your blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah Blah!" Dean leaned in to kiss the girl again as Sam continued blabidiblahing behind him. "Blah!"

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

"Right. And that's how it really happened." Sam said sarcastically. Dean shrugged. "I don't sound like that, Dean!"

"That's what you sound like to me." Bobby stared at the two.

"Okay. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing. Noth- it's nothing." Sam said.

"No, come on. You're bickering like an old married couple."

"No, see married couples can get divorced. Me and him? We're like, uh, Siamese twins." Dean said getting up and crossing to the kitchenette.

"It's conjoined twins!" Sam said with a tone that suggested he's said it before.

"See what I mean?"

"Look, it," Sam sighed. "We've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Bobby said

"So anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime."

**FLASHBACK 2 (SAM POV)**

* * *

**CRAWFORD HALL - NIGHT**

The janitor let Sam, Sabrina and Dean, posing as electricians, into the professor's office.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Sam asked

"I've been mopping this floor for six years. There you go, guys." He saw Sam's EMF reader. "What the heck's that for?"

"Just find the wire in the walls." The janitor leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"Ah well, Not sure why you're wiring up _this_ office." He nodded his head at the office. "Not gonna do the professor much good."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"He's dead." The janitor said bluntly.

"Oh. What happened?"

"He went out that window." He pointed to an open window, the curtains blew in the breeze. "Right there."

"Yeah? Were you working that night?" Sam asked.

"I'm the one who found him."

"You see it happen?" Dean saw a bowl of nuts on the side table and ate one.

"Nope. I just saw him come up here, and uh, well."

"What?"

"He wasn't alone." Dean came over, his cheeks stuffed with nuts. He was holding the bowl and continued eating them.

"Who was he with?" Dean asked, his voice muffled.

_Freeze-frame on Dean's chipmunk face._

"Come on! I ate one, maybe two!" Dean said.

"Just let me tell it, okay?" Sam said.

_Scene starts up again._

"He was with a young lady. I told the cops about her, but uh, I guess they never found her." The janitor said.

"You saw this girl go in, huh? Did you ever see her come out?" Sam asked.

"Now that you mention it, no."

"You ever see her before, around?"

"Well, not her."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, his voice still muffled, Sam glared at him.

"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but uh . . . Mister Morality? He brought a _lot_ of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat." Dean laughed delightedly; Sam glared, Janitor grinned. Sabrina rolled her eyes slightly. The janitor looked at her and his grin faltered slightly.

"One more thing. This building, it only has four stories, right?"

"Yeah."

"So there wouldn't be a room six-six-nine?"

"'Course not. Why do you ask?"

"Ah, just curious. Thanks."

"Sure."

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Still part of the FLASHBACK - They returned to the hotel and Sam sat at the table; Dean got a beer out of the fridge for each of them. Sabrina let herself fall onto one of the beds.

"Well, no traces of EMF, that's for sure." Sam said.

"And the room six-six-nine's a load of crap." Dean said putting a beer on the table for Sam.

"So what do you think? The professor's just a jumper? A legend's just a legend?" Dean opened his beer and threw the cap on the table.

"I don't know. I mean, the uh, girl the janitor described, that's pretty weird." Dean leaned against the counter to take a sip.

"Yeah." Dean put down his beer and walked into the bathroom.

"We oughta check out the history of the building. See if any co-ed ganked herself there."

"Yeah, you're right." He opened up his laptop, then stared at the screen, confused. "Dude. Were you on my computer?"

"No."

"Oh really? 'Cause it's frozen now. On uh, ." Dean frowned, winced, and retreated. Sabrina sat up, her eyebrows up. "Dean! Would you - just - don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?"

"Why don't you control your O.C.D.?"

**END FLASHBACK 2**

* * *

**HOTEL ROOM - DAY**

"But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?" Bobby asked.

"No. History's clean." Sam said as he and Dean paced.

"Then it's not a haunting."

"Maybe not. Tell you the truth, we're not really sure." Dean said.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Bobby asked.

"Well, it's weird." Sam said.

"What's weird?

"This next part, we uh, we didn't see it happen ourselves exactly, but it's pretty friggin weird. Even for us." Dean said.  
**FLASHBACK 3 (DEAN POV)**

* * *

**CRAWFORD HALL - NIGHT**

Curtis walked alone through the campus. He heard a noise and turned, startled, then kept walking, laughing at himself. He heard another noise and stopped, looking straight up. He walked more carefully, hands in pockets. Suddenly a bright light whooshed on overhead and he cringed, arms over his head. He started running, but tripped and fell; a bright beam of light shot down and grabbed him like a tractor beam, pulling him up. He screamed and flailed.

* * *

**HOTEL – DAY**

"Aliens?" Bobby asked

"Yeah." Dean said

"_Aliens_?

"Yeah."

"Look, even if they are real, they're sure as hell not coming to earth and swiping people."

"Hey, believe me. We know."

"My whole life I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks."

"Yeah, that's what we thought. But...we figured we'd at least talk to the guy." Sam said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 4 (UNCLEAR POV)**

BAR - NIGHT  
  
Dean was seated next to Curtis, who had three full shot glasses lined up in front of him. Sam was standing nearby with Sabrina. Curtis took a shot.

"Hey, you ought to give those purple nurples a shot. Phew." Dean said.

"So, what happened, Curtis?" Sam asked.

"You won't believe me. Nobody does."

"Give us a chance."

"I do not want this in the papers."

"Off the record, then." Dean said.

"I, uh... I blacked out, and...I lost time, and when I woke up, I don't know where I was."

**MYSTERIOUS PLACE**

Curtis was lying on a medical table, bright lights in his eyes. A blurry alien face appeared above him.

**BAR - NIGHT**

"Then what?" Sam asked sitting.

"They did tests on me. And, uh..." He took a shot. "They, uh... They probed me." Sam turned his face away, struggling not to laugh. Sabrina lightly kicked his foot. He looked at her and she gave him a look. He gave her an apologetic look.

"They probed you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they probed me. Again and a- Again and - And again." He took another shot. "And again and again and again... And then one more time."

"Yikes." Dean said.

"And that's not even the worst of it."

"How could it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch." Dean was smirking and Cutis's glare made him stop.

"They... They made me... Slow dance!" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"With who?" She asked.

"One of them." He said with a shudder.

**END FLASHBACK **

* * *

**HOTEL - PRESENT**

"You guys are exaggerating again, huh?" Bobby asked.

"No." The three said in unison.

"Then this frat boy's just nuts."

"We're not so sure." Dean said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 5 (UNCLEAR POV)  
CAMPUS - DAY**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were standing over a large, perfectly round scorch mark in the ground.

"I'm telling you, Dean, This was made by some kind of jet engine." Sam said.

"You mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?"

"What else could it be?"

"What the hell?"

"I don't know."

"Seriously, dude - What the hell?"

"I don't know. I mean, first the haunting. Now this? The timing alone - There's got to be some kind of connection."

"You mean between the angry spirit and the sexed-Up E.T.? What could the connection possibly be?" Dean asked.

**FLASHBACK FREEZES**

"But what could we do? So we just kept on digging." Dean said to Bobby – back at the hotel – .

**FLASHBACK RESUMES (DEAN POV)**

They were talking with another college student

"So, you and this guy, Curtis - You were in the same house?" Sam asked a student.

"Yeah."

"You heard what happened to him, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he says it was aliens, but, you know, whatever."

"Look, man, I - I know this all has to be so hard." Sam said with exaggerated concern.

"Um, not so much."

"But I want you to know... I'm here for you. You brave little soldier. I acknowledge your pain. Come here." He grabbed him in a hug. "You're too precious for this world."

**FLASHBACK FREEZES**

HOTEL - DAY  
  
"I never said that!" Sam said.

"You're always saying pansy stuff like that. Come on Sabrina, back me up." He looked to Sabrina who was quietly giggling.

"I'm not part of this." She said in sing-song.

**FLASHBACK RESUMES  
**  
"Well, um... Yeah, uh, thanks." The student said. Sam released him. "Thanks for the hug, but, uh, I'm okay. Really. To tell you the truth, whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming."

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

"He's our pledge master. Put us through hell this semester, and got off on it. So now he knows how we feel." Dean looked to Sam.

"Hmm. It's okay."

**HOTEL - FLASHBACK CONTINUES**

The trio returned to their hotel room.

"Still doesn't make a lick of sense. But, hey, at least there's one connection." Dean said.

"Between what?"

"The victims. The professor and the frat guy - They're both dicks." He said with a chuckled.

"That's a connection?"

"You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it."

"Where's my laptop?" Sam asked looking in his bag.

"I don't know." Dean said. Sam looked at Sabrina who shook her head. Sam continued to search, getting more frustrated. "But think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl. A pledge master gets hazed."

"I left it in here." Sam said.

"You obviously didn't. I mean, these punishments—they're almost poetic. Actually, it'd be more like a limerick, but still – "

"Okay, hilarious. Ha ha. Where'd you hide it?" Sam asked walking over to Dean.

"What, your computer?"

"Yeah, where'd you hide it?"

"Why would I take your computer?"

"Because no one else could have. We keep the door locked. We never let any maids in. And I trust Bri." He looked at her. "You didn't take it did you?"

"No, I have no reason to."

"Don't your play games on it?"

"Yeah but I always put it back, Sammy, I didn't take it."

"Looks like you lost it, Poindexter." Dean said.

"Dude, you know something? I put up with a lot from you." Sam said.

"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around."

"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink, your food in the fridge."

"What's wrong with my food?"

"It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism. All I ask from you, the one thing, is that you don't mess with my stuff!"

"Girls!" Sabrina said loudly. The brothers looked at her a moment before looking back at each other.

"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?" Sam asked.

"It'd be the last thing you ever did."

**FLASHBACK FREEZES**

HOTEL

"Did you take his computer?" Bobby asked.

"Serves him right, but, no." Dean said.

"Well, I didn't lose it. 'Cause I don't lose things."

"Oh, that's right, 'cause he's Mr. Perfect."

"Okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?" Bobby asked.

"There was one more victim." Dean said.

"Right, Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy - He was a research scientist. Animal testing." Sam said.

"Yeah, you know - A dick, which fits the pattern." Dean said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 6**

CAMPUS - NIGHT

A Research Scientist left a campus building, heading towards the street. He saw something shiny in the gutter and stopped. He looked around cautiously, then got down on hands and knees to see it better. It was a gold watch. He got all the way down and stuck and arm through the gutter bars, trying to reach it. He struggled and something grabbed him. He began screaming and struggling as blood spattered on his face.

* * *

"Cops didn't release cause of death cause they had no clue what the cause was." Dead said to Bobby.

"So we checked it out ourselves." Sam said

* * *

**MORGUE – NIGHT**  
A window latch slid aside as Sam opened it from the outside with a small knife. Flashlight in hand, Sam crawled through the window.

"Hey." Dean said. He tossed his flashlight to Sam, then climbed through. Dean opened a body drawer and shined his light through. He grimaced. "Well, this ought to be quick." They slid the drawer out and gingerly peeled off the bloody blanket, revealing extremely mangled remains. Sabrina moved away and coughed quietly. "OK, That is just nasty."

"Uh, yeah."

"Mutilated?"

"Looks to me like something was hungry."

"They identify him yet?"

"Yeah. A research scientist at the college. Guess where his office was, by the way. Crawford Hall, same as the professor."

"That's right where the frat boy had his close encounter."

"Yeah. Hey, grab me that thing, would you?" Dean slid a magnifier/light over to Sam, who peered through it at the corpse. "Thanks."

"What is it?"

"Looks like a... A belly scale?"

"A belly scale? From what?"

"Uh... An alligator?"

"An alligator in the sewer. Come on."

"What? Well, Dean, it's a classic urban legend. A kid flushes a baby gator down the toilet, and it grows huge in the tunnels."

"But no one's ever really found one. They're not real."

"Neither's alien abduction, but something chomped on this guy." Sam said.

"This couldn't get any weirder."

"Maybe we should get some help. I'll call Bobby. Maybe he's run into something like this before."

"Oh, I'm sure he has. Just your typical haunted campus, Alien abduction, alligator-in-the-sewer gig. Yeah, it's simple."

**FLASHBACK PAUSES**

"We decided to search the sewer anyway, so we split up, each taking one end of campus, Bri went with me." Sam said.

"Did you find anything?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I found something, just not in the sewer." Dean said.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

CAMPUS - NIGHT  
  
Dean emerged from the sewer and entered the alley where the Impala was parked. All four tires were flat.

"Son of a bitch!" He circled the car and found a money clip on the ground, engraved with "S.W." "Sam!"

**HOTEL - DAY**

Sam was reading a book as Dean entered, Sabrina was on the bed.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"It depends. What?

"The car!"

"What about the car?"

"You can't let the air out of the tires. You're gonna bend the rims!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't go near your car."

"Oh, yeah? Huh. Then how'd I find this?" Dean up the money clip. Sam patted his pocket and stood.

"Hey, give me back my money." Sam held out his hand.

"Oh, no, no. Consider it reparations. For, uh, emotional trauma."

"Yeah, very funny. Now, give it back." Sam reached for it.

"No."

"Dean, I have had it up to here with you."

"Yeah? Right back at you!" Sam tried to reach for the money but Dean moved his hand away.

"Would you two stop fighting?!" Sabrina said as Sam reached for the money again; Dean avoided him. Sam grabbed at him again, tackling him to the bed. They struggled.

"Get off me!"

"Give it back!"

"Guys!"

**FLASHBACK FREEZES**

* * *

****

HOTEL - PRESENT

"Okay, I've heard enough." Bobby said.

"You showed up about an hour after that." Dean said.

"I'm surprised at you two. I really am. Sam, first off, Dean did not steal your computer." Bobby said.

"But I –"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh!" Bobby shhed Sam. "And, Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

"Yeah." Sam chuckled.

"And if you two bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would have been pretty clear." He looked at Sabrina. "You have an excuse since you're still new to this."

"What?" Dean asked.

"What you're dealing with."

"Uh..." Sam looked confused.

"I got nothing." Dean said.

"Me neither."

"You got a trickster on your hands." Bobby said.

"That's what I thought." Dean said with a snap.

"What?! No, you didn't." Sam said.

"I got to tell you... you guys were the biggest clue." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

"The laptop." Sam said.

"The tires." Dean said.

"It knows you're onto him, and it's been playing you like fiddles."

"What about Sabrina?" Dean asked. "It hasn't messed with her at all."

"Maybe it likes me." She said with a shrug.

"Great." Dean said sarcastically.

"Or maybe it knows about Aya and doesn't wanna piss _her _off." Sam said. Sabrina shrugged.

"So, wha-what is it - Spirit, demon, what?" Dean asked.

"Well, more like demigods, really." Bobby said. "There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in west Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator."

"The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock them down a peg, usually with a sense of humor - deadly pranks, things like that."

"Bobby, what do these things look like?"

"Lots of things, but human, mostly." Dean had a look of realization.

"And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?" Dean asked. Sam frowned, thinking, then both he and Sabrina got it.

* * *

**JANITOR'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

The Janitor wass flipping through a copy of Weekly World News. The headline said 'AN ALIEN MADE ME IT'S LOVE SLAVE'

"Oh, that's a good one." Another two pages said 'Alligator in the sewer' 'Chainsaws family… body parts strewn over grisly scene' The janitor aka the Trickster was in a tacky swinger's pad: velvet armchair, wildly patterned walls, huge mirrors. He was wearing a white tank top and red satin boxers. He called to a small, energetic dog, who came bounding towards him off a nearby couch. "Come here." He picked up the dog. "Could you eat? I could eat. Come on." He got up and circled to the kitchen, holding a champagne flute. The kitchen table was covered in lavish sweets. "Something's missing." Two scantily clad women appeared behind him: one blonde, one brunette; he took whipped cream on one finger and held it out; the brunette on his left licked it off. "That's better."

* * *

**CRAWFOR HALL - DAY**

The Janitor/Trickster locked a gate with a key attached to his belt. Sam, Sabrina and Dean followed him up a staircase.

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, boys and girl. Had quite the night last night." He turned back to look at them. "Lots of sex, if you catch my drift." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, hard not to. Listen, we won't be long." Dean said. He signaled to Sam behind the trickster's back. "We just need to check a couple offices up on 3."

"No problem."

"I, uh, forgot something in the truck. You know what? I'll catch up with you guys." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean said. Sam pushed open the door and waited until they were out of sight, then hurried back to the locked gate, pulling out his lockpicking tools. He entered, and rummaged through lockers until he found a copy of the Weekly World News in one.

* * *

**UPSTAIRS**

Dean and Sabrina followed the janitor/trickster up to the third floor. The janitor/trickster unlocked one of the offices and Dean went in and pretended to work. The janitor/trickster stayed outside with Sabrina.

"So... you look too pretty to be an electrician." He said with a small smile.

"Um Thanks... you look too young to be a janitor."

"Thank you." He flashed another smile. "So why'd you join this business." He said nodded towards where Dean was working. Dean glanced over and noticed the janitor/trickster standing a little too close to Sabrina.

"I uh-"

"Sabrina's my girlfriend." Dean said quickly. She looked at him.

"New couple huh?"

"How do you figure that?" Sabrina asked.

"Cause you're so shy about it; your face just went as red as a cherry." He chuckled with a grin. She chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." Dean walked over, out of the office. "She's had a crush on me for the longest time." He put and arm around her. "Isn't that right, babe?" He leaned down to kiss her cheek. She bit her lip, her face on fire.

"D-Dean." She turned to the janitor/trickster couldn't see her face. "Stop it; you're embarrassing me." She said quietly, looking down. The janitor/trickster chuckled.

"What other offices do you need open?" He asked.

* * *

**CRAWFORD HALL - DAY**

Sam, Dean and Sabrina both exit the building.

"Just 'cause he reads the Weekly World News doesn't mean he's our guy. I mean, you read it, too." Sam said.

"I'm telling you, it's him."

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof. That's all."

"Another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect, a real sweet tooth."

"I didn't find any candy bars or sugar. Not even Equal."

"Yeah it's probably cause you missed something."

"I don't miss things."

"Oh, right, 'cause you're Mr. Perfect."

"_What_? Are you really still pissed at me 'Cause of what the trickster did?"

"You been a tight ass long before that trickster showed up." From an upper window, Janitor/Trickster was watching them.

"Guy please don't fight." Sabrina said with a frown. They ignored her.

"Look, just...stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. Sabrina and I'll go to his place to see if we can find any _actual_ evidence before you go barging in and staking the man!"

"Why does Sabrina have to go with _you_?" He asked childishly. Sam gave him a look.

"Just wait till we get back, okay?... _Okay?_"

"Okay!" Sam took Sabrina's hand and pulled her with him as he left. Dean watched them go for a moment before, walking the other way, pacing .

* * *

**CRAWFORD HALL - NIGHT**

Dean was still waiting impatiently.

"Eh, screw this." Dean said. He entered the building, poking around cautiously with his flashlight. As he went up the last staircase he put the flashlight away and pulled out a large wooden stake. He heard something behind him, tucked the stake into his jacket, and entered the theater. On the stage was a round red bed with tacky canopy and a slowly rotating disco ball. The two women the Trickster materialized earlier were sprawled on it seductively. As he got to the stage, they crawled towards him.

"We've been waiting for you, Dean." The Brunette said.

"Y-Y-You guys aren't real." He said with a smile.

"Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real." Dean laughed nervously.

"Come on. Let us give you a massage." The blonde said.

"You know, I'm a - I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but... I-I'm gonna have to pass."

"They're a peace offering." The trickster said sitting in the audience. "I know what you, your brother and Sabrina do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before."

"Well, then you know that I... can't let you just keep hurting people."

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you and Sam and _Sabrina_ - I like you. I do. So treat yourself... Long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town."

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that."

"I could make them look like _her." _Dean glared at him._ ""_I can make them _both_ look like her." Dean swallowed and glared harder. "I don't want to hurt you. And you know that I can."

"Look, man, I - I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean" Dean chuckled. "I do. I mean... and the slow-Dancing alien –" The trickster laughed.

"One of my personal favorites. Yeah."

"But, uh, I can't let you go."

"Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone."

"Well, I'll agree with you there." The door slammed shut in the back. Trickster looked back up the stairs to see Sam just entered, with a large stake of his own. Bobby stood at the top of the next aisle, also with a stake. Aya sat on the back of a seat, between the two aisles, her feet on the actual seat part. She wiggled her fingers in a wave and with a smirk. The Trickster waved back the same way with a smirk and a wink. He turned back to Dean.

"That fight you guys had outside - That was a trick? Hmm. Not bad." The Trickster nodded. "But you want to see a real trick?" A masked man with a chainsaw appeared near Sam and attacked. The brunette attacked Dean. The Trickster watched, entertained, as Bobby and Sam grappled with Chainsaw man and Dean fought the two women. Aya stood up and skillfully and gracefully jumped along the back of the seats down to where the Trickster was sitting. He was eating a candy bar and watching Dean getting beat up by the women.

"Hey." Aya said jumping over the Trickster and his seat, landing on the back of the one in front of him. She faced him and held onto the seat with her legs bent – kinda like a monkey –, she swiped his candy bar. He frowned at her. She smirked and his frown faded into an equal smirk. She took a bite of the candy bar before he took it back. She stood up and flipped over him to sit in the seat behind him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He smirked smugly, not looking back at her. The woman threw Dean into the seats in front of the Trickster.

"Ha! Nice toss, ladies!" He clapped and stood. "Dean... Dean, dean, dean." Sam tossed a stake to Aya who tossed it to Dean. "I did not want to have to do this." Dean suddenly stabbed the Trickster in the chest.

"Me neither." As Dean grinded in the stake, the women and chainsaw man disappeared. Dean pulled the stake out, and the Trickster fell, apparently dead, into a seat.

"Sorry Sweetie." Aya said to the Trickster's body, brushing hair out of his face. Sam and Bobby approached.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Sam said.

"All I got to say... he had style." Dean said then groaned and they staggered outside.

"Bobby, thanks a lot." Sam said.

"Hey, save it! Let's just get the hell out of dodge before somebody finds that body." Bobby said as they went down the stairs to the car.

"Yeah." Dean said. Sam paused at the car.

"Look, Dean, um... I just want to say that I'm, uh... Um..."

"Hey. Me too."

"You guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?" Bobby asked. Sam and Dean exchanged a look over the top of the car and Sam got in. Aya went to get in but Dean stopped her, giving her a look. She sighed and closed her eyes letting Sabrina back out. They got in, and drove away.

* * *

**CRAWFORD HALL THEATER - NIGHT**

A figure approached the Trickster's body and stood by it. The body shimmered and disappeared; the figure was the Trickster, who bit into a chocolate bar and smiled.

* * *

**_Happy Thanksgiving! Please review T^T I miss getting reviews..._**


	16. Chapter 15 Roadkill

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 15 Roadkill **

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT**

A married couple, Molly and David, are driving along a generic 2-lane blacktop at night. 'House of the Rising Sun' plays on the radio. Molly is driving while David reads a map.

"We're lost." Molly says.

"No." David says. "This is a short cut..."

"Babe, it's just we've been on this road over an hour, and we haven't seen a single car."

"Molly, I know how to read a frickin' map, okay?"

"We passed a gas station a while back. Let's just go ask someone."

"That was 40 minutes ago. We're not turning around."

"Come on. Isn't this argument a little archaic? Men can ask directions these days."

"No, we can't. It's against our genetic code. Look, I know exactly where we are."

"Oh, yeah? Where?"

"Highway 99, okay? It cuts right through..." They pass a sign that reads '41'

"Highway 99, huh?"

"Okay, so we're taking the scenic route."

"David. It's our anniversary, and we're spending it stuck in the car."

"I know. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, okay? Come here." He leans over, kissing at her neck playfully.

"Stop. I'm mad at you."

"Oh, come on, Molly. Hey, you love me."

"No, I don't." She says smiling despite herself. "You're a jerk. David, I mean it." She pushes him off, taking her eyes off the road. A man appears in the road before them.

"Molly!" Screaming, Molly swerves to avoid the man and runs the car off the road.

* * *

The car has crashed into a tree. Molly wakes up and looks around, disoriented.

"David? David?" She crawls out of the wreck. "David? David?" He is nowhere to be seen. "Da... David?!" She staggers through the woods, calling for him. "David?! David?" She comes upon a cabin, with a candle burning in the window. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She enters. "Hello?" She passes a wall covered in tools, then sees the man from the road standing with his back to her. "It's you. You're okay. I'm so sorry." She can't see his stomach which is impaled and bloody. "I didn't see you there. Are you... Are you hurt?" She reaches out to touch him. "Sir?" He turns towards her, blood dripping down his face. His mouth opens, spilling more blood, and his face turns dark and rotting. She glances down and sees his stomach. She screams.

* * *

**WOODS - NIGHT  
**  
Molly ran through the woods away from the cabin. She staggered onto the road, where a car was approaching.

"Stop!" She stood in the middle of the road, hands out; the car stopped just short of her. It was the Impala. "You've got to help me." She went to the passenger's side and pounded on the window, which Sam rolled down. "Please. Please!"

"All right, all right. Calm down, calm down. Tell us what happened." Sam said.

* * *

**ROAD – NIGHT**

The Impala was parked by the road and the four were standing around it.**  
**  
"I-I swerved, a-And we crashed." Molly explained. "And when I came to, the car was wrecked and my husband was missing. I went looking for him, but that's when the man from the road, he... he started chasing me."

"Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?" Dean asked.

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess."

"Ma'am, what's your name?" Sam asked.

"Molly. Molly Mcnamara." Sam exchanged a look with Dean and Sabrina.

"I think maybe you should come with us. We'll take you back into town." He said.

"I can't. I have to find David. He might have gone back to the car." She said.

"We should get you somewhere safe first. Then Dean and I will come back. We'll look for your husband."

"No. I'm not leaving here without him. Would you just take me back to my car, please?"

"Of course. Come on."

* * *

**WOODS - NIGHT**

The Impala parked by the woods near the crash site. They get out, Molly leading them into the woods.

"It's right over there." She said. They come upon the crash site, but the car was gone. "I don't understand. I'm sure this is where it was. W-We hit that tree right there. This... this doesn't make any sense." She went to investigate, down by the tree, out of earshot

"Guys, we got to get out of here. Greeley could show up at any second." Sam said.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Dean asked.

"The truth?"

"You can't." Sabrina said.

"She's gonna take off running in the other direction." Dean said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree." Molly said looking back up to the trio. "I don't know who could've taken it. It was totaled. Please. You have to believe me."

"Molly, listen, we do believe you." Sam said. "But that's why we want to get you out of here."

"What about David? Something must have happened. I have to get to the cops."

"Cops... that's a great idea." Dean said. "We'll take you down to the station ourselves. So just come with us. It's the best way we can help you and your husband."

"Okay." She came back up.

* * *

**ROAD - NIGHT**

They drove down the road, Molly in the backseat with Sabrina.

"We're supposed to be in lake Tahoe."

"You and David?" Sam asked.

"It's our five-Year anniversary."

"Hell of an anniversary." Dean said.

"Right before, we were having the dumbest fight. It was the only time we ever really argued... when we were stuck in the car."

"Yeah. I know how that goes." Sam said and Dean scowled at him.

"You know the last thing I said to him? I called him a jerk. Oh, god. What if that's the last thing I said to him?"

"I'm sure if it was, he still knows you love him." Sabrina said. Molly looked at her and Sabrina rubbed her back comfortingly. Sam tuned to face Molly.

"Molly... We're gonna figure out what happened to your husband. I promise." The radio started making odd noises, then played 'House of the Rising Sun'. Dean frowned at it.

"Did you?"

"No." Sam said.

"Great, I was afraid you'd say that."

"This song." Molly said.

"What?"

"It was playing when we crashed." Dean and Sam exchanged a look. The radio crackled again, and settled on another station. A creepy voice, Greeley's voice, could be heard.

"She's mine. She's mine. She's mine."

"What is that?" She asked. Greeley appeared in the middle of the road. Dean floored it straight at him.

"Hold on." Dean said.

"What are you doing?!" Molly asked. He drove straight into Greeley, who vanished in a puff of smoke. "What the... What the hell just happened?"

"Don't worry, Molly. Everything's gonna be all right." Sam said. The Impala began to shudder.

"Think you spoke a little too soon, Sammy." The Impala coasted to a stop on the side of the road. Dean tried starting the car but it wouldn't start. "I don't think he's gonna let her leave." All four exited the car.

"This can't be happening." Molly said.

"Well... Trust me, it's happening." Dean said. He opened the trunk and started pulling out weaponry. Molly came around and saw the arsenal, backed away slowly.

"Well... Okay. Thanks for helping, but I think I got it covered from here." She said.

"Wait." Sam said. "Molly, Molly, wait a minute."

"Good going Dean, show her the arsenal and make her think we're nutjobs." Sabrina said. He flashed her a playful glare.

"Just leave me alone." Molly said.

"No no no Please. You have to listen to me." Sam said.

"Just stay away." She turned and started to leave.

"It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?" Molly stopped and turned back.

"What are you talking about?"

"We weren't cruising for chicks when we ran into you, sister. We were already out here. Hunting." Dean said.

"Hunting for what?" Sam opened his mouth then Dean answered.

"Ghosts." Dean said before walking back to the trunk. Sabrina gave him and look and he shrugged.

"D... d... don't... Sugar coat it for her." Sam exasperated.

"You're nuts." Molly said.

"Really? About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out. You know what you saw." Dean said.

"We think his name is Jonah Greeley. He was a local farmer that died 15 years ago on this highway." Sam explained.

"Just stop."

"One night a year, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road. That's why we're here, Molly. To try and stop him."

"Now, I suppose this ghost made my car disappear, too."

"Crazier things have happened. Huh?" Dean said walking back over.

"You know what? I'm all filled up on crazy." She started to walk away. "I'm gonna get the cops myself."

"I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't think you're gonna get too far." Dean said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She stopped and looked back.

"Means that plan 'A' was trying to get you out of here. Obviously that didn't go over too well with, uh, Farmer Roadkill."

"Molly, we're telling the truth. Greeley's not gonna let you leave this highway." Sam said.

"You're s... you're serious about this, aren't you?" She asked.

"Deadly." Dean said.

"Every year, Greeley finds someone to punish for what happened to him. Tonight that person is you." Sam said.

"Why me? I didn't do anything."

"Doesn't matter. Some spirits only see what they want."

"So you're saying this.. Greeley, he took my husband? Oh, god."

"Molly, look, we're gonna help, all right? But first, you got to help us."

"Help you? How?"

* * *

**CABIN - NIGHT  
**  
Molly had led them back to the cabin where she saw Greeley.

"This is it. This is where I saw him." She said. Dean entered with a flashlight.

"Must have been his hunting cabin." Dean said. "Seemed like a real sweet guy." He added seeing vicious tools hanging, a bloodstained table.

"No markers or headstones outside." Sam said.

"You're looking for Greeley's grave?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it." Dean said.

"Oh. Sure. Naturally." Sabrina hit Dean's arm.

"You need to learn to sugar coat things, ease into things don't just…" She made a bit hand motion with both arms. He rolled his eyes.

"It's a way to get rid of a spirit." Sam explained to Molly.

"And that'll save David?"

"This is what'll help both of you, provided there's a corpse to be found."

"So how do we find it?"

"Uh, not sure. After Greeley died, his wife claimed the body. And that was the last anyone saw of her. So good guess she brought him back here. But they have a thousand acres. He could be buried anywhere on 'em."

"So this is really what you guys do? You're like Ghostbusters?"

"Yeah. Minus the jumpsuits." Dean said briskly. "This is a fascinating conversation and all, but this highway is only haunted once a year, and we got till sun up to wrap this thing up. What do you say we move it along, kay? Great." They went outside and continued their search.

"What are we looking for?"

"Greeley's house. Maybe he's buried there. Look for roads or paths or something. Stay close."

"Yeah. Okay." Sabrina went with Dean while Molly went with Sam. While walking along she heard a voice.

"Molly? Molly, help me. Molly?"

"David? David?" She went in search of the voice. Greeley appeared and grabbed her. She screamed. Dean was suddenly there pointing his shotgun at Greeley.

"Whoops." He shot Greeley in the head and he dissipated. Sam came running.

"Hey! Are you all right?"

"What has that son of a bitch done with my husband?"

"Just take it easy, all right? You're gonna see David again. You will."

"Hey." Dean said indicating something ahead of them. "Follow the creepy brick road."

"Go ahead." Sam gestured Molly to follow Dean; Sam and Sabrina took up the rear.

"That thing shoots rock salt?" Molly asked.

"Yep." Sam said.

"And plain salt keeps away spirits?"

"Simple remedies are always the best. In most cultures, salt is a symbol of purity, so it repels impure and unnatural things. Same reason you throw it over your shoulder." They rounded the corner and saw a creepy house.

"You know, just once I'd like to round the corner and see a nice house." Dean said. Sam and molly went inside while Dean and Sabrina stayed outside to look around for a bit then they entered.

"Any headstones outside?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, right. Is it ever that easy?" Dean asked.

"I guess not."

"You two check upstairs. See if you can find any notes or records telling us where he's buried. We'll just check down here." Sam and Molly went up the stairs and found a room strewn with papers.

"Great." Sam said. He started going through the papers; Molly found an old photo album by the window and opened it.

"Look at this." She said. She took the album to the bed and sat down. Sam joined her. "It's Greeley and his wife." Sam tuned a few pages. "It's a love letter he wrote her. My god, it's beautiful. I don't understand how a guy like this can turn into that monster."

"U-Um.. Spirits like Greeley are,uh... Like wounded animals. Lost and… in so much pain, that they lash out."

"Why? Why are they here?"

"Well, there's some part of them that... That's keeping them here. Like their remains or, um... Unfinished business."

"Unfinished business?"

"Yeah. It could be revenge. Could be love. Or hate. Whatever it is, they just hold on too tight. Can't let go. So they're trapped. Caught in the same loops. Replaying the same tragedies over and over."

"You sound almost sorry for them."

"Well, they weren't evil people, you know? A lot of them were good. Just... Something happened to them. Something they couldn't control."

"Sammy's always getting a little J. Love Hewitt when it comes to things like this." Dean said in the doorway. "Me, I don't like 'em. And I sure as hell ain't making apologies for 'em. There's nothing downstairs. You find anything?" Dean and Sabrina walked in.

"Uh, just about every piece of mail or receipt they ever had. Looked through a couple, but nothing about a grave so far." Dean investigated a wall. "What?" Sam asked.

"There's something behind here." He handed his flashlight to Sabrina. "Here." He moved a cabinet aside, revealing a small hidden door. He poked at it. "It's locked from the inside. Turning around, he threw a back kick at the door, which did nothing. He looked surprised, then braced himself and kicked harder. The door fell inward. They crawled through. "Smells like old lady in here." He found a corpse hanging by the neck from the ceiling. "And that would explain why. Well, now we know why nobody ever saw her again."

"She didn't want to live without him." Molly said.

"Dean, give me a hand." Sam said picking up a chair as if to take down the corpse.

"Really?"

"What are you gonna do?" Molly asked.

"We can't leave her like this."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"She deserves to be put to rest, Dean." Dean reluctantly agreed. Sam stood on the chair and began to cut through the rope as Dean steadied the corpse.

* * *

**HOUSE - NIGHT**

Sam and Dena dug a grave for Mrs. Greeley.

"So... So, if you manage to put Greeley to rest, too... What happens to them?" Molly asked.

"Lady, that answer is way beyond our pay grade." Dean said.

"We don't even get paid." Sabrina said.

"My point exactly." Dean said.

"You hunt these things, but you don't know what happens to them?"

"Well, they never come back. That's all that matters."

"After they let go of whatever's keeping them here, they...They just go." Sam said seeing that Dean's answer hadn't satisfied her. "I hope someplace better, but we don't know. No one does."

"What happens when you burn their bones?"

"Um..Well, my dad used to say that was like death for ghosts, you know? But... The truth is, we still don't know. Not for sure." Sam looked at Dean and Sabrina. "Guess that's why we all hold on to life so hard. Even the dead. We're all just scared of the unknown."

"The only thing I'm scared of is losing David. I have to see him again. I have to." Molly said.

* * *

**HOUSE - NIGHT  
**  
Molly was pacing in one room, looking through the photo album; Sam, Dean and Sabrina were waiting in another room nearby.

"I think we should tell her about her husband." Sam said quietly.

"We can't."

"Dean, it's cruel, letting her pine for him like this. I don't like keeping her in the dark."

"It would be cruel to tell her." Sabrina said.

"It's for her own good." Dean said getting up from the chair he was in. "I know you feel guilty, but let's just stick to the plan. Let's get her out of here. Then we'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" Molly said approaching. "What aren't you telling me? It's about David. You know what happened to him."

"Molly—"

"Sam, don't."

"Don't what? Don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt? You don't care about me or my husband."

"That's not true." Sam said.

"Really? Then whatever it is, tell me, please." They heard the song 'House of the Rising Sun' begin to play. "He's coming." Sam shined his flashlight towards the sound.

"Stay with her..." Dean said. Dean went cautiously towards the sound. He uncovered a dusty radio that had powered itself up. He crouched down and found a broken, frayed power cord. He heard another noise and went toward the front door. It frosted over and the words 'SHE'S MINE' appeared.

In the other room, Molly was standing by the window. Sam stepped cautiously forward towards the next room. Suddenly a figure crashed through the window behind Molly and grabbed her. She screamed as she was dragged outside.

"He's got Molly!" Sam shouted as Dean ran into the room. The three leaped through the window and chased them through the woods. They lost sight of them, and returned to the house.

"This guy is persistent." Dean said.

"We got to find Molly." Sam said.

"We got to find Greeley's bones. And, uh, no pressure or anything, but we got less than two hours before sunrise."

"Hey." Sam said looking at the photo album.

"What do you got?"

"'February 6, 1992.'" Sam read.

"That was like two weeks before the accident, wasn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. It looks like the hunting cabin, but... I swear there's a tree there right where they're standing. Should have thought of it."

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's an old country custom, Dean. Planting a tree as a grave marker."

"You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness."

"Yeah. I know."

"At least it comes in handy." Sabrina said. Dean nodded.

* * *

**HUNTING CABIN - NIGHT  
**  
Molly was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists.

"Where's David? What did you do to him?"

"You shouldn't worry about him anymore."

"Oh, my god."

"You should worry about yourself."

"I didn't do anything to you.

"Oh?" He ran a filthy hand over her face

"I know... I know about your wife. Hurting me won't bring her back."

"My wife is gone. All I got left's hurting you." He slid a finger across her collarbone, slicing flesh.

"P-Please. Just let me go."

"Go? You're not gonna leave. You're never gonna leave." He dragged a finger across her belly, gouging deep. Sam, Sabrina and Dean approached the cabin from the outside, carrying shovels.

"Go get Molly." Sam said. As Dean headed inside, Sam and Sabrina began to dig around the tree. Inside, Greeley was approaching Molly menacingly when his head exploded in a shotgun burst, revealing Dean behind him.

"Oh, thank god." Molly said.

"Call me Dean." He said. Greeley appeared behind Dean, who turned to face him. Greeley gestured and Dean cried out, a cut appearing on his cheek. "This guy's really pissing me off." Greeley gestured again and Dean flew backward, slamming against the wall. Outside, Sam and Sabrina dug feverishly. Sam hit something hard. Inside, Dean was still struggling against the wall. Greeley reached out, and a knife flew into his hand. Sam emptied a box of salt into the open grave. Greeley approached Dean with the knife. Sabrina emptied a container of gasoline into the grave, lit a match and dropped it in. Greeley froze and reared back in pain. The corpse in the grave caught fire and burned. Greeley burst into flame, was consumed, and disappeared. The knife fell to the floor.

* * *

Dean, Sabrina, Sam, and Molly approached the Impala. Dean patted it lovingly.

"Oh, baby, it's been a long night." He said. Dean dropped his bag in the back, then climbed into the driver's seat. Sabrina opened the back door for Molly.

"All right. Let's get you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to my husband."

"Molly..." Sam said.

"All this time I've been looking for him, and you knew that... You knew that Greeley killed him, didn't you? He's dead."

"No, Molly. David's alive."

"What? You're sure?"

"I'm sure. We'll take you to him. Come on." Grinning, she got in the car.

* * *

**DAVID'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

They pulled up in front of a nice suburban home. The lights were on inside.

"He's in that house right there." Sam said.

"I don't understand."

"You will." Sam said. They got out. She approached the window, and could see David inside. He was older, wearing a bathrobe, and pouring a cup of coffee.

"That's not... It can't be." David looked up and a woman in a bathrobe came up to him, kissing him on the lips. "What's happening?" She turned back to Sam, Sabrina and Dean.  
Who is that?

"That's David's wife. I'm sorry, Molly. 15 years ago, you and your husband hit Jonah Greeley with your car. David survived."

"What are you saying?

"We're saying there isn't just one spirit haunting highway 41. There are two. Jonah Greeley and you." Dean said.

"For the past 15 years, one night a year you've been appearing on that highway." Sam said.

"No. That's not possible. It was our anniversary... February 22nd... "

"1992." Sam said.

"Yes."

"Molly, it's 2007." Dean said.

"Oh, god."

* * *

**FLASHBACK – SAM, SABRINA AND DEAN POV, THE PREVIOUS NIGHT  
IMPALA – NIGHT**

"All right. Tell me about highway 41." Dean said.

"12 accidents over 15 years. Five of them fatal, all of them happening on the same night." Sam said.

"So what are we looking at... interstate dead zone? Phantom hitchhiker? What?"

"Not quite. Year after year, witnesses said the same thing made them crash. A woman appearing in the middle of the road being chased by a man covered in blood."

"Two spooks?"  
**  
CONTINUED FLASHBACK: LIBRARY - NIGHT**

Sam, Dean and Sabrina found old newspaper articles referring to Molly and Jonah's deaths.

**CONTINUED FLASHBACK: DAVID'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

"Now, where is Molly buried?" Dean asked.

"She... she wasn't buried anywhere. She was cremated."

**CONTINUED FLASHBACK: DAVID'S HOUSE – NIGHT**

"So much for burning her bones." Dean said.

"Yeah, but then what's keeping her here?"

**CONTINUED FLASHBACK: **

Molly sees the events of the crash and the aftermath in flashes

"Some spirits only see what they want." Sam said in the present.

**FLASHBACK: WOODS - NIGHT  
**  
"David?! David?" Molly ran out onto the road, stopping the Impala. "Stop! Stop! You have to help me."

"Guys, I don't think she knows she's dead." Sam said.

"That poor woman." Sabrina said quietly.

"Please! Open up! Please!"

"Okay. All right, all right. Just calm down. Tell us what happened."

**CONTINUED FLASHBACK: ROAD - NIGHT**

"What are you gonna tell her?" Dean asked.

"The truth?" Sam asked.

"You can't." Sabrina said.

"She's gonna take off running in the other direction." Dean said.  
**  
CONTINUED FLASHBACK: GREELEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT**

"Some spirits hold on too tight. Can't let go." Sam said.  
**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

"And Greeley?" Molly asked.

"Each year he punishes somebody for his death... chasing them. Torturing them. And each year, that somebody is you."

"But I don't remember any of it.

"Because you couldn't see the truth, Molly." Sam said.

"So that's why he won't let me off the highway. Because... I killed him. I killed us both."

* * *

**DAVID'S HOUSE - NEAR DAWN  
**  
Molly was sitting on the steps.

"Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me? Why wait until now?" She asked.

"You wouldn't have believed us." Dean said.

"And you needed me for bait." She said.

"Well, we needed you." Sam said.

"David."

"Molly, we brought you here so you could move on."

"I have to tell him."

"Tell him what? That you love him? That you're sorry? Molly, he already knows that. Look, if you want to go in there, we're not gonna stop you."

"Yeah, but you are gonna freak him right out. For life." Dean said.

"David's already said his good byes, Molly. Now it's your turn. This is your unfinished business."

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Just... Let go. Of David. Of everything. You do that... We think you'll move on."

"But you don't know where."

"No. But Molly, you don't belong here. Haven't you suffered long enough? It's time. It's time to go." Molly nodded sadly, then stepped slowly away from the house. She turned her face upwards as the first light of dawn crept over the rooftops. Bathed in light, she became part of the light and vanished.

"I guess she wasn't so bad... For a ghost. You think she's really going to a better place?" Dean asked.

"I hope so."

"I guess we'll never know. Not until we take the plunge ourselves, huh?"

"Doesn't really matter, Dean. Hope's kind of the whole point."

"All right, Haley Joel." Dean smacked him in the shoulder. "Let's hit the road." They crossed the road and got back in the Impala as a light rain began to fall.

* * *

**_Please review… I really have to work on this over the weekend, this was the last chapter I had done._**


	17. Chapter 16 Heart

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Final week of Book Two. (There are 6 chapters left, meaning the final will have to be on Monday of next week…BUT if I get enough reviews I'll post it a few hours after chapter 21 on Friday.) After Book Two is Complete I will post the first chapter of Book Three on Monday. (Or Tuesday if I don't post chapter 22 of this on Friday.)**

**ALSO, Reviews are motivation to post every weekday. I'm sensing you guys don't care that much so if I start slacking in posts it's cause I think you guys don't like this anymore or that you don't mind if i don't post every weekday. I mean the last book got 23 reviews this one has 8 and we're already on chapter 16(technically 17) now… **

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 16 Heart**

* * *

**SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA.  
BAR. NIGHT. **

A young woman, Madison, is grabbing drinks with her friends. Her co-worker, Nate Mulligan, approaches.

"Hey, Maddie. Listen, I hate to pull you away, but I'm gonna need you to come back to the office with me."

"Really?" Her friends begin smirking.

"Yeah. Turns out I've gotta file those docs by midnight—"

"Midnight?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to, um…" he sees that she is smiling. "This isn't working at all, is it?"

"No, it's not, Nate." She says laughing.

"Listen, I've had a couple. I shouldn't really drive. Could you just give me a lift—"

"I already called you a cab." She says smiling. "I'll see you in the morning." Nate walks away, and Madison and her friends start cracking up.

"That happen a lot?" One friend asks.

"Only on the days that end with a "y"." Still laughing, Madison scans the room and suddenly sees a surly-looking man in a leather jacket. Seated at a table across the bar, he is watching her with a serious look on his face. She stops smiling and looks uncomfortable.

"You okay?" One of her friends asks.

"Yeah." When she looks again, the man is gone. "I've gotta go."

**STREET. **

Madison is walking quickly to her car. She hears a crashing noise behind her, but when she stops, she sees nothing. Once she reaches her car and drives away, the mysterious man immediately begins following her, watching her leave.

**OFFICE BUILDING. MORNING.**

Madison is filling the coffee pot at the water cooler. Suddenly, she stops when she notices blood on the door to Nate's office. She goes to the door and pushes it open. A trail of blood on the rug leads to the desk, where Nate is lying, dead. His entire chest has been ripped apart, leaving blood everywhere. Screaming, Madison drops the coffee pot, shattering it to pieces.

* * *

**MORGUE. **

Sam watched as the employee slid Nate's corpse from his compartment.

"Here he is, Detective." Nate had stitches running along his chest, stomach, shoulders, and throat.

"That's a pretty nasty bite." Sam said.

"Mm-hmm."

"You know what bit him?"

"I haven't quite determined that just yet." She said averting her eyes.

"Come on, Doc. Off the record."

"Okay, way, way off the record."

"Sure."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say the guy was attacked by a wolf. But unless I know that the zoo is missing one of their lobos, I'm going with pit bull." She said eyeing him. "I like my job."

"Yeah, I hear you." Sam said with a chuckle. "One more thing. This guy –- was his heart missing?"

"Yeah, how did you know that? I haven't even finished my report."

"Lucky guess."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM.**

"This lawyer guy the first heart-free corpse in town?" Dean asked cleaning his guns.

"The first man." Sam said. "Over the past year, several women have gone missing. Dead bodies all washed up later in the bay, too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions."

"But no hearts?"

"No hearts. They were all hookers working Hunter's Point. Now, cops are trying to keep things under wrap, but they're looking for a serial killer."

"And the lunar cycle?"

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, month after month, all the murders happen in the week leading up to the full moon."

"Which is this week, right?"

"Hence the lawyer."

"Awesome."

"Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?"

"I'm sorry, man, but what about "a human by day, a freak animal killing machine by moonlight" don't you understand? I mean, werewolves are badass. We haven't seen one since we were kids."

"Okay, Sparky. And you know what? After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland." Sabrina laughed.

"You know what the best part about it is? We already know how to bring these suckers down." He held up a silver bullet. "One of these bad boys right to the heart. So, what's our next move?"

"Talk to the girl who found the body."

* * *

**MADISON'S APARTMENT.**

She let Sam, Sabrina and Dean inside.

"I don't understand. I already gave my statement." She said.

"Right, well, we just need to verify a few things." Sam said.

"This is my neighbor, Glen. Glen, this is Detective…"

"Landis." Dean said. "And Detective Dante." He patted Sam on the back. Then Sabrina's and our detective in training Walker." Glen, a bearded man wearing a "Mission Church" T-shirt, stood.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it." He said.

"Okay. Thanks for the casserole."

"Oh, how thoughtful." Dean said.

"Just call if you need anything." They watched Glen leave.

"He's sweet. He came over to check on me. Have a seat." They sat down at the kitchen table.

"You must be pretty shaken up. You were Nate Mulligan's assistant, right?" Sam asked.

"For two years, yeah."

"So, you knew all about him?" Dean asked.

"Probably knew more about him than he did. Nate was…he was nice."

"But?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, really. He had a few scotches in him, and he started hitting on anyone in a five-mile radius. You know the type." Sam noticed Dean practically salivating over her.

"Yeah. I do, actually." Sam said.

"Did he have any enemies?" Dean asked, becoming serious.

"What do you mean? It sure looked like an animal attack."

"How would the animal get into the office? Someone might have brought it up." Sabrina suggested.

"Yeah, we're just covering all the bases." Dean said. "Anyone that might have had a beef with him –- a former client, an ex?" Sam noticed her think of somebody.

"What?"

"Well, this is embarrassing, but my ex-boyfriend, Kurt—"

"Kurt have a last name?" Dean asked

"Mueller. After we broke up, he went kind of nuts. He's…well, he's kind of been stalking me. He got it in his head that something was going on between Nate and I. He showed up at my office."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Kurt got into it with Nate, threw a punch before security grabbed him. I was lucky to keep my job."

"When was the last time you saw Kurt?" Dean asked.

"A few nights ago. Actually, the night Nate died. We were all grabbing drinks at this bar, and Kurt showed up."

"And?"

"Nothing. It was like he was watching me. Then he was gone. To tell you the truth…he scares me."

* * *

**APARTMENT.**

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked as the three walked out to the car.

"Stalker ex-boyfriend? He hates the boss. And he was there that night." Sam said.

"You think he's our dog-faced boy?"

"Would explain why it's the first time a males been killed missing a heart." Sabrina said.

"Well, it's a theory." Sam said.

"We've had worse." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"What do you say we pay Kurt a visit?"

Inside the apartment, Madison heard something outside. She went to the window and saw Kurt watching her from the lawn. When she looked again, he was gone.

* * *

**KURT'S APARTMENT. **

Dean picked the lock and the trio entered. Dean started searching the kitchen while Sam and Sabrina looked around nearby.

"Anything?" Sam asked. Dean closed the fridge.

"No, nothing but leftovers and a six-pack."

"Check the freezer. Maybe there's some human hearts behind the Haagen-Dazs or something. As Dean turned to the freezer, they heard a door open and close, followed by a crash outside. Dean stepped out the sliding glass door onto the balcony. On the wall of the building, he noticed claw marks sliding all the way down to the ground.

"Sam, Sabrina, come here!" The two joined him. "Check it out."

"Wow." Sabrina said as Dean looked at Sam.

* * *

**STREET. **

A policeman was walking around and heard a crash nearby.

"Somebody there?" He asked. An animal was watching from the dumpster. It jumped to attack the policeman as he approached.

From the apartment, Sam, Sabrina and Dean heard a gunshot. They raced down to the street, only to find the policeman's body completely mauled behind the dumpster.

"Oh my god."

"I'll call 911." Sam said. Dean bent down to examine the corpse.

"I'd say Kurt's looking more and more like our Cujo." He said.

"Dean, if he's out here, we better check on Madison."

* * *

**MADISON'S APARTMENT. **

The trio knocked on her front door. Across the hall, Glen opened his door to see the commotion.

"What's going on?"

"Police business, Glen." Dean said and Madison answered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, maybe we should talk privately." Sam said glancing at Glen.

* * *

**MADISON'S KITCHEN. **

She was pouring the boys and Sabrina coffee.

"Has Kurt been here?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly."

"What exactly does "not exactly" mean?" Dean asked

"Well, he was outside last night. Just…looking. Just looking at me."

"That's creepy." Sabrina said as the boys exchanged a look. Madison nodded.

"Has he done something?" She asked.

"We're not really sure." Sam said.

"It's probably nothing, but…we just don't wanna take any chances." Dean said. "In fact, one of us should probably stay here with you, just in case he stops by. Where does he work?"

"He owns a body shop."

"You mind grabbing that address for us?" She nodded and left the room. "Thanks."

"All right, you two go. I'll stay."

"Forget that. You two go after the creepy ex. I'm gonna hang here with the hot chick." Dean said.

"Dude, why do you always get to hang out with the girls?" Sabrina's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth with her hands up in a silent 'seriously?!'

"Because I'm older." Dean took a drink.

"No, screw that. We settle this the old-fashioned way." He took the coffee cups and set them down, then raised his fist for Rock-Paper-Scissors. Dean played along, choosing scissors while Sam choose rock. "Dean, always with the scissors." Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder with mock sympathy.

"Shut up, shut up. Two out of three." Dean said with his fist up. They played once more, with Sam's rock again beating Dean's scissors. "God!"

"Bundle up out there, all right?" Sam pushed Dean as he went to leave. Sabrina rolled her eyes and gave Sam a look to which he gave her a sheepish smile. She rolled her eyes again and followed Dean.

Dean was walking to the Impala when Sabrina stormed past him. He stopped and winced.

"Crap." He muttered as she got in the passenger's side and slammed the door shut. "This is gunna be a long night." He groaned before walking over to the Impala.

* * *

Later that morning, Madison was checking through the mail while Sam watched from the kitchen table. He smiled uncomfortably at her.

"Um…do you wanna sit on the couch?"

"No. No, no. I'm okay."

"It's more comfortable."

"Ah, I'm fine." She came back to the table with a basket of laundry. Dumping it onto the table, she began sorting through her underwear. "You know, I think I will sit on the couch." He got up and walked over. Madison smiled to herself. He sat there awkwardly until his phone rang. He answered it.

"Let me guess." Dean said, walking out of the garage and over to the car. "You're sitting on her couch like a stiff, trying to think of something to say."

"Did you find Kurt?"

"No, he hasn't been at work all week. But because I'm good, and I mean really, really good, I got a line on where he might be." He got into the car and glanced at Sabrina who was staring out the window, bored. "What's she wearing?"

"Bye, Dean." He hung up. Dean chuckled.

"Oh, Sammy." He started the car and pulled away. He glanced at Sabrina. "So…" She looked at him a second before looking back out the window. "What you still upset Sammy didn't.." He trailed off.

"Acknowledge I'm a girl you both technically hang out with every day?" She finished.

"Hey look he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't think he's into you that way… plus you know… you're Jess's sister." She sighed.

"I know."

"Don't let it get you down, huh." He glanced at her. "Hey," He nudged her arm. "For what it's worth I still think you're hot." She rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile. He smirked to himself when he saw it.

"Thanks Dean." She said quietly.

"No problem, Princess."

* * *

Madison came to sit by Sam on the couch. She turned on the TV to a soap opera. Sam made a face, visibly annoyed by the choice of programming.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Okay, this is the deal: my house, my TV. I never get to watch my show. So suck it up."

* * *

Later, after the credits had rolled, Sam was completely riveted.

"Wait, so…Kendall married Ethan's father just to get back at him?"

"Yup. And now she's set to inherit all the casinos that were supposed to go to Ethan."

"What a bitch!" They both laughed.

"Admit it, you're hooked."

"No, no, no, no, no. I wouldn't say I'm hooked." She giggled. "You know, can I ask you a question? It's – it's a little personal."

"You've seen my entire underwear collection. Go ahead."

"Okay, um…well, you're – you're clearly smart. I mean, your house is full of great books, you know? And you're independent."

"Uh-huh."

"What were you doing with Kurt?"

"I don't know." She said after a pause. "I mean, it's not like he introduced himself, like, "Hi, I'm possessive and controlling and I like to punch people. Wanna be my girlfriend?""

"Yeah, well, I guess we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, well, mine's wanted by the police. You wanna know why I stayed with him? Really?" He nodded. "I was too insecure to leave."

"I find that hard to believe. I mean, you don't really seem like the type."

"Yeah, well, some stuff happened. My life changed, I changed. For the better, I think."

"What happened?"

"Well, for one thing, I got mugged."

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" She laughed.

"I know, it sounds strange. And don't get me wrong, it rattled me. But then it hit me. I could keep feeling sorry for myself, or I could take control of my life. I chose the latter. First thing I did was tell Kurt he had to go."

"Smart move."

"Apparently. Everything else just opened up, blossomed. It's all been wonderful, really." Sam shrugged. "What? Doesn't everybody think that being a victim of random violence is the best thing that ever happened to them?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, not so much. You're…unusual."

"Unusual, like…" she pointed to her head "unusual?"

"No. No. No, no, no. Unusual, like…impressive."

"You think so?" As Sam was about to answer, his phone rang. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry." He answered it. "Hey."

* * *

**STRIP CLUB**

"I found him." Dean said looking up at a stripper.

"Good, don't take your eyes off him." Dean, taking his eyes off the stripper, glanced at Kurt. He was sitting across the table, also watching the stripper. Dean looked back at the woman.

"Oh, yeah, my eyes are glued. Look, Sammy, I gotta let you go. I, uh, I don't wanna miss anything." He handed the stripper a dollar bill and hung up, smirking. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he reluctantly looked away and came face to face with Sabrina. He grimaced slightly.

"You have no idea how embarrassing it is being here for me. 12 guys have asked me for a lap dance… _12_."

"W-Well…" He trailed off looking at her clothes. She glared at him and regretted what she picked out. She was in a short skirt, ripped stockings – she only had one pair and it was too cold not to wear them even though they didn't help much – and a tank top with a dark jacket and small boots.

"I'll be in the car or at the hotel." She said before turning around and walking away. Dean groaned silently and turned back to the stripper, a little distracted than before. Not even two minutes later he heard Sabrina, towards the area of the exit. "Let go." Dean immediately turned around and saw a drunk guy, holding onto Sabrina's wrist, pulling her towards him. "Don't touch me. The drunk laughed.

"Come on, I'll pay extra."

"I'm not a stripper, asshole!"

"Ooo if I called one over would you two-"

"I'm not a lesbian either!" Dean made a beeline for them.

"Hey, let the girl go." He said.

"Go away, get your own." The man said before putting a hand on Sabrina's leg. Dean saw red and punched the guy in the face. He pulled Sabrina away from the guy and pushed her behind him. The drunk recovered and went to swing at Dean when a tall, muscular, bouncer grabbed his wrist.

"The three of you, get out. There's no fighting." Dean grabbed Sabrina's hand and they quickly left.

* * *

A few minutes later they were sitting in the car.

"Sorry I got you kicked out." Sabrina said quietly looking down at her hands.

"My fault, I brought an incredibly hot girl to a strip club." Dean said with a grin. She glanced at him and tried to hide a smile and a blush. His grin faltered. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said. "Thank you."

"No problem, Princess."

"Why do you call me that?" He looked a little taken aback.

"Um I uh…" He shrugged. "I dunno. To be honest it… just stuck." She chuckled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She went to pull away when he cupped her chin gently. She looked in his eyes and let them close as he tilted his head and leaned forward to capture her lips.

* * *

**MADISON'S APARTMENT. NIGHT. **

She joined Sam in the living room, while he watched the full moon from the window.

"So, um…I'm gonna turn in." She said.

"Okay, yeah. Well, I'll be here."

"Okay."

"You know, if you hear anything, I mean if you wake up, just – just call out." He fidgeted awkwardly.

"Okay."

"Okay." She smiled uncomfortably and went into her bedroom. Sam sighed, frustrated with himself.

Later, Sam was watching TV in the living room. He glanced at Madison's bedroom, but there was no movement.

Meanwhile, Dean and Sabrina were standing on the street outside Kurt's house, having followed him after he left the strip club. They saw a light turn on inside the house and Dean got his gun ready. Suddenly, they heard glass shattering. They looked back up to see the lights off in the house.

"What the-?" Dean and Sabrina to the house and burst through the door. Entering one of the rooms, they saw the werewolf hovering over Kurt's mauled body. It turned toward Dean. The werewolf was Madison. Though she still looked human, her eyes had turned an electric blue, and her teeth had turned to bloody fangs. She growled and ran to them, Dean pushed Sabrina out of the way before Madison pushed him into the wall. He cut her arm with his knife, causing her to jump out the window and leave.

"Dean!" Sabrina rushed over to him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Later that morning, Sam was still at Madison's apartment. He got himself a glass of water and took a drink. He answered his ringing cell phone.

"Dean, you okay?"

"Yeah, now that I'm conscious. The werewolf knocked me out. Sam, it's Madison."

"What?"

"Yeah, awesome job of keeping an eye on her." Sam entered Madison's bedroom to see that she was sound asleep.

"Dean, I've been here the whole time. She's in bed, asleep."

"Well, she wasn't an hour ago. Check her right arm below her elbow. I nicked her with a silver knife." He hung up. Madison rolled over and woke up, noticing Sam.

"Morning." She sat up and noticed that she was naked, covered only by her bed sheets. Sam saw the wound on her arm.

"Um…where are my pajamas?" Sam, upset, left the bedroom. "Sam? What's going on? Where are you going?" She followed him to the living room, where he was locking the front door.

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you."

* * *

Later, Madison was seated in a chair, with her wrists bound. Sam was standing in front of her, holding a gun.

"You're psychotic. The whole "I'm a cop" trip, God, I am so stupid."

"Well, I guess neither of us are who we said we were, huh?"

" Sam, you're sick, okay? You're imagining things. Monsters don't exist, not really."

"You know what? Save the act."

"It's not an act!" She said crying. "I am not a werewolf! There's no such thing! It's made up,"

"No? Then where did that come from?" He asked pointing to the wound.

"I don't know! Sam, God, you need help. Please, don't do something that you're gonna regret. I'm not what you think I am. I'm not." Sam, visibly upset, heard knocking at the door. He opened it to see Dean, who entered and smirked at Madison, and Sabrina.

"How you doin'? My head feels great, thanks." Dean said.

"We've gotta talk." Sam said. He brought Dean and Sabrina into another room. "She says she has no idea what I'm talking about."

"She's lying." Dean said.

"Or maybe she really doesn't know she's changing, you know? Maybe – maybe when the creature takes over, she blacks out."

"Like a really hot Incredible Hulk." Dean deadpanned. "Come on, dude, she ganked her boss and her ex-boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious."

"Yeah, but what if it was, Dean? I mean, what if some animal part of her brain saw both those guys as threats? Hell, the cop, too."

"What are you, the Dog Whisperer now?"

"Look, man, I just…I don't know, there – there was something in her eyes."

"Yeah, she's killing people!"

"But if she has no control over it— "

"That makes her even more dangerous." Sabrina said.

"Exactly. She can't control it." Dean said. "Even if she's telling the truth, it's not gonna change anything."

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening."

"Sam, she's a monster, and you're feeling sorry for her?"

"Maybe I understand her." There was a paused. "Look, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dean asked as Sam flipped through John's journal.

"Dad's theory –- "lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline"."

"Might have a cure. Meaning "who the hell knows?""

"It's worth a shot."

"We don't even know where to start looking, all right? I mean, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. It could've been years ago."

"No. I don't think so." Sam said realizing something. He led Dean and Sabrina back to the living room, where Madison was still seated.

"Madison, when were you mugged? Please. It's important, all right? Just answer the question."

"About a month ago."

"Did you see the guy?"

"No. He grabbed me from behind."

"Did he bite you?"

"How did you know that?" She asked after a pause.

"Where?"

"On the back of my neck." He set his gun down and brushed her hair away, exposing a scarred lump the size of a golf ball on her neck.

"Oh, that's just a love bite." Dean said. "Believe me, that could have been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?"

"Walking home from a friend's loft."

"Let me guess. Not too far from Hunter's Point?" Sam asked. She nodded. Sam took Dean and Sabrina back into the other room, closing the door. "The same place where those other murders happened. I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be out there tonight."

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle. Look, I know it's a long shot."

"Hey, you're forgetting something. Maddie's probably gonna turn soon, all right? We can't just let her take off to an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"I'll stay with her."

"And if she busts loose?" Sam didn't respond. "Sam?... _Sam_?"

"I'll do it."

"Sam."

"I'll shoot her, all right? But Dean, I need you two to go out there. At least go look for the thing. Dean, please. We can save this girl."

"Fine." Dean said after a pause. "Come on." He said to Sabrina and they left the apartment. Sam rejoined Madison, who was still crying.

"Please. Just let me go." Sam looked at her sympathetically and sat in front of her.

"Look…I know you're scared. I also know that there's no way in hell you're gonna believe me. But I'm doing this because I'm trying to help you. I'm not gonna lie, all right, the odds aren't exactly in our favor. But if this goes the way I pray it does…I'll untie you, and I'll walk out that door and I'll never come back. You'll live the rest of your life. And I'll just be a bad memory."

* * *

**HUNTER'S POINT. NIGHT. **

A woman, clearly a hooker, was walking the dark street alone. She stopped when she heard an animal howling.

**MADISON'S APARTMENT. **

Sam was watching the full moon while Madison sat in the chair. Suddenly, her fingernails grew, stretching into claws. Her eyes turned bright blue and she bared her fangs. Sam turned just as she broke loose from the chair. She knocked him to the ground, but he quickly got up, aiming his gun.

**HUNTER'S POINT.**

The hooker was running down the street when suddenly, she came face-to-face with the animal. It chased her down the street.

**MADISON'S APARTMENT. **

Sam kept his gun aimed at Madison. Just as she lunged at him, he moved out of the way, forcing her into her bedroom. He moved the entertainment center in front of the door, trapping her inside.

**HUNTER'S POINT. **

The werewolf caught up with the hooker, dragging her across the pavement.

"Hey!" The werewolf looked up just as Dean shot him. The werewolf was Madison's neighbor, Glen. The woman stood up, frightened, and glanced at Dean before running away. "Hey, don't mention it!" He crouched next to Glen, who was coughing and choking. His mouth was covered in blood. After a moment, his fangs retracted, and he returned to normal.

"What happened? Where am I? Help – help me. Oh, God. Oh my God."

"All right, easy, Glen. Just take it easy." Dean said. He watched as Glen dies, his eyes glazing over.

"He didn't know either…" Sabrina said. Dean looked up at her.

* * *

**MADISON'S APARTMENT. MORNING.**

She woke up as Sam opened the bedroom door.

"It should be over now. You'll never see me again." He said. Standing, Madison surveys the bedroom. Furniture was overturned, and there were claw marks covering every inch of the walls. When she turned around, Sam was gone.

* * *

**IMPALA.**

The trio was parked outside Madison's building.

"It was sort of sad, actually. Glen had no clue what was going on. Hey, why do you think he turned Madison instead of just killing her in the first place?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he kind of seemed to have a thing for her." Sam said.

"Maybe his primal instinct did, too. Maybe he was looking for a little, uh, hot breeding action." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Speaking of Madison…"

"Oh, whatever."

"Don't "whatever" me, man, you liked her. Maybe, uh—"

"Dean, she thought I was a stark-raving lunatic."

"You saved her life."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that." Madison suddenly knocked on his window

"You know, for a stake-out, your car's a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?"

"Honestly?" Dean asked. "Uh, we're pretty sure you're not gonna turn tonight, but we've gotta be a hundred percent, so…you know, we're lurking."

"I know this sounds crazy." Sam said.

"Sure does. Well, if we're gonna wait it out…we might as well do it together."

* * *

**MADISON'S APARTMENT. **

She let the three inside.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you? About everything. What you did –- it was to help me."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I did all of those horrible things…when I turned."

"You didn't know."

"So, when will we know for sure?" She asked after a pause. "Moonrise?"

"No, I don't think so. You turned middle of the night last night. I think we've gotta hang in until sun-up."

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a few hours to kill. Poker, anyone?" Dean asked.

* * *

Later, the four of them watched as the sun sunk and the moon rose. Dean laid his gun on the table. Sam and Madison watched him from the couch.

"Oh, no, you guys talk." Dean said.

* * *

A few hours later, they watched from the window as the sun came up.

"Does…does this mean it worked?" Madison asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Sam said relieved.

"Oh, God, thank you. Thank you so much." She gave Sam a hug. Dean cleared his throat, and they pulled away. "You, too, Dean. And you Sabrina, Thank you.

"Aw, don't mention it." Dean said. There was an awkward pause. "So, Sabrina and I are just gonna head back to the hotel and…" He took her hand and started to walk backwards. "watch some Pay-Per-View or something." He walked to the door, pumping his free fist in the air as the two left.

"That was smooth." Madison said.

"He means well, but…"

"You mean, he thinks you're gonna get laid."

"Look, I—"

"It's okay."

"No. I know I scared the crap out of you, all right? I mean, I tied you to a chair."

"That's right up there with me scratching up your face."

"There's just no way we could go back, you know? Before it happened."

"You're right. There's just no way."

Sam shook his head. Then, after a moment, Madison gave in and kissed him. Sam immediately responded, pushing her against the wall. They stripped each other of their clothing and made their way to the bedroom, falling back onto the bed. Throughout the night, they continued to make passionate love, letting go of all they had been holding back. Hours later, they fell asleep in each other's arms, completely content.

* * *

**MOTEL- NIGHT**

Dean and Sabrina lay on separate beds watching a movie.

"Ya know if you wanna head to that strip club again, I'll be fine by myself. Even though technically I'm here with Ayami so I'll still have someone to talk to." Sabrina said with a shrug. Dean opened his mouth to respond but closed it, trying to think of the best response. She chuckled noticing his expression. "If you really wanna go, go ahead. Or I could leave and you could 'change the channel'." His eyebrows went up and he looked as if he was contemplating on the two. Sabrina rolled her eyes and got up. "Ya know what; I'll go anyway so I don't have to wait for an answer." She grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. Dean sat up.

"Where are you goin'?" She shrugged.

"I dunno, it's San Francisco." She went to leave but Dean got up quickly and stopped her.

"Wait."

"What?" He took her bag. "What are you doing?" He rummaged through the bag until he found what he was looking for. He held up one of her fake IDs that said she was 24 and gave her a look. "I forgot I had that." She said with a surprised look.

"_Right_." He said putting the card in her duffel bag before laying back on the bed.

"Now what am I supposed to do all night." She mock whined. He gave her a look. "It's not like I was going to go to a bar. Maybe I was going to go shopping."

"After last time I'm not letting you and this ID into a bar together ever again." She frowned, her eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"What happened last time? You said you guys brought me back to the motel and I fell asleep."

"Uh Well yeah I meant-…" He swallowed. She put her bag down and walked over to him.

"What did I do that you didn't tell me?"

_I could tell you._

Sabrina frowned.

"How could _you_ tell me? You weren't even awake yet." Dean's eyes widened.

"Aya_, shut it_." Sabrina shook her head.

"Oh no, one of you _have_ to tell me now." Dean looked nervous. "Ayami, tell me."

"Wait- I'll… I'll tell you." Dean said reluctantly.

"Jeez what did I do?" She suddenly stiffened. "Did I dance on the bar?" He chuckled.

"No, no you didn't." He swallowed. "You uh…" She walked over and sat next to him. "Now, don't be… embarrassed I mean 'cause really you do it all the time…"

"Do what?"

"Ya kissed me and Sammy." Her eyebrows went up.

"Is…is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Ayami says you're lying." She said after a pause. He glared at the ground.

"Aya, _Shut up_." He growled.

"She said she could just tell me if you can't."

"Aya, you are not helping." Sabrina sighed.

"She knows. She's trying to piss you off I think."

"Okay listen… you were drunk and you… complained… that Sammy and I never look at you like other women. That we don't take an _interest_ in you."

"Oh god." She covered her face with one hand and turned away from him. "So what I thought was a dream..."

"Actually happened, yeah."

"I-I'm so sorry." She said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"B-Because I-I made you two uncomfortable and-"

"Hey." He took her chin in his hand and made her face him. She looked at him, her face bright red, and he swallowed. She held his gaze then looked down. She let them close when his lips were pressed against hers. He breathed through his nose as she kissed back and he slid his hand from her chin to the back of her head, his fingers through her hair. She felt a spark in her chest and brought up her fingers to touch his cheek. His other hand made its way to her side. In a second Sabrina found herself on her back with Dean above her, their lips still locked. He slid his hand on her side down and gripped the outside of her thigh. She let out a small gasp and Dean slipped his tongue in. He let out a grunt when her fingers laced into his hair and tugged lightly. He broke their kiss only to start kissing down her jaw to her neck. She let out a soft moan.

"Dean." He smirked against her neck and pressed himself against her. She moaned again as his chest was tightly against hers. He pulled away and looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, her face a deep red. Both were breathing heavily. He swallowed as Sabrina bit her lip.

"I-I uh.." He smiled sheepishly. Sabrina boldly put both hands on his face and brought it down to kiss him. His eyebrows went up in an 'alrighty then' face and he kissed back.

* * *

**MADISON'S APPARTMENT. DAY**

The next morning, Sam woke up and looked around. He heard a growl and turned to see Madison, who had returned to her werewolf form, eyes blue and fangs bared. Before Sam could catch her, she jumped out the window, leaving him stunned.

* * *

**MOTEL. DAY**

Dean woke up the next morning, opened his eyes to see Sabrina in his arms and smiled. He pulled her closer and she snuggled against his chest. He had his shirt off; it had been thrown off sometime that night. Sabrina only had her shirt off, for they hadn't gone all the way. They had only kissed the night before. Dean brushed hair out of her face and she stirred. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled when her cheeks went pink.

Meanwhile outside, Sam ran down the hall to their room and began pounding on the door. Dean quickly got up, put on a shirt and answered it.

"She turned." Sam said breathlessly.

"What?"

"I couldn't grab her in time."

"We'll find her, Sammy." Sam looked past Dean and saw Sabrina sitting up. She held the sheets of the bed to cover her and he saw her bra straps. A look of pure confusion and concern appeared on Sam's face and he looked at Dean with slight anger.

"Did you-?" Dean quickly looked back at Sabrina then back to Sam.

"N-No no! We-" He pushed Sam back into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

"Dean did you and Sabrina-"

"No! We didn't have sex." Sam looked at him like he didn't believe him. "We only made out. Annnd our shirts came off." Sam rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth but was cut off when Sabrina opened the door, shirt on, and came out. She avoided looking at Sam and closed the door behind her. Sam glared at Dean who looked at him sheepishly.

* * *

**MOTEL BUILDING. OUTSIDE**

"I already called Bobby." Sam said as the three walked down the stairs of the motel. "He doesn't know anything. Except he knew severing the bloodline wouldn't work. That's everyone. They all say it's impossible to reverse it."

"How come she didn't turn when we were with her?"

"Dean—"

"So, what, you put her to bed and then she wolfed out? Maybe she's gotta be asleep to turn."

"What the hell does it matter, Dean? Look, we've gotta find some way to help her, some legend we missed or something."

"If there was, don't you think someone we know would've known it?"

"Well, then we have to look harder until we find something."

"Sammy, I don't think we've got a choice here anymore."

"What?"

"I hate to say it. She's a sweet girl, but part of her is—"

"Evil?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, that's what they say about me, Dean. So, me you won't kill, but her you're just gonna blow away? And.. And what about Sabrina. She's got a _demon_ inside her, that's pretty evil." Dean glared slightly and Sabrina looked away." Sam's phone rang. He answered

"Sam?"

"Madison, where are you?"

"I don't – I don't – I don't know where I am." She said from a phone booth.

"Well, do you see any street signs?"

"Um…yeah, yeah, Middle Point."

"All right, hold on, Maddie. We're coming to get you, just stay where you are." The three got in the Impala

* * *

**MADISON'S APARTMENT.**

The four of them were in the living room. The gun was sitting on the table.

"I don't remember anything. I probably killed someone last night, didn't I?"

"There's no way to know yet." Dean said.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?"

"We'll find something. I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere." Sam said.

"That's not entirely true." Dean said. "Madison, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source. There's just no cure."

"Is – is he right?" She asked Sam. Getting emotional, Sam stood and turned away.

"Well, we could lock you up at night, but…when you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies. I'm sorry. I am." Dean said.

"So, I guess that's all there is to it, then." She said crying.

"Stop it. Don't talk like that." Sam said.

"Sam, I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you." She grabbed the gun and brought it to him.

"Put that down." Sam said.

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me."

"Madison, no."

"Sam…I'm a monster."

"You don't have to be. We can find a way, all right? I can. I'm gonna save you."

"You tried." She said crying harder. "I know you tried. But this is all there is left. Help me, Sam. I want you to do it. I want it to be you."

"I can't."

"I don't wanna die. I don't. But I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me. Sam shook his head. Dean walked over to them and carefully took the gun from Madison. He followed Sam into another room. Sabrina stayed with Madison.

"Sam. I'm sorry." Dean said.

"No, you're right. She's right." Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"Sammy, I got this one. I'll do it."

"She asked me to."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. Please." He held his hand out for the gun, tears streaming down his face. Dean handed it to him. "Just wait here." He glanced back at Dean, shaking, before heading back to the living room. Dean, now alone, lets a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away as Sabrina, with tears in her eyes, walked into the room and over to him. They both flinched as they heard a single gunshot from the next room. Dean pulled Sabrina into a hug. She put her head against his chest and they both let any tears they had fall.

* * *

**_Ah I hate yet love emotional endings. I love when a show can make me cry. (Season three of Torchwood made me cry 3 times in 5 episodes.)_**


	18. Chapter 17 Hollywood Babylon

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**In a great mood, I'm gunna be getting a guitar, gotta learn how to play lol woo!**

**BabyMandie: lol i have a whole book before that sweetie XD If my calculations are right the 1st chapter of the fourth should be up sometime next year (Like the 1st-3rd of January)**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 17 Hollywood Babylon**

* * *

**WOODS - NIGHT **

A young girl, Wendy, was exiting an abandoned house. She was searching with a flashlight, clearly scared.

"Mitch? Ashley?" She called. "You out here? Come on, guys! Where are you?" She heard leaves rustling. "Hello? Hello?!" Suddenly Brody put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Brody!"

"Ashley and Todd - they're dead! Wendy, they're dead!"

"Brody, pull it together."

"Pull it together?! We don't have a chance, okay? We have to get out of here now!"

"No, Brody, we are not leaving. We have got to find my sister."

"No! No, I am getting out of here right now!" He ran off in the other direction.

"Brody! Brody, get back here! Brody! God, you son of a bitch!" She heard movement behind her and stopped crying. When she turned, she let out a long, loud scream, but quickly began to look annoyed. The girl was on a movie set. A camera was in her face, with a tennis ball fixed to the top, representing the monster she was supposed to be screaming at. She stopped screaming, looking disgusted. The director, McG, watched from the sidelines.

"Cut!" He called. "What the hell was that?" He asked under his breath. The lights came up on the set. A props guy took the flashlight from the actress playing Wendy, Tara Benchley. A production assistant, Walter Dixon, handed Tara a Snapple.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Walter." McG walked over to Tara, who was shaking up her drink.

"It's all good, Tara, that was great. Let's do it again. Uh, maybe try dialing up that scream, huh?"

"I know. I know. I'm just... I'm having trouble with the tennis ball."

"Oh, that is just for CG registration. Now, when Ivan and the FX guys are done, it is going to look terrifying. Do you wanna look at the concept sketches again? Will that help?" An assistant brought over a notebook full of sketches of the monster.

"No, that's okay. I'll find it, I'll find it."

"I know you will, pumpkin."

"Going again, everybody!" A set worker called. "Ten-minute reload for camera and sound!" Tara sat in her chair by Rick, the actor playing Brody. Another set worker, Frank, was talking to them.

"Oh, man, I'm telling you - working alone behind the sets, or after wrap? I catch this weird vibe sometimes."

"Oh, like what?" Rick asked.

"Like something's watching."

"Come on."

"Hey, working on a movie like this? Weird crap is bound to happen."

"Frank here thinks the stage is haunted." Rick said to Tara. "Like, for real." She laughed.

"All I'm saying is, they call wrap, I'd get done, and I'd get out of here. Fast." Frank said. He walked away.

"That guy is definitely off his meds." Rick said and the two laughed.

* * *

Later, Tara was standing in the middle of the "woods", going over her lines.

"Brody, come back! You son of a bitch!" She tried practicing the scream, but she couldn't quite get it. "Brody, come back! You son of a bitch!" Again, she tried screaming. Suddenly, she heard someone on the set nearby. "Hello? Guys? Come on, it's not funny." There was no answer. "Okay, haha, very funny." Again, she heard someone. "Hello? Who's there?" She kept walking among the forest scenery, until she saw a baseball cap fall in front of her. She looked up to the scaffolding and very quickly saw a male ghost, before it vanished. Then, she noticed that Frank was dead, lying on his stomach while blood covers his face. She let out a long, bloodcurdling scream.

On the other side of the set, McG and the production crew heard Tara's scream.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" McG said.

* * *

**LOS ANGELES, WARNER BROS. STUDIOS - DAY **

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were taking part in the trolley tour of the studio, passing by movie and television sets.

"First opened in 1927, the lot has been in continuous operation for eight decades." The tour guide said. Dean turned to a kid next to him, eating ice cream.

"Hey, you know this is where they filmed Creepshow?" The boy ignored him.

"Now, to the right, here is Stars Hollow. It's the setting for the television series, Gilmore Girls. And if we're lucky, we might even catch one of the show's stars." Sam, looking uncomfortable, turned to Dean.

"Come on."

"Let's finish the tour!" Dean said. Sam hopped off the trolley.

"Dean!" Dean and Sabrina hopped off as well, and they continued walking around the lot.

"Sammy, check it out, it's Matt Damon!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not Matt Damon."

"No, it is."

"Well, Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping."

"Yeah, well, he's probably researching a role or something."

"Uh I don't think so." He noticed a sign. "Hey, this way. I think Stage 9 is over here."

"Come on, man, let's keep going this way."

"No, come on, we've gotta work." Dean sighed. "Dude, you wanted to come to LA."

"Yeah, for a vacation. I mean, swimming pools and movie stars, not to work."

"This seem like swimming pool weather to you, Dean? I mean, it's practically Canadian."

"I wouldn't mind going to an actual beach." Sabrina said. Dean looked at her and suddenly grinned with a faraway look, like he was imagining something. Sam smacked Dean's arm and he snapped out of it.

"Yeah. I just figured that after everything that happened with Madison, you could use a little R-and-R, that's all." Dean said.

"Well, maybe I wanna work, Dean. Maybe it keeps my mind off things." Sam said.

"Okay, okay. All right. So, this crew guy - he died on set?"

"Yeah, rumors spreading like wildfire online saying the set's haunted."

"Like Poltergeist?"

"It could be a poltergeist."

"No, no, no. Like, the movie Poltergeist." Sam shrugged. "You know nothing of your cultural heritage, do you? It was rumored that the set of Poltergeist was cursed. That they used real human bones as props. And, like, at least three of the actors died in it."

"Yeah, it might be something like that."

"All right, so this crew guy - what's his name?"

"Frank Jaffey."

"Frank Jaffey - he got a death certificate or a coroner's report or anything?"

"Well, no. But it's LA, you know? It might not even be his real name. But the girl who found him said she saw something - a vanishing figure."

"What's the girl's name?" Dean asked.

"Tara Benchley." Dean stopped.

"Whoa, whoa, Tara Benchley? From FeardotCom and Ghost Ship, Tara Benchley? Dude, why didn't you say so?"

"So now, you're suddenly on board?"

"Oh, I mean, I'm just a fan of her work." Dean said becoming serious. "She's very good." He walked away. Sabrina scoffed, rolling her eyes and Sam shrugged.

* * *

**STAGE 9 MOVIE SET **

One of the studio execs for the movie, Brad Redding, was talking to McG and the producer, Jay Wiley.

"No, look, don't get me wrong. Everyone at the studio loves the dailies, myself included. We were just wondering if it could be... you know, a little brighter."

"Brighter?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, Jay. More color. McG, you know what I'm saying, you're the master of that stuff."

"Brad, this is a _horror_ movie." McG said.

"And who says horror has to be dark? It's sort of depressing, don't you think?" Brad asked. He noticed Sam, Dean and Sabrina enter the set.

"Uh, excuse me, Green Shirt Guy?" Dean pointed to himself. "Yeah, you. Come here." Dean exchanged a look with Sam and Sabrina and walked to Brad.

"Can you get me a smoothie from Kraft?" Brad asked.

"You want a what from who?" Brad scoffed.

"You are a P.A.? This is what you do?" Sam quickly walked over to "save" Dean.

"Yeah, yeah... uh, one smoothie coming right up." They walked away and Sabrina joined them.

"What's a P.A.?" Dean asked.

"I think they're kind of like slaves." Sam gave Brad a thumbs-up.

"They'll let anybody in this business, huh?" Brad asked.

* * *

Later, the cast and crew were getting ready to resume shooting. Dean walked in with a tray of smoothies. A guy took one and Dean forced a smile. Dean looked up and noticed stairs leading to the scaffolding. Dean set down the tray of smoothies and started to go up the stairs to the scaffolding. Suddenly, the lights on set went down, and he looked around confused. A bell rang and the actors began their take.

"Why don't we take it from, "Come on, it'll be fun." And, action!" McG said. The actors were now standing inside the abandoned house, and "Wendy", played by Tara, had a book open in front of her.

"Come on, it'll be fun." She said to her friends. She began reading from the book in very choppy Latin. While she was doing so, Dean made his way up the scaffolding. He took out his EMF meter and scanned the area, but nothing happened. Meanwhile, Tara was trying her best to read the Latin, but was barely getting through it.

"Maybe we'll finish this up tomorrow." McG said.

"Oh my God, I hate you so much right now." Tara said, smiling, breaking character.

"Cut!" The cast and crew all began laughing. "Very nice."

* * *

A few minutes later, Sam and Sabrina joined Dean at the Kraft services table.

"So?" Sam asked.

"No EMF anywhere." Dean said.

"Great. So, what do you think?"

"Well, I think being a P.A. sucks. But the food these people get, are you kidding me? Look at these things." He picked up a sandwich. "They're like miniature Philly cheesesteak sandwiches. They're delicious." He held one of them out to Sam.

"Maybe later." Dean held one out to Sabrina who shook her head with an amused smile. Dean shrugged and took a huge bite.

"What'd you find out about the dead crew guy?" Sabrina rolled her eyes and pushed a piece of meat hanging out of his mouth in. He blinked at her.

"Frank Jaffey was just filling in for the day. Nobody here knew him or where he lived or anything." Sam said.

"Oh, great. So you found out about as much as I did."

"No, not quite-" Walter approached.

"Hey, guys."

"Oh, hey." Dean said. He watched Walter walk away with a sandwich. "They're wonderful!" He said to Walter. Sabrina giggled. "Seriously." He said to her. She picked one up and he grinned. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I did dig up some stuff about Stage 9's history." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, four people died messy here over the past eighty years. Two suicides and two fatal accidents."

"Any one of those could be a vengeful spirit."

"Yeah. We've just gotta narrow it down more." Dean smiled as he noticed Tara walk onto set.

"I'll get right on that." Dean said fixated by her before walking away. Sabrina watched him walk away and sighed quietly. Sam looked at her sadly. She took a bite of the sandwich with a frown. Suddenly she looked deep in thought then walked away.

* * *

Dean walked over to Tara, grabbing a call sheet from one of the set workers as he walked by. Nervously, he stepped up to Tara.

"Are you supposed to get one of these?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled, noticing his good looks. "I don't really know what I'm doing."

"First day?"

"Yeah. My big break." She laughed "You know, I know it's really uncool to say this, but I'm a big fan. I loved you in Boogeyman."

"Oh, God, what a terrible script. But thank you."

"Yeah." There was a pause. "You found him, right? The dead guy?" She went quiet and looked away. "I'm sorry, you probably don't even wanna talk about this."

"No, no, actually it's.. it's okay. Nobody around here really brings it up very much. I think they're all scared I'm gonna have some kind of breakdown."

"That must have been awful. What happened?"

"It was horrible. There was all this blood coming from his eyes and from his mouth. And, uh... I saw this, um..." She stopped, embarrassed.

"What?"

"I saw this shape. To tell you the truth, I don't know actually what I saw. I just know I saw it." Walter approached. He handed her a Snapple

"Here you go, Tara."

"Thanks, Walter." He walked away.

"So, this crew guy, Frank - did you know him?"

"No, not that well."

"It's funny, it's like no one around here actually knew the guy."

"I've got his picture."

"You do?" Tara smiled.

"Yeah. I take Polaroids of all the crew. It's just one of those things you do to kill time on set." She flipped through a binder until she found his picture. "Right there." Dean looked at it closely and noticed something.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

**ST. JAMES RESIDENCE **

There was a knock on the door. A man opened it to see Sam, Sabrina and Dean outside.

"Gerard St. James?" Dean asked. The man, who looked exactly like Frank, nodded.

"Yes."

"You're still alive. And you're not Frank Jaffey." Sam said.

"Uh, no."

"You were Desert Soldier Number Four in Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn?" Dean asked.

"I was."

"I knew I recognized you. I am a huge fan. I mean, your turn as a tractor crash victim in Critters 3?"

"Critters 3!"

"Wow. Yeah."

"Well, please, come in."

They entered the house while Gerard brought them coffee. There were pictures lining the walls of Gerard, merely an actor, portraying various characters.

"Yeah, it was the producers. They brought me up for the day to play Frank."

"Just to fake your death?" Dean asked.

"Well, rumors of a haunted film set, free publicity, especially when you're making a horror movie. It's already all over the Internet."

"Yeah. We know." Sam said.

"These days, it's all about new media, building buzz. They say I'm the new LonelyGirl."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"And the ghost Tara saw?" Sam asked.

"Projected on a screen of diffusion."

"Isn't that kind of cruel? Messing with their heads like that?" Dean asked.

"Hey, I just play the part. I don't write the script. Speaking of, I'm playing Willy in a dinner theatre production of Salesman at Costa Mesa, all next month." He handed Dean a flyer. "You get a free pepper steak with the coupon."

"Now, wait a second. If you're seen in public, won't that ruin the hoax?"

"Oh, please. Frank and Willy? Totally different characters."

"You know what? Thanks very much, Mr. St. James. It was just nagging at us. But we're very glad... you know, you're alive and well." Sam said.

"Absolutely." Dean said. Gerard shook each of their hands. "Hey, I wanted to ask you... what was it like working with Richard Moll?" Dean noticed Sam and Sabrina were confused "Metalstorm. He was Hurok, King of the Cyclops people."

"Gentlemen's gentleman."

"Yeah?" Dean chuckled, brandishing the theatre coupon. "All right. Pepper steak."

* * *

**STAGE 9 MOVIE SET **

The actors playing "Mitch" and "Kendra" were filming in the abandoned house.

"When we read from that book, we must have brought them back. Back from hell." Mitch said. While "Kendra" delivered her line, Dave, the sound guy, received a staticky feedback through his headphones, distorting the dialogue. "It doesn't matter. We're not going anywhere until we find Wendy and her sister. Got it? Good. Now let's get busy."

"Cut! Very nice."

"No good for sound. I'm getting some kind of feedback." Dave said. The cast and crew sighed.

"Another costly sound delay. All right, we're going again for sound, people!" A set worker said.

"Thank you!" Dave said putting his headphones back on.

* * *

On another area of set, Brad was talking with McG and the writer, Marty.

"No, no, look. It's a great scene, really, dynamite. But I've still got a few...not problems, just questions." Brad said.

"Like what?" McG asked annoyed.

"Well, for one thing, the rules aren't really landing for me. Like, the kids do this Latin chant, and that makes the ghosts show up?"

"Yeah."

"See, but if the ghosts are in hell, how do they hear the chanting? I mean, what do they have, super-hearing? It's a logic bump. The rules don't track."

"Marty, you're the writer."

"What if I throw in an explainer?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, that'd be super. Excuse me, I've gotta check some messages." Brad said. He left, focused on his Bluetooth.

"Suits." McG said. Brad wandered off to another area of set, alone. While looking at his Blackberry, he noticed a woman behind him. She was in ghostly white make-up from head to toe, dressed in a robe. She was wearing dark lipstick and had black marks on her neck, clearly formed by ropes. She didn't say anything, but smirked at him.

"Has McG seen this? I like the whole body paint, black-and-white thing. But gee, I don't think those neck wounds are really gonna read on camera. They need to be red. You know what I'm saying?" He said. "Hey, Jay? I need to speak to make-up right away." He called. The woman moved closer and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned back around to face her. "Yeah?" The woman, still silent, took off her robe in front of him. Brad watched as she turned and walked up the stairs to the scaffolding. "Be right up." Brad said smirking.

* * *

A few minutes later, the actors had resumed filming.

"When we read from that book, we must have brought them back. Back from hell."

"But I don't understand. If they were in hell, how could they hear our chanting?" Kendra asked.

"They must have super-hearing!" Suddenly, the ceiling of the abandoned house caved in, and Brad fell through, hanging from a noose. The actors screamed and ran off set. Brad's Bluetooth fell to the floor as he hung there, dead.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING **

The actors were filming once again, where they had left off the previous day. Tara's character, "Wendy", entered the abandoned house.

"Wendy?"

"Oh, Mitch! God, you're alive!" She hugged him.

"You can't get rid of me that easy."

McG Rumble, rumble, rumble!" McG called.

"Salt. Okay, we need salt. I read in that book that it keeps ghosts away".

"Kendra, Logan, you guys check the back." Mitch said.

* * *

Off-camera, Marty began whispering to the producer, Jay.

"Jay, the poor bastard killed himself. Like, for real. Shouldn't we shut it down or something?"

"We had a moment of silence for him at breakfast. He was just a studio guy."

"Shh!" McG shhed.

"I love you." Wendy said to Mitch.

"I know." He shined his flashlight directly in her face. "Sorry." He said breaking character.

"Can we cut or something?" She asked also breaking character.

"Uh... yeah, cut. Cut!" McG called.

"That's a cut!" Dean said, wearing a headset. He resumed eating his taquito.

"Hey, what's up?" McG asked approaching Tara.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset."

"Well, with everything that's been going on around here, who can blame you?"

"I just can't wrap my head around the dialogue, you know? Salt? Doesn't that sound silly? I mean, why would a ghost be afraid of salt?" Dean smirked.

"Okay, um... Marty?"

"Yo."

"What do you think?"

"Not married to salt, what do you want? We still sticking with condiments?"

"It just sounds different, not better. What else would a ghost be scared of?"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Walter said, standing next to Dean.

"What would a ghost be scared of?" Marty asked Jay. "Maybe shotguns."

"Okay, that makes even less sense than salt." McG said.

"These people are idiots." Walter said before leaving. Sam approached Dean.

"Walter's a little testy for a P.A., huh?" Dean asked.

"How's it going in here?" Sam asked.

"It is going really good, man. Tara's really stepped up her performance. I think it's probably from all the sense memory stuff she's drawing on."

"Sense memory?"

"Yeah."

"Dean, you know when I ask how it's going in here, I'm talking about the case, right? We don't really work here. You know, I thought you hated being a P.A." Dean looked down at the belt he had on that was connected to his headset.

"I don't know. It's not so bad. I kind of feel like part of the team, you know?" He held out his plate. "Taquito? They're wonderful."

"No. Umm.. Listen, I conned my way into the morgue."

"And?"

"News reports were right: Brad's a doornail, no question.

"Copy that." Dean said into his headset. "I'm sorry, what?" He said to Sam.

"Copy that?" Sam asked.

"What did you say?"

"The news reports were right. Brad's a doornail-

"They are aware." Dean said into his headset.

"Who's aware?"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Uh.. The newspaper's right: Brad's a doornail, no question about it."

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't skip town."

"Yeah."

"Oh, come here. I want you to hear something." He said. "Copy that. On my way." He said into his headset. He led Sam over to the sound guy, Dave. "Hey, Dave. Can you play him that thing you were playing me earlier?"

"Sure." He handed a pair of headphones to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam listened to the audio of one of the scenes in the movie. Midway through the dialogue, the sound became staticky and distorted. Sam exchanged a look with Dean then the two began to walk away. Sam stopped and turned to Dean. "Where's Bri?"

"I thought you knew." Dean said. The two started to look around.

"Dean." Sam pointed over to where Sabrina was talking with the actor, Rick, who played Brody. The two were smiling and laughing every few moments. Sabrina twirled a bit of her hair and looked down shyly. Dean frowned.

"She's flirting." He said like he couldn't believe it. He looked at Sam then back at the two. "She's _flirting_ with him."

"Why do you sound so surprised, Dean?" Sam asked with an amused face.

"Cause She's- I mean she-"

"She _is_ single Dean. If she wants to flirt with guys besides us she can. I mean you flirt with women all the time."

"Yeah but she's-" He looked back to Sam then to the two again. "She…" He trailed off seeing Sabrina hand Rick a piece of paper, shyly, before biting her lip. "She just-!" Rick smiled and walked away with a small wave. Sabrina noticed the two and walked over a smile still on her face. "Did you just give that guy your number?" Dean asked. Her smile faltered slightly.

"Maybe." She said with a half shrug. "Why?" Dean opened his mouth to answer then closed it.

"Um listen, Bri, newspaper's right Brad's really dead." Sam said.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE - LATER **

"EVP" Sam said.

"From the night of Brad's stage dive." Dean said. "All of a sudden, I'm getting electromagnetic readings up the wazoo. For some reason, it's a legit haunting now."

"Well, who's the ghost, Dean? What's it want?"

"I don't know. I think we should take a look at Brad's death scene."

* * *

Outside in the lot, Dean lead Sam and Sabrina to one of the trailers. Once inside, Dean popped a DVD into the television.

"Hey, where'd you get this DVD?" Sam asked.

"They're called dailies. I got it from Cindy. She's kind of got this on-and-off thing going with Drew. He dubbed me an extra copy." They watched the footage of the scene, complete with Brad's surprise entrance. "All right, here's where the guy fell through the roof." He paused it and rewinded it.

"Right." Sam said.

"All right, here we go."

"They must have super-hearing." Mitch, on the tape, said. Suddenly, Brad fell through the ceiling of the set, hanging by a noose.

"Hey, wait, go back, go back." Sam said. Dean rewinded the tape. "Right after. Right aft- yeah right. Wait. There."

Dean paused the frame. On the screen, there was a completely different set and standing in the far corner of the set, was the ghostly white woman who led Brad to his death.

"It's like Three Men and a Baby all over again." Sam and Sabrina looked at him, confused. "Selleck, Danson, and Guttenberg. And... I don't know who played the baby."

"What's your point?"

"There's a scene in the movie where people say that the camera caught a ghost on film. Apparently, in the background of one of the scenes, there was this boy that nobody remembers from set. Spirit photography."

"I've seen her before." Sam said looking at the woman.

* * *

**STAGE 9 BEHIND THE MOVIE SET **

Dean, headset in place, was sitting with Sam and Sabrina at a table. Sam hands him a print-out of an article.

"Here. Check this out."

"Yeah, go for Ozzy." Dean said into his headset. "No, I don't have a 20 on Tara, I think she's 10-100." Sabrina shared a looked with Sam. "Okay, copy that." He said. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Dean said to Sam.

"Elise Drummond - starlet back in the thirties. Had an affair with a studio exec. He uses her up, fires her, leaves her destitute, so Elise hangs herself from Stage 9's rafters, right into a scene they're shooting."

"Just like our man, Brad. So, what, she's got it in for the studio brass?"

"Possibly. I mean, it's a motive. And Brad's death matches hers exactly."

"We're digging tonight, aren't we?"

* * *

**STAGE 9 MOVIE SET - LATER **

The crew was cleaning up for the day.

"That's a wrap, people! 6:00 AM call for crew tomorrow!" A set worker called.

"Great work, everybody!" Jay said. "McG, you're a genius." He shook McG's hand. "You're kicking ass and taking names."

"Night, Jay." McG said.

* * *

**"HOLLYWOOD FOREVER" CEMETARY - NIGHT **

Sam and Dean were walking through, shovels in hand. Sabrina trailed behind, holding her arms, trying to keep from shivering.

"Which way?" Sam asked.

"Uh... over here." Dean said looking at a map. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Dean gestured to a memorial for Humpty Dumpty.

"This map is totally worth the five bucks! Hey, we've gotta go check out Johnny Ramone's grave when we're done here."

"You wanna dig him up, too?" Sam asked.

"Bite your tongue, heathen!" Dean said. "Oh, that's cool." He said passing another memorial of a guy with a guitar.

"You know, Dean, what I don't get is why now? I mean, after seventy-five years, Elise Drummond suddenly goes homicidal, you know? Why this movie?"

"Well, maybe she's mad they're making a scary ghost flick."

"Come on, is it really that scary?"

"Here we go." They reached Elise's headstone.

"Yep. All right."

"Yahtzee." The two started digging and Sabrina sighed loudly. "Why are you acting all… like you don't wanna be here?" Dean asked.

"Cause I don't."

"What other plans could you've possibly had?"

"For you information I had a date tonight that I had to cancel."

"With who?" He said with a laugh. Sabrina frowned, glaring and Sam hit Dean's shoulder.

"The laugh was unnecessary." She said before walking away.

"Where are you goin?"

"To call Rick." She snapped. Dean frowned. Sam gave Dean a look.

* * *

**STAGE 9 MOVIE SET **

Jay was all alone on the dark set, talking on his cell phone.

"I know. No, I friggin' hate McG's dailies. I can't control the guy. I'm telling you, next one, I'm directing myself. (...) What, you? No, Bob. You, I love. You're a genius! You're kicking ass and taking names. (...) Yeah, okay. Yeah. Talk to you later, babe." He hung up. "What a dick." The lights suddenly went out on the set. "Oh, great. Hey, guys! Producer walking here, hello!"

**"HOLLYWOOD FOREVER" CEMETARY **

The boys had finished digging and open the coffin to see Elise's corpse. They poured salt over the bones and burned them.

**STAGE 9 MOVIE SET **

While Jay tried to get around the forest scenery in the dark, he saw a man walk by.

"Hey! Hey, pal! Can you show me to the exit? I can't see a damn thing here." The man, turned away from Jay and didn't move. "Hey! Hey, putz! I'm talking to you! Somebody could get hurt here." Suddenly, the man turned around. His face had been slashed, and a section of his skull has been split open. He had blood running down his mouth. Jay screamed and fell to the ground. "What the hell?" Suddenly, the fans on set turned on by themselves. The ghost flickered and vanished. Jay tried to crawl away, but the fan dragged him backwards. He got sucked into the fan and torn apart, blood spraying everywhere.

* * *

**STAGE 9 MOVIE SET - MORNING **

Sam and Dean watched as the police examine the crime scene where Jay was killed.

"Run-in with a giant fan. Same thing happened to an electrician back in '66, a guy named Billy Beard." Sam said.

"What the hell, dude?" Dean said.

"I don't know. Doesn't seem like Elise this time, either. It's not her M.O."

"No, we already torched her. So, what, are we dealing with another ghost?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, but these things don't usually tag-team."

"Hey, where's Bri… Again?" Sam asked.

"Talking with her _boyfriend._" Dean said sending a glare towards the two who were talking. He frowned noticing her shirt showing too much cleavage.

"Dean he's not her boyfriend." Sam said with an amused smile. "She's just taking an interest in the guy."

"He's not even that cute." Dean grumbled. "I'm cuter aren't I?" Sam's eyebrows went up.

"You're jealous of Rick." Sam laughed. Dean chuckled.

"I am not jealous of that…that…"

"Dude, you are so jealous."

"I'm not jealous." He snapped. He looked over and saw Rick pretending that Sabrina had an eyelash on her face and caressing her face. Dean resisted the urge to growl but tilted his head slightly when he noticed she wasn't blushing.

* * *

**STAGE 9 MOVIE SET **

Outside in the lot, McG was getting out of his car. He gathered the cast and crew, including Dean, Sabrina and Sam.

"Everybody! Gather around, okay! I've got an announcement to make." He handed his car keys to a P.A. "Hold that for me." He said to him. "Everyone! Huddle in! In light of Jay's accident last night, and in cooperation with the authorities, we're shutting down production for a few days. I know, I know. Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. We've had a few setbacks this week. But we all know what Jay and Brad wanted more than anything. And that was to see Hell Hazers 2: The Reckoning on screens all across America! Now, we owe it to them to go on and to pull together and make this damn movie, huh?" There were cheers and applause from the crowd. "But not today. Go home. Someone will call you."

* * *

**TRAILER - LATER **

Sam was back inside, watching more of the dailies. "Wendy" was reading in Latin when she was interrupted by "Kendra".

"Wendy, don't."

"What are you, afraid of ghosts? Come on, it'll be fun." Dean entered.

"Hey." Dean looked around and noticed Sabrina wasn't there and he frowned.

"Hey. So, you find out where the electrician's buried?"

"He wasn't. Billy Beard was cremated."

"Great. Now what?"

"No idea. Anymore ghost cameos in the dailies?"

"Not in the first six hours. You know, maybe the spirits are trying to shut down the movie because they think it sucks. Because, I mean, it kind of does.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Wendy said.

She continued reading in Latin. Sam suddenly noticed something and rewinded it. He sat up and listened closer to the Latin.

"Listen to the invocation. Dean, that's the real deal - a necromantic summoning ritual. What the hell is that doing in a Hollywood movie?"

* * *

**MOVIE STUDIOS **

Marty, the writer, was on the phone in his office.

"No, dude, we're down for a few days - force majeure. (...) Yeah. It's cool, though. Gives me time to pitch that time-travel thing. (...) Yeah. All right, get back to me on this, all right? Seriously. (...) No, I'm serious. (...) Dude, are you serious? 'Cause I'm serious." He noticed Sam and Dean at the door, Sabrina behind them. "All right. Cool." He hung up. "Guys, we're all shut down. What are you still doing here?"

"Yeah, uh... sorry, man." Sam said. "We couldn't help ourselves. We just had to tell you that we read the script."

"And?"

"Yeah. Uh... it's awesome."

"Awesome." Dean said.

"Really awesome." Sam said.

"I know, it's pretty rockin', right? I'm glad you guys liked it." Marty said.

"Yeah, I really liked all the attention to detail." Sam said.

"Dude, right on, that's my thing. Color me guilty, but that is me. I'm a total detail buff."

"No, I can tell. I mean, the way you worked in all those Enochian summoning rituals and all the authentic language." Marty's smiled faded.

"What, you mean that Latin crap? No, man, that's Walter. Walter Dixon, the original writer. You like that garbage?"

"Wait, "Walter the P.A." Walter?" Dean asked.

"No, he's not a P.A. He's got a clause in his contract that allows him to come on set."

"But he wrote the invocations?"

"He wrote a whack-job screenplay. There's no pace, there's no love interest, it's all wackadoo exposition. I had to cut, like, ninety percent of it to make it readable, the other ten percent to make it good."

* * *

**STAGE 9 MOVIE SET - LATER **

The brothers and Sabrina were reading Walter's screenplay, _Lord of the Dead_.

"Should've kept Walter's original script. It's actually pretty good." Dean said.

"Yeah. And it reads like a how-to manual of conjuration, like a textbook on how to summon ghosts and get them to do whatever you want." Sam said.

"Yeah, like kill people."

"Yep. So, let's say somewhere down the line, Walter learned some pretty black magic."

"Yeah. And let's say he's pissed at these people for wrecking his movie."

"Motive and means."

"It's worth checking out." Dean said. He looked at Sabrina. "Can you get time away from your boyfriend?" She smirked and put her hand under his chin, lifting it as she stood so he looked up at her.

"You're just jealous." She said before walking away.

"I'm no-" Dean looked at Sam who was laughing silently. "_I'm not_."

* * *

**STAGE 9 MOVIE SET; FOREST SCENERY **

Marty was walking among the forest scenery and spotted Walter.

"So, you wanted to meet?" No response. "Hey, I'm a little busy here, buddy. I'm working on a script."

"Oh, yeah. You guys worked on it a lot."

"It needed work. Now, why couldn't we have done this in my office?"

"You know, the history, the lore in my draft was completely accurate. We could've gotten it right for the first time ever in this whorehouse of a town. But you tore it to shreds. You replaced it with cleavage and fart jokes. It was real."

"Who gives a rat's ass about "real"? We're talking about ghosts here, Walter. There's no such thing."

"That's where you're wrong, Martin." He raised his hand, holding a talisman, and began chanting in Latin. Marty rolled his eyes.

"Okay, nutjob. End of meeting." He turned around and came face-to-face with the same ghost that killed Jay. Screaming, he fell to the floor and began to get dragged towards the fans that suddenly turned on. "Oh, God, no! Please, no!"

"You ruined it, Martin! Everything I worked for!"

"Oh, God! Walter!"

"Now you're gonna find out what being a ghost is really like."

"Walter, please! Walter, help me!" Just as he was inches away from the fan, a shotgun went off, blasting the ghost away. Dean approached, weapon in hand, while Sam turned off the fan, Sbairn a standing by him.

"You are one hell of a P.A." Marty said.

"Yeah, I know." Dean said and helped Marty up.

"What are you doing?" Walter asked. Sam walked over. Sabrina stood by Dean

"I could ask you the same thing, Walter." Sam said. Walter began climbing up the stairs to the scaffolding. "Raising these spirits from the dead? Making them murder for you? That's playing with fire, Walter."

"You don't understand." He continued climbing.

"You know what? You're right, I don't understand."

"Just... wait, look. You put your heart and soul into something, years of hard work. It's years, and then they take it! And they crap all over it! And then they want you to smile and say, "Thank you"."

"Walter, listen. It's just a movie. That's it." Walter scoffed.

"Look... I've got nothing against you, man. You're not part of this. Just please, please, just leave. But Martin's gotta stay."

"Sorry, can't do that. It's not that we like him or anything, it's just a matter of principle." Dean said.

"Then I'm sorry, too." Walter said. He raised the talisman again.

"Walter. Walter, pl- don't." Sam said. Walter began his chanting. The set began to shake, and three ghosts appeared, including the man who murdered Jay.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. He raised his gun. The ghosts, all of whom were deformed in some way, began walking closer. "Come on, come on." Suddenly, they disappeared. Then, out of nowhere, Sam and Sabrina were both knocked to the floor - the ghosts were now invisible. Dean and Marty helped them up. "Come on, come on! Move!" The brothers, Sabrina and Marty began running away while the lights on set began firing off. The three of them ran into another building and shut the door behind them. Dean reloaded his gun. ""Come out to the coast! We'll get together, have a few laughs!"" Dean said quoting Bruce Willis as "John McClane" from "Die Hard", with accent and all. This includes the light shining down over his features, similar to that of the original "Die Hard" scene. He looked angry and then he turned around and realized they had entered the abandoned house set, and they hadn't actually reached any real shelter. "Oh, man!"

"I can't believe this. Ghosts are real!" Marty said.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked. They looked around, ready to fight.

"But I don't understand. How is Walter controlling them?" Marty asked.

"Probably that talisman." Sam said. Suddenly, he took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Marty asked.

"I mean, if film cameras pick these suckers up, then... maybe..." He used his cell phone camera to scan the room. He suddenly saw one of the ghosts a few feet away, heading straight for Dean. "Dean! Right there!" Sam pointed and Dean shot it. "Got him." He picked up another ghost. "Hey! Right there!" Dean shot again. Sam then noticed Walter walking around the upper level. Sam handed his phone to Marty.

"Here, you get the idea?"

"Yeah."

"All right, you hold them off. I'm going after Walter. Bri, use your phone too."

"Way ahead of you." She said holding out her phone, looking through the camera. Sam left the set.

"I cannot believe there's an afterlife." Marty said.

"Oh, there's an afterlife, all right. But mostly, it's a pain in the ass." Dean said. Marty kept scanning the room with the phone.

"Dean!"

"There!" Marty ducks to his left as Dean shot.

* * *

**STAGE 9 **

Walter left the set through the back exit and came face-to-face with Sam.

"It's over, Walter. Now give it to me."

Walter threw the talisman on the ground, shattering it.

"There, okay? Now no one can have it."

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Sam said backing up.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"And why not?"

"Because you just freed them. We can't stop them now. Walter, you brought them back, forced them to murder. They're not gonna be very happy with you." Marty, Sabrina and Dean joined them outside.

"Yeah? So, why not?" He suddenly fell to the ground and began screaming in pain. Blood began to seep through his clothing. Marty raised the cell phone and saw all of the ghosts tearing Walter apart. Sabrina looked at the screen and gasped. Dean pulled her to his chest and hid her face, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her back slowly.

* * *

**STAGE 9 MOVIE SET - A FEW DAYS LATER **

The crew had resumed filming. "Kendra" and "Mitch" were in the abandoned house. "Kendra" was scanning the room with her cell phone, the same kind as Sam had.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. There!" Mitch shoots. From the sidelines, McG was watching, ecstatic. "But I don't understand. How can the spirits appear in the camera phone?"

"The video must pick up their frequencies in a way that our eyes can't."

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Right there!" Mitch shot again.

"Cut! Oh, print that one. That's in the movie! Loved it, kids. Loved it." Marty and Sam were also watching from the sidelines.

"You find out there's an afterlife, and this is what you do with it?" Sam asked quietly..

"I needed a little jazz on the page." Marty said grinning.

* * *

**STAGE LOT **

Sam was walking among the trailers. When he passed Tara's trailer, the door opened, and Dean came out, clearly disheveled. Dean smirked. Tara came outside as well, wearing a robe.

"You're one hell of a P.A." Tara said.

"Thank you." Dean said.

"Hi." Tara said noticing Sam. Sam looked awkward. Dean patted him and Tara went back inside. Walking away Dean picked up a burrito wrap from someone pushing a cart.

"God, I love this town." Dean said. He suddenly stopped walking. "Hey… Where's Sabrina?" Dean looked towards Rick's trailer.

"Dude, you just had sex with Tara and you're jealous that Bri might have been with Rick?"

"S-She wouldn't-" Just then Rick's trailer door opened and Sabrina stepped out. She turned around to smile up at Rick who leaned against the doorway without a shirt on. Dean chuckled nervously. "She didn't- I mean she wouldn't-" Sam's eyebrows were raised but he watched Dean with amusement. "S-Sabrina!" She looked over and saw the two. She held up a finger and Dean waved her over with a big arm gesture. She ignored it, causing him to do it again with more urgency, and stepped up to give Rick a kiss on the cheek. He smirked and watched as she walked over to the brothers.

"We ready to go?"

"W-were you- did you just- with _him-_" Sabrina started laughing. Dean frowned and Sam actually looked a little concerned.

"Bri, what were you two doing?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry Sammy, I'm still a virgin. The boy didn't even kiss me." She laughed more when she saw Dean's relieved yet confused face. "We were having a drink, soda," She said before Sam could ask. "and he spilled some on his shirt-"

"Probably on purpose." Dean muttered. Sabrina ignored him.

"So he took it off and I told him I'd better get going. Then I left."

"And kissed his cheek." Dean muttered.

"It was a goodbye peck." She said rolling her eyes. "And you're hardly one to talk."

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"Oh don't try and hide it, Rick and I could see her trailer rocking." Sabrina walked ahead of the two. Dean frowned and opened his mouth then closed it. Sam rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Shut up." Dean muttered. The three started walking out of the lot and towards the parking lot were the Impala was parked. Suddenly Sabrina stopped and her shoulders went up as her hands flew to her face.

"Damn it." She hissed. The two quickly walked up to her.

"What?"

"What happened?" Sam asked. She grimaced as they looked at her face. Sam's face went from concerned to amusement yet annoyance. Dean's face went from concerned to confused and angry.

"Aya!?"

"Heheh.. Ello." She said picking up her normal accent. She reached up and took out the other blue contact that covered the purple.

"The hell?!" Dean asked.

"Oh hush would you?" She said rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing out?"

"And since when did you have blue contacts?" Sam asked.

"A few weeks ago." She said with a shrug.

"What are you doing out?" Dean repeated.

"Calm down. I wanted to have some fun. Sabrina felt bad about me being cooped up all the bloody time."

"When?"

"Since about the time I met Rick." She purred.

"So _she_ wasn't actually flirting?" Aya shook her head.

"It was all me sweetie." Dean sighed. "Don't worry, baby, I was only teasing you." She said touching his cheek. "And by the way, we both think you're cuter." She winked and Dean let out a breath before walking to the car. Aya looked at Sam who was trying to hide a smile. "Go ahead and laugh, Sammy, it'll tick him off more." She laughed. He rolled his eyes and they walked to the car.

* * *

**_I love how the second the tour guide, in the beginning, says Gilmore Girls Sam gets so uncomfortable. In case some of you don't know, he was in Gilmore Girls. He played Dean Forester._**


	19. Chapter 18 Folsom Prison Blues

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Not much Sabrina in this since the prison is only for men**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 18 Folsom Prison Blues**

* * *

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – DAY_**

Many men in orange jumpsuits are playing basketball, lifting weights and playing cards. A man with a blowtorch is cutting open a cell. Two workers are walking down hallway towards the man with blowtorch.

"Well this makes a lot of sense. First they close down the cellblock, and now they open it back up again? There's your tax dollars at work, huh?" The second worker laughs. "Here." The first worker hands the flashlight he was carrying to the second worker. "You got that ready?" He asks the blowtorch guy, The first worker grabs onto the cell door and pulls. Blowtorch guy uses a crowbar to help. The door creaks slightly, then pulls free. The second worker hands the flashlight back to the first worker. Both workers shine flashlights on the back wall of the cell, which is cracked and appears to have dried blood on it. "Yikes. Would've hate to have gotten thrown in here." He breathes out, and his breath is eerily visible. He watches it float to the ceiling. "Hey, you feel that, man?" He asks shakily,

"Yeah." The second worker nods. The two pause and then turn, something seemingly having flown between them. "Whoa!" Papers are shot into the air as something passes through the hall, and they flutter down to the ground.

"What was that?"

* * *

In a cell Randall is lying on the bottom bed of a bunk bed, reading. He flips a page and chuckles. Suddenly, the light above him flickers. He looks up at it, startled. The lights in the hallway start to flicker as well. Randall gets up and walks to his door, wrapping his fingers around the bars in his small window. The lights continue to flicker. The clock in the cell stops. The time reads 10 o'clock. The lights continue to flicker. Suddenly something dark flashes by his cell. Randall steps back quickly from the window, making a startled noise. He slowly walks back up to the window and stares upwards.

"Hey!.. Guard! Hey!"

The security monitors in the guard station, one on the top left displaying Randall's cell. The picture is flickering, and it's the only one that does. The camera pans to a gaurd, who has a clipboard on his lap and is studying it while eating a sandwich. He looks up. He puts his clipboard down and leans over, pushing a button. Immediately Randall's voice is heard, very scratchy.

"Come on, damn it! Hey! Guard! Come here! Hey!" The guard sighs and leans back, pulling his walkie to his mouth.

"Going down to B-Block. Randall again…"

"Copy that." The guard stands and walks to the door.

* * *

Randall is still looking up and yelling.

"Hey!"

"Shut up already." Another prisoner says.

"Guard, hey!"

"Come on, Randall, I'm trying to sleep." A second prisoner said.

"You telling me you didn't see that? What, are you blind? Hey!" Suddenly a baton slams against the bars and guard appears after it.

"Randall, cool it."

"Cool it my ass, man – there's somebody out there."

"Randall, turn out your light and go to sleep. I'm not going to say it again." Randall turns slowly and starts walking back to his bed. Randall lies down and turns out his light. The guard stands at the end of the hall. "Lights out, B-Block."

"Copy that, lights out." A voice on the radio said. The lights shut off. The guard is walking down the hallway, his back to the camera, when someone with long white hair appears behind him. He turns around and sees no one. He continues walking, then hears a noise and turns again. He stops half way through the door, and stares into the darkness. Suddenly the door slams down on his arm. The guard screams in pain. The prisoners yell. The guard looks up from his arm, his lips bleeding, and stares at the camera in terror.

"No…no…No! No! Nooo! No! No! Nooo! Aah! Nooooo!"

* * *

**_MUSEUM – NIGHT_**** THREE MONTHS LATER**

A sign reads:

_ARKANSAS MUSEUM OF ANTHROPOLOGY _

_EXHIBITIONS _

_MAIN MESOAMERICAN ART _

_ANNEX PRE COLOMBIAN LIFE _

_SECOND COLIMA UNEARTHED_

In a darkened hallway there were various pieces of art displayed. The door at the end of the hallway opened. Sam and Dean walked in through the door, Dean holding a map and flashlight, Sam holding just a flashlight. Dean looked at the map.

"This way." Dean said. They walked down the hallway.

"I hate this plan, Dean."

"Yeah, I got that the first ten times I heard it."

"Bri hates it too. I mean she's gunna be stuck in the motel." They turned a corner, walking side by side. They passed a motion sensor on the wall at mid-calf height. The light on the motion sensor turned red as they keep walking. Sam undid the lock on a glass exhibition case. He carefully took a decorated axe from the case. Dean was holding a hooked dagger from another case. Sam turned the axe around in his hands. There was a noise and Sam looked up. Dean looked back at Sam. Sam inclined his head and they put down the weapons and left, quickly towards the exit. They turned a corner and were met by two policemen.

"Freeze!" They turned back the other way, but two more policemen blocked their path.

"Don't move!" They went down the last hallway open to them, and there was yet another pair of cops standing there.

"I said freeze!"

"Hold it right there!"

"Put your hands on you heads! Get down on your knees! Now!"

The two comply, kneeling down. Two of the cops walked closer and handcuffed them. Dean smiled slightly. Sam didn't look as pleased.

* * *

**_POLICE STATION – NIGHT_**

Sam was standing in front of a mug shot board holding a sign that said:

_81A3826  
LITTLE ROCK  
CITY POLICE  
LITTLE ROCK AR._

He reached about 6'5 on the board.

"Front." The photographer said. The camera clicked, and Sam's picture turned black and white. "To the right."

Dean stood where Sam was, holding a similar sign.

_81A3827  
LITTLE ROCK  
CITY POLICE  
LITTLE ROCK AR._

He reached just under 6'3 and was grinning.

"I call this one the Blue Steel." He posed for the camera.

"Yeah, that's right." The camera clicked. "To the right." The camera clicked again, and Dean faced the right. "All right, back to the lineup."

"Wait, who looks better, me or Nick Nolte?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**INTERROGATION ROOM**

Dean was sitting at a table. The door opened and two men entered. One was agent Henriksen.

"Well, it's about time. I'll have a cheeseburger. Extra onions." Dean said.

"You think you're funny."

"I think I'm adorable." Dean smiled widely.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Dean. I'm Special Agent Victor Henriksen. This is my partner, Special Agent Reidy."

"Henriksen?" Dean asked still smiling, but looking a bit worried. "Not the Milwaukee agent Henriksen?"

"Live and in person." Dean gave a short laugh. Henriksen pulled out a picture of Dean looking over his shoulder. "Oh, nice shot." He tossed the picture onto the table. "You can hang that up in your cell at Super Max."

"All right, maybe we can just forget the cheeseburger, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Keep that game face on. Try and cover how up cornered you are." He said. "Read him the charges." He said to Reidy.

"Mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration..."

"Skip to the good ones."

"Armed robbery, kidnapping and, oh, three counts of first degree murder."

"And after Milwaukee your brother is now a suspect in a murder case himself. I'd say for you two, screwed to hell is a major understatement." Dean frowned in confusion.

"What about-"

"Sabrina Moore? We can't pin murder on her or the robbery since the theory _was_ that you kidnapped her and there's no evidence she was at that bank in Milwaukee. Plus… she wasn't with you two and I'm sure neither you nor your brother will tell us where she is."

"Well, where there's life there's hope, huh?" Deans said. "'Sides she's innocent and you can't charge her with something she didn't do." Henriksen made a noise of assent.

"See? That's what I kept thinking as I was searching for your asses all over hell and gone." He leaned forward on the table, speaking softly. "Your dad taught you well. The way you cover your tracks and after Milwaukee the way you" He whistled and moved his hand to the side, mimicking disappearing. "vanished." Dean laughed softly. "Near went nuts trying to find you. Ask him."

"He near went nuts." Reidy deadpanned.

"And after all of that, you get tripped up on a motion detector. Pretty rookie move. Gotta say I was… surprised." Henriksen leaned in more. "And just to let you know, the reason we're still looking for Sabrina Moore is to see if we have to charge you or your brother with anything else like… rape." Anger flashed in Dean's eyes and he opened his mouth to yell when the door beside him opened. He looked at it, as did Henriksen and Reidy. In walked Public Defender Mara Daniels.

"Dean Winchester?"

"In the flesh."

"And you are?" Henriksen asked.

"Mara Daniels, Public Defender's office." She shook hands with Dean. "I've been assigned you and your brother's case."

"Huh."

"Are you Henriksen?"

"Yeah, and we're not quite done here."

"Ah, yeah, you are. And if you don't mind, I would like to meet with my clients. Privately."

Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled at Henriksen.

* * *

Mara Daneils, Sam and Dean were sitting in the same room Mara opened her suitcase.

"Unfortunately your arraignment on the breaking and entering charge won't be until Tuesday." She said.

"And they'll keep us in the county jail?" Dean asked.

"That's right."

"Green River County Detention Center?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And considering the charges you're facing, no judge in his right mind is going to grant you bail."

"Yeah, we figured that." Dean said.

"Extradition papers have already been filed from five separate states, Missouri and Wisconsin being the biggest concern – the bank robbery and the murder raps."

"How long can we stall extradition?" Sam asked.

"A week, maybe less." Dean nodded and Sam raised his eyebrows at him.

* * *

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – DAY_**

Rear bus doors opened, revealing a shackled man, who got out. Following him was Dean, holding the chains attached to his wrists and feet. Sam followed.

"All right, let's go. Watch your step. Come on, keep moving." A guard said. The prisoners walked past the front of the bus in a line and along the rec yard. Prisoners lined up against the fence and catcalled at the new convicts. One of them pointed at Sam.

"You're mine, baby!"

"Don't worry, Sam. I promise I won't trade you for smokes." Dean said. A sign in the rec yard reads:

_ATTENTION _

_INMATE FIGHTING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED_

The new prisoners, flanked by two guards and each carrying blankets and a roll of toilet paper, walked down the hallway in a line. One of the guards unlocked a cell door. The first prisoner in line and Dean entered the cell.

"I call top bunk!" Dean said. His roommate scoffed and placed his things on the top bunk. "Okay." Dean turned and watched Sam walk into the cell across the hallway from his. Sam nodded to his very large roommate, who stood slowly and glared at him. Sam's eyes widened and he turned around. The cell doors closed on him and Dean as they stared at each other.

* * *

In a cell block hallway the prisoners were lined up to be frisked by a guard, and scanned with a metal-detecting rod by another. Dean and Sam were well down the line.

"My roommate doesn't say much – how's yours?" Dean asked in a low voice to Sam, who was standing behind him.

"Just keeps staring at me... in a way that makes me really uneasy." Sam said quietly.

"It sounds like you're making new friends."

"Dean, this is, without a doubt, the dumbest, craziest thing we've ever done. And that's in a long, storied career of dumb and crazy."

"Calm down. It's all part of the plan."

"Oh really? So Henriksen showing up was part of the plan?"

"Yeah, that guy moves a little faster than I thought. Look, all we gotta do is find this ghost, put the sucker down... then grab ourselves a couple of teardrop tattoos."

"That's not funny. Dean, what about this escape plan? I – "

"It's 100 percent sure. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't. I mean, come on, man, this place has all the signs of a haunting. Innocent people are dead. Four so far."

"Yeah, innocent." Sam laughed sarcastically.

"You from Texas all of a sudden? Just because these people are in jail, doesn't mean they deserve to die. If we don't stop this, people are going to continue to die. We do this job wherever it takes us."

"Look, Dean, just be straight with me, all right? You're doing this for Deacon."

"Damn right."

"Well, you barely even know the guy."

"We know he was in the Corps with Dad. He saved Dad's life. We owe him."

"But don't you think he's asking a little much?"

"It doesn't matter. We may not be saints, but we're loyal and we pay our debts. Now, that means something to me, and it ought to you. I'm not thrilled about this either, but Deacon asked us to hunt this thing down, and that's what we're going to do."

* * *

**CAFETERIA **

Sam was looking at spaghetti on his fork and sniffing at it. He and Dean were eating at a table.

"You know, this chicken isn't half bad." Dean said.

"Great." Sam put down his fork and slid his plate towards Dean.

"Finish mine. All right, so let's go back over this, Dean." Dean stabbed Sam's chicken with a fork and moved it to his own plate. "Spirit suspect number one is Mark Moody, right?"

"Yeah, psycho killer extraordinaire – Satanism, ritual murderer, died in jail."

"You sure it's him?"

"Pretty sure."

"Dean, considering our circumstances, I'm gonna need a little bit better than "pretty sure.""

"Really pretty sure. Moody died of a heart attack, which is what all the victims in here are dying of. He died in the old cell block, which they closed after he croaked, 30 years ago. They just opened that back up. That's when the killings started."

"So you think his spirit was released somehow?"

"Um-hmm."

"But what if he was already cremated?"

"I'm guessing there's something in the old block that's keeping him around. And whatever it is, we got to find it. And, uh, you know the rest." Dean put his fork down. "I'm done." Dean got up and walked away, Sam following. Sam bumped heavily into a tattooed prisoner.

"Sorry. I –"

"Watch where you're going."

"Yeah. Sure. I just –" Dean walked over to the tattooed prisoner.

"He said he was sorry."

"Dean..."

"You talking to me?" Dean stared at him. "Are you talking to me?"

"Great, another guy who's seen "Taxi Driver" too many times." Dean said. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Trust me. Let it go." The tattooed prisoner walked away and Dean turned to Sam.

"Dean, come on."

"See, that's how you got to talk to these guys." Dean winked. "Instant respect." The tattooed prisoner was talking to a very large prisoner, who was sitting at a table nearby. The very large prisoner got up.

"You were saying?" Sam asked. The very large prisoner was following the tattooed prisoner towards Dean as other prisoners looked on.

"Oh, great." The tattooed prisoner threw a punch at Dean. Dean caught him and held him from behind. "We can end this right now – no harm, no foul."

The tattooed prisoner broke Dean's hold. Dean grabbed him again and slammed him against a wall. The tattooed prisoner stepped on Dean's foot. Dean stepped back and kicked the tattooed prisoner in the groin and then sent him flying backwards to the ground with another kick.

"That's enough!" The warden said as he and a guard walked up. "On your feet, Lucas."

"Yes, sir, boss." The warden took out his baton and held it under Dean's chin.

"What's your name?"

"Winchester."

"Well, Winchester... not a good start. Solitary. You too, Lucas." The guards grabbed Lucas and Dean.

"Yes, sir." Lucas said.

"Are we having fun yet, huh?" Dean said to the guard holding him. The very large prisoner pointed at Sam, then made a slicing motion across his neck. Sam sighed.

* * *

**CELL**

Dean was sitting, leaning against a wall.

"I wish I had a baseball." Lucas looked through the small window in the door of his cell, across the hallway from Dean's cell.

"What? What'd you say?"

"I said, "I wish I had a baseball."" Dean moved so he could look through his own window. "You know, like – like Steve McQueen."

"Yeah? Well, I wish I had a bat so I could bash your frickin' head in."

"Okay." Dean went back to leaning against the wall. "Well, so much for the bonding in solitary moment." The lights flickered and Dean's breath became visible. He looked through the window and saw a clock in the hallway, which read 8:30. The second hand was just past the 4 and was not moving. "Crap. Lucas, listen to me. Stay very still."

Lucas looked through his window. There was a whooshing sound and two narrowed eyes looked back at him. Lucas stepped back in alarm. A hand grabbed him from behind and turned his face around. Lucas grimaced, then screamed, as dark veins popped out on and spread across his face. Dean was looking though his own window, though he probably couldn't see what was happening in Luca's cell.

* * *

**_LITTLE ROCK POLICE STATION – DAY_**

Henriksen was reading a file at his desk. Reidy was looking at paperwork in the background. Mara Daniels entered the room.

"Henriksen." She said.

"Hey, Daniels."

"Can I have a word?"

"Have a seat. What's on your mind?"

"I've been going through the Winchester charges. And I got to say, there are some weird inconsistencies."

"Welcome to my world."

"I talked to a cop in Baltimore who swears up and down these boys saved her life and helped her catch a killer. And there's a witness to your bank robbery in Milwaukee. She swears Sam and Dean saved her life."

"Saved her from what?"

"She was a little unclear on that."

"That's because she's nuts. Look, I was in Milwaukee. I spoke to her. I spoke to all the witnesses."

"And?"

"And, all I know is, wherever these guys go, people die. It's that simple."

"I don't know that it is. They just don't seem cut and dry guilty to me. I think there's more to this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Can't put my finger on it. It's just... strange."

"Strange. Yeah. Okay. Grownups are trying to get some work done here, so... if you don't mind..." She looked at him a moment before she got up and left the room.

* * *

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – DAY_**

Sam and a prisoner were mopping floors.

"How you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm 54 years old, mopping the floor of a crapper with bars on the windows. How you think I'm doing?"

"All right. Bad icebreaker. I'm Sam."

"Randall."

"Nice to meet y– Randall. Hey, weren't you there the night that guard died?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened?"

"They say the stress of the job got him."

"Yeah? What do you say?"

"Why are you inside, kid?"

"'Cause I got an idiot for a brother."

"That'll do it."

"Yeah."

"Well, this place ain't so bad. Compared to the old cellblock, this is the damn Hilton."

"You spent time in the old block?"

"Oh, yeah, I was a regular customer."

"Didn't they have Mark Moody there for a while?"

"He was there. I was there, too, the night that lunatic bought it."

"Yeah? It was a heart attack, right?"

"Sure, his heart stopped right after the guard stopped using his head for batting practice. The next morning, I was in his cell, mopping up the blood. What a mess."

"Wait. So he – he was beaten and – and nobody reported it?"

"You kept your mouth shut, unless you wanted to die from the same heart attack, you know?"

"Randall, exactly how much blood was there?"

* * *

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER REC YARD – DAY_**

Dean was playing cards with a prisoner at an outdoor table. Sam stood nearby, both brothers had blue jackets on over their orange.

"Call."

"Three aces."

"That's a bad beat. That is a bad beat... " The prisoner picked up the cigarettes that were on the table between them. Dean had a large pile of cigarettes next to him. "...but, see, I'm full... 3s over aces."

The prisoner dropped the cigarettes, slammed his hand down on the table and stood up. Dean laughed and spread his hands.

"Sorry. Hey, it's a cruel game, my friend. " The prisoner flung down his cards and walked off. "Sorry, guys." Sam sat down across from Dean as Dean gathered the cigarettes he won. "It's like picking low hanging fruit."

"You don't even smoke."

"Are you kidding me? This is the currency of the realm."

"Look. I got a good lead on Moody."

"Me too. His spirit paid a little visit last night."

"What?"

"The clock stopped, the flickering lights, cold spot... I mean, he did everything but yell boo."

"Well, what happened?"

"He walked right by me. Lucas wasn't so lucky. I mean, the way he was screaming... Guy was a jerk, but he didn't deserve to go like that. What'd you find out on Moody?"

"Yeah, I think I know where we might find his remains. Blood in his old cell."

"Blood? I thought it was a heart attack."

"It was, after the guards worked him over. I mean, apparently there was so much blood in there, they had trouble mopping it out."

"How we gonna get in?"

"I got a plan." Dean smiled.

"That's the Sammy I know. Come on, man, you're like Clint Eastwood from "Escape From Alcatraz.""

"The problem is if even if we do find something, how are we gonna burn it? We don't have any accelerant."

"It's a good thing I'm like James Garner from "The Great Escape."" Dean stood up and held up two hands full of cigarettes. "Hey, fellas! Who's ready to deal?"

* * *

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – DAY_**

Sam and Dean were in line for food.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked.

"Pretty sure."

"Yeah, well, considering our circumstances, I'd like a little better than "pretty sure.""

"Okay, really pretty sure." Sam walked away.

"I'd like mine al dente." The server plonked spaghetti noodles and sauce on Dean's tray. "Perfect." Dean walked to a table at which the very large prisoner was sitting. "Save room for dessert, Tiny." Dean sits down across from Tiny. "Hey, I wanted to ask you, 'cause I couldn't help but notice that you are two tons of fun. Just curious – is it like a thyroid problem, or is it some deep seated self-esteem issue?" Sam was on his feet nearby, watching. "'Cause, you know, they're, uh they're just doughnuts. They're not love."

Sam was now standing near two guards. Tiny shoved his tray towards Dean and punched Dean in the face. Dean went flying to the ground. The warden walked around a corner near the two guards. Dean got up and hit Tiny three times, but his punches seemed to have no impact. Tiny grabbed the front of Dean's prison jumpsuit and Dean headbutted Tiny. Dean stepped back with a hand to his head. A guard put his baton around Tiny's neck from behind. Tiny picked up the guard and threw him down on the table.

"Guys, give me a hand." The warden said, he and two guards who were standing near Sam hurried over as Tiny punched Dean again and grabbed him from behind. During the struggle, Sam slipped into the kitchen. He grabbed a salt shaker and climbed into a vent. The guards finally succeeded at pulling Tiny away from Dean. Dean fell to the floor. Another guard helped Dean up and the warden grabbed Dean's face. "If we'd waited any longer, you'd be dead."

"You waited long enough." The warden shoved his baton into Dean's stomach. Dean doubled over and the warden grabbed the back of his head.

"Do yourself a favor. Don't talk." He pushed his head down and turned to the guards. "Take them both up to the infirmary."

* * *

Sam was lowering himself down into a hallway in the old cellblock. He opened a cell door and lifted the cover on the bed, revealing a large bloodstain. He sprinkled salt and lighter fluid onto the bloodstain, lit a match and set the bedding on fire.

* * *

**INFIRMARY**

Dean and Tiny were in adjacent cells with wire fence walls and a curtain between them.

"Hey, Tiny."

"Yeah?"

"Hey, sorry about the things I was saying earlier. Can't really tell you why, but I had to get you angry. So, uh... Anyway, sorry."

"It's okay. Truth is, I have low self-esteem issues. My old man treated me and my brother like crap, right up till the day he died."

"How'd he die?"

"My brother shot him."

"Okay." Dean saw the ghost of a woman standing on the other side of a fenced-off area of the infirmary. The clock on the wall reads 8:45 and the second hand is at 12. "Oh, crap."

"What is it?" Dean got off his bed, looked around for something to use against the ghost and rattled the door of his cell. The ghost walked through the fence she was standing behind. The time on the clock hadn't changed. "What's going on?" Dean grabbed a salt shaker from a tray at the end of his bed. The ghost came closer and Dean was flung back against the wall. He fell to the floor with a groan. "What is it?" The ghost was now standing over Dean. She put a hand to his chest and he groaned. She breathed out and her breath was visible. Dean flung salt at her and she disappeared. He lied back, groaning in pain. "Oh! No! No!"

"Tiny!" Dean got to his feet. He could see Tiny's shape through the curtain as he slid down the fenced wall of his cell. "Tiny!" Dean slammed the door of his cell and kicked it. "Guard! Guard!"

* * *

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER REC YARD – DAY_**

Sam and Dean were walking across the yard.

"Wait. So you're telling me it wasn't Moody?" Sam asked.

"Not unless he liked going around dressed like a nurse. Poor Tiny, man. Poor giant Tiny."

"Wait, so this is – this is, like the ghost of some nurse who worked here or something?"

"I don't know, man. I guess."

"At this point, "I don't know" isn't working for me. See, uh, I thought we were done. I called Deacon. It's happening. We're getting out tonight."

"I guess we got to do some quick research, then."

"How? I mean, maybe you haven't noticed... we're in jail. And we can't contact Bri to get info for us, even if we could she couldn't come here."

* * *

Sam and Dean were talking to Randall in another part of the yard.

"So you want to know about some nurse?" Sam nodded. "Why you want to know?"

"We got our reasons. But, uh, we'll make it worth your while." Dean showed Randall a pack of cigarettes, which Randall took. "So, this nurse, she would have white hair, one screwed up eye – is that ringing a bell?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember her."

"You remember her name?"

"No, that's still kind of fuzzy." Sam exhaled, slightly amused. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Give it to him." Sam said.

"I earned these."

"Dean." Dean handed Randall another pack of cigarettes.

"Glockner. Nurse Glockner. Nasty old bitch worked here in the '70s."

"You knew her?" Sam asked.

"I met her once. Had to get a tetanus shot. She damn near jabbed the needle through my arm. At least I got out of there alive."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard these stories. I don't know if they were true. Cons love to talk, but we're all liars."

"What kind of stories?" Dean asked.

"Guys would go up with a cold. Next thing you know, they're in a body bag. A whole rash of heart attacks – young guys, old guys."

"Heart attacks?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Story was Glockner had it out for cons and she did this, uh, Charles Bronson thing with a hypodermic. Anyway, that was the rumor. Nobody ever proved anything."

"Whatever happened to Glockner?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I finished my bit and left. Next time I landed back in here, she was gone."

* * *

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – DAY_**

Sam and Dean were sitting at a small table in the dining area."

"Okay, so let's say those stories on Glockner were true." Sam said.

"It's a thought. In life, she's a vigilante. In death, same thing."

"Right. But how is she tied in with the old cellblock? And if she's going after cons, why kill that one guard?"

"I did hear in the yard that that guard wasn't exactly squeaky clean, so maybe she's going after anybody that breaks a law, like me."

"You heard in the yard?"

"Yeah."

"Does it bother you at all how easily you seem to fit in here?"

"No, not really."

"All right. Either way, we need more info on Glockner. If she's buried – if so, where? And we got five hours to get it. No, no. Don't give me that "we got to see this thing through" look. We are leaving tonight, no matter what."

"I don't want to let Deacon down. We do owe him."

"Yeah, but we don't owe him our lives, Dean." Dean got up. "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go talk with our lawyer. Like you said we can't contact Sabrina."

"You could contact Aya."

"No." Dean said with a frown. "I'm not asking _her _for help."

* * *

**VISITOR AREA**

Mara Daniels and Dean were talking on phone handsets while sitting on opposite sides of a glass window.

"You want me to what?"

"Her name was Glockner. She worked here as a nurse in the '70s. I need you to find out everything you can about her but, most importantly how she died and where she's buried."

"Are you nuts? Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you're in?"

"I have a vague notion."

"Good. So let's forget about some random nurse and talk about your case."

"Mara – it's Mara, right?"

"Yeah."

"I get that you're trying to help me, okay? I do, but believe me when I say that this is the best way that you can help."

"Really? How? Explain that to me."

"I wish I could, but I can't. I'm just gonna have to ask you to trust me on this."

"Why should I? Henriksen says you're a monster."

"I'm a monster? I'm –" Dean laughed. "Well, he's wrong, okay? I'm not what they say I am."

"Everybody says that."

"Yeah. If you're as smart a P.D. as I think you are, then you can tell with just one look whether or not your clients are guilty, just like that. So I want you to look at me, really look, and you tell me – am I guilty? We're not the bad guys."

* * *

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER REC YARD – DAY_**

Sam was walking across the yard. He saw Dean enter the yard and held up a hand to catch his attention.

"Did she go for it?"

"No. No, not so much. But maybe she'll still come around."

"We can't wait to find out."

"We could give it another day."

"No, no, no. We're leaving tonight, and that's it."

"So we're just gonna let these people die?"

"Don't give me that, all right? This was your stupid plan. I went along with it, but we're sticking to the plan."

"Okay. Uh, you leave. I'm gonna stay." Dean started to walk away.

"Hey, don't turn away. Don't turn away from me!"

"Screw you."

"What?! Screw you!" Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and spun him around. Dean pushed Sam back. A guard grabbed Sam and the warden grabbed Dean as another guard rushed in.

"All right, hard case. I see the usual methods ain't gonna work with you." The warden looked at Sam. "You too, sweetheart."

A guard took hold of Dean's arms from behind and the warden grabbed the back of Sam's jacket. The guard and warden took Dean and Sam inside.

* * *

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – DAY_**

The guard marched Dean and Sam into a large room, the warden following.

"Take off. I want to handle this alone." The warden said to the guard.

The guard nodded and left. The warden stepped menacingly close to Dean, then smiled and puts a hand on the side of Dean's neck.

"Deacon, you are beating the holy hell out of me, man." Dean said. Deacon turned Dean so he could take off his handcuffs.

"Sorry, Dean. I thought I was going easy on you." Dean laughed. "Just, uh, trying to make it look real."

"Yeah. Well, mission accomplished." Deacon took off Sam's handcuffs.

"Thanks."

"Little surprise for ya, not sure how she got _in_."

"She?" The two looked at Deacon. Someone cleared their throat and the boys looked over to see a woman walk out from behind a beam. She had her hair in a hat and sunglasses on. She took off the sunglasses to reveal purple eyes.

"'Ello boys." They frowned.

"Aya what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Got bored. What do you think?" She asked walking over. "Missed you boys." She smirked.

"Never had someone, especially a woman, break _into _this prison." Deacon said with a laughed. "So, is it over?" Deacon asked.

"No. Turns out, it wasn't Moody." Sam said.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Then who?"

"Uh, we think it's some nurse who used to work here, but we're shy on all the intel we need." Sam said.

"Which is why we should stick around until we find it." Dean said.

"Oh, hey guys." Deacon took an envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"You want to have this fight for real, Dean? We got to go." Sam said.

"I'm just say–"

"We've got to go now!"

"Guys." Deacon said.

"We are leaving, Dean. Otherwise, we'll be leaving in shackles for Milwaukee, with Henriksen as company." Sam said.

"Oh, come on."

"Ladies!" Aya said loudly.

"What?!" The two ask simultaneously.

"Your lawyer left this for you." Deacon said. Deacon held up the envelope and Dean took it.

"Would you look at that. Man, I am freaking velvety smooth." Dean said.

"You want to, maybe, open it up after you're done patting yourself on the back?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dean opened the envelope and read. "Wow."

"What? You want to share with the class, Dean?"

"Glockner died in the old cellblock after Moody bit it. Seems they had a little inmate uprising. She got caught in the middle. They dragged her to a solitary cell gave her a severe cerebral edema."

"Someone bashed her head in."

"Yeah."

"Does it say where she's buried?"

"Yep."

"All right, then, let's get you the hell out of here." Deacon said.

"Finally I get my boys back." Aya said with a smirk.

"Hey we're Sabrina's…boys.." Dean said before realizing what he was saying and stopped himself, shaking his head. He looked at Deacon. "Don't worry, Deacon. We'll get rid of this thing." Deacon removed a vent cover on a wall.

"Good, 'cause I want it out of my prison." Deacon walked back over to Dean, Aya and Sam. "Boys, uh... I can't thank you enough for this. I know it was asking a lot but you still came through. Your daddy raised you right."

"Well, we owed you." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam.

"Yeah." Deacon said and pulled Sam into a hug, then did the same to Dean. "Hope to see you again, huh? Just not in here, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll do our best." Sam said.

"Right." Dean said at the same time. The trio headed for the vent, then Dean turned back to Deacon.

"Oh... Where do you want it?" Dean asked.

"What?" Dean smiled. "Yeah, um..." Deacon pointed to his cheek. Dean pulled back his arm to swing a punch. Deacon held up a hand. "Um... Make it look real, son." Dean punched Deacon.

* * *

**_OUTSIDE GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – NIGHT_**

Dean, Sam and Aya climbed over railings outside the prison.

"Oh, man, are you a sight for sore eyes." Dean said when he saw the Impala. Dean ran his hand along the Impala. "Took good care of her." He looked at Aya then stopped smiling briefly when he remembered it was still Aya and not Sabrina. She rolled her eyes. Dean and Sam opened the driver and passenger doors and took off their prison jackets. Aya opened the back passenger's side door. "You know, I almost wish I could see Henriksen's face."

"Really? 'Cause I'd be happy if I never saw him again. We're not really out of the woods yet, Dean, you know?" The two put their own jackets over their prison jumpsuits.

"Yeah." An alarm sounded and a red light above one of the prison doors started to flash. "Good point." The three got into the Impala and drove away.

* * *

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – NIGHT_**

Deacon was sitting at a table. Henriksen was leaning over the other side of the table and Reidy was standing nearby.

"I told you. One of them came up behind me."

"You let them get the drop on you."

"Yeah. I screwed up, all right? What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know where they're headed."

"How the hell would I know?"

"Let's start over again."

"For God's sake." Deacon stood up. Henriksen walked around the table to stand face-to-face with him.

"Again. I want to know everything they did today, from the minute they woke up."

"Got up, breakfast, visiting hours, rec time."

"Any visitors?"

"Just their lawyer."

* * *

**_LITTLE ROCK POLICE STATION – NIGHT_**

Mara Daniels was sitting in Henriksen and Reidy's office.

"It's an easy question. What did you and Dean talk about?"

"I have already told you. It was a private conversation between me and my client."

"Right, and three hours later he just happened to bust out. Now, tell me what he said."

* * *

**_CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

Sam and Dean were taking shovels and bags out of the trunk of the Impala. They were wearing their normal clothes. They set off across the cemetery. Aya behind them with a flashlight.

"We got to move it. If Henriksen gets to the lawyer..."

"I thought she couldn't say anything – you know, that whole lawyer-client privilege thing." Dean said.

"The privilege doesn't apply, Dean."

"So she'll talk?"

"She has to."

"Oh, that's freaking super."

"You boys better hurry it up then." Aya said in singsong.

* * *

**_LITTLE ROCK POLICE STATION – NIGHT_**

"Let me make this simple. You don't come clean, I will put you on the hook for aiding and abetting."

"Oh, that – that is ridiculous."

"You don't think that I can? You think this is some kind of game, lady? I am the last person you want to screw with. Now, tell me what he said." She sighed.

"He wanted me to do some research. On a prison nurse that died in 1976."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"What else?"

"They wanted to know where she was buried."

"Did you find out where?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell them?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"Mountainside Cemetery."

* * *

**_MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

Four police vehicles drove past the sign for Moutainside Cemetery.

**_CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

Aya was standing over a grave holding a flashlight. The headstone read "Dolores Glockner 1934 – 1976." Sam and Dean were in the grave digging.

**_MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

Many armed officers and Henriksen got out of the vehicles.

**_CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

Sam reached the coffin and looked at Dean.

"Got her."

******_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – NIGHT_**

Deacon was washing his face at a row of sinks. The clock on the wall read 8:33. The second hand advanced two seconds, then stopped moving. The lights flickered and Deacon's breath became visible. He exhaled again and turned around. The ghost of Nurse Glockner was right in front of him. She opened her mouth wide and yelled. The ghost sent Deacon flying across the room.

**_MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

The officers, Henriksen and Reidy moved quickly through the cemetery.

**_CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

Sam salted Nurse Glockner's corpse and Dean poured on lighter fluid.

**_MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

The officers, Henriksen and Reidy continued to move through the cemetery.

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – NIGHT_**

Deacon was on the floor. He turned over onto his back and the ghost zoomed closer to him. She put a hand on his chest and he gasped.

**_CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

Dean continued to pour lighter fluid onto the corpse.

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – NIGHT_**

The ghost still had her hand on Deacon's chest. His body was shaking.

"You let those two go."

**_CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

Sam lit a match.

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – NIGHT_**

Deacon's mouth was wide open and his body jerked.

**_CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

The corpse went up in flames as Sam, Aya and Dean watched.

**_GREEN RIVER COUNTY DETENTION CENTER – NIGHT_**

Dark veins spread across Deacon's face and he groaned. The ghost stood and went up in flames. Deacon coughed and leaned up on an elbow.

**_MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

The officers, Henriksen and Reidy were still searching the cemetery.

"Are you sure this is the right damn cemetery?" Henriksen asked.

"She said Mountainside. Mountainside Cemetery."

**_GREEN VALLEY CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

The sign of the cemetery the trio was in read Green Valley Cemetery. They were hurrying back to the Impala.

**_BUILDING – NIGHT_**

Mara Daniels left the building and walked to her car. She was smiling.

**_MOUNTAINSIDE CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

Henriksen nodded and smiled slightly in frustration.

**_GREEN VALLEY CEMETERY – NIGHT_**

Dean and Sam put their equipment in the trunk of the Impala and walked to the driver's and passenger's doors. Aya got in the back

"Thought we were screwed before?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I know. We got to go deep this time."

""Deep," Dean? We should go to Yemen."

"Ooh, I'm – I'm not sure I'm ready to go that deep." They got in the Impala. Aya leaned forward.

"I really actually missed you boys." She said kissed Sam's cheek then Dean's. "No more prison for you unless we can get conjugal visits." She winked and both boys rolled their eyes. Dean started the car and drove away.

* * *

**_Not a lot of Sabrina because of the fact that the prison was an all-male and it was hard to insert her into this. Only three left~ Remember if I get enough reviews on Friday ill post the final chapter after the 21_****_st _****_chap._**


	20. Chapter19What Is and What Should NeverBe

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Fell asleep as soon as i got home i was so tired. Sorry i didn't post this yesterday. i'll post the one that was supposed to be today when i get home then if i get enough reviews i'll post the final chapter a few hours after that._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 19 What Is and What Should Never Be**

* * *

**IMPALA. **

Dean was driving in the Impala, which had new plates, when his phone rang.

"Yeah?" Dean said answering it.

**MOTEL ROOM **

"There's a cop car outside." Sam said looking out the window.

"You think it's for us?"

"I don't know. "

"I don't see how. I mean we ditched the plates, the credit cards." The cop car drove away. Sam exhaled.

"They're leaving. False alarm."

"You see. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, being fugitives? Freaking dance party."

"Hey man, chicks dig the danger vibe." Sam was standing in front of a bunch of open books. They're all about a specific demon called Djinn, and on top of them was John's journal, open on the same subject. "So, you got anything yet?"

"Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through like 50 square miles of real estate here."

"Well, that's where all the victims disappeared."

"Yeah well, I get at least squat. What about you?"

"Just one thing. I'm pretty sure of it now." Sam pulled one book closer. "We're hunting a Djinn."

"A freaking genie?"

"Yeah."

"What? You think these suckers can really grant wishes?"

"I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden and the harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran."

"My God. Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah. So uh, what do the Djinns lair at?"

"Ruins usually. Uh. Bigger the better, more places to hide."

"Yeah, I think I saw a place couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out."

"No, no, no, no. Come pick us up first."

"No. I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around." Dean hung up. Sam lowered his hand with the phone in it and sighed. He looked back at Sabrina who was sitting on one of the beds. She shrugged.

* * *

**FACTORY **

The Impala pulled up and came to a stop. Dean pushed open a door and started looking around. Dean looked back and forth in it a few times, and then started walking back the same direction he came from but this time in the hall. On his right among all the old things and such he passed the figure. Dean didn't see it and walked on. Suddenly it attacked him, pinning him against the window wall. He dropped the flashlight and the Djinn held his other hand that contained the knife up against the wall, slammed it a few times and Dean dropped the knife. The Djinn opened its left hand and it began to glow in blue, his eyes did the same. It put its glowing hand on Dean's forehead and Dean's eyes rolled up as they became washed-out blue.

* * *

**BEDROOM - NIGHT **

A TV was showing an old black and white movie. Dean woke up and looked at the tv before looking down and seeing a naked, covered by a sheet, woman he didn't recognize. He grabbed some clothes and walked out of the room. He turned on the light to see a nicely furnished lounge.

**APARTMENT - NIGHT **

Sam was looking through his phone when Dean called him.

"Dean?

"Sam?"

"What's going on?" Sam asked. Dean was pacing the room.

"I don't know. I don't know where I am."

"What? What happened?"

"The uh, the Djinn. It attacked me."

"The gin? You're... drinking gin?"

"No, asshat. The Djinn. The uh, scary creature. Remember? It put its hand on me and I woke up next to some hot chick..."

"Who? Carmen?"

"Who?"

"Dean, you're drunk. You're drunk-dialing me."

"I'm not drunk. Quit screwing around!"

"Look, it's late. Alright, just get some sleep and I'll... see you tomorrow. OK?"

"Wait, Sam! Sam!" He hung picked up an envelope addressed to:

CARMEN PORTER 53 BARKER AVE LAWRENCE, KS 66044

"Lawrence?" The next two envelopes were addressed to Dean, same address as Carmen's. "What the hell?"

"Sweetie?" He turned to see Carmen walking over, in a blue robe. "What are you doing up?"

"Hey. Carmen, Carmen, uh, I just uh..." She put her hands on his chest.

"Aw you can't sleep, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well," She put her arms around his neck "why don't you come back to bed and let's see if I can do anything to help."

"Sure. Yeah. In a minute. You - you go ahead."

"OK." She smiled. "Don't stay up too long."

"No." He shook his head. She leaned up and kissed him. His eyebrows went up slightly and he tried not to smile. He watched her leave into the other room. He walked over to a book shelf and saw a bunch of photos of him and Carmen. He turned and noticed one. Dean picked up the photo. He looked shocked, and dropped it.

* * *

**WINCHESTER HOUSE - NIGHT **

Dean drove up in the Impala across the street. He shut off the engine and went over. It was the old Winchester house from his childhood. Dean started banging on the door. He rang the bell two times as well. The porch light turned on and the door opened.

"Dean." Mary said. Dean just stared at her a few seconds, not believing his eyes. His voice was broken when he talked to her, on the verge of crying.

"Mom?"

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"Well... come inside." Dean went inside and Mary closed the door. He couldn't take his eyes of her. "Carmen just called and said you just took off all of a sudden."

"Carmen? Right... Let me ask you a question. When I was a kid, what did you always tell me when you put me to bed?

"Dean, I don't understand –"

"Just answer the question."

"I told you angels are watching over you."

"I don't believe it." He walked over and hugged her real tight.

"Honey, you're scaring me." Dean backed off. "Now just tell me what's going on."

"You don't think that wishes can, can really..."

"What?"

"Forget it." He hugged her again. "I get it. I'm just uh... I'm happy to see you, that's all."

He almost started crying but pulled it together and released the hug, looking down on Mary.

"You're beautiful." He laughed a little.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"Hey, when I was uh... When I was young was there ever a fire here?" He walked towards the wall, looking at the books and pictures.

"No. Never."

"I thought there was." He looked at a photo of John and Mary smiling with Dean and Sam as little kids in front of them. "I guess I was wrong."

There was another picture of Dean in a cap, looking cool into the camera. Another picture of Dean and his prom date, clearly taken at prom. Another of Sam as a graduate. Dean picked up another picture. It was in black and white and showed John, dressed in baseball clothes with a cap and a baseball bat in his hand, ready to swing, smiling at the camera.

"Dad's on a softball team." He turned around, Mary looking at him serious. "Dad's... Dad's softball team. It's... That's funny to me."

"He loved that stupid team."

"Dad's dead? And the thing that killed him was a..."

"A stroke. He died in his sleep, you know that."

"That's great."

"Excuse me?"

"That - that's great. That he went peacefully, I mean. That... that sure beats the alternative."

"You've been drinking."

"No, I haven't. Mom."

"Just gonna call Carmen and have her come pick you up, OK?"

"Wait. No, no!" He put his hand over Mary's which was over the phone about to pick it up. "Don't - don't do that. Don't do that. I wanna stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I-I miss the place. It's OK, you - you go to bed. OK?" He went over to the couch, sat down and looked around a bit. Mary walked up to him and stroked his face.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I think so."

"OK."

She bent down and kissed his forehead, like all mothers do. She started out the room, and stopped by the door. "Get some rest. I love you."

"Me too."

She smiled and then went to bed. Dean stayed on the couch, looking perplexed. He looked at a picture of Sam as a graduate with Mary and John smiling proudly next to him.

* * *

**WINCHESTER HOUSE - DAY **

Dean woke up on the couch to the sound of birds singing outside. When his eyes focused he saw a picture of the whole family, the boys as kids and John was wearing a Santa hat, looking very happy. Dean opened his eyes completely, sitting up, confused. He dialed his phone but got Sam's voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. I can't come to the pho-" Dean hung up.

* * *

**PROFESSOR'S OFFICE **

"But I don't think I've seen you in my class before."

"You kiddin' me? I love your lectures. You... You make learning fun." Dean said. They laughed.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"What can you tell me about Djinns?"

* * *

The Professor and Dean stood over a bunch of books.

"A lot of Muslims believed the Djinn are very real. They're mentioned in the Koran."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Get to the wish part."

"What about it?"

"Do you think they could really do it?"

"Um... Uh, no. No, I don't think they can really do it. You understand these are mythic creatures?"

"Yeah, I know. I-I-I know. I know. But uh... I mean in the stories. You know. Say you had a wish uh. But you never even said it out loud. You know, like that ah... that a loved one never died. Or that ah, something awful never happened."

"Supposedly, yes. I mean they have Godlike power. They can alter reality however they want. Past. Present. Future."

"Why would the Djinn do it? It was self-defense? Or maybe it's not really evil."

"Son?"

"Hm?"

"You been drinking?" Dean smiled slightly.

"Everybody keeps asking me that. But uh... No."

* * *

**THE CAMPUS **

Dean opened the trunk to the Impala and only old magazines and paper cups and a rag were in there, no guns or what have you. Dean laughed.

"Who'd a thought, baby. We're civilians."

He closed the trunk, and looked over at the building. A girl standing in a white shirt, skirt and shoes, was staring at him. Dean looked at her for a little while and then started to cross the street, walking towards her. Suddenly a car screeched to a halt as it avoided running into Dean. The driver hit the horn and Dean held out his hand as he looks at the car. When he turned back towards the girl to start walking to her again, she was gone.

* * *

**WINCHESTER HOUSE **

Dean took a bite out of a big sandwich, grunting 'cause of the goodness.

"This is the best sandwich, ever!" He called out.

"Thank you." Mary said.

"I tried to get hold of Sam earlier. Where - where - where is he?"

"Oh. He'll be here soon."

"Good. Dying to see him."

"Sweetie, I... Don't get me wrong. I am thrilled you are... hanging out here... all of a sudden." She quickly stroked Dean's chin. "But uh... shouldn't you be at work?"

"Work?"

"At the garage."

"Right. The garage. It's where I work, yeah. No, I-I've got the day off." He snickered. "Good thing." He took another bite, again with the grunting of goodness. He looked to the window. He got up and pushed back the curtain. "That lawn looks like it could use some mowing."

"You wanna mow the lawn?"

"You kidding? I'd love to mow the law."

"Knock yourself out. Could think you never mowed a lawn in your life." Dean looked all kinds of happy about this.

* * *

Dean started the lawnmower. He started to mow the lawn, looking really happy, enjoying it. He saw the neighbor across the street putting out the garbage. He waved to him like a regular guy did in this regular world. He waved back and then Dean continued the mowing.

* * *

Dean sat on the steps to the front porch, drinking a beer, feeling happy about his work on the lawn. A car drove up outside the yard.

"I don't believe it." He said. He got up to go greet Sam and Jessica who were getting out of the car. Dean attacked Jessica with a hug while Sam took out the luggage from the trunk. "Jessica."

"You're, uh... Good to see you too, Dean." Dean laughed. "Can't breathe." He let go.

"Sammy."

"Hey."

"Look at you." Dean said smiling big. "You're with Jessica, it's - I don't believe it." Dean laughed.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you guys come from?"

"We just flew in from... Califor–"

"California! Stanford. Huh? Law school, I bet."

"I see you started off Mom's birthday with a bang as usual." Sam said motioning to the beer in Dean's hand.

"Wait. Mom's birthday, that's today?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Dean. That's today. That's why we're here. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Wha..." He cleared his throat. "Hey where's Sabrina, when's she getting here?" The two frowned. Sam reached over and took Dean's beer.

"Dean, how many of these have you had?" Dean frowned.

"What?"

"Sabrina's…" Sam glanced at Jess. "She died in 2003, Dean. The car crash, remember?" Dean stared at him.

* * *

**RESTAURANT **

They were all sitting at a round table. Dean got served a plate.

"Wow, that... looks awesome." He said a little distracted.

"Alright. To Mom." Sam said and raised his glass. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." They all clinked their glasses in a cheer.

"To mom." Dean said. As Dean watched, Sam and Jessica kiss. He smiled.

"I was really worried about you last night." Carmen said to Dean.

"Oh I'm... I'm good. I'm really good."

"OK. What do you say, later we get you a cheeseburger?"

"Oh God, yes." She smiled. "How did I end up with such a cool chick?"

"Just got low standards." He laughed and kissed her. He mentally frowned, something didn't feel right.

"Alright. Jess and I actually have another surprise for mom's birthday. Ah... You wanna tell 'em?" Sam asked.

"They're your family." Jess said.

"Alright."

"What? Tell me what?" Mary asked smiling. Sam held up Jessica's left hand and there was engagement ring on her finger. Mary laughed happily.

"Oh my God! That's so wonderful." She got up and hugged Jessica, who had also gotten up. Sam and Carmen got up as well, while Dean still sat.

"Congratulations." Carmen said to Jessica.

"Thank you." She said.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Sam said. Mary walked over and hugged Sam.

"I just wish your dad was here."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Jessica, let me see that ring."

"Congratulations Sammy." Dean said.

"Thanks."

"I'm really glad you're happy." Over Sam's shoulder, Dean saw the girl he saw on campus earlier, when he was almost hit by a car. She looked much filthier this time. Dean brushed past Sam and walked over. Sam turned around when Dean hit his shoulder while passing by. Dean passed a lot of people and when he passed the last one, the girl was gone. Dean turned around and looked at his family, as they stood looking at him, wondering what's up.

* * *

**WINCHESTER HOUSE **

The women laughed as they enter.

"So, Dean, what was uh... what was all that back at the restaurant?" Dean asked.

"Ah... I-I thought I saw someone. Sure it's nothing."

"Well, I had a lovely birthday. Thank you. Good night." Mary said.

"Good night." Jess and Carmen said.

"Good night." Dean said.

"Night, Mom." Sam said. "Yeah, well I'm beat." He said to the others before turning to Jess. "Ready to turn in?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Good night guys."

"Wait a second. Wait a second." Dean said. "Come on, it's not even nine o'clock yet. Let's uh... Let's go have a drink or something."

"Yeah, maybe another time."

"Come on, man. Look at us. Huh? We both have beautiful women on our arms. You're engaged. Let's go celebrate."

"Guys, can you excuse us?" Sam said to Jess and Carmen. "I just want to talk to my brother for a sec."

"Sure." Jess said.

"Thanks."

"Come on, Carmen." The girls left the room and Sam turned to Dean.

"Come here." He walked to the other side of the living room.

"What?" Dean asked following.

"OK. What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this whole warm, fuzzy ecstasy trip thing."

"I'm just happy for you, Sammy." He patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, right. That's another thing. Since when do you call me Sammy?" Dean looked at him. "Dean, come on. We don't talk outside of holidays."

"We don't? Well, we should. I mean, you're my brother."

""You're my brother"?"

"Yeah." Dean said laughing.

"You know, that's what you said when you snaked my ATM card, or when you bailed on my graduation, or when you hooked up with Rachel Nave."

"Who?"

"Uh, my prom date. On prom night."

"Yeah, that does kinda sound like me. Whoa, hey man, I'm sorry about all that." He walked towards Sam. Sam backed up.

"No that, look, that's alright man, I-I just... You know I'm not asking you to change. I-I just I... I don't know, I... guess we just don't really have anything in common. You know?" Sam started to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Yes we do. Yes we do." Dean laughed.

"What?"

"Hunting."

"Hunting? I've never been hunting in my life, Dean."

"Yeah, well. We should go at it sometime. I... I think you'd be great at it."

Sam started to walk away again. He turned around "Get some rest." He walked away and left Dean in the living room.

* * *

**DEAN'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT **

Dean was sitting on the sofa, thinking, furrowed brow. Carmen offered him a beer.

"My favorite. I guess you know me pretty well."

"'Fraid so. You alright?" She sat down next to him.

"Sammy and I... You know we don't get along."

"Well, you don't spend a lot of time together. I mean, I just think you don't know each other all that well."

"Hm."

"For the record: He doesn't know what he's missing."

"I can fix things with Sam. I can make it up to him. To everyone."

"Ok. What's gotten into you lately?"

"This isn't gonna make a lick of sense to you. But I kind of feel like I've been given a second chance. And I don't wanna waste it."

"You're right, that doesn't make any sense." Dean leaned in and kissed her. He looked at her and felt something weird in his chest. He frowned slightly and kissed her, hoping it would go away.

"Well." He kissed her again Whatever's gotten into you... I like it." They began to kiss. "Ohhh... come on. Don't do this to me now. I've gotta get ready for work." She got off the couch, leaving Dean sitting with his hands as if she was still between them.

"Go to work now?"

"Yeah, I told you. I've got the night shifts on Thursday." He got up.

"You work nights at the, uh..." He walked into the bedroom, Carmen was standing by the closet, taking out scrubs. Dean stood in the doorway. "…hospital." He said. "I'm dating a nurse. That is so... respectable." He said to himself. Carmen smiled at his words. Dean looked at her... well butt probably, and took a sip of beer.

* * *

**DEAN'S LIVING ROOM **

Dean was on the couch, putting his feet on the table, drinking beer and watching TV. Dean changed the channel to the stock market, cartoon and then the news. On screen was a landing plane and hear a reporter:

"And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424." This got Dean's attention and he leaned forward as he continued to watch. "Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the hundred people who lost their lives..."

"No, no. I stopped that crash."

* * *

Dean got on his laptop and was reading headlines that relate to cases he has solved.

_Flight 424 Crashes, 108 dead._

_Nine children comatose_

_Parents mutilated_

_Girl drowns in hotel pool_

He typed into the computer and pulled up an article

_Girl dies as a result of a drunk driving accident_.

He looked up from the picture of Sabrina when she was 17 and saw a figure. He got up and followed it to the bedroom but it was gone. He opened the closet and two corpses were there. Both female, their wrists tied to the ceiling. He turned around and saw the girl from before, now with a bleeding wound on her forehead, she flickered before going away. Dean turned around and the bodies were gone.

* * *

**GRAVEYARD NIGHT **

Dean was standing by John's grave.

JOHN E. WINCHESTER 1954-2006 LOVING HUSBAND & FATHER REMEMBERED FOREVER

"All of them. Everyone that you saved, everyone Sammy and I saved. Even Sabrina.. They're all dead. And there's this woman that's haunting me. I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is, not yet anyway. It's like my old life is coming after me or something. Like it like it doesn't want me to be happy. Course I know what you'd say. Well, not the you that played softball but... So go hunt the Djinn. He put you here, it can put you back. Your happiness for all those people's lives, no contest. Right? But why? Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero?" He began to cry while talking. "What about us, huh? Mom's not supposed to live her life. Sammy's not supposed to get married. Why do we have to sacrifice everything, dad?" He paused. "If this is supposed to be…. Why isn't Sabrina alive? She-… It's..." Silence. The sky rumbled. Tears began to fall on Dean's cheek. "Yeah..." He turned around and walked away.

* * *

**WINCHESTER HOUSE; SAM AND JESSICA'S ROOM - NIGHT **

Sam heard a noise from his bed and got up. He grabbed a bat and went down the stairs quickly..

**LIVING ROOM **

Sam stopped in the doorway, leaning looking into the living room. He saw the window open and under it, someone was in one of the cabinets. Sam went in, swinging. The person got up and counterattacks, throwing him on the floor. Dean exhaled.

"That's was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you."

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean got up, letting Sam got up off the floor. They stood in front of the window much like when Dean broke into Sam's apartment in the real world.

"I was looking for a beer."

"In the china cabinet?

Sam went to turn on the light and the box with their parent's silverware was on the floor, open.

"That's mom's silver."

"Sam."

"What, you... broke into the house... to steal Mom's silver?"

"It's not what it looks like. OK, I didn't have a choice."

"Oh really? Why? What's so damn important you gotta steal from your own mother?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah, yeah I do"

"I owe somebody money." Dean said with a shrug.

"Who?"

"A bookie. I lost big on a game, I gotta bring him the cash tonight."

"I can't believe we're even related."

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Sam said quietly.

"I'm sorry we don't get along. And I wish to hell I could stay and fix it. But I gotta do this. People's lives depend on it." He turned around and took a knife from the box.

"What are you talking about, Dean?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Just uh... hey, tell Mom I love her." Sam frowned, seeing that something was up. Dean went for the door.

"Dean." Dean turned around.

"I'll see you, Sammy." He walked out the door, one last look at Sam. Sam stood in the living room where Dean left him, confused. He heard the Impala's engine start.

* * *

**WINCHESTER HOUSE; THE IMPALA - NIGHT **

Dean was sitting in the car, engine going, thinking. Suddenly the passenger door opened and Sam got in the car.

"Get out of the car."

"I'm going with you."

"You're just gonna slow me down."

"Tough."

"This is dangerous and you could get hurt."

"Yeah, and so could you Dean."

"Sam!"

"Look, whatever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone. And that's that.

"I don't understand. Why you doing this?" Sam sighed.

"Because you're still my brother."

"Bitch."

"What are you calling me a bitch for?"

"You're supposed to say jerk."

"What?"

"Never mind." He put the Impala in gear and they drove off.

* * *

**IMPALA - NIGHT **

Sam looked down on a bag on the seat between them.

"What's in the bag?" He asked.

"Nothin'."

"Nothin'?"

"Yeah, nothin'."

"Fine." He grabbed the bag and began to open it.

"You don't wanna do that."

"Oh really?" He took out what was in the bag. It was a container of blood. "What the hell is this?" Sam asked looking at the container.

"Blood."

"Yeah, I can see that it's blood, Dean! What the hell is it doing in here?" Sam asked, upset.

"You don't really wanna know."

"No I-I do really wanna know. I really, really, do."

"Yeah, well you're gonna find out sooner or later. I needed a silver knife dipped in lambs blood."

"You needed a silver knife dipped in lambs blood, why?"

"Because there's this creature. A Djinn. And I have to hunt it."

"OK. Um... stop the car."

"I know how it sounds."

"Great. Just... stop the car."

"It's the truth, Sam. Alright, there are things out there in the dark. There – there – there are bad things. There are nightmare things. And people have to be saved and if we don't save them, then nobody will."

"Look, I wanna help you, alright. I-I really really do, but you're having some kind of psychotic breakdown so... just –"

"I wish."

Sam picked up his phone and started dialing a number. Dean rolled down his window, grabbed Sam's phone and threw it out and then rolled it up again.

"What the hell was that, Dean? That was my phone!"

"I'm not going to a rubber room, Sammy. And we've got work to do."

"What? I was just trying to help you out, Dean. I don't I don't want you to get yourself hurt."

"What? You protect me?"

"Yeah!" Dean laughed.

"That's hilarious. Why don't you just sit tight and try not to get us both killed." Dean started the radio and music blared out.

* * *

**OLD FACTORY BUILDINGS **

The Impala drove up between the buildings. Dean looked over at Sam who was asleep. He picked up his flashlight and shined it on Sam's face. Sam woke with a start.

"Where are we?"

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore." He smiled at Sam. When there was no reaction the smile died. "Illinois."

"And you think something's in there?"

"I know it is."

* * *

Dean and Sam came walking in, the same room from the beginning, flashlight in hand.

"See? There's nothing here, Dean." Dean started walking down the hallway, same way as last time when he got attacked. Sam closely followed behind. "Look, Carmen's gotta be worried sick about you, Dean. Come on, let- Let's just go."

"Shh!" There were sounds and Sam finally started to take it serious.

"What the hell is that?"

"Stay behind me and keep your mouth shut."

* * *

**BIG ROOM **

Dean and Sam approached and there were bodies hanging from the ceiling appearing before them. It was the same bodies Dean saw in his closet earlier. There was a drained blood bag hanging next to one of the bodies.

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

Dean looked further to the right, and the woman Dean has been seeing was hanging like the bodies. They approached her and saw another blood bag next to her, filled with blood. Her eyes were open and she looked pretty dead.

"It's her." Sam looked at the bag and at her writs that are tied, just like the others. She began to make sounds.

"Dean, what's going on?" Dean grabbed him.

"Shh!" The Djinn was coming out. When it came out from behind a wall and walked up behind the woman, the guys were gone.

"Where's my dad?" The woman sobbed. "I wonder how... " She was looking at the Djinn. "Don't." She moved her feet away from the Djinn "Where's my dad." The Djinn touched her face.

"Sleep." Blue flares went over her cheek as he stroked her. His eyes glow bright blue. "Sleep."

Her head fell forward, eyes still open and her feet relaxed, falling forward again. The Djinn rest his face against her arms, touching her right arm and breathing heavily, eyes closed. He then went for the blood bag, pulled out one straw and put it to his mouth, drinking her blood.

Sam saw this and coughed in disgust. The Djinn turned around right away, eyes flashed blue and he began to move towards their hiding place. When he got there, the guys were gone.

* * *

The Djinn walked up some creaky steps and Sam and Dean stood below them, looking up, following his steps. When a door closed in the background Sam began to breath loudly.

"This is real? You're not crazy?"

"She didn't know where she was. She thought she was with her father."

* * *

Dean and Sam walked up to the woman again.

"What if that's what the Djinn does? It doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has."

"Look man. That thing could come back, alright?" Dean walked past Sam in the opposite direction of the woman. He looked up at a light bulb and it started to flicker in brighter light. Flashes of Dean hanging like the woman. Dean had a little trouble breathing, probably shock for starting to realize what was going on.

"Dean, please."

"What if I'm like her?" Dean asked breathing heavily. "What if I'm tied up here someplace? What if all this is in my head?" He walked up to the woman. "I mean it could, you know, maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid, and then just feeds on us slow."

"No. Dean, that doesn't make sense. OK?"

"What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit. It's - it's like more and more like I'm catching flashes of reality. You know, like I'm in here somewhere. I'm - I'm catatonic, and I'm taking all this stuff in but I, but I can't snap out of it."

"Yeah, OK, look. Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're right. I was wrong. You're not crazy but we – we – we need to get out of here. Fast." He started to pull Dean with him. Dean pulled his arm loose from Sam. Sam looked at him and threw his arms out like 'what?'.

"I don't think you're real." Sam, agitated, sucked in a breath.

"Dude, you feel that?" He said grabbing Dean by the arms. "You feel this? I'm real. This is not an acid trip. I'm real, and that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. No please."

"There's one way to be sure." He pulled out the silver knife. Sam backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

"It's an old wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. That's crazy. Alright?"

"Maybe." Dean said with a determined look. Sam started to walk towards Dean.

"You're gonna kill yourself- " Dean held out the knife and his other hand to stop him. "OK."

"Or I'm gonna wake up. One or the other."

"OK. This isn't a dream, alright. I'm here, with you, now. And you're about to kill yourself, Dean."

"No, I'm pretty sure. Like, 90% sure. But I'm sure enough." He turned the knife on himself, took both his hands to the handle, ready to thrust it into himself.

"WAIT!" Suddenly Mary walked up next to Dean, in the same nightgown as she died in. Behind Sam, Carmen appeared. "Why'd you have to keep digging?" Dean looked back at Mary. Jessica appeared on his right side. "Why couldn't you have left well enough alone?" Dean looked around. "You were happy." Mary came up in front of Dean.

"Put the knife down, honey."

"You're not real." He said with tears in his eyes. "None of it is."

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had."

"What?"

"It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let's go home."

"It's not everything I want…" He said shaking his head. "I'll die." His voice breaking. "Djinn'll... drain the life out of me in a couple of days."

"But in here, with us. It'll feel like years. Like a lifetime." Dean looked over at Sam who half-smiled and nodded to him. "I promise." She took his chin in her hand, he looked down on her. "No more pain." She stroked his cheek. "Or fear. Just love and comfort. And safety. Dean, stay with us." She stroked his other cheek and he leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. "Get some rest."

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore." Jess said and Dean looked over to her. "You get to watch him live a full life."

Mary stepped away, and Carmen walked up to him, taking his face in her hands, kissing him. He frowned.

"We can have a future together. Have our own family. I love you, Dean. Please."

Sam walked up to him

""Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough?" I'm begging you." He inhaled. "Give me the knife." Dean looked at Carmen, Sam and Mary with tears in his eyes. Then he backed away looking at the floor. He shook his head before raising it, looking at Sam.

"The Djinn didn't get my… wish… completely right." He chuckled and glanced at Carmen. He looked back at Sam. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He thrust the knife into himself, blood immediately came out of his mouth.

"DEAN! DEAN! Dean." The real Sam walked up to the real Dean who was hanging from the ceiling like the other woman, eyes open. A blood bag hanging next to him.

"Oh God. Come on." Sam shook him. "Hey. Wake up. Wake up, damn it!" Dean grunted a little and his eyes focused on Sam.

"Hey. Hey." Sam said.

"Ahh... Auntie Em. There's no place like home."

"Thank God. Thought I lost you for a second." Sam pulled out the tube in Dean's throat.

"You almost did."

"Oh god." Sam said breathing heavily. "Let's get you down."

Sam reached up and started to cut through the rope as Dean winced over the pain and grunted a little. Two bright blue eyes appareled next to Sam in the shadows, and the Djinn came out.

"SAM!" Sam turned around, going to the Djinn with the knife. The Djinn had Sam for a moment, and got him to drop the knife. Dean tried to pull himself loose where Sam had started cutting through the rope before. The Djinn got the upper hand on Sam and had him by the throat and moved his hand to his forehead, but Sam had a hold of his wrist, trying to stop him. The Djinn opened his fist and blue light began to appear around his hand, like it did when it got Dean.

When its hand was almost at Sam's forehead Dean thrust the knife into the back of the Djinn, turned it and the blue light went out of its eyes. It closed its eyes, its head rolled down and when Dean pulled out the knife, it fell to the ground dead.

Sam breathed heavily from being strangled and Dean didn't look too good.

* * *

Dean walked up to the girl. A tear rolled down one of her cheeks. He put his hand to her neck, feeling for a pulse.

"She's still alive." He handed the knife over to Sam. "Sam... Dean pulled out the tube in her neck as Sam cut her rope. Dean caught her as she went down. "I gotcha. I gotcha. We're gonna get you out of here, OK? I gotcha." She made small wheezing sounds "I got you."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM **

Dean was on the bed. Sam was on the phone

"OK, uh, thank you so much for the update. OK, bye." He hung up. "That was the hospital. Girl's been stabilized." Sam sat on the other bed. "Good chance she's gonna pull through."

"That's good."

"Yeah. How 'bout you? You alright?" Dean cleared his throat

"Yeah, I'm alright…. "Should have seen it, Sam. Our lives. You were such a wozzie."

"So we didn't get along then, huh?" Sam asked with a smile.

"No."

"And… Bri was still dead?"

"It was if Jess hadn't made the deal."

"Yeah... I thought it was supposed to, to be this perfect fantasy."

"It wasn't. Was just a wish. I wished for mom to live. That mom never died, we never went hunting and you and me just never uh... You know."

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn't have the strength, would have just stayed."

"Yeah... Lucky me. I gotta tell you though, man. You know, you had Jess. Mom was gonna have grandkids..."

"Yeah, but... Dean... wasn't real."

"I know. But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad. I mean, ever since Dad... all I can think about is how much this job's cost us. We've lost so much. We've... sacrificed so much."

"But people are alive because of you. It's worth it, Dean. It is. It's not fair, and... you know, it hurts like hell, but... it's worth it."

"I feel like we ask each other this a lot but where is Sabrina?"

"Uh.." Sam smiled slightly. "I told her to stay here, didn't want her getting hurt, and she left a note." He nodded towards the table. Dean picked it up and read it over.

_Sam-_

_When I get back you better have Dean back, ALIVE, or I'll sic Ayami on you. I shouldn't be gone long so don't worry._

_-Bri_

Dean opened his mouth when the door opened and Sabrina walked in.

"Oh thank god you're-" She was cut off as Dean attacked her with a big hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you alive."

"Me alive?" She looked at Sam. "What did I miss?" Dean smiled and hugged her tighter. "Sweetie I can't breathe." He laughed and let go of her. She looked up at him amused. "Seriously what did I miss?"

"I'll fill you in later." Sam said. Dean noticed the plastic bag she was carrying.

"What's in the bag?" She smiled and held it out to him. He took it and looked inside. His eyes went wide and a big grin appeared. He put down the bag, and box it contained, on the table and picked Sabrina up.

"Whoa!"

"Gives me an excuse to do this." He said and kissed her.

"Mm! Mmmm." Sam smiled, rolling his eyes, at them. He got up and looked in the bag and had an 'of course' face on. Dean pulled away. "Time for some pie!" Sabrina giggled. He grinned and her and pecked her lips again causing her to blush.

* * *

**_Yay a _****_tiny_****_ bit more Dean/Sabrina fluff. Next one out when i get home, once again sorry for not posting this yesterday i was unusually tired when i got home i went straight to bed and didn't wake up until now...and it  
's like 6:33 am and i have like 10 minutes to get ready for school XD. _**


	21. Chapter 20 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Posting this quickly cause I'm about to leave to go shopping, didn't check this over, if there are any big mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them. And if i mixed up Aya and Ava i'm sorry**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 20 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 **

* * *

**DINNER-NIGHT**

Dean pulled the Impala up to a diner and held out some cash to Sam.

"Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" Dean asked.

"Dude, we're the ones who're gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions." Dean grinned and Sam got out of the car, sighing.

"Hey, see if they've got any pie." Glaring, Sam shut the door. "Bring me some pie! I love me some pie." Dean watched Sam go into the café and talked to the waiter. Suddenly, Dean's car radio became staticky. Dean glanced down and fiddled with it, but it turned off completely.

"Did you do that?" Sabrina asked. Dean shook his head. When Dean looked back up, the inside of the café was empty. No waiter, no Sam. Dean and Sabrina got out of the car and ran into the café. One customer at a booth was dead, face down in a puddle of blood.

"Sam?" Dean took out his gun, and Sabrina let Aya out, and looked around. Dean found that the employees were also dead, with their throats slit. Dean opened the back door and looked around outside. "Sam?!" Dean then noticed a white substance on the door. "Sulfur." Dean raced back out the front door, heading back to the car. "Sam! Sammy!" No response. "Sam? Sammy!" No response. "SAM!" He whirled around on Aya. "Where is he?!"

"I-I… I don't know…"

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION. **

Sam woke up in the middle of nowhere. He was lying on the ground, and a few abandoned buildings are lining the street. He stood and took out his phone, but got no cell reception.

Sam continued to search the deserted town but didn't find much. Most of the buildings were broken down or locked from the outside. Suddenly, Sam heard a creaking noise from nearby. He grabbed a plank of wood, ready to fight, when Andy Gallagher turned the corner. He jumped back, startled.

"Andy?"

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"What am I doing here?!"

"I don't know."

"Where are we?!"

"Andy, look, calm down."

"I can't calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontierland!"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly? My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh…"

"Like sulfur?"

"How did you know that?" Suddenly Sam remembered something.

"Dean."

"Your brother – and that girl are they here?"

"I don't know where they are. I don't know if they're…" Suddenly, they heard a woman screaming in the distance. They approached another deserted building. She was locked inside, banging on the door for help. "Hello?"

"Help me! Help me, please!"

"Okay, I'm here. We're gonna get you out, all right? Just hold on a second."

"Please!" Sam grabbed a large rock and smashed the padlock on the door.

"All right, one second."

"Please!" Sam unlocked the door and Ava Wilson stepped out.

"Ava?"

"Oh my God! Sam!" Sobbing, she gave him a gigantic hug.

"So, I guess you guys know each other." Andy said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"How did you—I mean, how did you— "

"Ava, have you been here this whole time?"

"What whole time? I just woke up in there, like, half an hour ago."

"Well, you've been gone for five months. My brother, my friend and I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Okay, that's impossible, because I saw you two days ago."

"You didn't. I'm sorry."

"But…that makes no sense. That's not—oh my God! My fiancée, Brady! If I've been missing for that long, he must be freaking out!"

"Well…" Ava noticed Andy and looked at him, confused.

"Hey. Andy. Also freaking out." He said.

"Okay. What's happening?" She asked Sam.

"I don't really know yet. But I know one thing: I know what the three of us have in common." They suddenly heard a man's voice, calling from the distance.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Maybe more than three." Sam said. They ran to the side of another building. The man, Jake Talley, was accompanied by a blonde girl, Lily. Jake was in army uniform while Lily had a big coat on.

"Hello? Hey! Hey, you guys all right?" Sam asked.

"I think so." Jake said.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Jake."

"Lily."

"Are there anymore of you?" Sam asked.

"No." Jake said.

"How did we even get here? A minute ago, I was in San Diego." Lily said.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan." Jake said.

"Let me take a wild guess: you two are both twenty-three? We all are. And we all have abilities."

"What?" Jake asked.

"It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible?" They nodded "I have visions. I see things before they happen."

"Yeah. Me, too." Ava said.

"Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads." Andy said. "Like, make them do stuff. But don't worry, I don't think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this –- I've been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People see it. This one guy I know –- total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day." He laughed. "It was just like…you should have seen the look on his face." Andy looked at everyone's reactions and only Sam had a small smile. "Uh…okay."

"So, you go, "Simon says give me your wallet", and they do?" Lilly looked at Sam. "You have visions? That's great! I'd kill for something like that." Lilly said.

"Lily, listen, it's okay." Sam said.

"No. It's not. I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home."

"And what, we don't?" Jake asked.

"You know what, don't talk to me like that—"

"Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this." Sam said.

"Who brought us here?" Andy asked.

"It's less of a "who". It's more of a "what"." Sam said.

"What does that mean?" Ava asked.

"It's uh… It's a demon." Sam said after a pause.

* * *

**HIGHWAY. **

Bobby, Aya and Dean were parked on the side of the road, poring over a map.

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month." Bobby said

"Are you joking? There's nothing here." Dean said.

"Exactly."

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing."

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" His phone rang. It was Ash, calling from the Roadhouse. "Ash, what do you got?"

"Okay, listen, it's a big negatory on Sam."

"Oh, come on, man! You've gotta give us something. We're looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here."

"Listen, Dean, I did find something."

"Well, what?"

"I can't talk over this line, Dean."

"Come on, I don't have time for this!"

"Make time, okay? Because this –-" He stopped as a customer walked by. "What's up? What's going on?" The customer passed by, and Ash went back to Dean. "Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is…it's huge. So get here. Now." He hung up.

"I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on." Dean said.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION.**

"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake asked.

"When you put it like that—"

"And we've been picked?

"Yes." Sam said.

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure, okay? But look, I just know— "

"Sam, I'm sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?" Ava asked.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but—

"It doesn't just sound it." Jake said.

"I don't really care what you think, okay? If we're all gathered here together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta—"

"The only thing I've gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you." He said to everyone.

"Jake, hold on. Jake!" Jake ignored him and continued walking until he was alone in the town. Suddenly, he saw a little girl standing inside one of the buildings. She stared at him through the door, then vanished. Jake followed her, entering the abandoned schoolroom.

"Hello?" The girl could be heard giggling somewhere in the room. "It's all right. Don't be scared. Are you lost?" No response. "Hello?" He then heard screeching coming from the chalkboard. He turned to look at it, and the words "I will not kill" were written over and over again on the board. The girl appeared in the room, laughing. Her nails grew to form claws, and her face contorted. "Get back!" Sam suddenly entered the building, grabbing an iron poker and hitting the girl with it. She dissolved into a cloud of black smoke, which exited the schoolroom. The other three joined Jake and Sam.

"Just so you know? That was a demon. Now, that thing –- I'm not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl. That still doesn't tell us where we are. Andy, are you with me or what?"

"Give me a minute. I'm still working through, "Demons are real"." He said. The group kept walking. In front of one of the buildings was a large, rusty bell hanging from a wooden structure.

"I've seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled." Sam said.

"Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so historical." Ava said.

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?" Lily asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Sam said.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge." Lily said.

"Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods."

"Beats hanging out with demons."

"Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now."

"Yeah, he's right." Jake said. "We should— "

"Don't say "we"! I'm not part of "we". I have nothing in common with any of you."

"Okay, look, I know— " Sam tried.

"You don't know anything!" There was a pause. "I accidentally touched my girlfriend." The rest of them look around, stunned.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I've lost people, too. I have a brother and a friend out there right now that could be dead, for all I know. We're all in bad shape. But I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together."

"Fine." Sam nodded, and the group continued looking around the town.

"We're looking for iron, silver, salt –- any kind of weapon."

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake asked.

"It's a brave new world."

"Well, hopefully there's food in your world, because I'm frickin' starving." Andy said. They entered another building. Lily looked like she was about to follow, but stayed behind. She wandered off on her own, away from the group.

* * *

**IMPALA. **

Dean turned the corner to the Roadhouse. When they got there, however, the entire building had been burned to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Oh my god." Sabrina said. They got out of the car and began walking among the debris. Every single part of the Roadhouse had been destroyed.

"Oh, my God." Bobby said.

"You see Ellen?"

"No. No Ash, either." Dean suddenly bent down and saw Ash's watch in the pile of rubble. He pulled on it and saw it was still attached to Ash's very burnt corpse. "Oh, Ash, damn it!"

* * *

**COLD OAK, SOUTH DAKOTA. **

Lily was walking in the woods, trying to find a way out, when she suddenly heard the little girl giggling. She continued walking, trying to ignore it.

Meanwhile, Sam was searching one of the abandoned houses. He found a knife and picked it up. He turned back to Ava, who was massaging her head.

"Hey, you all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…I don't know, a little dizzy."

"Are you sure it's not some kind of— "

"What? Some kind of freaky vision thing? No, more like I'd kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since…well, who knows? No, don't worry. I'm fine. Except for every single thing that's happening."

"You guys! I found something!" Andy called. Sam and Ava joined the two other men. Andy was holding up two bags.

"Salt!"

"That's great, Andy. Now, we all can…" Sam looked around. "where's Lily?"

"Lily?" Ava called.

"Lily!" Sam called. They suddenly heard the little girl giggling nearby. The four of them walked outside. At the top of a water tower, Lily was hanging from a noose, dead.

"Oh, my God!" Ava gasped. "Okay, that's officially—Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That's killed! Okay, we have to get out of here."

"Stop." Sam said.

"Yeah, I second that emotion." Andy said.

"Not sure that's an option." Jake said.

"What?" Ava asked.

"Lily was trying to leave. The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy. We've gotta gear up for the next attack." Sam said.

"Oh, gear up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!"

"Well, if you wanna stay alive, you're gonna have to. Let's go."

"I'll get her down." Jake said.

"You know, I was just thinking about how much Dean and Sabrina would help right now. I'd give my arm for a working phone. Suddenly Andy realized something.

"You know, you may not need one. I've never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything of Dean's or Sabrina's on you? Like, something they touched?" Sam searched his pockets.

"Uh…I've got uh..." He pulled out a hair clip. "Would this work?"

"Yeah." He took it and looked at Sam. "Why do you have this?"

"Uh Bri, sometimes borrows our jackets."

"Right." Sam frowned.

* * *

**ROADHOUSE.**

"This is…" Bobby trailed off.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?"

"We'll find him." Suddenly Sabrina clutched at her head, with one hand, in pain and let out a small pained squeak. Dean and Bobby looked at her.

"Sabrina?" Dean asked. Sabrina whined in pain and doubled over. "Sabrina!" An image of the Cold Oak bell flashed in her head very quickly.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. A very short headache?" She looked at the two.

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked.

"No. I guess I'm just really worried about Sam…I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" Bobby asked.

"I have no idea."

"Come on, She's not some psychic."

"I do have a demon in me of course when Ayami tells me something it's not painf- ah!" Suddenly, the vision came back. Sabrina fell against the car in pain. Dean caught her and held her up. She saw another image, this time of the bell and Sam.

"Sabrina!?"

"Sabrina!"

"Are you with us?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, guys".

"It was a vision." Bobby said.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Man that was not fun. I feel bad for Sam."

"What else did you see?" Bobby asked.

"Uh… there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?"

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?"

"Yeah, exactly. How'd you know?"

"I know where Sam is." Bobby said. Dean put an arm around Sabrina and helped her into the car.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Dean."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." He nodded.

* * *

**COLD OAK, SOUTH DAKOTA. NIGHT. **

Jake and Sam were in a barn, trying to break some of the iron bars off one of the machines. Jake, however, grabbed one of the bars and ripped it off with his bare hands. Sam stared at him, stunned.

"I'm not Superman or anything. It's no big deal."

"You were in Afghanistan when this started?"

"Yeah, I started getting headaches. And then there was this accident. This guy flipped his vehicle on a bad road. He got pinned underneath. I lifted it off him like it was nothing. Everybody said it was a fluke adrenaline thing."

"But then you did it again, right?"

"Bench-pressed 800 pounds, stone-cold calm. I never told anybody, of course. It was just too crazy."

"Yeah. Crazy's relative."

"I'm starting to get that."

"Yeah."

"By the way, I appreciate what you're doing here."

"What am I doing?"

"Keeping calm. Keeping them calm. Especially considering how freaked to hell you really are. I've been in some deep crap before myself. I know the look."

"You wanna know the truth?" Sam asked after a long pause. "I've got this brother, right? And he's always telling me how he's gonna watch out for me, how everything's gonna be okay. You know, kind of like I've been telling them."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean, the size of what's coming –- it's bigger than anyone has ever seen. I mean, it's gonna get bad. And I don't know if—"

"If we're gonna make it? It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do."

* * *

Later, Sam and Ava were in one of the houses, lining the doors and windows with salt.

"My horoscope said I shouldn't have gotten out of bed." Ava said. She scoffed. "How you doing? Holding up?"

"I'm okay. What about you?" Sam asked.

"Not so okay. Why us, Sam? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

"If it wasn't for bad luck, we'd have no luck at all. I just can't wait for this all to be over so I can just pretend it never happened. I just wanna curl up with Brady and watch bad TV." She noticed Sam shift uncomfortably. "What is it? Sam…do you know something that I don't?"

"Look, Ava…I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"When the demon broke into your house to take you…your fiancée didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"No, that's…no!" Sam held her while she sobbed

* * *

That night, the entire group was sitting in one room, silent. Sam was struggling to stay awake, closing his eyes every so often. Suddenly, in the corner of the room, he saw the Yellow Eyed Demon.

"Jake! Behind you!" Jake didn't hear him.

"Howdy, Sam."

"I'm dreaming."

"What do you say you and I take a little walk?" He led Sam outside. "You're awfully quiet, Sam. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear to—" He chuckled.

"When you wake up, tiger, you give it your best shot."

"Where's my brother and Sabrina?"

"Quit worrying about Dean and the girl. I'd worry more about yourself."

"Why? You gonna kill me?"

"I'm trying to help you. That's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive."

"I thought we were supposed to be—"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing: I don't need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one."

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need is a leader."

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've already got my army. Or I will soon, anyway."

"You son of a bitch."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy's brother, what's-his-name - they weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation."

"My generation?"

"Well, there's other generations, but let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Sam. I wanna give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam –- Sammy –- you're my favorite."

"You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love."

"The cost of doing business, I'm afraid. I mean, sweet little Jessica –- she just had to die. You were all set to marry that little blonde thing, become a tax lawyer with two kids, a beer gut, and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp on the road, honing your skills. Your gifts."

"What about my mom?"

"That was bad luck."

"Bad luck?"

"She walked in on us. Wrong place, wrong time."

"What does that mean?"

"It wasn't about her. It was about you. It's always been about you."

"What?"

"Well…okay. You caught me in a charitable mood. I'll show you." The demon snapped his fingers, and he and Sam were suddenly in Sam's nursery, back on the night Mary died. "Look familiar? It should." Sam watched his six-month-old self crying in his crib, while the Yellow-Eyed Demon from the past stood over him all those years ago. "Relax, Sam, this is just a hi-def instant replay. Enjoy the show." Mary Winchester entered the room, looking tired.

"John?"

"Mom!" Sam called, invisible to her.

"Is he hungry?" She asked.

"Shh.

"Okay." Mary left the room.

"Wait, Mom. Mom!"

"What did I just tell you, Sam? She can't hear you. This isn't real." They watch as the past demon sliced his own wrist with his nail. He dripped some of the blood onto Baby Sam's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

"Better than mother's milk."

"Does this mean I have demon blood in me?" Sam asked. The demon chuckled. "Answer me!" Mary suddenly rushed back into the room. The past demon turned to her, revealing his colored eyes.

"It's you."

"She knew you." Sam said. Mary began to walk closer, but the past demon forced her against the wall. They watched as she slowly moved up the wall, until she was pinned to the ceiling.

"No! No!" Sam shouted.

"I don't think you wanna see the rest of this." He snapped his fingers again. Sam jolted awake in the abandoned South Dakota house.

"Sam, wake up!" Jake said. "Ava's missing." He and Sam went outside "I'll take the barn and the hotel. You take the houses."

"All right. Meet back here in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Sam began his walk to the houses. Ava peeked her head out from around the corner, but Sam didn't see her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andy had stayed back at the abandoned building. When he turned, Ava was standing in the room with him. She dragged her finger along the salt on the windowsill, breaking the line.

"Ava, where'd you go? Didn't you hear us yelling?" He asked.

"Yeah, I heard you." She put her hands to her head in concentration. A cloud of black demon smoke appears outside the window. Since the salt line has been broken, it is able to enter the room through the window.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked. The smoke suddenly materialized into the demonic little girl. "Holy…" The demon girl knocked him down and wasted no time in killing him. His blood splattered everywhere until he was completely dead. Ava watched his corpse for a second, amused, then began screaming. Outside, Sam heard Ava screaming and hurried inside. He saw her crying, pointing at Andy's body.

"Sam! I just found him like this!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know!"

"How'd that thing get in? Where were you?"

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes!"

"You shouldn't have gone outside. Ava, we have to stay in here." He noticed the salt on the window. "Who did that?"

"I don't know, maybe Andy—"

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left. Ava."

"What? You don't think that I—"

"I'll tell you what I think: five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" Sam stared her down until a minute later, she dropped the act. "Had you going though, didn't I?" She wiped her eyes. "Yeah. I've been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

"You killed them? All of them?"

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ."

"Oh, my God."

"Don't think God has much to do with this, Sam."

"How could you?"

"I had no choice. It was me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?"

"Who we are, Sam. If you just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain. I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons."

"Ah, you are quick on the draw." She put her hand to her head. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam. But it's over." The cloud of black smoke returned to the window. Just as it was about to enter, Jake comes to the building. He grabbed Ava and twisted her neck, killing her instantly. The demonic smoke left the window and disappeared.

* * *

Outside, near the edge of the woods, Bobby, Sabrina and Dean pulled up in the Impala.

"Looks like the rest of the way's on foot." Bobby said. They opened the trunk and grabbed their weapons. Dean turned to Sabrina.

"Aya." She nodded, closed her eyes and let her out. "Let's go."

* * *

Back at the building, Sam and Jake left and head outside.

"I think we can make it out of here now." Sam said.

"But the Acheri demon…"

"No, no, no. Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We've gotta go."

"Not "we", Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I had a vision. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."

"No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him."

"Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard."

"You come with me, we can kill him together."

"How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"I won't."

"I don't know that."

"Okay, look." He took out his knife, shows it to Jake, and placed it on the ground. "Just come with me, Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants." After a pause, Jake placed his weapon on the ground as well. Sam looked very relieved. "Okay."

Suddenly, Jake punched him. With his super-strength, Sam went flying across the field and crashed onto the ground. Jake approached, kicking down the fence and leaning over Sam. Sam stands and fought back, punching Jake. The two continued fighting for a while until finally, Sam grabbed the iron bar that Jake was using and knocked Jake out. He thought of killing Jake with the iron rod but decided to leave him alone.

* * *

Down the street, Bobby, Aya and Dean were approaching.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Dean!" Jake suddenly woke up. He grabbed the knife that Sam had placed on the ground.

"Sam, look out!" Too late. Jake stabbed the knife right through Sam's back. "No!" The three started running. Jake twisted the knife, creating a massive wound, before running away. Sam fell to his knees. While Bobby chased after Jake, Dean slid to the ground in front of Sam. Aya stood a few feet away. He grabbed at Sam's clothing, trying to keep him conscious. "Sam!" Sam fell forward onto Dean's shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, Sam. Sam! Hey! Come here. Let me look at you." He placed his hand on Sam's wound, covering his entire palm in blood. "Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sammy!" Sam's eyes slid shut. His entire body slumped forward. "No. No, no, no, no. Oh, God." With tears streaming down his face, Dean held Sam in his arms as he dies. Aya closed her eyes a single tear rolled down her face. "Sam!"

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**

**_Man it's so intense watching this again. If I get enough reviews I won't be cruel and make you guys wait till Monday for that last chapter._**


	22. Final Chap: All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Final chapter. Sad about the lack of reviews for this story overall. MIGHT start posting the third on Monday, i dunno._**

* * *

**The Sabrina Moore Chronicles -Book Two- Highway to Hell: Final Chapter All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2**

* * *

Dean stood watching Sam's dead body which was on a bed in one of the buildings. Ayami sat in the other room, her head down.

"Dean?" Bobby called coming in. He held up a bucket of chicken. "Brought you this back."

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Dean said.

"You should eat something."

"I said I'm fine." He took a drink of a beer.

"Dean...I hate to bring this up, I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Sam." Dean looked at him.

"No." Dean sat down.

"We could" Bobby sighed. "maybe..."

"What? Torch his corpse? Not yet."

"I want you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Dean, please."

"Would you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I gotta admit- I could use your help." Dean snorted. "Something big is going down- end-of-the world big."

"Well, then let it end!" Dean shouted looking up at Bobby.

"You don't mean that." Dean got up.

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, turn around, and get the hell out of here. Go!" He pushed Bobby. "…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go."

"You know where I'll be." He turned his back on Dean and left the room. Dean took another looked at Sam's body and a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

**WOODS. NIGHT **

Jake was sitting in a campsite with a fire burning. He was dozing off, but woke suddenly to see the Yellow Eyed Demon standing in front of him.

"Howdy, Jake."

"I'm-I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"I've got a genius on my hands. Well congratulations, Jake. You're it-last man standing. The American Idol. I have to admit- You weren't the horse I was bettin' on, but still, I gotta give it to you."

"Go...to hell."

"Been there...done that."

"Everything you put me through- dragging me to that place, making me kill those people..."

"All part of the beauty pageant. Jake, I needed the strongest, and that's you."

"Needed me for what?"

"Oh, I got a laundry list of tasty things for you."

"The only thing I am going to do is wake up, hunt you down, and kill you myself."

"You know, others have tried. It's not easy. Trust me, Jake. You want to be a good little soldier here."

"And if I'm not?"

"If you're a bad little soldier, well, that dear old mom of yours, that adorable little sister, I'll make certain that they both live long enough to know the chewy taste of their own intestines. No, Jake. I'm not bluffing."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Like I said- genius."

* * *

Sam's corpse was still lying on a mattress. Dean was sitting next to him, gloomy.

"You know, when we were little- you couldn't been more than 5- you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you- "Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." I just wanted you to be a kid...Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you...Keep you safe...Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job... I had one job... And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?!" Suddenly he looked at Aya. She looked at him and read his expression.

"Dean no." Dean got up.

"I know you won't."

"Dean you can't!" He grabbed his coat and keys. "Dean what will Sam say?!" Dean whirled on her.

"You stay here and you watch him. You do not tell him. Do you understand?! You do not tell him!" Aya held Dean's gaze before he turned around and left. Aya looked down at Sam.

* * *

Dean revved the Impala's engine. Headlights turned on and Dean drove recklessly. He stopped on a dirt road and inserted several items into a box, including a photo ID of himself. He began to bury the box in the middle of a crossroads. Several seconds passed in silence, as Dean looked right and left.

"Oh come on already. Show your face, you bitch!" Suddenly, a beautiful woman in a black dress appeared.

"Easy sugar, you'll wake the neighbors. Dean. It's so, so good to see you." She inhaled sharply."I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed. You've still got _Sabrina_ although she refuses to come back out. Bet you didn't know that. All alone in the world. It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment. Sometimes you gotta stop and smell the roses."

"I should send you straight back to hell."

"Oh, you should. But you won't. And I know why."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and-let me guess- you're offering up your own soul?"

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it. And it's all yours. And all you got to do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years- ten years, and then you come for me."

"You must be joking."

"That's the same deal you give everybody else."

"You're not everybody else. Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul. It's too tarnished, anyway." She whispered into his ear.

"Nine years."

"No."

"Eight."

"You keep going, I'll keep saying no."

"Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer- five years or no deal."

"Then no deal." She said leaning in for a kiss.

"Fine.

"Fine." She started walking away. "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint."

"Wait."

"It's a fire sale, and everything must go." She said softly then turned to him.

"What do I have to do?"

"First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff." She sighed. "Look... Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with." She sighed again. "I'll do it."

"You'll bring him back?"

"I will. And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year. And one year only. But here's the thing. If you try and welch or weasel your way out, then the deal is off. Sam drops dead. He's back to rotten meat in no time. So... it's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?" Dean grabbed the demon and kissed her to seal the deal.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM**

Sam's eyes opened wide and he sat up on the mattress, looking around, confused, and breathing heavily. He looked at Aya who looked at him when he sat up. She swallowed and left the room.

Sam was standing in front of a mirror, examining his back with a look of pain. There was a scar from where the knife was stabbed into his spine. In the distance a door opened and Dean entered the room. Dean looked at Aya who looked away.

"Sammy."

"Hey." Dean pulled Sam into a tight embrace. "Ow. Uh, Dean..." Dean released him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I'm just...I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down." They both sat down.

"Okay. Dean...what happened to me?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I-I saw you and Aya and Bobby, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it."

"Yeah, that- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile."

"But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad."

"No, Aya could." Aya flashed Dean a look which he ignored. "Who was that kid, anyway?"

"His name's Jake. Did you get him?"

"No, he disappeared into the woods."

"We got to find him, Dean. And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." Sam stood up with Dean following suit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat?" Dean nodded. "I'm starving. Come on."

* * *

Dean and Sam sat at a table, eating. Aya sat in a chair, her feet up against the window sill.

"And that's when you guys showed up." Sam explained.

"That's awful. Poor Andy."

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive."

"He told you that?"

"Yep." Sam scoffs. "He appeared in a dream."

"He tell you anything else?" Sam shook his head.

"No. No. That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away?"

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead. I'm sure they thought it was over." Dean said and ate a large bite of pizza. "So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we gotta stop him."

"Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time."

"No, we don't."

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first."

"Well did you call the roadhouse? Do they know anything?"

"Yeah."

"Dean...what is it?" Dean sat down.

"The roadhouse burned to the ground. Ash is dead. Probably Ellen- a lot of other hunters, too."

"Demons?"

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something."

"What did he find?"

"Bobby's working on that right now."

"Well, come on then. Bobby's only a few hours away." Sam began to stand. Dean also stood and grabbed Sam by the shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, Sam, stop. Damn it. You almost died there. I mean, what would I have- you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm sorry. No." Dean shook his head.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE.**

Dean knocked on the door. Bobby opened the door and looked at Sam with astonishment.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said.

"Sam. It's good to see... you up and around." He glanced at Aya. Sam walked past him.

"Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so...what do you know?" Dean asked.

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Demonic omens...like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." He pointed to Wyoming on a map. "All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean - spotless. It's almost as if..."

"What?"

"The demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why?"

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming." Dean looked at Aya.

"Oh no, I could get in a lot of trouble if I even gave you a hint. Sabrina and me would both get a one way ticket to hell." Dean's eyebrows went up and he put his hands up.

"Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't." Bobby said.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck. Help me lug 'em in."

"Yeah. Aya you wanna help since you can't _help._" She glared at Dean but followed them.

* * *

Dean, Aya and Bobby were walking in the junkyard. Finally, Bobby stopped and turned to face Dean.

"You stupid ass! What did you do? What did you do?!" He pushes Dean. "You made a deal...For Sam, didn't you?" He looked at Aya.

"Don't you dare look at me."

"How long did they give you?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby." Dean looked away.

"How long?!"

"One year."

"Damn it, Dean.

"Jezz I would've given you 10!" Dean gave her a look. "I would've, not could've Sabrina would never have allowed it." She said. "But one year…"

"Which is why we gotta find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch." Dean said. "That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I got nothing to lose now, right?" Bobby grabbed Dean by the collar

"I could throttle you!"

"And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" He let go.

"What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit."

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life could mean something."

"What? And it didn't before?! Have you got that low of an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!" He grabbed Dean again.

"I couldn't let him die, Bobby." Dean said choking up. "I couldn't. He's my brother.

"How's your brother gonna feel when he knows your going to hell? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?"

"You can't tell him. You can take a shot at me. Whatever you got to do, but please don't tell him." Bobby began to cry, grabbing Dean's chin. Suddenly there was a clank from a distant part of the junkyard. Bobby, Aya and Dean crawled to the side of a car, and grabbed the intruder. Once they had her by the shoulders, they recognized her as Ellen. "Ellen?" Ellen nodded and he pulled her into a hug. "Ellen. Oh, God."

* * *

Ellen and Bobby were sitting at a table. He poured her a shot of liquid from a flask and pushed it towards her.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?"

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt." She lifted the shot glass to her mouth and swallowed the water.

"Whiskey now, if you don't mind."

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else." She scoffed. "But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." She drank the whiskey Bobby poured for her and exhaled sharply. "Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice." She sighed. "He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, Ellen." Sam said. She started tearing up.

"A lot of good people died in there. And I got to live." She scoffed. "Lucky me."

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe." Bobby said.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No." She pulled out a map from her pocket, unfolding it and setting it down on the table. It had several black lines and X's on it.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?" Dean asked pointing to the lines. Bobby got up, almost knocking over the flask of holy water. Aya flinched and moved away. This didn't go unnoticed by Ellen.

"Sabrina." Aya looked at her.

"Hm?" She didn't talk, the accent would defiantly tip her off.

"Take a sip of that." She pointed to the flask. Aya tilted her in confusion. Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Ellen you're kidding right?" Sam asked.

"Sabrina's not possessed." Dean said. Sam suddenly remembered something.

"Uh Bri, show her the anti-possession tattoo." Aya quickly pulled down her shirt to show the tattoo. "See?" Ellen didn't take her eyes off her.

"Just do it."

"Ellen, come on, she's got the tattoo." Dean said. Bobby and the boys exchanged a nervous look. Ellen picked up the flask and Aya stiffened. "Ellen. Come on."

"This is ridiculous." Bobby said. "All the traps in this house, she's not stuck."

"She's been walking around funny, she's avoided them. She also hasn't said a word since I got here"

"Ellen.." Sam said. Aya looked from Ellen to the flask then to the boys then back to Ellen. Suddenly Ellen flicked the flask at her and she jumped away to avoid getting hit.

"Why would she avoid it if she wasn't possessed?!"

"Maybe she doesn't wanna get wet." Dean said.

"Get over here right now and drink this!" Ellen snapped. Aya gave the guys a look that said 'just tell her'.

"Okay, Ellen, hear me out completely before you go trying to kill Sabrina." Ellen looked at Dean. "Sabrina died-

"Put into a coma." Sam corrected.

"yeah, her sister, Jessica made a deal that brought her back. The only way Sabrina can stay alive is to have Ayami inside her.

"Ayami? What's that?"

"It's not a 'that' it's …" Dean trailed off.

"It's a 'who'." Sam said.

"Excuse me?"

"Sabrina has a demon inside her named Ayami, or Aya." Dean said.

"I thought you she has an anti-possession tattoo."

"Oh now you believe it works?" Aya asked.

"Why are you talking like that?" Ellen asked.

"It's how she talks." Sam said with a shrug.

"She's on our side." Dean said.

"I'm on no one's side." Aya said crossing her arms. "I'm on Sabrina's side."

"Yeah, by the way, let her back out." Dean said.

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"She won't let me."

"_She_ won't let you?"

"She doesn't want to come out." Sam looked concerned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"She won't tell me." Aya lied. "Let's just get to work, huh?"

* * *

Bobby was reading from a large book

"I don't believe it." He set the book on a table.

"What? You got something?" Sam asked.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's" He pointed to the marks on the map. "Is an abandoned frontier church- all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt-the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?" Dean asked.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines" He pointed to the black lines on the map connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." He connected the points on the map until the shape of a star was made.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean said.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap." Sam said.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross." Dean said.

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen said.

"No one has." Bobby said.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked.

"Definitely" Sam said.

"How do you know?"

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in.

"Yeah, well...they're trying." Bobby said.

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Dean said.

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or...what's Colt trying to protect?"

"Well, unless..."

"Unless what?" Bobby asked.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean said.

"Well that's a comforting thought." Ellen said.

"Yeah, you think?"

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam asked.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"No." Sam said with a pause. "But I know who could."

"You boys are smarter than I give you credit for." Aya said with a smirk.

* * *

**WOODS - DAY **

Jake pulled onto a back road and parked his car in front of a railroad track. He got out of the car and looked around. After a few moments, Jake turned around and saw the Yellow Eyed Demon standing behind him.

"Howdy, Jake. So, did you have a nice trip?"

"I'm here. I did what you asked, now what?"

"Fifty miles thataway." He pointed in the opposite direction Jake was standing, across the railroad tracks. "There's a cemetery. A crypt. You got to open that for me. Think you can manage that, sport?"

"You know what? Screw you and your freaky orders. Go do it yourself."

"Oh, I can't. I can't go that way-not yet."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. But if you're gonna open that crypt for me, you're gonna need a key." He pulled the Colt from his jacket pocket and held it in the air.

"A gun?"

"Oh, this isn't just any gun, Jake. This is the only gun in the whole universe that can shoot me dead." He said pointing the gun to his own head.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Here, take it." He handed the Colt over to Jake, who cocked the gun and aimed it at him. "Oh, my. I'm shocked at this unforseen turn of events. Go ahead, Jake. Squeeze that trigger. Be all you can be. This will all be over. Your life can go back to normal. Of course, the Army won't take you back 'cause you're AWOL. But I'm sure you could get your old job at the factory back. But then, on the other hand, the rest of your life, and your family's, could be money and honey, health and wealth, every day is ice-cream sundae. And all you got to do is this one little thing.

"Why me?"

"Oh, Jake. It's got to be you. I've been waiting for you for a very long time. You're my leader. You open that crypt, and you will have your army."

"You're talking about the end of the world."

"No, not the end- the beginning...a better world where your family will be protected. More than that. They'll be royalty. Buddy boy, you have the chance to get in on the ground floor of a thrilling oppurtunity. What'd you say? It's your call." Jake lowered the gun. "Attababy."

* * *

Nighttime. A cemetery gate opened and Jake entered, walking towards a crypt. Dean was standing behind a large tomb, a gun in hand.

"Howdy, Jake." Sam said.

Sam, Bobby, and Ellen appeared from the shadows, guns raised.

"Wait...you were dead. I killed you." Jake said.

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job."

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." Sam glanced at Dean. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Bobby said.

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see." Sam said.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are you gonna do-kill me?"

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice." Jake began to laugh.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean asked.

"Hey Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Ellen pointed her gun at her temple. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." Sam said.

"Shoot him." Ellen said her voice, trembling.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." A pause. "Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." The three guns dropped. "Okay. Thank you." Jake turned around and pulled the Colt out of his pocket. While he was inserting it into the crypt, Dean and Bobby grab Ellen before she could shoot herself just as Sam shot Jake four times in the back. Jake fell onto the ground, and Sam positions himself in front of him.

"Please...don't. Please." Jake asked.

Sam shot Jake three more times in the chest. The four watched as two separate engravings on the crypt spun in different directions, then stopped.

"Oh, no" Bobby said.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen said.

"It's hell." Dean pulled the Colt from the Crypt. "Take cover-now!"

All four ran behind tombstones as the doors to the crypt burst open. A large black mass erupted from the other side and shot outward. Demons were breaching the Devil's Trap and escaping.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean said.

"That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell." Ellen said. The railway iron was being bent in two and someone walked over.

"Come on! We gotta shut that gate!" Ellen said. Dean checked the Colt for bullets.

"If the demon gave this to Jake...then maybe..."

Thunder crashed and the Yellow Eyed Demon appeared behind Dean. He flung the Colt out of Dean's hand and into his own.

"A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns."

He threw Dean into the air, when Dean came down and Aya sudden appeared and caught him and they both hit a tombstone.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. He let go of the gate door and ran to his them. The demon threw Sam against a nearby tree

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you-knew you had it in you." He paralyzed Dean. "Sit a spell. So, Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape-it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." He laughed. "Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me-have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?""

"You call that deal good?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" He chuckled. "How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam?" He laughed. "You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."

As the demon cocked the Colt, John Winchester grabbed the demon from behind. The body the demon possessed fell to the ground, the gun still in hand, while John and the Yed wrestled. The demon pushed him to the ground and entered the body once more. When he stood up, Dean shot him with the Colt. The demon then fell to the ground, dead.

Bobby and Ellen closed the gate doors and turned to see John. The father put his hand on Dean's shoulder, both were crying, while Sam stood on the side and gave his father a nod. With another look at Dean, John stepped back and disappeared.

* * *

Dean and Sam stood over the demon's smoking body, astonished.

"Well, check that off the to-do list." Dean said.

"You did it."

"I didn't do it alone."

"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed outta hell?"

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him.

"Where do you think he is now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I..." Sam chuckled. "I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do." He leaned closer to the body. "That was for our mom...you son of a bitch."

* * *

Sam, Dean and Aya were walking towards the Impala.

"You know, when Jake saw me...it was like he saw a ghost." Sam scoffed. "I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me."

"I'm glad he was wrong."

"I don't think he was, Dean. What happened...after I was stabbed?"

"I already told you."

"Not everything."

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

"Did I die?"

"Oh, come on."

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?"

"Oh, come on! No!"

"Tell me the truth." Dean sniffled. "Dean, tell me the truth."

"Sam..." Dean chuckled.

"How long do you get?" Sam asked his voice breaking.

"One year. I got one year."

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?

" Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job"

"And what do you think my job is?"

"What?"

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change."

"Yeah." Ellen walked over.

"Well...Yellow Eyed Demon might be dead. But a lot more got through that gate."

"How many, you think?"

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army."

"Hope to hell you boys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun." Bobby said.

"Well, then." Dean said. The brothers walked over to the Impala and opened the trunk. Dean threw the Colt inside and closed it. "We got work to do." Aya walked over slowly. Sam walked up to her.

"Will she come out yet?" He asked. Dean walked over. Aya looked down.

"She…"

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked. Aya looked at him then Sam. She let out a sigh and walked up to Dean. He looked down at her and narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. She suddenly slapped him. He put a hand on his cheek and he and Sam stared at her. She closed her eyes. The moment she opened them tears were already welling up. She blinked and they fell down her cheeks. Both brothers frowned. Suddenly her legs gave out and her hands covered her face. Both Dean and Sam went to catch her and lowered her to the ground. She hit Dean's in the chest.

"You idiot!" She gripped onto his shirt and hid her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I could've made her." She sobbed. She pulled her head away from his chest to look at him. "I could've made Ayami save him."

"But what would've happened to you?" Dean asked, his voice breaking.

"…Who cares?" She said after a pause.

"We would." Dean said putting a hand on her face, wiping tears away with his thumb. "I would rather spend a year with both of you and know you're _both_ alive then… then have you die and have to live with that knowing I could've done something."

"B-But now you'll die." She sobbed.

"But you and Sammy are alive."

"But I shouldn't even _be_ alive." She said.

"Neither should I." Dean said

"Neither should_ I_." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam and swallowed. Sabrina put her head down again against Dean's chest. He pulled her closer. Dean put his mouth by her ear.

"We'll make the most of this year and we're gunna win this war. I promise." He whispered. He lifted her chin and kissed her. He pulled away and held her close.

**_END OF BOOK TWO_**

* * *

**_I tried to have an emotional ending but I don't think it worked the way I want it to._**

**_Time to work on Book 3! I WILL post the first chapter of book three TOMORROW(Which, if this was posted Friday, will be Saturday obviously but if this was posted Monday it'll be Tuesday) BUT i might not start posting until much later. Depends on reviews, i don't wanna post every weekday anyway, not enough time in-between posts to make people look forward to reading the next chapter. Also Just a reminder Season three is only 16 episodes so the next book will only have 16 chapters. All the rest (Besides 7 and 8 which have 23, and 9 which is ongoing) all have 22._**


End file.
